Metal4Life
by Lilith Rose Malfoy
Summary: SIN MAGIA La música llena de magia nuestras vidas Hermione es una chica rebelde, y Draco es el típico chico de sociedad que sigue el protocolo... qué pasará si por casualidad del destino se unen para formar una banda de Metal? DxH
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

_Este es un invento raro jeje, luego de leerme LOTUS de MAD ARISTOCRAT por enécima vez en la vida jeje decidí hacer esta historia. No tiene nada que ver cn Lotus, pero la idea d la música me atrajo…. Spero q MAD no c enoje por haberla tomado como mi musa para este fic n.n_

"_¿Es que hacemos las cosas sólo para recordarlas?_

_¿Es que vivimos sólo para tener memoria de nuestra vida?_

_Porque sucede que hasta la esperanza es memoria,_

_y que el deseo es el recuerdo de lo que ha de venir."_

Era muy temprano, a penas algunos rayos de luz tenue se colaban a su habitación, en aquella inmensa mansión que se erguía orgullosa cerca de la costa. Ni siquiera las aves entonaban sus cantos matutinos. Fastidiado por tanto silencio, por fin decidió dejar de intentar dormir y levantarse de una buena vez.

Caminó apesadumbrado hasta el cuarto de baño; observó brevemente su reflejo en el espejo y un joven de cabellos rubios platino, piel infinitamente blanca y profundos ojos grises le devolvió la mirada. Sonrió de medio lado y entró a la ducha.

Treinta minutos después salía de la mansión Malfoy un flamante Mustang negro descapotable, último modelo, conducido por Draco, el único hijo del matrimonio Malfoy.

Su vida había sido, hasta ese momento, miel sobre hojuelas… Una vida planeada, estructurada y dirigida a buen recaudo en la que él sólo era víctima de la improvisación. Desde pequeño sólo los mejores colegios, los mejores eventos, los mejores lugares, las mejores amistades; en fin, lo mejor de lo mejor. Y es que sus padres podían permitírselo.

Lucius Malfoy, político eminente, y posible próximo Primer ministro inglés. Narcissa Malfoy, embajadora de la buena voluntad en la ONU, dama benefactora de muchas causas nobles y mujer entregada a su marido y a su hijo.

La realidad era que sus padres viajaban mucho y el simplemente se dedicaba a seguir el camino trazado.

No, no es que fuese conformista, simplemente no le encontraba sentido a llevar la contraria a sus padres. Era más fácil hacer, parecer y decir lo que todos esperan de ti que cubrir expectativas propias y ser su propio crítico. Era manipulador, un gran estratega y un excelente músico (tocaba con maestría el piano, el violín y la guitarra), obviamente, como cualquier chico de 17 años tenía sus momentos de rebeldía, pero dada la inmensidad de su hogar, la cantidad de lujos para distraerse y la soledad en la que vivía; difícilmente seguía el cause de su vena revolucionaria… siempre había algo mejor que hacer que pensar en lo inevitable.

En cuanto a su personalidad, era un auténtico enigma: era sarcástico, mordaz, encantador, peligroso, frío e irreverente, pero dada su situación se comportaba con propiedad, ceñido a las normas.

Volviendo al presente, era un domingo particularmente lluvioso y después de unas prolongadas vacaciones ingresaría al día siguiente a la universidad a estudiar Relaciones Internacionales, tal como siempre deseó… su padre. No se dirigía a ningún lugar en especial, simplemente conducía porque no deseaba estar solo en casa. Doblando una esquina un olor delicioso inundó su nariz: Café.

Volvió a la cafetería de la esquina, aparcó y se encontró con el local atiborrado de gente, no había ni una mesa disponible; echó un vistazo afuera, y en la última mesa alcanzó a ver que solo había una persona. Entró decidido a la barra y pidió un enorme Lechero Latte, recibió su orden y se encaminó hacia dicha mesa. Era una mujer, estaba de espaldas a él y solo podía observar una larga cabellera castaña y ondulada y el humo de un cigarro.

Llamó su atención tocándole el hombro suavemente, ella volteó y clavó en él unos intensos ojos marrones. El solo pudo pensar una cosa: qué clase de persona es? Se dijo al contemplarla.

La chica llevaba una sudadera negra con capucha , y en ella, impresa, la palabra "Metal4Life", vestía unos jeans negros desgarrados y unos tenis del mismo color. Su cara mostraba proporciones perfectas y delicadas, una piel suave y tersa, como de porcelana, nariz respingada, ojos grandes, labios pequeños y carnosos… y de hecho, en el labio inferior lucía una arracada en el lado izquierdo, también le llamó la atención que no llevaba maquillaje y aún así lucía resplandeciente.

Draco no había tenido contacto con ese tipo de personas, pues en su mundo todo lo era el protocolo. Las mujeres no vestían de una forma tan anti femenina y ruda, pero tampoco se veían tan lindas; y tan únicas.

-Te molesta si me siento aquí?.- preguntó el rubio.

-Me da igual.- respondió ella y el se sentó en la silla de enfrente..

Tenía entre sus manos una libreta y una pluma y marcaba un ritmo extraño tamborileando con los dedos frenéticamente sobre la mesa. De pronto murmuraba algunas palabras y hacía apresuradas anotaciones en la libreta. Continuó así algunos momentos hasta que con semblante de desesperación arrancó la hoja y la depositó junto a otras que evidentemente habían acabado de aquel modo.

-Estresada?.- preguntó él intrigado.

-Si, algo.- respondió ella.- ho, por cierto, soy Hermione Granger.- le tendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Draco Malfoy.- dijo él tomando la mano que le ofrecía.- y qué es lo que te tiene tan estresada?

-Ocurre que estoy tratando de componer una canción, pero creo que mi musa entró en coma o algo así porque no puedo lograr que salga.

Draco rió con la ocurrencia.

-Eres compositora?

-Algo hay de eso.- dijo ella.- soy vocalista de una banda.

-En serio? De cuál?

-De la primera que me acepte.- rió ella.- mi banda se disolvió hace poco y estoy intentando armar una nueva.

-Valla, y que tipo de música cantas?

-Metal.

Metal. A él le sonaba ese término, lo conocía, pero en realidad nunca se había dedicado a escucharlo, por lo tanto sólo lo ubicaba como cultura general.

-Para ser honesto no te imagino.

-Lo sé, nadie lo hace, eso es lo que lo vuelve interesante.

Pasó una tarde como pocas, ya era noche cerrada cuando salió del café con las palabras de la chica clavadas en su mente.

Habían charlado de sus respectivas vidas, y la de ella le precía casi un sueño. Le habló sobre su banda, sus amigos y las presentaciones que había tenido. Pero lo que más lo impactó fue su filosofía, más que su forma de ver la vida era su forma de vivirla. "Todo lo que hago es reversible, se puede deshacer; de esa forma puedo experimentar todo lo que desee y no tendrá repercusiones en mi futuro" le había dicho en explicación a los mechones de cabello morado que lucía entre sus espesos rizos y a la perforación que tanto había llamado su atención. "Todo en la vida tiene su momento, y seamos realistas, a los cuarenta me voy a ver ridícula con piercings y cabello de colores, así que mejor hacerlo ahora que quedarme con las ganas. Toda la gente vive resignándose a vivir, toda la gente vive lo 'que le toca', pero casi nadie es tan valiente como para decidir qué es lo que quiere vivir, para buscar su propio destino y disfrutar de cada momento. El tiempo es como agua en un colador: una ves que sale es imposible recuperarla."

Tomando un poco más de confianza le preguntó por aquella perforación y su respuesta lo asombró "Como seguro sabrás, antiguamente perforaban a los esclavos africanos; por ese lado manifiesto que todos somos iguales, no hay esclavos en el mundo porque nadie puede mandar en la mente de otros, el mero hecho de pensar nos hace libres y nos vuelve iguales. En la cultura Mapuche se perforaba sólo a los varones en el labio inferior del lado izquierdo para consagrarlos al dios de la vida, mientras que a las mujeres se les hacía la perforación en el lado derecho para consagrarlas a sus maridos; en mi caso muestro la igualdad, somos tan valiosas las mujeres como lo son los hombres. Y por último, la cultura Celta hacía la misma incisión en sus sacerdotisas vírgenes… con esto último señalo mi sátira hacia la virginidad. Vale más una mujer por una membrana que por sus pensamientos?"

Pero las palabras que taladraban su cabeza las había dicho hacia el final "A mis 17 años puedo decir sin remordimientos: Confieso que he vivido."

Llegó a su casa, la cual, para variar, estaba vacía; solo los empleados pululaban aquí y allá en las labores de su casa. Subió a su alcoba y preparó todo para el día siguiente y se retiró a dormir. De veras que soy idiota, no le pedí su número, se dijo antes de caer rendido al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente el joven Malfoy llegaba a clases con un considerable retrazo de 20 minutos. Mientras que una castaña de ojos marrones tomaba su primera clase de literatura.

Y sí, Hermione Granger estudiaba ahí. Era la hija de un prominente empresario y su madre una reconocida economista de nivel internacional. Pero a diferencia de Draco, ella no vivía abrumada por los negocios, reputación e imagen de sus padres. Ella era así, libre. Esa mañana se había reunido con sus amigos, quienes formaban un grupo bastante particular. Harry Potter era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, se conocieron a los cinco años en una cena de la embajada, cuando ambos intentaban entrar a la cocina del banquete para robar un poco del enorme pastel de chocolate que habían visto al entrar. Harry también sentía pasión por el Metal, al igual que todos sus amigos; era guitarrista y vocal auxiliar de su propia banda, Potter y los Weasly's. Ginny y Ron Weasly eran amigos de Hermione desde hacía mucho tiempo, al igual que todos en su familia eran pelirrojos y de ojos azules; Ginny era la vocalista oficial de la banda, que se dedicaba al Goth Rock [N/A: Onda Evanescence], mientras que Ron era el baterista; la novia de Ron era Luna Lovegood, quién también era amiga entrañable de la castaña, Luna era una chica rubia de rasgos muy finos y ojos azules alucinantes, y qué creen? Sí, ella también era vocalista de su propia banda, The Dark Doll; se dedicaba al Gothic Metal [N/A: Si no lo conocen busquen Epica o Nightwish]y en opinión de Hermione esa banda estaba integrada por chicos realmente guapos, como Cedric Diggori, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie McMillan y Neville Longbottom, que era el compositor de las canciones y tocaba el violín prodigiosamente.

Llegado el almuerzo se reunieron en la cafetería Ginny, Hermione y Luna, pues los chicos aún no salían de sus clases.

-Herms, y ya encontraste banda?.- preguntó Luna, quien venía ataviada con una mini falda tableada negra, medias del mismo color y botas de tacon de aguja, con una blusa de encaje roja.

-No, aún no. Estoy considerando reclutar mi propia banda. No puede ser tan difícil, verdad?

-Con tu voz será facilísimo.- dijo Ginny dándole ánimos. Ella llevaba su cabello rojo suelto y ondulado, sencillamente llevaba un vestido de gasas blancas y unas botas militares.

-Eso espero, porque de otra forma no se que haré.- se levantó de la mesa.- chicas, voy por mi comida, quieren que les traiga algo?

-No Herms, no te preocupes.

De regreso Hermione cargaba su bandeja de almuerzo e iba meditando sobre la gente que podría reclutar, cuando de pronto chocó con alguien y por poco cae al suelo. Lo siento, murmuró al tiempo que volteaba y se encontraba con unos penetrantes ojos grises.

-Grandísima estúpida! Fíjate por dónde caminas.- gritó la chica con la que había chocado.

Llevaba el uniforme de las animadoras de la universidad, era alta, de buen cuerpo, cabellos negros, piel pálida y ojos grises.

-Ya pedí disculpas.- respondió la castaña fríamente.- y si no te satisface, que crees? No es mi puto problema.

La chica se dio media vuelta dejando a la animadora con la palabra en la boca.

Draco Malfoy iba entrando a la cafetería acompañado de su mejor amigo, Theodore Nott, y de Blaise Zabinni. Theo era un chico sencillo, de mentalidad madura pero al mismo tiempo inocente; a pesar de ser hijo de un multimillonario no era el típico niño pesado y sangrón; a diferencia de Blaise, que no tenía tanto dinero como ellos pero se sentía parido por Dios. Blaise era arrogante, estúpido y superficial. En fin, Draco los conocía de toda la vida y eran las personas a alas que frecuentaba. Después de todo estaban en el mismo círculo.

Tomó asiento en una mesa junto con otros "amigos", cuando de pronto llegó Pansy Parkinson fúrica a sentarse también.

-Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó Theo.

-Nada.- dijo ella.

-Cuando pones esa cara de Bull Dog es porque evidentemente ha pasado algo.- respondió él, indolente.

-Theodore, cállate!

-Tranquila, Pansy. Dime, que pasó preciosa?.- preguntó Draco.

Pansy Parkinson era la novia oficial de Draco. Obviamente entre ellos no había ningún lazo de amor, simplemente que era "lógico" que ellos estuvieran juntos.

-Esos malditos inadaptados.- dijo ella señalando la mesa de la castaña.- la tipa que se viste como hombre me golpeó con su charola del almuerzo.- continuó, victimizándose.- Draco, no puedes dejar que me traten así.- gimoteó.- soy tu novia! Y tú mandas en esta patética escuela.

-No te preocupes, ya arreglaré esto.- dijo el rubio abrazándola.- dime, quién ha sido?

-La tipa de la sudadera negra, la que está sentada allá.

Draco observó y como ella estaba de espaldas y con la capucha arriba no la reconoció.

Hermione caminaba lentamente hacia su auto, un hermoso Audi plateado, seguía sopezando la idea de reclutar elementos, cuando de pronto escuchó pasos tras ella, pero no se volvió.

-Espera!.- gritó una voz varonil tras ella.

Detuvo su marcha, pero siguió sin voltear a ver uién le hablaba.

-Qué quieres?

-Sólo vengo a advertirte que si te vuelves a acercar a MI novia, y vuelves a tratarla mal…

-Qué?.- interrumpió ella, imaginando por dónde iba la cosa.- Qué me vas a hacer? Tu novia? Debes tener un gusto pésimo, y debes ser un completo subnormal por enredarte con una zorra como esa. Así que la que te advierte soy yo, como tu noviecita vuelva a mostrarse así de déspota conmigo le arrancaré la cara con mis manos.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, cuando un jalón en el brazo la detuvo y ella volteó hecha una furia.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, pues eran las últimas personas que podrían imaginar en aquella situación.

-Así que le arrancarás la cara con tus propias manos a la zorra de mi novia, eh?.- dijo él sarcásticamente, luego de reponerse.- Supongo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber con quienes no meterte, Granger.- terminó arrastrando las palabras.

-Sí, eso haré precisamente.- respondió ella alzando el mentón en actitud orgullosa y trató de seguir avanzando, pero Draco no aflojó la presión en su brazo.

-Suéltame, idiota.- gritó ella.

-Cállate… Rara!.- respondió el.

-Arrogante!

-Necia!

-Bruto!

-Creída!

-Niño de papi!

El se quedó callado mirándola con odio. Estúpida Granger, claro! Como no todos podemos vivir como se nos de la gana, pensó.

-Ho, sí, yo soy un niño de papi, pero por lo menos no soy un freack anormal.- respondió el frívolamente.

-Qué quieres que te diga? Ni siquiera calificas para freack…. Después de todo la monotonía es tu mejor amiga.- cómo disfrutaba ver la furia reflejada en el rostro de Malfoy.- admítelo, no sabes vivir.

Ella lo miró desafiante, saboreando su triunfo.

-Ho, pues entonces, dado que tu eres una experta en el tema, Enséñame a vivir, Granger.

Hermione se descolocó ante la proposición, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Y bien? Qué esperas? O será que ya te acobardaste, Granger?

-Sube a tu auto Malfoy…. Vamos a tu casa.

Draco condujo expectante hasta su hogar, con el auto de Hermione siguiéndolo de cerca.

Q les pareció?

Lo cierto es que soy vocalista de una banda d metal, c llama "Cossete"… y siempre he kerido ver un Draco Metalero! Hahahaha, ya lo c, yo y mis lokeras.

PD:Si kieren q Draco se tomé un kfé cn ustedes, dejen un Review y yo le aviso :)

Besos, Lilith.


	2. Stand my ground

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Espero sus opiniones **

**Review's: **

Alastor82: Gracias! Fuiste mi primer comentario :) Q bno q t guste y q kieras más d sta historia… Q bno q t guste Hermione en su plan d chica rebelde jajaja, yo se que me salí un poco de los personajes originales, pero quiero pensar que en escencia son los mismos de siempre… Y síii, yo también amo como Hermione los pone en su lugar, le sale bn XD

Annath: la verdad, hasta para mi q soy kien la Scribe me parece rara jeje, pro creo q tiene su encanto :)m alegra q t guste…. Solo spero no decepcionar jeje

Luna-Maga:Según yo sí será un fic muuuuy distinto, solo spero q sea para bien XD trataré d no regarla muxo

Bien, p sakí les dejo el segundo capi…. Spero sus opiniones!

Pd.- este cap lleva sountrac, yo indicaré en dónde poner la pista- Stand my ground, de Within Temptation.

"_El Metal no lo sientes, no lo vives, _

_hasta que sientes el rasgueo de una guitarra _

_vibrando sobre tu piel…. _

_Entonces, más que vibrar sobre ti, _

_vibra dentro de tu corazón"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Esa demente de Hermione Granger llevaba más de 15 minutos revolviendo su closset de arriba a abajo.

-Se puede saber qué demonios buscas?.- preguntó él hastiado, después de todo ella lo estaba haciendo perder minutos de su valiosa juventud.

-Es que no tienes nada apropiado!.- dijo ella desesperada.

-Apropiado para qué, Granger?

-Vamos a ir de fiesta.- respondió ella.

-Eh?.- valla, qué elocuente, Draco, se dijo, pero después continuó.- ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería ir; sabes, soy una persona con ocupaciones importantes, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y…

-Malfoy, cállate.- Hermione seguía hurgando en la ropa que había arrojado sobre la cama.

-A mi nadie me calla chica freack!.

Esto era demasiado, en cima de venir a desordenar su costoso guardarropa, poner expresiones que iban desde la burla hasta la incredulidad a cada una de sus prendas todavía se daba el lujo de callarlo en su propia casa? No, las cosas no funcionaban así y se lo iba a demostrar.- Primero Granger, no tienes autoridad para callarme, tu a mi? Por favor!, segundo, no me gusta el desorden infernal que estas haciendo, compórtate, y tercero, yo no te pedí que hicieras esto!

-Sí lo hiciste!

-No!

-Si!

-No!

-Si! Me dijiste que te enseñara a vivir, no? Y el primer paso es ir a una fiesta de -verdad, así que ahora deja de gritarme y colabora un poco ayudándome a seleccionar la ropa que se vea medianamente varonil.- terminó ella un tanto acalorada. Observó por el rabillo del ojo como Draco ponía una mueca de disgusto cada vez más peligrosa… pero, cómo podía verse tan sexy aún así? Qué demonios piensas, Mione! Se reprendió mentalmente.

Medianamente varonil? Esta chica rara, inadaptada, mandona e irritante estaba insinuando que se vestía como nena? Eso si que no lo podía permitir. La correría de su casa, no le volvería a hablar nunca, la torturaría con todo su arsenal de Miradas Malfoy, marca registrada! Y no, no le importaría que se viera tan linda con ese arbusto sedoso que era su cabello, ni aunque le pusiera ese puchero tan tierno que hacía cada vez que se enojaba, ni siquiera por que sus labios lucieran tan besables… aunque sus enormes ojos marrones lo miraran con ternura tal como ¿Ahora? Pero que estupideces estás pensando Draco, ella no pudo verte con ternura! O si? Demonios, concéntrate, Malfoy! . Otro que también se reprendía mentalmente (N/A: hahahahaha).

-Ya está, con esto lucirás decente.- declaró ella sacando de sus cavilaciones vengativas al rubio.

-Indecente, querrás decir.- dijo el levantando la ceja en actitud desdeñosa.

-Tienes razón.- concedió ella meditabunda.- necesita algunos arreglos.

-Qué clase de arreglos?.- preguntó el al tiempo que veía que Hermione sacaba unas tijeras de su mochila; horrorizado vió cómo ella comenzaba con sus "arreglos".- qué rayos te pasa? Cómo te…?

-Listo.- respondió ella sonriente, sin hacer caso de la neurosis de Draco.- confía en mí, Ho todo poderoso Malfoy!.- dijo ella con tono burlón.- Pruébatelo y ya veremos cómo queda.

Draco la miró maliciosamente y así, sin más, se sacó la camisa frente a ella. Fue tan dulce la victoria! La cara de Hermione pasó del blanco al rosado, luego al rojo, después al carmín, y cuando él se disponía a desabrochar los jeans ella se puso morada.

-Degenerado pervertido! Cínico exhibicionista!.- le gritó ella mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano.- desvístete en el baño, donde yo no pueda verte! Ho, Dios, mis ojos sangran.- terminó ella dramáticamente.

-Es lógico que sangren, después de todo es demasiada belleza para soportarla.- respondió él saboreando el triunfo cerrando la puerta del baño.- por cierto, Granger, es mi casa, y puedo andar por ella desnudo si quiero!

Arrogante, estúpido, degenerado, pervertido, bruto… tantos talentos que tenía Malfoy, pensaba ella sarcásticamente; aunque después la confusión tomó su cabeza por asalto… Por qué había reaccionado así frente a él? Despues de todo sólo era un chico más; claro, uno particularmente guapo, sexy, hermoso… y no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Draco, ese abdomen pálido con músculos marcados, perfectos, como cincelados en mármol, sus brazos parecían de escultura griega! Ha, pero sus hombros eran terriblemente varoniles, tan fuertes, tan perfectos, su cabello platinado, sus ojos grises… Dios! Sus ojos! Profundos, enigmáticos, aterradores cuando se enojaba, pero encantadores cuando sonreía con esa sonrisa cínica, irreverente, de medio lado, tan insinuante, tan…

-Te cobraré la alfombra.- la voz de Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Qué?.- no sabía de qué rayos le hablaba.

-Deja de babear, Granger, estás creando un charco.- respondió él justo con la sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

-No estoy babeando!.- se cayó de improvisto.- Wow!

Fue lo único que pudo decir. Draco estaba de pie frente a ella y lucía una playera negra sin mangas (obra de ella), unos jeans negros desgarrados (también obra de ella) y unas botas negras que había encontrado en su closet. Sencillo, nada estrafalario… pero increíblemente soberbio.

Ella despeinó un poco sus cabellos rubios y qué sorpresa! Eran más largos de lo que parecía, de atrás eran relativamente cortos, pero pr el frente el flequillo llegaba hasta su barbilla, ahora entendía el por qué de tantos kilos y kilos de gomina en su cabeza.

-Bien, y ahora dime, sabelo-todo, de quién es la dichosa fiesta?

-No se quién la organizó.

-Qué? Cómo consideras ir a una fiesta en la que no sabes siquiera quién es tu anfitrión?

-Tranquilo, Malfoy, yo se lo que hago.- respondió ella pacientemente.

-Bueno, y por lo menos me dirás en dónde es?

-Ha, en un claro en el bosque que está al oriente de la ciudad.

-Mmmmm, pero por ahí no hay casas.- respondió el dudando.

-Yo no dije que sería en una casa.

-Genial! Andaremos como indigentes merodeando por la vía pública en espera de que llegue la policía y nos lleven a todos.- respondió Draco de mal talante.

-No seas cobarde, no pasará nada; además los indigentes también son personas con derechos, así que no hables de ellos.

Era imposible que esos dos llegaran a entenderse pacíficamente, pero en fín… Dios los hace, y ellos se juntan.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Un claro en el bosque, rodeado de altísimos fresnos, se encontraba siendo acondicionado para el multitudinario evento que tendría lugar ahí. En una orilla, entre dos arboles enormes se encontraba un enorme escenario; bueno, en realidad no era tan grande, pero a Ginny todos le parecían inmensos cuando le llegaba el pánico escénico.

Bajaron del auto de Luna (Un mercedes SLR Roadster azul cobalto) Ginny y Neville; se encaminaron a la parte trasera del escenario.

Seamus Finnigan estaba organizándolo todo, pues el era el encargado del evento. Era un chico alto, delgaducho, de cabello castaño obscuro hasta los hombros y ojos miel; en contraste con Neville, que era aún más alto, más fornido y con cada músculo en su lugar, llevaba el cabello largo hasta media espalda anudado en una coleta baja con una cinta de cuero y sus ojos negros eran vivaces y profundos.

-Luna, Ginny, Neville, que bueno que llegaron.- saludó Seamus.- estoy teniendo algunos problemas con los amplificadores y necesitamos hacer el Sound-Check (N/A: Chequeo de sonido, para ver las ecualizaciones y demás).

-Yo te ayudo.- ofreció Neville.

-Por cierto, quiénes van a tocar hoy?.- preguntó Ginny.

-No pude conseguir más bandas, sólo serán Luna y tú.

Media hora después llegaron los restantes elementos de la banda de Luna, The Dark Doll, y detrás de ellos, en la camioneta de Harry (una Hummer H3, roja) Ron, Harry, obviamente, y Dean Thomas.

Se instalaron y aquí y allá sonaban rasgueos de guitarras eléctricas, vocalizaciones y pesadas percusiones de las baterías sonando agresivamente.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y finalmente cayó la noche. El claro en el bosque estaba iluminado con infinidad de farolillos de papel en los árboles, había infinidad de hieleras con todo tipo de bebidas embriagantes colocadas a un lado del escenario; la gente comenzó a llegar, la parte inferior de la explanada estaba repleta de autos y la fiesta a penas comenzaría.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Un Mustang negro cruzaba como una sombra la carretera, y a bordo viajaban Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Después de 20 minutos tomaron una accidentada desviación que se abría paso entre los árboles.

Momentos después llegaron al claro del bosque. Draco se sentía tan extraño plantado ahí sin saber que hacer. Una multitud llenaba el lugar, Hermione inconscientemente lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la parte trasera del escenario.

-Mione!.- Ginny se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo.

-Que bien que pudiste venir.- dijo Luna, que ya cambiada lucía un vestido azul sin tirantes adornado con cintas de terciopelo negro.

-Y los chicos?.- preguntó ella.

-Ahora vienen, ya sabes, están afinando..- respondió Ginny, y de pronto sus ojos se quedaron abiertos hasta lo imposible al contemplar al acompañante de Hermione.

-Hola, Draco Malfoy.- saludó Luna cálidamente.

-Cierto!.- dijo Hermione.- Chicas, vine con Malfoy a la fiesta, se volvió hacia él.- Malfoy, ellas son Luna y Ginny, mis mejores amigas, Chicas, este es Draco Malfoy.

-Pero qué haces tú aquí?.- Ginny no podía aguantarse la pregunta.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo; la desquiciada de tu amiga me ha traido y no se ni a qué vengo.

-Se ven muy bien juntos.- dijo Luna dejando a Draco con la cara desencajada y a Hermione con la cara tan roja como un tomate.- Ho!, ya vienen los chicos.

Harry y Ron venían llegando, al ver a su amiga la abrazaron y sin más le soltaron la propuesta.

-Herms.- dijo Harry.- sólo vamos a tocar The Dark Doll y nosotros, necesitamos alguien que abra el concierto….

-Y eres la elegida!.- completó Ron, interrumpiendo a su amigo.

-Ya, ya, ya, chicos, les recuerdo, yo no tengo banda!.- replicó ella.

-Bah!, tocaremos Ron, Neville y yo, con eso será suficiente.- declaró Harry.

-Pero… yo…. Vengo en unas fachas que uff!

-Eso tiene remedio, ya sabes, mujer prevenida vale por dos, traigo ropa adicional.- dijo Ginny y sin darle oportunidad la arrastró hasta un biombo que se encontraba un poco más allá.

Draco no sabía que rayos estaba pasando, de pronto su acompañante lo había dejado parado ahí como idiota, y ahora? Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?.- la voz de Luna interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Uh… claro.

-Bien Draco, entonces llámame Luna.- dijo ella.- no te preocupes, yo me quedaré contigo hasta que te devuelvan a Herms.

(N/A: Akí poner la canción)

Luna y el caminaron hasta el frente del escenario y de pronto todas las luces se apagaron, un violín rasgó el silencio, las luces se encendieron y una melodiosa voz inundó el lugar, la voz de Hermione, que vestía un corsé rojo con rosas negras bordadas por doquier y los mismos jeans negros que llevaba, pero con unas botas de tacón de aguja.

_I can see  
when you stay low nothing happens  
Does it feel right?_

Late at night  
things I thought I'd put behind me  
haunt my mind

Se sumó el despertar de una batería furiosa y el rasgueo casi onírico de la guitarra de Potter. La voz de Hermione era como un grito de guerra.

_I just know there's no escape now  
once it's set its eyes on you  
but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye_

_Y todo se hizo más irreal…_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground  
_

De Nuevo la voz suave….

_It's all around  
getting stronger, coming closer  
into my world_

I can feel  
that it's time for me to face it  
can I take it?

La guitarra se deshacía en las manos de Potter, y su corazón estaba al borde del colapso….

_Though this might just be the ending  
of the life I held so dear  
but I won't run, there's no turning back from here_

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground  


El violin sonó desgarrador y sólo la voz de la castaña iluminó la noche….

_All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground  
_

La adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo, hasta el último de sus cabellos platinados vibró escuchando aquella melódica conjunción de sonidos.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)  
I won't give up (I won't give up)  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will_

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground.

Los últimos acordes vibraron en el aire, el violín sonó una vez más y se hizo el silencio…

Un aplauso ensordecedor inundó sus oídos, Luna a su lado sonreía apaciblemente, y él estaba absorto en lo que acababa de presenciar.

Seamus salió al escenario en medio de los gritos ensordecedores.

-Hola a todos!.- saludó al público.- agradezco que hayan venido a esta pequeña fiesta con motivo de mi cumpleaños.- Para abrirnos la noche magistralmente, aquí estuvo Hermione Granger, deleitándonos con Stand my ground, una canción que compuso hace poco; acompañada de Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasly!

La fiesta dio inicio, pero Draco solo tenía una cosa en mente…. Había encontrado su lugar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Q les pareció?

Esta canción fue uno de los primeros covers que canté y, ufff, fue genial :O

PD: Si kieren ver a Draco sin camisa…. Ya saben, un review y yo le digo :) (X cierto, dice Draco que visitará a la q deje más review's hahahaha)

Besos, Lilith.

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

I

I

I

V


	3. The Dramione

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

Bien, akí el tercer capi :)

De verdad agradesco que lean y q dejen sus lindos Review's… n serio! No saben cómo me emociona abrir el mail y encontrarme cn ellos, siempre me sacan una sonrisa :)

Este cap es specialmente largo jeje, pro sk m emocioné y no podía parar d scribir XD

Akí las respuestas….

**Alastor82**.- Haaaay! De verdad me hace tan feliz lo q m dices… m encanta q t encante mi fic :P espero q ste cap tmbn t guste, va dedicado specialmente para ti :D

**Smithback**: Gracias! D verdad m subes el ánimo! Al principio staba un poco indecisa por aventarme a hacer algo tan raro, pro creo q no stá saliendo tan mal jajaja, q bno q t guste, spero q sigas leyéndome :)

**Luna-Maga**: Sip, eso lo se por experiencia propia :) es muy satisfactorio sentir que por fín estás en donde debes estar… sigue leyendo y dime que opinas.

**Annath: **Al ser Draco una celebridad no puede exhibirse por ahí, si no acabaría violado, secuestrado y todo el show hahaha, pro me ha dicho que te visitará cuando nadie pueda interrumpirlos… mientras duermes velará tus sueños y cantará a tu oído :O Ya sabes, como buen mago puede hacerlo ;) De verdad, tus msj's suben mi autoestima :) de verdad, q bn q t guste esta lokera de fic!

**RociRadcliffe: **Hahahaha, t prometo que será genial, ya tengo pensada esa parte en la que los señores Malfoy descubrirán la horrible verdad sobre su bebé hahahahaha, pero eso será hasta el siguiente cap, por ahora sólo espero que te guste este :)

**Maletina**: WOW! En serio, es genial, coincidimos en eso, las dos cosas que más m gustan son Draco y el Metal… bien, p sakí está el cap, dime que opinas, espero q t guste tanto como a mi :)

**Bien, pues el Soundtrack de hoy es: Cliffs of Dovers, de Erick Johnson. (ES indispensable para la historia, escúchenlo, eh!)**

"_El mayor riesgo que tiene la vida es Vivir… te arriesgas?"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Era muy temprano y se encontraba levantado desde hacía ya un buen rato; se sentía revitalizado de tan solo pensar en lo que había vivido la noche anterior.

_Las luces se confundían con las sombras, la gente se aglomeraba en torno al escenario y todo era una algarabía de ánimos alegres. Primero tocaron Potter y los Weasly's… Su música era bastante agresiva pero la voz de la chica Weasly le daba un toque dulce y profundo; hacía que sonara casi mágico._

_En cambio, Luna y su banda tenían sonidos más obscuros, piezas más tétricas, sin embargo ella cantaba con una ternura indescriptible, haciendo que todo se volviese un sueño de dulzura y armonía._

_Después de la presentación de ambas bandas la fiesta siguió su curso, pequeños grupos de personas se congregaban aquí y allá, charlando, riendo, incluso cantando. Él se encaminó a buscar a Granger atrás del escenario, pero con quien se encontró fue con Potter, quien estaba tocando algunas notas en su guitarra. Lo cierto era que nunca le había puesto atención a ese chico, sin embargo se acercó a preguntarle por la castaña._

_-Hola, Potter.- saludó.- no nos han presentado, soy Draco Malfoy.- completó tendiéndole la mano._

_-Hola Malfoy, Harry Potter.- respondió el ojiverde con un apretón._

_-Estaba buscando a Granger, sabes en dónde está?_

_-Ha, se fue con Ginny y con Luna, no deben tardar, yo también las estoy esperando._

_A pesar de todo, ese Potter le había caído muy bien, estuvieron largo rato esperando a las chicas; mientras tanto tomaron algunas cervezas y comenzaron a hablar sobre la música._

_-Asumo que no es tu estilo.- dijo Harry.- pero que bien que hayas decidido conocer algo nuevo._

_-Tienes razón, no lo es; pero tampoco es que yo lo haya decidido.- respondió Draco sonriendo burlonamente.- en realidad fue la psicópata de tu amiga la que me arrastró hasta aquí._

_-Así es ella.- concedió Harry, riendo.- por cierto, no te ha dicho que está buscando banda?_

_-Si, lo mencionó, pero no entiendo por qué se disolvió la anterior._

_-Adivina.- dijo Harry tratando de reprimir una carcajada._

_-Por mandona._

_Ambos estallaron en sendas carcajadas; después de todo parecía que Granger podía alcanzar niveles de autoritarismo insospechados para la humanidad._

_-Pero no le digas, o me matará._

_-Descuida, no lo haré.- aseguró el rubio.- Emmmm, Potter, es muy difícil tocarla?.- preguntó Draco señalando la reluciente guitarra roja que descansaba sobre las piernas de Harry._

_-En absoluto, pero primero debes aprender con una acústica._

_-Y si ya domino la acústica?.- después de todo Draco sabía tocarla desde los 8 años._

_-Entonces sólo es cosa de práctica, quieres probar?_

_Harry le tendió la guitarra y Draco la tomó con mano firme. Fue tan extraño… a penas dio el primer rasgueo sintió como si hubiese hecho aquello desde siempre; le era tan familiar y desconocido al mismo tiempo. Cada nota, cada sonido se clavaba en su alma. Y en su mente surgió una idea._

_Después llegaron las chicas, ya era bastante tarde y todos abandonaron el claro en el bosque para llegar a sus respectivas casas_

Definitivamente había sido una buena noche. Se preguntó qué cara pondrían sus padres si lo hubiesen visto en aquel lugar y ahogó una carcajada antes de entrar a darse una ducha, mejor ni imaginarlo.

Salió minutos después y buscó en su closset… por alguna extraña razón ahora sus prendas le parecían demasiado luminosas, demasiado… sin estilo. Buscó un momento más y finalmente se decidió por unos jeans deslavados y una playera verde oscuro. Salió de la mansión en su flamante Mustang negro dispuesto a ejecutar su plan.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Como todas las mañanas, aunque tenía tiempo de sobra, estaba atareada corriendo de aquí a allá buscando sus útiles, reuniendo sus libros y peleando una batalla ya perdida con su cabello, que prefirió tejerlo en una trenza floja que caía sobre su hombro derecho.

Se miró en el espejo de la sala mientras tomaba su rápido desayuno, es decir, una barra de cereal y leche directa del cartón; llevaba una falda negra de mezclilla desgarrada en los bordes, una blusa sin mangas color verde ,unas botas negras sin tacón que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y en el cuello una pashmina gris.

-Buenos días señorita.- saludó una mujer vestida con un curioso uniforme azul.

-Buen día, Winky, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames por mi nombre? Me conoces desde que usaba pañales!.- respondió la castaña. La mujer era su nana, en realidad se llamaba Wilma, pero desde pequeña ella la llamaba Winky.

-Un jovencito la está esperando afuera, dice que la llevará a la universidad.

-Eh?

Se preguntó quién podría ser, seguramente eran Harry o Ron, de vez en cuando pasaban por ella, así que sin más se despidió de Winky con un beso en la mejilla y salió de su casa. Caminó la (gran) distancia que separaba la puerta principal de la casa hasta la reja del jardín; el viento era fresco y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo. Pasó las enormes puertas hacia la calle y por poco le da un paro cardiaco (N/A: y a quién no?); un Mustang negro estaba estacionado en la acera, y de pie, recargado en la puerta del copiloto se encontraba Draco Malfoy increíblemente sexy y seductor observándola a través de sus gafas negras. Hermione! Contrólate, sólo es Malfoy, deja de pensar en lo sexy que es y en lo bien que se ve su perfecto…

-Granger.- saludó el con una inclinación de cabeza, interrumpiendo los sexosos (N/A: hahahaha :O) pensamientos de la castaña.

-Qué haces aquí.- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Ha, si, buenos días para ti también.- respondió el rubio sarcásticamente levantando una ceja.

-Lo siento, buenos días. Ahora sí, qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues pasando por ti para llevarte a la escuela, no es obvio?.- rodó sus ojos grises, como si estuviera tratando con una retrazada mental.

-Eso es evidente.- quién se creía ese Malfoy para hablarle así?.- lo que quiero decir es, por qué?

-Porque sí; aprende: yo no doy explicaciones Granger.

-Y cómo es que sabes dónde vivo?

-Digamos que tengo un muy buen contacto.- respondió el misteriosamente.

-Ha si?, y quién es ese contacto?

-La Guía telefónica.- riendo de la expresión de Hermione le abrió la puerta para que subiera.

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron hacia el campus.

-Cierto, tu "novia" no se va a molestar porque llegues conmigo?.- preguntó ella con sorna en la voz.

-No tiene por qué, tu y yo solo somos… conocidos? No te ofendas, me caes bien, pero en dos días no puedo decir precisamente que seas mi amiga, no?

-Estoy de acuerdo.- por alguna razón ese comentario le había producido… celos? Bah, que estupideces piensas hoy, concéntrate, pensó para sí.

Llegaron a la entrada de la facultad y ajaron del auto.

-Te invito a comer después de clases.- soltó Draco de improvisto.

-Uh, está bien, nos vemos aquí en la tarde.- respondió ella.

Hermione se encaminó hacia el auto de Luna en donde se encontraban congregados sus amigos, y Draco simplemente avanzó hacia Theodore Nott, que estaba sentado leyendo en una banca cercana.

-Se puede saber qué significa eso, Hermione Jane Granger?.- preguntó Ginny con una fingida mueca recriminatoria.- Está bien que vallas a una fiesta con el chico más sexy de todo el campus…- Harry se aclaró la garganta y ella continuó.- quiero decir, el más sexy después de Harry, obviamente.- Luna y Neville rieron por lo bajo.- pero que llegues a la escuela con él! Exijo que me digas que está pasando!

-Tranquila, simplemente pasó por mí y ya.

-Ho, eso suena interesante, y por qué pasó por ti?

-No lo sé Luna.

-Yo si lo se.- declaró Harry con gesto de sabiondo.- Se pusieron de acuerdo en la barata de playeras verdes que hubo ayer.- acto seguido estalló en carcajadas.

-Jajajajajaja, es cierto, combinan!.- secundó Ginny luego de voltear a ver a Malfoy y a Hermione varias veces.- Ves? Hasta el mismo tono!

-Haaaaa, son tan molestos!.- dijo Hermione.- será mejor que dejen de pensar tonterías y vallamos a clases, ya es tarde.

Salieron todos hacia sus respectivos salones, dejando a la castaña con una sonrisa boba; es cierto, combinamos, pensó antes de dirigirse a su salón.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Theodore levantó la cara de su libro cuando Draco estuvo a dos pasos de él.

-Valla!.- lo contempló sorprendido.- Va-lla! Qué te pasó Draco?

-Cállate, Theo.

-No, en serio, nunca te había visto vestido así… hasta pareces normal.- Theo estaba a punto de orinarse de la risa cuando vió la cara de indignación del rubio.

-Qué quieres que te diga? Estoy aprendiendo a vivir.- declaró Draco levantando una ceja con escepticismo.

-Cuéntamelo todo!

Después de todo ya habían perdido esa hora de clases, así que Draco puso a su amigo al tanto de todo; le contó sobre el café, las filosofías de Hermione, la extraña fiesta y su repentino amor por el metal. Theo no cabía en sí del asombro… Draco Malfoy saliéndose del protocolo? No podía creerlo, y, mejor aun, Draco Malfoy yendo contra sus padres, eso sí que era noticia.

-Wow! Si que debe ser una chica especial esa Granger.

-Por qué lo dices, Theo?

-Seamos francos, hablar de tu corazón y de una piedra es lo mismo, solo que la piedra es más emotiva.- Draco lo miró con reproche y Theo rió disimuladamente.- Lo siento, los amigos debemos hablar con la verdad; el punto es que para darte a conocer algo que te emocione de esa manera debe ser una chica excepcional.

-En ESO último te concedo la razón, es especial… y rara.- dijo el rubio riendo.

-Rara? Por qué?

-Es mandona, hilarante, irritante, necia, un poco agresiva… pero al mismo tiempo es increíblemente inteligente, talentosa, bella, interesante…

-Ya va, ya va, mi pequeño Draquín está creciendo!.- Theo limpió una imaginaria lágrima de su mejilla.

-Eres un idiota!

-Calma, pequeño Malfoy, me refiero a que por primera vez parece que estás dispuesto a dirigir tu vida.

Por eso le gustaba hablar con Theo, por eso era su único amigo verdadero; lo entendía, los escuchaba, lo aconsejaba y siempre lo hacía reir.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Draco, amor, pero qué te pasó?.- una alarmada Pansy Parkinson contemplaba a su novio con espanto.

-Pansy, no tengo ganas de discutir esto contigo.

Pansy se enfurruñó pero no dijo nada, después de todo lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no sacaría nada bueno de una discusión con él.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Se retiraron a sus salones, después de todo una clase perdida es suficiente para un solo día.

Las horas pasaron lentas, hasta que por fin escuchó el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases. Salió rápidamente de su salón, se despidió de sus amigos y se encaminó hacia el estacionamiento.

Malfoy ya estaba dentro del coche y ella subió apresuradamente. A penas cerró la puerta y con un quemón de llantas el auto arrancó alejándose del campus.

-Qué demonios te pasa, Malfoy? Quiéres matarme de un susto o qué?

-Hierba mala nunca muere, dicen por ahí.- respondió él altaneramente.

-Tarado.

-Ocurre que la "zorra" de mi novia anduvo persiguiéndome todo el día y no me iba a arriesgar a que nos diera alcance.- explicó él, hastiado.

-Por cierto, a dónde vamos?

-Te gusta la comida italiana?

Llegaron a un pequeño pero elegante restaurant en la zona centro del pueblo (N/A: o sea, la universidad está en Londres, pero ellos viven en una especie de residencial campestre a orillas de un pueblo aledaño, cerca de la costa); no hace falta decir que toooodas las personas presentes los contemplaron con sorpresa. Tomaron una mesa para dos en la terraza y ordenaron. Fetuccini con camarones para ella y Lasagne para él.

-Y bien? Qué me querías decir?.- preguntó ella de pronto.

-Qué? Yo nunca dije que quería decirte nada, Granger.

-Ha, por Dios Malfoy! Ningún chico invita a una chica a comer para comentar el tiempo, siempre es porque hay algo que decir.

-Bueno, tú no cuentas precisamente como una chica.- respondió riendo al ver su cara de indignación.- Tranquila, es cierto, quería decirte algo, en realidad es una propuesta.- la hora de la verdad había llegado.

-Bien? Te escucho.

-Dijiste que estabas buscando banda.- ella lo miró intrigada.- qué te parece si me uno a ti y empezamos a formar una?

Hermione abrió los ojos hasta lo imposible. Iniciar una banda con él? No le había dicho que supiese tocar nada; se recompuso para responderle.

-Suena bien, pero dime, qué tocas? La puerta, la reja o el zaguán?.- estalló en risas.

-Muy graciosa Granger; para tu información toco la guitarra, el piano y el violín.

-Ho, no lo sabía.

-Entonces? Me aceptas?

-Bueno, intentémoslo.- dijo ella sonriente.- pero… y de dónde supones que sacaremos a los demás integrantes?

-Bueno, por lo pronto tenemos una vocal y dos guitarristas, así que sólo necesitamos un baterista y…

-Dos guitarras? De dónde sacaste otro?

-Mi mejor amigo, Theo, estudió guitarra conmigo desde que éramos niños y él está encantado de la vida con la idea.

-Bien, en ese caso, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Pagaron la cuenta y subieron al auto de Malfoy, pero esta vez se dirigían a la casa de Hermione.

Traspasaron las enormes rejas de la entrada y cruzaron los extensos jardines repletos de lirios blancos y se estacionaron frente a la entrada. Bajaron del auto y sin más Hermione abrió la puerta con Draco tras de sí.

-Mamá! Papá! Estoy en casa! Si me ocupan voy a estar en la cochera!.- gritó.

Es que esta chica no conoce las reglas de urbanidad? Ni que estuviéramos en el cerro! Pensó Malfoy, pero no dijo nada.

-Está bien hija, tu madre y yo saldremos en un rato, no tardaremos mucho!

Ahora el padre de Granger gritaba en respuesta a su hija desde el piso superior. Así que lo gritón le venía de familia; el rubio sonrió con ese pensamiento.

La cochera… y como para qué irían a una cochera? Supongo que es ahí en donde ensaya, pensó Draco.

Atravesaron la enorme casa de los Granger y salieron al jardín trasero, caminaron un poco más, y al fondo se encontraron con una construcción que más bien parecía un pequeño departamento más que una cochera.

-Malfoy, bienvenido a la cochera.

En realidad eso no era ninguna cochera, era todo un estudio de grabación, consistía en una amplia sala llena de puff's negros, una pequeña cocina, un baño, un almacén con todo tiempo de bocinas, amplificadores, equipos de sonido, consolas y mezcladoras; y tras una pared de cristal un enorme estudio de grabación en el que fácilmente cabría la mitad de su recámara (N/A: Y es que la recamara de un Malfoy no era cualquier cosa XD)

-Valla, tus padres deben ser… como tú.- dijo asombrado Draco.- es decir, deben entender tu gusto por la música para acondicionarte un lugar así.

-Supones bien.- dijo ella riendo un poco.- mi madre en su tiempo también fue apasionada de la música, y mi padre era compositor. Cuando cumplí 15 me regalaron este lugar, porque hasta ese entonces yo practicaba en la cochera.- bien, y qué esperas? Llama a tu amigo, vamos a ver de qué están hechos.

Draco envió un mensaje de texto a Theo y en 20 minutos el chico entraba por la puerta del estudio con un enorme vaso de leche chocolatada y algunas galletas con forma de flor.

-Hola Draco.- saludó al rubio, y volviéndose a la castaña continuó.- tú debes ser Hermione; sabes? La gente en tu casa es muy amable, estas galletas son deliciosas!

-Hola, Theo.- respondió ella.- qué bueno que te gusten, las cocina mi madre cada noche, es algo así como su pasatiempo.

Por alguna extraña razón Hermione y Theo confraternizaron en seguida. Era un chico alto, de muy buen cuerpo, hay que decirlo, con unos ojos verdes hermosos y un cabello castaño claro que contrastaba con su pálida piel; pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su sonrisa tan infantil, si incluso tenía hoyuelos!

-Bueno chicos, escojan una.- dijo Hermione después de pasarlos al estudio.

Al fondo había una soberbia batería negra y en las paredes había colgadas numerosas guitarras de todo tipo, Draco tomó entre sus manos una de color verde botella con remaches negros y plateados, mientras que Theo se fue por una completamente blanca con dos franjas azules. Hermione estaba conectando los últimos cables en los amplificadores, pues los chicos no tenían ni idea de cómo hacerlo, cuando un hombre alto y fornido con cabello castaño y ojos azules, vestido de traje entró al estudio, seguido de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios dorados y ojos miel. Los padres de Hermione.

-Papá, mamá, ellos son Draco y Theo, los primeros integrantes de mi nueva banda.- presentó la castaña.

-Mucho gusto chicos, yo soy Antouane Granger y esta es mi esposa.

-Joanne Granger.- dijo la mujer.- van a ensayar?

-Nop, en realidad creo que haremos casting.- dijo Theo sonriendo.

-Interesante.- respondió el señor Granger, y de pronto se quitó el saco, se remangó la camisa y se sentó en el banquillo de a batería tomando las baquetas, listo para tocar.

Draco no podía creer lo que veía. Un hombre de negocios, tal como su padre, que sabía tocar una batería? Que extraño.

-Y ya decidieron que pieza tocarán?

-Eh… no, no lo habíamos pensado.- respondió el rubio.

-Qué les parece Cliffs of Dover, de Eric Johnson…. La han escuchado?

-Si.- respondieron los chícos al mismo tiempo.

(N/A: akí va la canción d hoy)

Draco hizo sonar la guitarra prodigiosamente, soltando acordes complejos y armónicos; a el se unió la guitarra de Theodore, con sonidos más graves, y después la batería incursionó con su frenético golpeteo.

Al verlos, Hermione se maravilló, parecía que hubiesen hecho aquello desde siempre. Tocaban magistralmente y ella se sentía feliz.

Por otro lado, Draco se sumía en las notas que arrancaba a cada cuerda, la conjunción de sonido era un extasis infinito… no existía nada más que él, la música, la guitarra y… los ojos de Hermione que lo observaban con emoción.

De pronto se sintió más eufórico y se arriesgó a meter notas más complejas en un solo casi surrealista, cuya inspiración era ella.

-Son buenos.- observó Joanne.

-Si, bastante.- respondió Hermione.

-Y además son guapos.- la mujer rubía sonreía pícaramente a su hija, quien se puso de un rojo intenso.

-Hay mamá, no digas eso.

Momentos después sonó el último acorde de la canción y ambas mujeres aplaudieron con ganas.

-Valla, ha sido…

-Mágico, maravilloso, hermoso, divino, espectacular!.- Theo se encontraba bastante emocionado.

-Eso mismo iba a decir yo.- respondió el rubio.

-Valla, muchachos, hacía años que no escuchaba esas guitarras sonar de la manera que lo hicieron hoy.- dijo el señor Granger, que había terminado despeinado y sonriente.

-Gracias señor.- dijo Theo.

-Es cierto, Theo, hay que ir a comprar nuestras guitarras.- acotó Draco.

-Pero que cosas dicen! Claro que no tienen que comprar nada.- dijo la señora Granger.- Esas guitarras ya son suyas.

-Pero señora, nosotros no podemos…

-Gracias!.- sin esperar a que Draco terminara de hablar Theo se abalanzó sobre la guitarra como si fuese un regalo de navidad.

-Lo siento chicos, no aceptaré un no por respuesta; están en mi casa y no me pueden contradecir.- terminó ella sonriente.

Los padres de Hermione se excusaron momentos después y de nuevo sólo quedaron los tres chicos.

-Oye, Mione, tengo una duda.- dijo Theo.

-Si?

-Cómo nos vamos a llamar?

-Buena pregunta… no lo había pensado; alguna propuesta?

-Tiene que ser un nombre fuerte, algo que denote poder, algo que suene a…

-Theo y su banda!

Hermione y Draco observaron al chico con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que no nos llamaremos así, debe ser un nombre con significado, que represente -algo…

-Que muestre nuestras personalidades, nuestro talento…

-Ya lo tengo!

-Vuelves a salir con otro nombre idiota y te meteré la guitarra por el…

-Tranquilo, Malfoy, aquí nadie hará violaciones con una guitarra.- lo reprendió Hermione sonriendo.

-Es en serio, encontré el nombre perfecto.

-Bien, y cuál es?.- preguntó Draco.

-The DraMione.

-…

-No lo entienden?.- Theo rodó los ojos y se dispuso a explicar.- Dra, por Draco, Mione por Hermione y el The por Theo. Además suena a Drama, y la vida es un drama, yo creo que es un buen significado, y por otro lado es único, diferente y suena fuerte y poderoso, pero al mismo tiempo delicado… después de todo nuestra estrella es una dama y tenemos que reflejarlo.

Ambos pensaron en la explicación de Theo, después de meditarlo un poco llegaron a la conclusión de que sonaba genial.

-Está bien, ahora somos The DraMione.- declaró Draco triunfal.

-Y ahora? Qué sigue?.- preguntó Theo.

-Ir de compras!.- respondió Hermione y el rubio la miró confundido.- Claro! No pueden lucir tan simples.- explicó, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de ambos.

Y así, tres chicos salieron de la casa Granger, en un Mustang negro a internarse en las profundidades de las tiendas underground.

Una nueva estrella comenzaría a brillar pronto en el firmamento…. The DraMione.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ya saben, espero sus opiniones :)

Cliffs Of Dovers era la canción que usaban mis amigos para empezar los ensayos, decían que era de buena suerte ;)

Pd.- Si kieres tner a Draco y a Theo en su cochera…. Un review y les paso el recado hahahaha

Besos, Lilith.

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

I

I

I

V


	4. A matar

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

4° Cap.! Akí stá x fin… bno, tngo q decirlo, en las próximas horas subiré el 5°, ya lo tngo listo :)

M sorprendió q les agradara tanto mi Theo Nott jeje debo confesar q stoy un poco enamorada d él, bno, d su forma d pensar y ver la vida…. Es un encanto d niño!

Agradezco infinitamente cada Review q m dejan, sus comentarios m ayudan a q nazca la inspiración para continuar sta historia… Es la forma de saber q c toman un momento para leerme :)

**Annath:** Me alegra q t guste como va la historia; hago mi mejor esfuerzo! El nombre… bno, no lo resistí, tenía q llamarlos así! Sigue leyendo, spero tus coments :)

**Maletina**: Xk tú lo pediste, en este capítulo nuevo baterista! Ojalá t guste, a mi n lo personal el chico m encantó… huuuuy, bn sexy el muxaxo hahahaha

**Alastor87**: Bien, akí se verán algunas d las reacciones, son bastante light's xk después d todo la "sociedad" no puede hacer tanto escándalo cn 2 d los niños más influyentes y wapos de la uni, verdad? No les conviene… pro los señores Malfoy… son otro cuento más drástico! Hahahaha Y Draco y Herms ya no son sólo conocidos… akí kedará bastante claro x dónde va la cosa jejeje

**RociRadcliffe**: siiiii, los papás d Hermione son la onda! Yo kiero unos así jajaja, creo q ellos son una proyección d mis deseos U.U xk mi mamá c pone freack cuando empiezo a tocar (guitarra), ya sabes, no falta el grito "Bájale a tu ruido, c van a tronar las ventanas!" hahahaha kieres más? Akí hay más!

**Mad Aristocrat**: WOW! No sabes la emoción q m dio ver tu review… osea, mi musa m escribió! Una d mis ídolas XD…. N serio, gracias x leer (Cual J.K. Rowling ni q nada, tú y Monalisa17 son la onda!)

Bno, ahora sí vamos cn el cap…. En una hora más subo el siguiente, no es q sean "parte I" y "Parte II", pro creo q deben leerse juntos XD

Besitos, spero q les gute….

"_Aceptar el amor es el acto más grande de valentía de un hombre"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A una semana de haber comenzado todo, los cambios eran evidentes. Cuando Hermione los llevó de compras les dijo "No se trata de aparentar algo que no son, sino de que se sientan cómodos con lo que usen, si quieren vestirse igual no hay ningún problema, excepto que los tacharán de ñoños en las presentaciones; el chiste de esto es reflejar nuestros gustos y nuestra personalidad en nuestro aspecto, no necesariamente debe ser algo radical." Pero lo cierto era que había sido muy radical, tal vez demasiado.

El día siguiente jamás podrían olvidarlo. Llegaron a la escuela como de costumbre, Draco en su flamante Mustang negro y Theo en su Corvette verde; pero al bajar de ellos nada fue tal como había sido hasta entonces.

Si de por si ya atraían bastantes miradas del sector femenino ahora las chicas del campus no podían evitar deshacerse en un mar de hormonas cuando los veían. Las reacciones fueron diversas, hubo sorpresa, confusión y envidia, sobre todo.

Entraron a la escuela y se toparon con el profesor Snape, quien era muy amigo de los Malfoy, los miró con escepticismo y se alejó de ellos esbozando una media sonrisa; en cambio, la profesora McGonagall les dedicó una mirada reprobatoria y frunciendo los labios murmuró algo que sonó como a "Vándalos en potencia".

-Draco Lucius Malfoy! Pero qué demonios pasa contigo? Ahora pareces uno de los inadaptados!.- y ahí estaba, Pansy Parkinson con cara de espanto y todo el grupo de amigos Elite de la universidad con las muecas desencajadas; incluso, para diversión de Draco, hasta los profesores los veían con sorpresa.

Y no era para menos, después de todo ahora eran bastante distintos. Draco llevaba una playera verde que se ceñía a su perfecto cuerpo, una muñequera negra, jeans negros desgarrados sobre las rodillas, de los que colgaban algunas cadenas y botas militares; su cabello, antes peinado perfectamente hacia un lado ahora estaba peinado en una mohicana (N/A: no se lo cortó, osea que no está rapado de un lado d la cabeza ni nada x el stilo, simplemente cambió el peinado) y finalmente sus uñas lucían esmalte negro.

Y por otro lado Theo también era un espectáculo, llevaba unos jeans negros, unas botas de cargo, playera negra y una chamarra del mismo color en corte militar y en la parte inferior de su cabello, hacia la nuca, lucía unos mechones de cabello teñidos en un rojo furioso (N/A: Como Jared Leto de 30 Seconds to Mars, en su video From Yesterday).

-Theodore, de ti me lo hubiera esperado, después de todo siempre has sido raro.- dijo Zabinni con una mueca altanera.- pero de ti, Draco? En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Draco lo había mirado furioso, quién se creía ese pobre estúpido para juzgar lo que él hacía o dejaba de hacer?

-Métete en tus asuntos, Blaise.- respondió cortante, y dirigiéndose a Pansy continuó.- Y tú Pansy, deberías saber que no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer, cómo y por qué.

La pelinegra lo miró casi con odio, pero se contuvo, después de todo era cierto; ella y Draco estaban "juntos" sólo por cuestiones sociales, y a ella no le beneficiaría que él la dejara.

-A mí francamente me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen.- dijo Theo, despreocupado.- si quiero ser diferente y verme así es problema mío y de nadie más.

Después de esto los demás chicos se resignaron y decidieron omitir el tema; finalmente todos eran niños mimados, seguramente el capricho se les pasaría en algún tiempo; y con ese consuelo trataron de seguir con el mismo trato que antes.

Ellos seguían con su grupo de "amigos", pero todas las tardes, al salir de la universidad se dirigían a casa de Hermione, y después de comer (y de que ella los obligara a hacer los deberes de la escuela) se dedicaban largas horas a ensayar y componer.

Ho, pero Hermione también había recibido las represalias por mal influenciar a Draco. En la semana Pansy Parkinson la había acorralado en un corredor vacío.

-Mira, estúpida, más te vale que te alejes de MI Draco y dejes de meterle ideas idiotas en la cabeza.

-Para tu información, yo no busqué a TU Draco, el vino solito hasta mí, y si no te parece arréglalo con él… eres su novia, no? Entonces debería hacerte caso.- la castaña se dio media vuelta sonriendo con malicia y comenzó a avanzar.

-Yo sólo te advierto, Granger, como trates de quitarme a mi novio, te vas a arrepentir!.- le gritó la ojigris.

-Yo creo que el que se arrepentiría sería Draco… pero de estar contigo, perra!.- sin más Hermione se alejó de ahí riendo a carcajada limpia.

Así había avanzado la semana, y ahora mismo se encontraban tirados sobre los puff's de la cochera tratando de encontrar una solución.

-Chicos, yo creo que no podemos seguir ensayando sin tener un batako.- dijo Draco meditabundo.

Y es que en aquellos días habían conversado varias veces con Potter y la pequeña Weasly, que de vez en cuando llegaban a la casa Granger a ver los ensayos; y Harry les había explicado la jerga que se utilizaba en aquellas bandas. La batería era bataka, el baterista era batako, la vocalista simplemente era vocal y los guitarristas eran guitarros.

-Cierto, pero de dónde vamos a sacar uno?.- por más que lo intentaba, Hermione no lograba pensar en alguien que pudiese servir.

-Y qué tal si hacemos un casting?.- propuso Theo y los demás lo miraron con atención y duda.- Vamos, no puede ser tan complicado. Simplemente hacemos algunos anuncios y los pegamos por toda la universidad; por lo menos alguien se interesará y después de que lo pongamos a prueba veremos si funciona.

La idea no sonaba tan mal. Pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo los dichosos anuncios y Hermione decidió pegarlos ella misma al día siguiente.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La mañana era bastante fría y una llovizna helada caía sobre Londres; Hermione salió de su casa muy temprano, vestía unos pantalones negros, una blusa azul y una chamarra negra de cuello alto, con una bufanda azul grisáceo; subió a su auto y en cuestión de segundos llegó al campus.

-Hermione!.- gritó una voz detrás de ella al tiempo que jalaban su cola de caballo con un leve tirón.

-Ho! Demonios! Ginny, me asustaste!.- reclamó ella con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente.

-Ese era el chiste, Mione.- respondió la pelirroja rodando los ojos.- por cierto, venía a avisarte que la profesora Sprout canceló la clase, así que tenemos toda la mañana libre.

-Perfecto!.- Hermione sonrió feliz.

-Eh? Tú alegrándote de perder una clase?.- algo extraño está pasando, pensó Ginny.

-No, tonta; ocurre que como aún no encontramos batako pensamos hacer un casting, y para convocarlo tengo que pegar todos estos carteles en la escuela, y como no hay clases tengo tiempo suficiente.- explicó al tiempo que le mostraba el altero de carteles que llevaba en brazos.

-Ha, con que es eso… bueno, te ayudaré.

Ginny tomó la mitad de los carteles y una hora más tarde se encontraron en la desierta cafetería.

-Y cuéntame… ya tienen nombre para su banda?.- Ginny vivía intrigada con eso desde hacía una semana, y la castaña no le decía nada.

-Sabes que no te lo voy a decir, va a ser una sorpresa.- respondió guiñándole el ojo.

-Eres perversa! Qué tiene de malo que me digas? Soy tu amiga!.- replicó la pelirroja con un puchero.

-Nop, será sorpresa, lo siento.

Pasado algún rato se sumó a ellas Luna, que venía llegando a la cafetería.

-Buen día chicas.- saludó la rubia a sus amigas.

-Buen día, Luna.- respondieron ellas.

-Ya se enteraron de la próxima fiesta?

-No.

-Bien, sucede que los padres de Neville se irán por el fin de semana, y tiene pensado hacer fiesta en su casa.

-Wow! Eso suena interesante.- dijo Ginny.

-Y ya saben, tocaremos nosotros, ustedes.- dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny.- y también ustedes.- finalizó en dirección a la castaña.

-Pero no tenemos batako! Cómo supones que tocaremos, eh?

-Bah! Seguro encuentran a alguien.

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente, pero lo sorprendente fue que Hermione recibió una enorme cantidad de llamadas de chicos interesados en los carteles de la convocatoria.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Al terminar las clases Hermione, Ginny y Luna llegaron a la casa Granger, momentos después también hicieron su aparición Draco y Theo. Draco saludó a todas, pues ya las conocía, pero Theo se comportó de un modo algo extraño, al contemplar a Luna una enorme sonrisa afloró a su cara y por poco tropieza con sus propios pies.

-Chicas, les presento a Theodore Nott, nuestro guitarro segundo, Theo ellas son Luna y Ginny.- terminó de explicar Hermione.

-Un placer.- dijo Theo observando a Luna, quien se sonrojó como nunca.

-Vinimos a ver el casting.- dijo Luna.- esperamos que no les moleste.

-Para nada…

-Claro que no!.- Theo se mostraba algo nervioso y bastante eufórico.

Luego de comer comenzaron a llegar los candidatos; fácilmente eran unos veintitantos; a todos los sorprendió que fuesen tantos.

Por iniciativa de Theo, y desoyendo las protestas de Draco, acomodaron una larga mesa en el estudio y se sentaron en ella, como si se tratase de un jurado, Hermione, Draco, Theo, Luna, Ginny y Harry, que se había unido momentos antes.

De uno en uno pasaron los candidatos, algunos eran demasiado bruscos, otros demasiado básicos, otros más a penas y sabían tocar pero aún así habían decidido probar suerte, una chica los sorprendió con su ejecución pero resultó ser muy pedante… pasaron las horas, y tras cada candidato sus esperanzas se desvanecían un poco.

Finalmente, ya que habían pasado todos en la lista llegó alguien más. Era un chico tan alto como Draco y Theo (Que rondaban el 1.86 m), de piel extremadamente pálida, rasgos aristocráticos, ojos negros intensos, muy buen cuerpo en opinión de Ginny y el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, completamente lacio.

-Tienen tiempo para una prueba más?.- preguntó el chico sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-Claro, pasa.- dijo Hermione.

-Tu nombre.- y ahí iban de nuevo, Theo y Ginny habían decidido hacer una pequeña entrevista a todos los candidatos… esos dos congeniaban como niños pequeños, era aterrador según Draco y Mione.

-Spencer, Jack Spencer.

-Dónde vives?

-En la siguiente calle.

-Tus influencias.

-Nirvana, Disturbed, Metallica, ac/dc, Deep Purple, Black Sabbath, Lacuna Coil, H.I.M….

-Bien; tócanos algo.

El chico tomó asiento en la batería y comenzó con una pieza desconocida. Su ritmo era fuerte y preciso, pero al mismo tiempo suave… sonaba agresivo pero melódico; con gracia.

-A mi me agrada.- dijo Theo en voz baja a Hermione y a Draco.

-Me parece apropiado, pega con nuestro estilo.- confirmó Draco.

-Pues yo creo que es por mucho lo mejor que hemos visto.

-Entonces está decidido…

Jack terminó su pieza y los miró expectante.

-Estás dentro, Yo soy Draco, guitarra primera, él es Theodore, guitarra segunda, y ella es Hermione, vocal… los ensayos son diario, de 4 a 8, y puedes traer tu propia bataka o utilizar esta.

-Bien, no hay problema.- Jack sonrió y Ginny suspiró profundamente.

-Por cierto… cómo se llama la pieza que tocaste? No la conozco.- preguntó Hermione.

-Es algo que yo compuse… ayer no tenía nombre pero.- la miró con intensisad.- hoy se llama "Por unos ojos castaños".

De improvisto el lápiz que Draco sujetaba en la mano se partió en dos, pero solo Theo se dio cuenta y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto; Hermione, por su parte se sonrojó profundamente y Ginny se rió con disimulo.

-Bien, pues celebremos.- dijo Harry rompiendo la tención.

Sacó algunas cervezas de la cocina y las repartió entre todos.

-Porque ahora su banda está completa!.- dijo levantando en un brindis.

-Salud!.- respondieron todos… menos Draco, que se limitó a beber solamente.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Dos horas después salían de la casa Granger Draco y Theo en el Mustang negro; Theo observaba detenidamente al rubio, su expresión, la furia con la que tomaba el volante, y los arrancones que por momentos le metía al coche. Algo pasaba, y estaba seguro de que ni siquiera su mejor amigo sabía que era, pero él, que lo conocía mejor que nadie ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa.

-Draco, qué ocurre?

-Nada.- respondió el rubio secamente.

Bien, esto iba a ser difícil, necesitaría su encanto Nott para sacarle la verdad.

-Draco, tienes el ceño fruncido, aprietas con fuerza el volante, estás conduciendo como desquiciado, tu mirada es furiosa… no hay duda… Quieres ir al baño!

Draco lo miró con furia mientras él se deshacía en risas. Al ver a su amigo casi ahogado entre las carcajadas no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Theo, eres un idiota! Claro que no es eso!

-Ya lo se, pero primero necesitaba que admitieras que sí pasaba algo.

Si había algo que admirara del castaño era que siempre encontraba la forma de hacer lo que quería, en este caso, sacarle la verdad.

-Tienes razón, pasa algo, pero…

-No sabes que es, verdad?

-No, no lo se.

-Pues dale gracias a Dios por tenerme.- Draco rodó los ojos.- por que yo sí se -precisamente qué es lo que ocurre.

-Ha, si, sabelotodo? Y según tú qué pasa?.- preguntó el rubio levantando una ceja con -escepticismo.

-Que te gusta Hermione.- respondió con simpleza, Draco abrió la boca para replicar pero Theo se le adelantó.- no trates de negarlo, se valiente y acéptalo. Te enamoraste de ella, y ahora que ese tipo, quiero decir, nuestro nuevo compañero manifestó interés en ella tus celos aumentaron hasta el infinito.

-Cuales celos! No digas estupideces.

-Draco, conmigo no puedes fingir, te conozco desde que usábamos calzoncito entrenador, ve a decirle mentiras a alguien más, no a mi.- dijo Theo poniéndose serio.- crees que no me he dado cuenta cómo la miras? Cómo le sonríes? Cómo te grabas cada uno de sus movimientos? Por Dios, Draco, no insultes mi inteligencia.

Era cierto, todo lo que decía Theo era cierto. No lo quería reconocer, pero sí, estaba enamorado de la castaña, y qué? En qué momento había pasado, ni él lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que discutían, cada vez que ella lo abrazaba, a cada instante que pasaban juntos algo en su interior se removía con furia, con gozo, con deseos primitivos de reclamar su propiedad sobre ella. Pero es que ella era tan distinta, tan bipolar, tan encantadoramente rara e independiente… Cómo iban a poder estar juntos? El altanero, ella rebelde, él prepotente, ella autoritaria… no, no había ninguna oportunidad. Además, al parecer a ella no se le movía ni un pelo al tenerlo cerca, le era completamente indiferente.

-Ya se la sarta de idioteces que estás pensando, Draco, pero de verdad crees que no hay ni una oportunidad?.- cómo rayos hacía eso? Que espanto, cómo demonios había deducido lo que pensaba?.

-… ¬¬

-No te sorprendas amigo, después de todo tengo un sexto sentido.- dijo Theo sonriendo.- Y si no quieres hablar de ello está bien, pero tú no eres de los que se rinden sin luchar; y cuando estés listo y quieras contarme estaré ahí para escucharte.

Ya habían llegado a la residencia Nott, Theo bajó del auto y se despidió del rubio.

Draco sonrió de lado, y de nuevo agradeció tener a Theo en su vida.

Tenía razón, él no era ningún pelele que se rindiera sin luchar, Spencer no llegaría a arrebatarle a SU chica sin q se defendiera… si había una oportunidad, por mínima que fuera, se arriesgaría y tiraría a matar… es decir, a ganar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pd.- Si kieren q Draco las valla a dejar a su casa… un review ;)

Besos, Lilith.

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	5. De Besos, Rupturas, y Otras Canciones

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Lo prometido es deuda, akí stá el 5° Cap. :) Es demasiado largo jeje, pro era necesario, akí pasan muxas cosas y x más q lo intenté no supe en dónde cortarlo, así q lo subí todo :)**

**Maletina: Este cap s specialmente dedicado a ti :) ojalá q t guste!**

**Luna-Maga: Gracias x el review, spero q t guste ste cap. Akí salen a relucir las reglas d los Malfoy muajajajaja XD**

**EL SOUNDTRACK PARA ESTE ES SUPER INDISPENSABLE**

**1° The phantom of the opera, la version de Lacrimossa.**

**2° Broken, de Seether Ft. Amy Lee**

**3° The Howling, de Within Temptation :)**

**Disfrútenlo! ( y comenten mucho jajaja)**

**Besitos! Ciao!**

"_The words have been drained from this pencil,_

_Sweet words that I want to give you…_

_And I can´t sleep, _

_I need to tell you…._

_Goodnight"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Era martes por la tarde, y se llevaría a cabo el primer ensayo oficial con todos los integrantes. Habían tomado la resolución de tocar en la fiesta de Neville como Debut… así que debían esforzarse bastante.

-Bien, y qué canciones vamos a preparar para la fiesta?.- preguntó Theo, que estaba muy concentrado afinando su guitarra.

-No lo se, había pensado en meter las que ya conocemos.- dijo Hermione.

-Yo digo que sería bueno meter las que hemos estado componiendo, después de todo se trata de darnos a conocer, que conozcan nuestro estilo.- acotó Draco.

-Malfoy tiene razón.- Spencer estaba templando las cajas de la bataka.- revisé las letras que me pasaron y me parecen bastante buenas, quién las hizo?

-Draco y yo.- respondió la castaña.

-En ese caso Nott y yo podemos ponerles la música y presentamos esas, no? Al fin de cuentas sólo son tres, no será complicado.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lentamente llegó el domingo, entre ensayos y más ensayos resultó que estaban listos para presentarse en la fiesta de Neville. Pese a todo, Jack se había adaptado bastante bien a su estilo, habían terminado de poner arreglos a las canciones que habían compuesto Draco y Hermione, Jack y Theo se encargaban de la música y ellos de la letra. No se habían producido más arranques de celos en el rubio, Jack tampoco había lanzado más indirectas y finalmente Draco se había sincerado con su mejor amigo, según Theo era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el rubio ganara el corazón de la castaña.

Llegaron a la casa de Neville por la tarde y se encontraron con que los integrantes de las dos bandas restantes ya estaban ahí.

Se reunieron con Harry, Ginny, Neville y Dean; poco después llegaron Luna y Ron de la mano. Draco sintió cómo su mejor amigo se tensaba a su lado, pero prefirió no decirle nada en ese momento.

-Draco, Jack, Theo, él es Ron Weasly, mi mejor amigo.- presentó Harry.- y ella, bueno, ustedes ya la conocen, pero tú no, Jack, es la novia de Ron, Luna Lovegood.

El alma se le escapó por la boca; o por lo menos eso sintió Theo cuando observó la forma tan posesiva en que Ron abrazaba a Luna. Tal vez fue que ella le gustaba, tal vez que él era su novio, nadie lo sabe, pero en ese momento odió al pelirrojo de una forma irracional y antinatural, inexplicable para su razonamiento, fuera de toda intelectualidad. Pero había algo más, algo no marchaba bien… pero no supo precisar qué.

-Y por qué en domingo?.- preguntó Hermione.

-Porque hoy hay Luna llena, le da un efecto dramático.- respondió Neville con simpleza.

-Pues en eso tienes razón, Longbottom, esto parece un cuento de hadas.- declaró Draco.

Y era cierto, la mansión Longbottom era una construcción antigua en estilo gótico victoriano, francamente preciosa en opinión de Jack, estaban en el jardín; había un quiosco de piedra negra y farolas de gas iluminándolo todo… el pequeño escenario era una especie de teatro al aire libre construido hacía muchos años que le confería a todo un aspecto de antigüedad, opulencia y obscuridad.

-Estarán de acuerdo en que no podemos comenzar con la garganta seca, verdad?.- preguntó Ginny, pícaramente.

-Completamente de acuerdo.- secundó Harry.- Hey, Theo, Draco, ayúdenme con esto.- pidió el pelinegro a los chicos, acercándose a una hielera repleta de bebidas.

Sacaron numerosas latas y comenzaron a repartirlas.

-Mione.- dijo el rubio al tiempo en que le entregaba una cerveza a la castaña, acariciando sutilmente su mano.

-Gracias.- respondió ella. Él levantó una ceja, le sonrió y siguió con lo suyo, dejándole un cosquilleo dulce ahí dónde sus manos se habían rozado.

Por otro lado, Theo se acercó a la "flamante" pareja.

-Weasly.- dijo secamente y le lanzó la lata.

-Gracias.- respondió el aludido, cortantemente.

-Luna, aquí está la tuya.-se dirigió a la rubia dulcemente.

-Gracias, Theo.

-Por cierto, tengo que decirlo; luces particularmente hermosa hoy.- la miraba con intensidad, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de ella, sin notar que Weasly lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-Eres muy amable.- respondió Luna sonriente.

-Pero… sabes? Creo que esto podría completar bien tu atuendo.- sacó de su bolsillo un fino prendedor de plata con zafiros y lo colocó tiernamente entre sus dorados cabellos.- ahora está perfecto.

-Theo… gracias, no era necesario.- estaba sonrojada, y escondía su mirada tras la cortina de sus cabellos.

-No te preocupes, simplemente lo ví por ahí y creí que luciría muy bonito en ti.

Theo se alejó de ella, y no pudo ver como Ronald Weasly la jalaba de la mano hacia lo profundo del jardín.

Sin notar nada, las charlas siguieron y luego todos se retiraron para instalar todo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A penas se había ocultado totalmente el sol, pero la fiesta tardaría algunas horas más en comenzar; como ya habían instalado todo y no quedaba nada más que hacer, Hermione decidió dar un paseo por el jardín, lentamente se internó en la arboleda. Llegó hasta una mesa de piedra y se sentó en ella, de verdad era tan grande el jardín que a penas podía vislumbrar las luces del escenario, que desde ahí parecía muy lejano. Se recostó boca arriba en la mesa y observó las estrellas.

-Linda noche.

Había escuchado pasos acercarse a ella, y ahora confirmaba que no era otro sino Draco Malfoy. El chico se recostó junto a ella y pasó una mano tras su rubia cabeza. Cómo puede tener una voz tan varonil, tan melodiosa, tan… ahí vas de nuevo Herms, contrólate, solo es tu… amigo? Una punzada se instauró en su pecho al pensar en ello.

-Sí, es hermosa.- concedió ella.

-Estaba pensando…

-Valla! Eso sí es noticia.

-Granger… trato de hablar seriamente, ya madura.- dijo él.

-Está bien, en qué pensabas?

-En que si hace dos semanas alguien me hubiese dicho que esto pasaría, que estaría vestido así, tocando en una banda y junto a una chica realmente hermosa… jamás lo hubiera creido.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el alago de Draco. Él se volvió lentamente hasta quedar de lado y la contempló… se sentía como un ciego que nunca ha contemplado la luz y de pronto observa todas las estrellas del cielo. Ella era tan hermosa, tan delicada, sus cabellos eran una sábana ondulada de sueños que cumplir; y el estaba dispuesto a hacer esos sueños suyos.

-Pues ya vez, no todo es como lo imaginamos…

-Tienes razón, es mil veces mejor.- diciendo esto enlazó sus finos y largos dedos con los de ella. Hermione, al sentir la fría mano de Draco volteó a verlo sorprendida, y descubrió que él la observaba.

-Nunca me había fijado…- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-En qué?

-Tus ojos… son grises, pero se vuelven azul cielo hacia el centro… son muy bonitos.

-Ya sabes, herencia Malfoy, mi padre los tiene igual, tú en cambio los tienes como los de tu madre.

Repentinamente Draco se levantó soltando la mano de ella. Hermione de pronto se sintió… vacía.

Se incorporó también y quedó frente a él; la luz de la luna brillaba sobre ellos y una brisa helada la hizo temblar… Así, sin decir nada, Draco la abrazó.

El gris se perdió en el marrón, y de forma tan inevitable como la muerte… ella lo besó.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Theo llevaba un buen rato buscando a Hermione y a Draco, que misteriosamente habían desaparecido en el jardín. Esos dos no pierden el tiempo, se dijo a sí mismo.

Siguió avanzando silenciosamente, pues si encontraba a sus amigos haciendo algo… comprometedor… prefería no interrumpirlos o se arriesgaría a que Draco le arrancara la cabeza o lo desmembraran vivo. De repente escuchó voces, pero no eran las de Draco y Hermione; continuó avanzando, buscando su procedencia; se ocultó tras un árbol y observó.

Luna estaba llorando y Weasly clavaba furioso sus puños en un árbol.

-Ron, de verdad, no entiendo de qué me hablas.- sollozaba ella desesperadamente.

-Claro que lo entiendes!.- gritó Ronald.- Piensas que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta?

-Pero, Ron, no…

-Nada! Frente a mí, en mis narices, coqueteando y aceptando regalos de ese imbécil de Nott…

-Pero sólo es mi amigo, nosotros solo…

-Cállate! Es por su dinero, verdad? Claro! Como yo no tengo para pagarme la misma universidad que tú, tampoco tengo el cerebro para entrar becado como mi hermana, como yo no soy lo suficientemente solvente para hacerte regalos caros…

-Sabes que eso no me importa, Ron!

-Eres una interesada, una superficial, una ofrecida, una z…

-Cállate Weasly, dices media palabra más y te vas a arrepentir de no haber nacido muerto.

Theo había salido a escena; al principio no quería meterse, después de todo eran una pareja discutiendo, pero al ver que él trataba tan mal a una mujer, especialmente siendo Luna, no lo resistió más.

-Ha, si? Y qué me vas a hacer? No eres más que un pobre niño mimado y consentido.- dijo Ron desdeñosamente.- Qué harás? Llamarás a tus guardaespaldas a golpearme?

Sin ningún aviso el castaño se fue sobre el pelirrojo, mostrando una furia que muy rara vez le salía a flote. Dominó a Ronald, y sujeto de las manos y el cabello lo arrodilló frente a Luna, que los veía asustada.

-No necesito de nadie para pelear mis propias batallas; ahora mismo le vas a pedir perdón a Luna; le vas a implorar que te perdone hasta por haberla conocido.- Ron no se movió y Theo le metió otro golpe en la espalda.- tu dirás Weasly, no me importaría matarte a golpes si no te disculpas… es más, sería gratificante.

-Luna, yo…

-Theo, suéltalo, no merece la pena.- dijo la rubia cortando las palabras de Ronald.

Como un soldado acatando órdenes, Theo lo dejó ahí tirado; y con delicadeza abrazó a Luna acariciando sus largos cabellos.

-Tranquila.- susurró a su oído.- ya pasó, espera a que se calme para hablar con él.

Y entonces para sorpresa de Theo, Luna se apartó de su abrazo, se acomodó los cabellos y miró desdeñosamente a Ron en el suelo.

-No pienso hablar con él.- dijo duramente.- no tiene ningún caso, no quiero escuchar de nuevo sus mentiras.- las lágrimas comnzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mas su expresión era de odio.- Sí! Mentiras! Dice que me ama? Cómo podría amarme si ni siquiera se ama a sí mismo? Me escuchas Ronald Billius Weasly? Tú y yo ya no somos nada, no me mereces.

Luna comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la fiesta. A Theo le sorprendió mucho verla así; el la pensaba tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan desprotegida… pero al parecer la rubia sabía perfectamente cómo sobreponerse sin dejarse caer. Una faceta ruda de Luna Lovegood… me pregunto cuáles más esconderá; pensó Theo sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Salió tras de ella en dirección a la fiesta.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sentir sus labios rozando los de ella era casi mágico. Una corriente eléctrica recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Lentamente el beso fue cediendo ante la necesidad de oxígeno y finalmente se separaron. La confusión reinaba en el rostro de ambos.

Pero qué hice, Dios mío! Pensaba Hermione, bastante preocupada. Lo besé, sí, lo besé de verdad.

Los pensamientos de Draco eran asombrosamente parecidos, sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Un crujido se escuchó en un árbol cercano; Spencer se acercaba y ellos rápidamente se separaron.

-La chica Weasly te está buscando.- dijo Jack dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Ella salió casi corriendo en dirección a la fiesta y Draco se quedó en el mismo lugar, meditando. Jack se sentó junto a él y una sonrisa ladeada se pintó en su rostro.

-Te gusta, verdad?

-A ti también.- respondió el rubio sin mirarlo.

-Es cierto, pero se reconocer cuando una batalla ya está perdida.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No lucharás por ella? Aún no somos nada.

-Tal vez no ahora, pero en un futuro próximo estarán juntos. Además ella ya decidió que yo sería el perdedor en esta lucha.

Con esas palabras Jack comenzó a caminar y Draco lo siguió sin decir nada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La gente había empezado a llegar desde hacía ya un rato; todo estaba listo. Neville y Seamus trajinaban de aquí a allá arreglando cables, micrófonos, amplificadores; mientras tanto las chicas se encontraban en una de las numerosas habitaciones preparándose para sus presentaciones.

Luna usaba un ceñido vestido negro con un generoso escote, cuya falda se ampliaba hacia la parte inferior dándole un aspecto de princesa gótica; Ginny por su parte vestía una blusa roja que sólo se anudaba por la espalda con tres delgadas tiras de terciopelo, un pantalón de vinil negro y botas de tacón de aguja… Hermione lucía un soberbio corsé negro con detalles violetas, un tutú de gasas negras y grises, medias de red y botas de cargo militar. El estilo de las tres era completamente distinto; Luna siempre lucía elegante, como una princesa de algún reino perdido, Ginny era toda una femme fatale y ella, ella era una mezcla extraña entre la dulzura y la rudeza.

Llamaron quedamente a la puerta y después entró un sonriente Harry. Al parecer Ronald no ha abierto la boca, pensó Luna, de lo contrario Harry no estaría tan feliz.

-WoW! Siempre me sorprenden.- dijo el ojiverde.- cómo es que siempre pueden verse tan bellas?

-Gracias, Harry.- respondieron Luna y Hermione sonrojadas.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo, cariño.- dijo Ginny.- aunque si por mí fuera te quitaría una considerable cantidad de prendas.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para enrojecer. Al verlo todas estallaron en carcajadas.

-Bien, y les falta mucho? Ya vamos a comenzar.

-Nop, ya estamos listas.- respondió Ginny.- pero quiénes van a empezar?

-Tu banda, Hermione.

-Ho, entonces iré a ver a los chicos.

La castaña salió de la habitación y fue al encuentro de sus compañeros.

-Herms, te ves her-mo-sa.- dijo Theo en cuanto la vió llegar.

-Gracias, no es para tanto.- no pudo evitar u nuevo sonrojo.

-De verdad, luces espectacular.- Jack le giñó un ojo.

-Eres toda una visión divina.- acotó Draco, sonriendo seductoramente.

-Hay, ya! No me suban tanto el ego; venía a avisarles que empezamos nosotros, y bien? Cuáles vamos a presentar?

-Si, Neville ya nos lo había dicho, tenemos espacio para tres canciones, así que cada quién puede elegir una, yo no escogeré ninguna, todas me gustan.- dijo Draco.

-Yo voto por The Phantom of the Opera, es un cover, pero la verdad me encanta.- dijo Jack.

-Bien, yo quiero Broken, es tranquila, pero me agrada.- dijo Theo.

-Para mí… quiero The Howling.- finalizó Hermione.

Minutos después Neville fue a buscarlos. Ahora todos estaban sobre el escenario en sus respectivos lugares; preparados para iniciar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

(N/A: Akí va The Phantom of the Opera)

Sonó La guitarra de Draco y el escenario se iluminó, y a ella se unieron la guitarra de Theo y la bataka. La voz de Hermione sonó inundándolo todo

_**In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind  
**_

Para sorpresa de todo el publico, Jack comenzó a cantar

_**Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The Phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind**_

Hermione tomó de Nuevo el control….

_**Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear  
**_

Jack de Nuevo….

_**It's me they hear  
**_  
La voz de ambos colicionó en un dueto casi surrealista; el publico gritaba y la música era cada vez más potente.

_**My/your spirit and your/my voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your/my mind**_

He's there the Phantom of the opera  
Beware the Phantom of the opera

Jack…

_**In all your phantasies  
You always knew  
That man and mystery**_

Hermione…

_**Were both in you**_

Una vez más el dueto estremecedor…

_**And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your/my mind  
**_  
Con los últimos acordes terminó la canción… todos aplaudían ensordecedoramente, maravillados por su interpretación.

-Gracias!.- gritó Hermione.- Nosotros somos The Dramione! En la bataka tenemos a Jack! En la guitarra solista, Draco! En la guitarra segunda, Theo! Y en la voz, yo, Hermione Granger! Esta es nuestra primera vez juntos, ahora, aquí va una canción que compusimos hace a penas algunos días.

(N/A: Akí va Broken)

Draco se situó a un costado de la castaña y comenzó con los primeros acordes, era una melodía más lenta, más llena de un dolor dulce… Hermione acercó el micrófono a Draco y comenzó…

_**i wanted you to know  
that i love the way you laugh  
i wanna hold you high  
steal your pain  
...away.  
**_

La voz del rubio sonaba melancólica, fuerte y cautivante….

_**I keep your photograph  
and i know it serves me well  
i wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain  
**_

Entonces se unió Hermione a él, y también Theo con acordes pesados y Jack marcando un ritmo poderoso y suave…

_**cuz i'm broken  
when i'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right,  
when you're gone away  
**_

Mirándola a los ojos, él continuo…

_**you've gone away  
you don't feel me  
anymore  
**_

Hermioné domino la melodía con aquella voz desgarradoramente nostalgica, creando un silencio digno de los sueños…

_**the worst is over now,  
and we can breathe again  
i want to hold you high  
and steal your pain  
There's so much left to learn  
and no one left to fight  
i want to hold you high  
and steal your pain  
**_

Hermione sostenía el micrófono, Draco se acercó detrás de ella y continuaron cantando; pero ya no era para el publico, ya no era para nadie más que para ellos…

_**cuz i'm broken  
when i'm open  
and i don't feel like  
i'm strong enough  
**_

_**Cuz i'm broken  
when i'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right  
when you're gone away**_

_**cuz i'm broken  
when i'm open  
and i don't feel like  
i'm strong enough  
**_

_**Cuz i'm broken  
when i'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right  
when you're gone away**_

La voz del rubio señaló las últimas notas….

_**you don't feel me  
anymore  
**_

De Nuevo los aplausos se hicieron presentes…. Cómo era posible que en a penas dos canciones los hubiesen cautivado de tal forma? Nadie lo sabía, pero lo único real en ese momento era la fascinación por aquellas piezas cargadas de emociones.

Sin esperar más, Jack marcó los ritmos que indicaban la siguiente.

(N/A: Akí THe Howling)

La guitarra de Theo sonó poderosa en el fondo; cargada de furia. Se agregaron las notas de Draco y el rápido golpeteo de la batería….

-Para esta canción, que será la última de esta noche; pido la presencia de nuestras madrinas.- dijo Hermione por el micrófono.- Luna, Ginny!

Las chícas subieron y al escuchar la pauta, las tres comenzaron al mismo tiempo; creando una fusión hermosa de voces únicas…

_**We've been seeing what you wanted,  
Got us cornered right now  
Falling asleep from our vanity  
May cost us our lives**_

Las tres se colocaron frente al publico…

Hermione:

_**I hear them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now,  
They're coming down the hills from behind**_

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  


Ginny y Luna:

_**Wanna be awakened right now  
**_

Hermione:

_**When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing  
**_  
Todas:

_**We've been searching on and on  
But there's no trace to be found  
It's like they all have just vanished  
But I know they're around**_

Hermione:

_**I feel them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind**_

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow

_****_Ginny y Luna:

_**Wanna be awakened right now  
**_

Hermione:

_**When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing  
When we start killing!  
**_  
Un solo abrumador por parte de Draco llenó el silencio de forma prodigiosa…

Hermione y Ginny:

_**I feel them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now,  
They're coming down the hills from behind  
**_  
Hermione:

_**The sun is rising  
The screams have gone  
Too many have fallen  
Few still stand tall  
Is this the ending  
Of what we've begun?  
Will we remember  
What we've done wrong?**_

_**When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
**_

Ginny y Luna:

_**Wanna be awakened right now**_

Hermione:

_**When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away**_

When we start killing  
When we start killing  
When we start killing!

Esta vez los aplausos increiblemente fueron mayores… habían sido todo un éxito. Después de agradecer, subieron Potter y Los Weasly's, Seguidos de The Dark Doll… Fue una noche inolvidable.

-Viste cómo nos aplaudieron?.- Theo esta eufórico!

-Nos amaron, nos AMARON!.- Jack estaba igual o peor de emocionado que Theo.

-Obviamente, tenían que amarnos, estoy yo en esta banda.- dijo Draco altaneramente, recibiendo un ligero golpe por parte de la castaña.

-Claro que no fue por eso! Fue porque le echamos ganas y nos esforzamos.- replicó ella.

-Bueno, no importa, quién quiere brindar?.- dijo Theo entregándoles sendos vasos repletos de vodka.

La noche transcurrió así, entre charlas, risas, miradas furtivas y mucho, pero mucho vodka.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Un rayo de sol le molestaba los párpados aún cerrados, su cuello dolía, hasta parecía que había dormido sentada. Lentamente se estiró esperando encontrar el despertador para ver la hora. No sintió su mesa de noche; extraño. Lentamente abrió los ojos y por poco muere de un infarto. Se enderezó rápidamente y casi se sintió desfallecer.

Estaba sentada en una silla del jardín de Neville, junto a ella en una silla cercana estaba Draco aún sumido en la inconsciencia… un poco más allá, en pleno pasto, Theo dormía plácidamente, mientras que Jack se encontraba conversando con Neville, quien se veía ojeroso y desaliñado.

Esto no podía estar pasando! Habían acabado tan ebrios que se habían quedado a dormir ahí! No, sus padres afortunadamente no la regañarían, pero tenían un examen de Teoría política a la tercera hora. Con un poco de miedo miró la hora en su celular. 9:35 am.

-Malfoy!

El rubio despertó con un sobresalto, Theo se levantó rápidamente y miró a todas direcciones.

-Qué…?

-Tenemos que ir a la escuela! Hay, por Dios! Tenemos examen, y ya es tarde! Mueve tu perfecto trasero de ahí y vámonos!.

Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso último, pero decidió hacer como si nada. Se levantó de la silla y para su horror descubrió que aún se sentía mareada.

-Con que perfecto trasero, eh?.- dijo Malfoy mirándola con burla.

-Cállate y vámonos, si no llegamos Snape nos matará.

Salieron precipitadamente de la mansión Logbottom en el auto de Malfoy, puesto que ella aún se sentía un poco ebria. Llegaron al campus corriendo hasta llegar a su aula, pero Snape ya estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy, señorita Granger…- dijo el profesor con una voz cargada de reproche.

-Buen día profesor.- respondió Malfoy aparentando seriedad.

-Hágame un favor y valla a lavarse la boca, si prendiera un cerillo frente a usted probablemente explotaría el salón, viene destilando alcohol!.- gritó Snape hecho una furia.- y usted, señorita Granger, qué se supone que hace vestida así en una institución tan respetable como esta?

-Nosotros… lo sentimos.- dijo Hermione, apenada.- por favor, permítanos hacer el examen.

-Sí, pueden hacer el examen, pero sobre nota máxima de 6.

Resignados, pasaron al aula y notaron las miradas indiscretas de todos los presentes. Y no era para menos! Se notaba que habían dormido vestidos, tenían profundas ojeras, el cabello despeinado y un terrible aliento alcohólico. Los minutos corrieron rápidamente y finalizaron la prueba justo a tiempo; se disponían a salir del salón cuando la voz de Snape los detuvo.

-Por cierto, estoy seguro de que su padre querrá estar enterado de esto.- dijo dirigiéndose a Draco, quien sintió pánico en estado puro.

-No será necesario, no volverá a ocurrir.- dijo el rubio.

-Estoy seguro de que no volverá a ocurrir… tu padre no lo permitirá, Draco.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ahora sí que la había hecho. Su padre lo desmembraría vivo, lo asesinaría lentamente, lo desheredaría, lo correría de la casa... Al menos tenía el consuelo de que sus padres estaban de viaje, así que tenía algo de tiempo para pensar en una solución. Definitivamente no quería quedarse a las clases restantes, necesitaba ir a su casa, darse un baño y dormir, dormir mucho tiempo. Salió del campus con Hermione, la dejó en su casa y se dirigió a la mansión Malfoy. Estacionó su auto y entró por la puerta principal… justo iba pensando en una solución cuando…

-Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black! Ven aquí en este preciso momento! .- la voz de su padre retumbó desde el estudio… ahora sí que estaba muerto.

-Pero, cómo…?.- no se suponía que estaban de viaje? No entendía nada, ahí, frente a él estaba su madre que lo contemplaba con espanto, y su padre furioso esperando una explicación.

-Llegamos en la madrugada, adelantamos el regreso porque queríamos pasar tiempo contigo.- dijo Narcissa Malfoy, su madre, que lo observaba a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-Pero claro! Llegamos y supusimos que estarías durmiendo.- reclamó Lucius.- Durmiendo! Y entonces? Hace media hora nos llama Severus para decirnos que llegaste ebrio a presentar un examen! Destilando alcohol, habiendo dormido en Dios-sabe-dónde!.- la vena de la cien de -Lucius palpitaba peligrosamente.

-Lo sabía, Lucius, lo sabía, algún día iba a pasar.- Narcissa a estas alturas sollozaba quedamente.

-Y eso no es todo! Para colmo, vestido así! Y crees que no me habían informado de tus actitudes extrañas? Pero no! No quise creerlo! Tú, mi hijo ejemplar, mi único hijo, metido en el… metal.

-Metal, Draco, metal!.- dijo Narcissa con expresión dolida.- cómo pudiste hacernos esto?

Ahora sí que no entendía nada, esperaba el reclamo por haber tomado, por haber llegado semi-ebrio a la universidad, haber dormido fuera de casa y lucir mal vestido, para el gusto de sus padres…. Pero un reclamo por el metal?

-Si hasta estás en una banda! No, no entiendo Draco.- Lucius lucía decepcionado.

Entonces una luz se encendió en la cabeza del rubio y con ese aire altanero tan Malfoy le preguntó a Lucius..

-Padre, madre, y cómo saben ustedes que es Metal? Bien podría ser cualquier otra cosa.

-A tu habitación, Draco!.- gritó Narcissa autoritariamente.- Y no salgas hasta la cena. Y te aviso, no volverás a frecuentar a esa gente, ni tampoco seguirás con esa banda de maleantes, te dedicarás a la escuela y a ser un hombre de bien. No quiero que te involucres más en eso, piensa en tu futuro! Crees que podrás vivir así por siempre?

-No te preocupes, no pensaba salir a ningún lado.- respondió indiferente.- y en cuanto a tus órdenes, lo siento pero no puedo cumplirlas, me voy a dedicar a hacer lo que yo quiera y a luchar por ello; un hombre de bien pelea por sus convicciones y eso mismo voy a hacer yo.

Adoraba a su madre y a su padre, había aguantado estoicamente todo el regaño sin protestar, pero no había podido soportarlo más, pese a todo era tan Malfoy como su padre y definitivamente ser dócil no entraba en el paquete.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El matrimonio Malfoy se encontraba en su habitación; consternados por el atrevimiento de su hijo. El Draco que ellos conocían jamás les habría contestado de esa forma, y menos actuado tan irresponsablemente.

-Lucius, crees que él… lo sepa?.- la voz de Narcissa sonaba quebrada.

-Imposible, no hay forma de que esté enterado de eso, simplemente es una broma del destino, de muy mal gusto, por cierto.

-En qué fallamos? Cómo pudo caer en ello? No se da cuenta de que esa clase de comportamiento es muy difícil de olvidarlo? No ha pensado que pasarán años para que recupere su lugar en la sociedad? No sabe que eso es un camino incierto, cuántos errores se pueden cometer, y lo mucho que cuesta subsanarlos?

-Draco es inteligente, no te preocupes, en todo caso creo que lo mejor será no ausentarnos tanto, hay que estar más cerca de él y así tal vez olvide esa clase de conductas.

Por qué su hijo debía ser tan parecido a él? Por qué no podía dominarlo fácilmente? Claro, si fuese un chico dócil y mandable no podría quererlo como lo hacía. Pese a todo Lucius Malfoy sólo tenía tres amores, su esposa, su hijo y… algo que había quedado muy atrás. Muy a su pesar esbozó una media sonrisa; hasta en eso eran parecidos, había sacado más de él de lo que hubiera deseado.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Besos, Lilith.

Pd.- Si kieren q Draco cante cn ustedes…. Review!

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	6. Una canción de amor

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

Bien, ps akí stá, el cap N° 6, listo para usar :)

Ups! Creo q cada vez los hago más largos; y dado que este es de transición, al rato subiré el siguiente, q ya tngo listo jeje

Me da mucho gusto que la historia vallan aceptándola tan bien… así q m pueden hacer un favor? Recomiéndenla! Hahaha, yo y mi publicidad patito XD Algo que me llamó muxo la atención es que hay muxas History-Alert por parte de ¡Chicos! No me lo esperaba, pero me emociona que sea una historia apta para el género masculino también hahaha

Sigo agradeciendo infinitamente cada review q m dejan, haaaaa, m emocionan muxo!

Chibik-Lady: Wow! M impresionó tu poder de deducción… en eso t pareces aterradoramente a Theo ¬¬ hasta parece q hubieras leído parte de mis pensamientos, eh! Ps sip, la historia va por ahí, pro no precisamente como tú la planteaste, spero q t guste este cap y sigas dejando tus lindos Review's :)

Annath: Me alegra haber cumplido tu sueño jeje, esa canción fue una d las primeras q canté en un escenario, x eso es special para mí… a parte d q es simplemente hermosa! Lucius Malfoy fue todo un adolescente rebelde jijiji, pero no t imaginas a qué niveles, eh!

RociRadcliffe: Hahaha, creeme, no es tu idea, algo hay d eso, pro no es precisamente así… stoy segura d q t sorprenderá. Sigue leyendo!

Alastor82: Los padres siempre son complicados jeje, pro van a dar muxas sorpresas… respecto a lo dl primer beso, q bien q t haya gustado! A mi, en lo personal, m pareció muy bonito, encantador! Bno, ps spero q t guste este cap. D caulkier forma al ratito subo el siguiente.

Maletina: Q bno q t encantó! Hahaha, ps hasta eso no andas muy ekivocada q digamos, eh! Y sí, Broken tmbn es d mis favoritas… hay! M encantó imaginarme a Draco y a Hermione cantándose cosas tan bonitas el uno al otro :O q envidia! Bno, ojalá t guste este cap.

Beatrix Malfoy: No sabes el gusto q m da tener una nueva lectora! Espero q la historia siga gustándote tanto como a mi. Grax x tu review! Sigue leyendo!

El soundtrack d hoy: Are you the one?, de within Temptation.

"_I want to spend my life time loving you"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Dicho y hecho. Después de la reprimenda que habían dado a su hijo ,Lucius y Narcissa habían suspendido todas sus actividades para poder pasar tiempo con Draco e intentar que volviese al buen camino. Después de meditarlo mucho llegaron a la conclusión de que inevitablemente sólo era una etapa que terminaría pronto; después de todo, ellos sabían que "ese" no era su ambiente y acabaría por dejarlo; aunque esta resolución era un arma de dos filos, bien podría hartarse pronto y olvidarlo o… podrían pasar años para que ocurriera, su experiencia les decía que era bastante posible pero decidieron tomar el riesgo.

Habían tenido algunos problemas para dormir, pues Draco ensayaba en su habitación con el amplificador a todo volumen…. A las 2 de la mañana! Pero de ahí en fuera, obviando las vestimentas extrañas de su retoño, todo había sido relativamente normal.

Ya habían pasado dos largas semanas y todo seguía igual; Draco iba a la universidad, luego se reunía con su "banda" y llegaba a casa para la hora de la cena; momento en el que precisamente se encontraban.

-Hijo, y cómo te fue hoy?.- preguntó una amorosa Narcissa Malfoy a su adorado hijo.

-Bien, madre, y a ti?.- preguntó él, por cortesía.

-Bien. Hoy entregamos los fondos destinados para los niños huérfanos en Camboya.- así era ella, preocupada por los necesitados.- y estamos planeando la nueva colecta, puedes creerlo Draco? No tienen escuelas, ni dónde jugar!

-Valla, eso es bastante triste.- respondió él.- lo bueno es que hay gente tan buena como tú que vela por su bienestar.

Narcissa casi llora por el cumplido de su hijo. Después de todo ella era una mujer sensible y caritativa; astuta para los negocios, bastante cruel si se lo proponía, con un carácter normalmente dulce que estallaba en furia si alguien la provocaba lo suficiente; era una mujer emocional e impulsiva. Draco había sacado mucho de ella (N/A: Lo bipolar XD).

-Así es tu madre, siempre cuidando de todos.- dijo Lucius con mirada de adoración. No había duda, su esposa era su amor más grande.

-Y que tal estuvo tu día, amor?

-Bastante productivo.- respondió el rubio mayor.- hoy cerramos un muy buen negocio; además ya casi está segura mi participación en el parlamento británico, y con las propuestas que haré sin duda alcanzaré buenos resultados.

Diferencia abismal. Lucius era un hombre frío, calculador, un gran estratega y un contrincante digno de cualquier batalla; nunca mostraba emociones que lo traicionaran, eso sólo lo reservaba para su hogar, su esposa y su hijo eran las únicas personas que recibían de él una sonrisa sincera, un abrazo de verdad o un consejo dado con el alma… pero nadie más, su amor lo reservaba sólo para su familia. A veces se preguntaba cómo era que sus padres habían acabado juntos. Y literalmente no lo sabía, nunca lo había preguntado. Es más, ahora mismo es un buen momento, se dijo Draco.

-Padre, madre, tengo una pregunta.- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a sus padres.

-Sí, hijo? Que quieres saber?.- preguntó Narcissa en respuesta.

-Cómo se conocieron?

El silencio cayó sobre el comedor; por un brevísimo instante pareció que Lucius y Narcissa se miraban con complicidad, pero después Lucius habló.

-Bueno, pues como se conoce toda la gente…- acaso su padre estaba dudando?

-Ya sabes, cariño, nos presentaron en…

-Una fiesta, amigos de la universidad.

Algo no le cuadraba a Draco… su madre tenía en ese momento 35 años y su padre 36, llevaban 18 años de casados… lo cual significaba que se habían matrimoniado a los 17 y 18, respectivamente… entonces no se habían podido conocer en la universidad! Puesto que según sus cálculos al empezarla ya estarían casados. Qué era lo que estaban ocultando sus padres?

Optó por no preguntar nada más, después de todo parecía que ellos no estaban dispuestos a decir la verdad. Ya investigaría por su cuenta.

Continuaron con sus charlas de familia funcional y un rato después se retiró a su habitación.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Era temprano; caía una fina llovizna sobre el campus y Theodore Nott iba llegando en su Corvette verde obscuro. Bajó del auto y caminó sintiendo la lluvia golpear su cara. Cómo lo disfrutaba. Había salido demasiado pronto de su casa, faltaban más de 20 minutos para que comenzaran las clases, así que buscó una banca al abrigo de la lluvia y se sentó ahí.

Casi después de que él se acomodara llegó una rubia de ojos azules a sentarse a su lado. Él sonrió.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Por qué tan temprano?.- preguntó ella.

-Porque me gusta contemplar la lluvia.- respondió él.- y tú?

-Me gusta contemplar la lluvia.

Pasaron algunos momentos y él se animó a preguntar.

-Y ya arreglaste las cosas con Weasly?

-No hay nada que arreglar, terminamos y no hay remedio.- dijo ella, distante.

-Pero, tú… lo quieres, no es así?.- le dolía animarla a regresar con él, pero si estar con Weasly la haría feliz a el no le importaba con tal de ver la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya no… no es que sea fría ni nada por el estilo, pero alguien más tomó mi corazón.

-Ho…- eso no se lo esperaba, a parte de Ronald ahora había alguien más.

-No vas a preguntar quién?.- inquirió ella sonriendo.

-No tiene caso, no necesito odiar a alguien más.- respondió sin pensarlo, y para su sorpresa ella rió con una carcajada musical y cristalina. La miró extrañado.

-Entonces, podrías odiarte a ti mismo?

Theo se quedó paralizado. Eso significaba lo que él creía que era? Como si deseara disipar sus dudas, ella tomó su mano entre las suyas, lo miró a los ojos con ternura… y lo besó en la frente.

-Ya lo sabes; siempre lo has sabido.

Sin decir nada más, ella se levantó y se fue caminando entre la lluvia que ahora era más fuerte. Un minuto más tarde el timbre de entrada lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y se dirigió a clases con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Por qué no nos lo habías dicho, Ron?.- decía Harry preocupado por la confesión de su amigo.

-Eres un idiota.- fríamente Ginny le volvió la cara.

-Sabes, eso no me ayuda.- dijo el pelirrojo furioso a su hermana.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Luna terminara con él, y hasta ahora se sentía capaz de decirle la verdad a sus amigos. Había intentado de todo con la rubia, regalos, mensajes, persuasión… pero ella simplemente no cedía. "Encontré a alguien más, Ronald, a alguien que me valora solo por ser quien soy" le había dicho ella, y el comprendió que era definitivo. Estaba dolido, se sentía insultado… pero por sobre todo, se sentía culpable.

-No me importa si te ayuda o no; en qué demonios estabas pensando?.- Ginny no cabía en sí de la furia. Ron era su hermano, ella lo adoraba como tal, pero estaba consciente de que siempre su maldita auto compasión lo mandaba todo al demonio.

-Ginny, cálmate.- dijo Harry tratando de apasiguarla.- y que esperas, Ron? Re-conquístala! No todo está perdido.

-Sí lo está, y ya no quiero lidiar con esto.- respondió abatido.

-Bueno, y entonces que harás?

-Seguiré con mi vida… pero lejos de aquí. Hablé con tía Muriel.- Ginny lo observó desconcertada.- y me iré a vivir con ella a Alemania… dice que necesita alguien que le haga compañía, y ya saben, soy el sobrino favorito.

Ron había trazado ese plan a penas algunos días atrás, pero no había vuelta de hoja, él necesitaba estar lejos de todo, y además su tía estaba dispuesta a pagarle la mejor educación.

-No puedes hacernos esto!.- ahora Harry estaba tan furioso como Ginny.- y la banda? Qué pasará con nosotros?

-Ya he pensado en ello, tengo un sustituto; es Seamus, sabe tocar bien y no tiene ningún problema en unirse a ustedes. Perdónenme.

Los ojos de Ron mostraban una profunda tristeza; Ginny y Harry ya no tuvieron más fuerzas para replicarle; su amigo de verdad sentía que la había perdido todo. Sin más reclamos y sin decir nada más se despidieron. Ese día en la tarde un avión salía del aeropuerto internacional con destino a Berlín y un pasajero pelirrojo observaba el océano desde las alturas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Las chicas se encontraban en la cochera de la mansión Granger poniéndose al día, desde la partida de Ron no se habían reunido. Ginny las había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido con Ron y Luna no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su nívea mejilla. A fin de cuentas ella amó a Ron entregada y desesperadamente; pero ya cada quién había elegido su camino.

-Supongo que fue lo mejor… para ambos.- dijo Hermione, mientras tomaba una cerveza más.

-Era necesario para no hacernos más daño el uno al otro.- dijo Luna con semblante triste.

-Ya, pero no hay que ponernos así, después de todo esperamos que sea para bien.- acotó Ginny rompiendo la tensión.

-Cierto! Y seguirán llamándose igual?.- preguntó la castaña.- después de todo eran Potter y los Weasly's… y bueno, ya solo hay una Weasly.

-Sí, decidimos cambiar el nombre, ahora seremos Dessappear.- explicó Ginny.

Desaparecer? Qué trágico!.- dijo Luna.

-Sí, pero era eso o "The Fucking Troll".

Todas rieron a carcajadas. Continuaron con sus charlas, cantando, ensayando, ayudándose unas a otras. Dos horas después un mensaje de texto llegó al celular de la castaña.

-Chicas! Reunión de banda en la casa de Draco! Quieren ir?.- anunció Hermione. Lo cierto era que no sabía en qué momento habían dejado de ser Malfoy y Granger para convertirse en Hermione y Draco… quizás había sido el resultado de aquel beso bajo las estrellas del que nadie sabía nada por ser algo demasiado "suyo".

-Quienes estarán?.- preguntó Ginny animada.

-Draco dice que sólo serán Harry, Theo, él y nosotras.

Salieron en dirección a la costa en el nuevo auto de Ginny, un precioso y diminuto Peugeot 306 cc escarlata, regalo de sus hermanos, Fred, George, Bill y Charlie, por haber entrado becada a la universidad.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Llegaron a la mansión Malfoy y una chica de la servidumbre las hizo pasar.

-El joven Malfoy se encuentra en su alcoba.- dijo la chica, indicándoles cómo llegar.

Tras subir a la planta alta se dirigieron a la habitación más apartada y ahí los encontraron.

Sentados en la alfombra estaban los chicos, Theo estaba bebiendo un vaso con vodka, mientras que Harry y Draco hablaban sobre un nuevo pedal de distorsión que había salido al mercado (N/A: Pedal, pedalera, distorsionador, como quieran llamarlo, es una cosa parecida al pedal de una máquina de coser que se conecta a la guitarra para hacer variaciones de tono y provocar sonidos con efectos distintos.)

-Hola!.- dijeron las chicas al entrar a la alcoba.

-Hola.- respondieron ellos.

Harry en seguida fue a abrazar a Ginny, Luna se sentó junto a Theo, quien se puso de un rojo intenso y Draco se levantó, abrió la ventana y colocó un cenicero verde frente a él, haciéndole la seña a Hermione de que tomara asiento.

-Y bien? A qué vinimos?.- preguntó la castaña.

-Pues… a nada en especial.- respondió Harry.

-Simplemente que la casa de Draco está sola y no teníamos nada que hacer. Alguna propuesta?.- dijo Theo.

-Pues yo creo que hay que jugar a algo.- un brillo casi maligno se encendió en los ojos de Ginny.

-Y qué propones, Weasly?.- preguntó Draco mientras encendía un cigarrillo y le daba la primera calada. (N/A: Si! Draco Malfoy fuma hahahaha, sk d vrdad, siempre había querido un Draco fumador… m parece elegantemente sexy XD)

-Alguien se arriesga a jugar verdad o reto?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, tomaron la botella de Vodka, ya vacía, obra de Theo y Luna, y se acomodaron en círculo, Ginny, luego Harry, Hermione, Draco, Luna y Theo. Ginny empezó la ronda; tomó la botella entre sus manos y hizo girar con fuerza. La botella apuntó a Draco.

-Verdad o reto, Malfoy?.- preguntó Ginny, a quien le tocaba mandar.

-Verdad.- respondió él.

-Mmmmm, veamos.- Ginny pareció pensarlo un poco y luego sonrió.- dinos a cuántas chicas te has tirado en toda tu vida.

Draco la miró inexpresivamente y sintió a Hermione tensarse a su lado. Sonrió.

-La verdad… sólo han sido cinco.

Los chicos lo contemplaron con admiración, Luna y Ginny con picardía, y Hermione simplemente ni lo volteó a ver. Draco giró la botella, que fue a parar frente a Harry. Sin más, Luna lanzó la pregunta.

-Verdad o reto?

-Reto.- respondió el pelinegro muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Maquíllate como mujer!

Todos soltaron las carcajadas al ver cómo Harry tomaba el bolso de Ginny y muy sonriente empezaba a aplicarse cuanta cosa encontraba. Acabó como prostituta barata, en opinión de Draco.

-Chicas, chicas, deberían ser más originales.- diciendo esto tomó la botella y la giró de nuevo. Apuntando directamente a Hermione.

-Herms….- dijo Theo.- Verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-Quién fue la última persona a la que besaste?

La sangre de Hermione huyó de su rostro, quedó pálida como un cadáver, por qué de todas las cosas que podrían preguntarle elegían precisamente esa?. Tendría que confesarlo a todos, así que sacando valor de donde no lo tenia, respondió.

-A DracoMalfoy.- dijo sin separar las palabras y todos se le quedaron viendo, extrañados.

-A quién?.- preguntó Harry, que no había entendido.

-Besaste a Draco Malfoy?.- y ahí iba Luna de nuevo con sus observaciones.- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, aunque pensándolo bien era bastante lógico…

-Por qué lo dices Luna?.- ahora Theo indagaba imprudentemente.

-Bueno, nada más hay que ver cómo se miran, la cara de palidez de Hermione a penas es el opuesto del sonrojo de Draco.

Y era cierto, todos clavaron sus miradas en el rubio, quien se sintió acosado.

-Saben? Creo que esto no es buena idea, qué les parece si jugamos a otra cosa?.- propuso Ginny dirigiéndole a Hermione una mirada de "tienes que contarme cómo demonios pasó".

-Y ahora qué tienes en mente, querida Ginns?.- Theo estaba entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de hacer otra cosa.

-Escondidas de parejas.

Lógicamente Ginny quedó atada de una mano con Harry, Hermione se acercó a Luna, pero Theo se le anticipó, de manera que ahora ella estaba atada a Malfoy. Las reglas eran esconderse únicamente en el segundo piso; a Luna y a Theo les tocó contar. Se recargaron contra la pared y las dos parejas restantes corrieron fuera de la habitación. Harry y la pelirroja se encerraron en el cuarto de baño que estaba al final del pasillo, Draco y Hermione consideraron muchas habitaciones, pero de pronto escucharon que la voz de Luna gritaba un "100" y precipitadamente entraron a la puerta que tenían a la derecha.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Se introdujeron en una recamara incluso más amplia que la de Draco; había una enorme cama cubierta con doseles de gasas blancas y doradas, un lujoso tocador de ébano recubierto con concha nácar, una pequeña sala, un caballete junto al ventanal, enormes libreros repletos de pesados volúmenes encuadernados en cuero y un cuadro predominaba sobre la pared norte de la habitación: En él se observaba una joven y hermosa mujer rubia ataviada con rosas de castilla en el cabello y con un vestido blanco y vaporoso, sentada en una mecedora de mimbre con un pequeño bebé rubio entre sus brazos; detrás de ellos un imponente hombre alto y de cabellos rubios y largos posaba su mano en el hombro de la mujer y sonreía con orgullo. Era la familia Malfoy. Habían entrado en el dormitorio de la pareja.

Escucharon ruido de correteos en el pasillo, y también cómo lentamente se acercaban unos pasos apresurados justo hacia la puerta, jaló a la castaña de la mano y entraron al inmenso clóset que estaba adosado a lo largo de toda la pared este.

Entre vestidos, trajes y zapatos se acomodaron por debajo de las perchas y esperaron.

-Recórrete, Hermione, un tacón de mi madre está a punto de violarme.- decía Draco en un susurro.

-Está bien.- respondió ella riendo.- hey! Cuidado, ese es mi pié.

-Ho, lo siento.

Quedaron justo en el medio del closet, ahí donde se juntaban las puertas deslizables.

-Hermione, yo… quería preguntarte algo.- dijo el rubio en la obscuridad.

-Sí?

-De verdad soy la última persona a la que besaste?

Hermione se quedó paralizada un momento al recordar el beso.

-Sí, lo eres.

-En serio?.- preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-Hey! No es que ande por la vida repartiendo besos sólo por deporte.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso; pero, por qué? Por qué me besaste?

Esa pregunta había carcomido la mente de ambos desde aquel día.

-No lo se.

Y sin más aviso, ahora fue el rubio quien la abrazó y clavó en sus labios un dulce beso; un beso que pasó de ser dulce a ser apasionado en cuestión de segundos. Los brazos de ella se enredaron en torno al cuello de Draco, acariciando sus rubios cabellos, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y la espalda acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-Donde se habrán metido?.- escucharon la voz de Theo en la habitación, pero como un eco lejano a través de las caricias que se proferían mutuamente..

-No lo sé…- respondió Luna con voz cantarina.- aunque algo me dice que están aquí.

Diciendo eso abrió una de las puertas corredizas del guarda ropa; la castaña y el rubio se soltaron de improviso y ante el riesgo de ser atrapados trataron de hacerse a la orilla opuesta, pero en el proceso, al estar todavía medio abrazados y con la mente nublada por lo que había pasado cayeron el uno sobre el otro con un gran estruendo.

Luna abrió la puerta y Theo casi muere de la risa. Ahí, en el suelo del closet estaba Hermione Granger con Draco Malfoy luciendo cara de dolor encima de ella; y no era para menos, sobre el rubio habían caído algunos vestidos y una enorme caja negra repleta de sabrá Dios que cosa. En ese momento Harry y Ginny entraron a la habitación.

-Qué pasó?.- preguntaron al mismo tiempo; y al volear a ver a sus amigos estallaron a reir.

Ayudaron a Draco a levantarse y a Hermione a salir de aquel montón de cosas; ya casi salía del guarda ropas cuando uno de sus piés se atoró con la caja negra, sacudió un poco y la dichosa caja rodó dejando al descubierto algunos objetos bastante estraños.

Regados sobre la alfombra habían algunos recortes de diarios, numerosos discos de acetato y un par de playeras negras; pero lo que más llamó la atención de todos fueron tres libros encuadernados de cuero negro que yacían aún dentro de la caja.

-Pero… qué rayos?.- dijo Draco en voz alta.

Se disponían a tomar los libros cuando de pronto escucharon el sonido de un auto desde el jardín. Theo se asomó por la ventana.

-Draco, tus padres!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Rápidamente guardaron todo en la caja y la metieron en el closet, en la parte alta, de donde había caído. Cuando se disponían a salir de la habitación, Hermione se dio cuenta de que uno de los discos se había quedado fuera, lo recogió y salió corriendo tras los demás al cuarto de Draco.

-Olvidamos este, chicos.- dijo ella mostrándoles el gran acetato que sostenía en la mano.

-Bien, pues ya lo guardaremos después.- dijo Draco, quien aún estaba tratando de -recuperar el aliento.

-Que extraño…- dijo Luna.- por qué tus padres guardarían todas esas cosas? me pregunto qué clase de cosas ocultan entre esos álbumes.

-Álbumes? Cuáles?

-Los libros negros de la caja, Theo, eran álbumes fotográficos.- aclaró Ginny.- y estaban cerrados con broches de presión.

-Valla, algo esconden tus padres, qué será?.- Harry también lucía intrigado.

-No lo se, pero ahora que o mencionan creo que será bueno investigar.- declaró el rubio.- pero por el momento lo que me da mas curiosidad es este disco; de qué será?

-No tiene etiqueta, sólo dice 4-abril-1991, pero en la cochera tengo un reproductor para estos.- dijo la castaña.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Momentos después todos se trasladaron de la casa Malfoy a la casa de Hermione. Llegaron a la cochera y se dispusieron a oir el dichoso disco.

A penas la aguja tocó la superficie negra del acetato una melodiosa voz comenzó a sonar.

(N/A: Akí Are you the one?)

_Are you the one?  
The traveler in time who has come  
To heal my wounds to lead me to the sun  
To walk this path with me until the end of time  
_

_Las palabras eran tan hermosas, y la voz de aquella mujer estaba tan cargada de sentimientos que casi los hizo llorar…_

_Are you the one?  
Who sparkles in the night like fireflies  
Eternity of evening sky  
Facing the morning eye to eye  
_

_Era una declaración de amor, la búsqueda de una esperanza que se hacía fuerte…_

___Are you the one?  
Who'd share this life with me  
Who'd dive into the sea with me  
Are you the one?  
Who's had enough of pain  
And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore  
Are you the one?_

Are you the one?  


_La intrincada melodía se hacía fuerte, y la voz de la mujer reclamaba el corazón de su amado…_

_Whose love is like a flower that needs rain  
To wash away the feeling of pain  
Which sometimes can lead to the chain of fear_

Are you the one?  
To walk with me in a garden of a stars  
The universe, the galaxies and Mars  
The supernova of our love is true

Are you the one?  
Who'd share this life with me  
Who'd dive into the sea with me  
Are you the one?  
Who's had enough of pain  
And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore  
Are you the one?  


_Ginny y Harry estaban abrazados tiernamente, Luna y Theo se miraban a los ojos y Draco… el no hacia más que observar el rostro de la castaña, por el cual caían algunas lágrimas de conmoción…_

___Are you the one?  
Who'd share this life with me  
Who'd dive into the sea with me  
Are you the one?  
Who's had enough of pain  
And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore  
Are you the one?  
__Are you the one?_

_Are you the one?_

La canción terminó y el silencio se hizo presente…

Justo entonces, de nuevo la voz femenina resonó en el tocadiscos; pero esta vez hablando con dulzura.

"Gracias por iluminar mi vida y llevarme de la mano por el mundo… compuse está canción para conmemorar nuestro primer año juntos; yo se que no es un gran regalo, pero es lo único que puedo darte. Te regalo mi voz, te regalo mis pensamientos, y te entrego una vez más mi corazón, hoy y para siempre. Eres lo único que me hace sentir viva, mi primer pensamiento en las mañanas.- la voz de la mujer se quebró.- mi único sueño cada noche; el día no amanece hasta que veo tus ojos, tan luminosos y claros como el mar… Te amo."

Todos quedaron en silencio una vez más, conmovidos por aquellas dulces palabras, llenos del resabio emocional de aquella canción.

No pudieron especular mucho acerca del disco misterioso, pues ya era tarde, los chicos de retiraron de nuevo a la mansión Malfoy, pues dormirían ahí, y las chicas se quedaron en la cochera, ya que tenían preparada una pijammada para esa noche.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Cuéntamelo todo!.- exigió Ginny mirando amenazadoramente a la castaña.

-Qué quieres saber?.- preguntó ella, insegura.

-Obviamente lo del beso con Malfoy.- dijo Luna levantando una ceja, expectante.

Al verse acorralada, Hermione se dispuso a contar lo que había pasado bajo las estrellas aquella noche, entre las caras de emoción y desconcierto de sus amigas. Finalizó su relato y Ginny volvió al ataque.

-Y entonces?

-Entonces qué?

-Son novios secretos? Amantes? Free?

-Ginny, tranquilízate… A ver Hermione, confiesa, qué sientes por Draco Malfoy?

-No lo se… el tiene novia, yo no puedo sentir nada por él..

-Bah! A esa perra superficial de Parkinson no se le puede llamar novia.- dijo Ginny despectivamente.

-Es cierto, ni siquiera sale con ella, es más, pasa más tiempo contigo que con ella.- secundó Luna.

-Bueno, sí, pero es sólo por la banda… yo no creo que él esté interesado en mí de esa forma.

-Por Dios! No hay peor ceguera que no querer ver.- Luna rodó los ojos de nuevo.- Simplemente hay que verlos juntos para saber que se quieren.

Siguieron platicando, sobre todas aquellas cosas de las que sólo se pueden hablar entre chicas, hasta que cayeron rendidas por el sueño.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Los chicos llegaron a la casa de la costa entre bromas y estupidez y media. Y de alguna forma extraña, al entrar de nuevo a la alcoba de Malfoy Harry era una especie de gurú del amor. Theo le había contado lo que Luna le había dicho, y aunque Ron era su mejor amigo no podía negar que le alegraba saber que Theo y ella tenían una oportunidad; por su lado, también habían logrado sacarle la verdad a Draco respecto a Hermione; por lo cual lo animaron a terminar con Pansy lo ántes posible.

-Harry, pero es que Luna es tan especial, tan diferente… cómo le hago para declararle mi amor sin que suene a tarjeta barata de San Valentín?

-Bah! Eso es simple, Theo.- decía el ojiverde.- Sólo se tú mismo. Ella es espontánea, libre, lo único que necesitas es hacerle saber que respetas su independencia y que también la protegerás de ser necesario.

-Tienes razón.- los ojos verdes de Theo brillaban esperanzados.- Mañana mismo se lo diré.

-Y tú, Malfoy? Cuándo piensas terminar con Parkinson?

-También mañana, respondió él meditabundo.

Con esas resoluciones cayeron también al país de los sueños… En la espera de un mañana prometedor.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bien? Y qué les pareció? Spero q les haya gustado, en unos momentos más subiré el siguiente, les dejo la traducción d la canción, q a mi parecer es hermosa….

¿Eres aquel?  
El viajero en el tiempo que ha llegado  
Para curar mis heridas, para guiarme al sol  
Para caminar este camino conmigo hasta el final de los tiempos.

¿Eres aquel?  
Quien brilla en la noche como luciérnagas  
La eternidad del cielo de la noche  
Frente la mañana cara a cara.

¿Eres aquel?  
Quien desea compartir esta vida conmigo  
Quien bucearía en el mar conmigo  
¿Eres aquel?  
Que ha tenido suficiente dolor  
Y no quiere sentir la vergüenza, nunca más.  
¿Eres aquel?

¿Eres aquel?  
Para quien el amor es como una flor que necesita lluvia  
Para limpiar la sensación de dolor  
Que puede llevar a la cadena del miedo.

¿Eres aquel?  
Para caminar conmigo en el jardín de estrellas  
El Universo, las galaxias y Marte  
La supernova de nuestro amor es verdad.

¿Eres aquel?  
Quien desea compartir esta vida conmigo  
Quien bucearía en el mar conmigo  
¿Eres aquel?  
Que ha tenido suficiente dolor  
Y no quiere sentir la vergüenza, nunca más.  
¿Eres aquel?

Besos, Lilith.

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	7. El secreto de los Malfoy

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Bien, cap. N° 7!**

**Gracias x sus coment´s, sprero q ste cap les guste tanto como a mi… es bastante laaaargo, pro desvela cosas muy interesants :)**

**RociRadcliffe: Akí sabrás q es lo q ocultan jajajaja, spero tus opiniones ;)**

**Annath: Siiiii, q bien q t encantó… haaaaay, yo quisiera jugar botella cn Draco :3 **

**Chibik-Lady: Gracias x tu review :) Bno, p sakí verás el secreto d los Malfoy muajajajaja, spero q las elecciones d músik t sigan agradando; todas provienen d mi biblioteca personal XD… y siii, la canción es simplemente hermosa! Sigue leyendo, spero tus Review's.**

**Alastor82: Akí t revelaré todos esos secretos ;) Y respecto a Pansy…. Ella será una parte d las sorpresas q encierra este cap. Spero q t guste!**

**Maletina: Wiiiiii! Hahahaha, le atinast cn lo d la cantante, pro ni t imaginas x dónde va la cosa, kién jaló a kién hahaha, spero cn ancias tus comentarios, eh!**

**El Soundtrack d Hoy: Bittersweet, de ****Apocalyptica**** Ft. Lauri&VilleValo (Bastante necesario para el cap, eh!)**

**Disfruten!**

"_Es la historia de un amor  
como no hay otro igual  
que me hizo comprender  
todo el bien, todo el mal  
que le dio luz a mi vida..."_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pansy Parkinson estaba frente a él, no podía negar que era hermosa, cuerpo esbelto, cabello largo negro como la tinta, facciones delicadas, finas, exquisitas, y esos ojos grises tan terriblemente parecidos a los suyos. Todavía no empezaban las clases, había llegado temprano y la había buscado en todos lados, hasta que por fin dio con ella a la salida del departamento de "control escolar".

Habían charlado un rato sobre cuestiones triviales; pese a todo Draco Malfoy era un caballero: conquistador por deporte, seductor por costumbre, encantador por naturaleza, pero ser patán, eso nunca, las mujeres lo amaban, no lo despreciaban, y todas acababan añorándolo de por vida… un ligero placer sádico de sentirse deseado.

-Pansy, yo tengo algo importante que decirte.- dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Draco…

En ese momento se encontraban en uno de los jardines del campus, alejados de la vista de todos; a fin de cuentas él no quería exponerla.

-Qué ocurre?.- preguntó él.

-Bueno, yo también tengo algo que decirte.- dijo ella desviando la mirada.- pero anda, díme tú primero.

-Bien… Pansy, sabes que te he respetado como mi novia, nunca he hecho nada que pudiese afectar tu reputación; pero sabes tan bien como yo que entre nosotros nunca ha habido amor ni nada parecido… y yo, encontré a alguien a quien amar, me enamoré y no puedo seguir pretendiendo una relación contigo.

Los ojos grises de Pansy se anegaron en lágrimas, él le confirmaba sus peores temores. Ella lo conocía desde su más tierna infancia, y aun cuando él no sentía nada por ella, ella sí había llegado a amarlo con intensidad, con devoción e irracionalmente. Pansy, fría, indolente, clasista, caprichosa, superficial, mimada… pero a pesar de todo, una mujer llena de emociones.

-Es Granger, verdad?.- preguntó ella luego de algunos momentos, tratando de componer una sonrisa aún cuando sus ojos se estaban desbordando, ya lo venía sospechando, así que no era muy profunda la sorpresa.

-Sí.- respondió Draco; lo cierto era que la imagen le parecía inmensamente triste, contemplaba su sonrisa rota, sus ojos acuosos y ese dolor tan marcado en ellos.- yo, lo siento Pansy, preciosa, pero no puedo hacer nada contra ello. Entiendo si me odias, si me desprecias y si no quieres volverme a ver… sólo quiero que sepas que en su momento llegué a quererte, no como debería, pero lo hice; y siempre tendrás un lugar especial, siempre serás mi primera novia…

-Pero no tu primer amor.- interrumpió ella tratando aún de sonreir. La lluvia cayó de pronto sobre ellos, el cabello de ella se escurrió por su cara y levantó la mirada hacia el rubio de nuevo.- No te culpo, no te preocupes por mí, al fin de cuentas tu siempre fuiste un sueño, y los sueños siempre acaban desvaneciéndose.

Pansy lo abrazó brevemente y se giró para caminar directo a la cafetería. A penas había dado algunos pasos, se giró y gritó a Draco.

-Lucha por ella, y más le vale que te haga feliz, de lo contrario se las verá conmigo!.- y en seguida se echó a correr para ponerse al amparo de la lluvia, dejando a Draco con un sabor agridulce que lo llenó de nostalgia.

Estaba hecho. Para qué mentir? No se esperaba esa reacción de ella, que se resignara tan fácil. En ese momento entendió por qué durante tres años de su vida había estado con ella. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que desear que ella encontrara a alguien a quien amar, así como él ya había encontrado a Hermione.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Un chico alto, de cabellos negros como sus ojos y piel mortalmente cálida caminaba por una desolada callecita sintiendo la lluvia golpeando contra su largo abrigo negro. Jack Spencer era así, disfrutaba de su soledad y de ir a ese pequeño café a escribir canciones, a plasmar su alma y pensamientos en papel. Entró a la cafetería y se dirigió a la barra; momentos después sostenía un cappuccino caliente y observaba las mesas tratando de decidir en dónde se sentaría, cuando la vió.

Junto a uno de los enormes ventanales del café estaba sentada una chica con una taza humeante frente a ella. Su piel pálida como la porcelana lucía ruborizada de las mejillas, su nariz era recta, pequeña y respingada, sus cejas delgadas, pómulos marcados delicadamente, su boca era roja como los arándanos, y sus ojos…. Sus ojos eran grises como el océano en tormenta, enormes, tristes, estaban enrojecidos por el llanto que aún escurría sobre su piel. Nunca había visto nada más hermoso; incluso el rímel corrido bajo sus párpados le parecía un detalle encantador.

-Puedo sentarme contigo?.- preguntó él sobresaltando un poco a la chica.

-Si, claro…- respondió ella sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Sabes, las chicas hermosas no deben llorar, deben embellecer el mundo con sus sonrisas.- dijo él dulcemente.

Ella lo miró, con una ligera sonrisa insinuándose en su rostro. El rostro del chico lucía una sonrisa cautivante, y sus ojos negros la miraban a través de unas inmensas pestañas. El corazón de Pansy Parkinson saltó dentro de su pecho; sin saber por qué se sintió protegida, sintió que nada podía dañarla.

Ella era frívola, cruel e incluso podía llegar a ser bastante ruín, pero no era mala, simplemente quería que alguien la amara así como Draco amaba a Granger.

-Puedo preguntar por qué lloras?

-Ya lo has preguntado.- después de todo ella ni siquiera bajo esas circunstancias podía dejar de ser altanera.

-Y me lo dirás? O tendré que torturarte para que confieses?.- la sonrisa de Jack era arrebatadora, enigmática…

-Mi novio terminó conmigo.- dijo sin darle más vueltas y Jack sopesó sus palabras.

-No me imagino por qué un hombre cuerdo podría terminar con una princesa como tú.

-Hay muchas razones.- dijo ella mirando a la ventana de nuevo.- nunca lo había analizado, pero me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, eso es lo que me tiene así.

-Y qué clase de cosas?

Tal vez estaba tomándose demaciadas atribuciones y la chica lo mandaría al carajo, pero de verdad lo intrigaba su conmoción.

No lo conocía, no sabía ni su nombre, sin embargo algo en su mirada le decía que podía confiar en él. Por qué no desahogarse un poco con un perfecto extraño? Por qué no exorcizar sus demonios ahora que tenía la oportunidad?

-Soy fría, demasiado, superficial y suelo actuar como estúpida.- comenzó ella, para sorpresa de Jack.- soy controladora, posesiva, caprichosa y… vacía. Nunca me detengo a analizar el por qué de las cosas, simplemente sigo con lo que todos esperan de mí. No mantengo un criterio propio, todo son las apariencias. Fumo, pero nadie lo sabe por que afectaría mi imagen; quisiera ser voluntaria de las causas de caridad, pero no pega con mi posición de niña consentida. Tengo opiniones bastante controvertidas, pero no las expongo por que no quiero provocar ningún desacuerdo social. Me apasionan la física y la química, pero nadie lo sabe, también soy una buena estudiante, pero mi promedio no es el mejor por que no quiero lucir como una empollona. Escribo poemas, desearía ser periodista, pero todos esperan que incursione en la política y eso hago. Todo en mi vida se desbarata por los "peros". Lo ves? No soy yo, sólo soy un intento de lo que todos esperan que sea.

Jack la miró profundamente asombrado. A fin de cuentas era una chica profunda, inteligente y mordaz. Ella lo miró a los ojos nuevamente, entregando todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos… para siempre.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Theodore esperaba impaciente frente a una casa blanca de tejados azules. Sus manos sudaban y no podía evitar acomodarse el cabello una y otra vez a causa de los nervios. Estaba recargado en su Corvette verde cuando la vió salir. Luna caminaba hacia él, iluminada por los últimos rayos mortecinos del crepúsculo; lucía simplemente hermosa con aquel vestido rosa aviejado, y el abrigo negro de corte antiguo, para no perder el estilo, sus cabellos dorados estaban peinados en una larga trenza floja que pendía a sus espaldas.

-Hola, Theo.- saludó ella.- ya me dirás a dónde iremos?

-Nop.- respondió él.- es una sorpresa.

Subieron al auto y se alejaron del pueblo. Entraron a un estrecho camino de terracería bordeado de árboles centenarios. Minutos después, entre las sombras del camino divisaron algunas luces. Era una pequeña cabaña de madera negra, iluminada por altos faroles de luz azulina.

Bajaron del auto y Theo la guió hasta una especie de kiosko que descansaba rodeado de las obscuras aguas de un lago artificial. Había una mesa para dos, iluminada con un enorme candelabro de plata. Theo la ayudó a sentarse y se colocó en la silla frente a ella.

-Buenas noches, soy Ginevra Weasly, y esta noche seré su camarera.- Ginny había llegado de pronto, ataviada con una blusa blanca, un chaleco negro y pantalón de gabardina en el mismo color; llevaba una pequeña libreta de notas en las manos.- puedo tomar sus órdenes?

Luna se rió bastante por la presentación de Ginny, quien le sonreía pícaramente.

-Cuál es el menú?.- preguntó Theo fingiendo seriedad.

-Para hoy, a elegir, tenemos ensalada agridulce, crema de champiñones, filete mignone, fetuccini al pesto, spaggueti bolognesa y de postre tarta de fresas, y helado de limón.

Luego de tomar la orden, Ginny se retiró dentro de la cabaña.

-Definitivamente eres la mesera más sexy de todo el mundo.- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

-Y tú, el Cheff más encantador del universo.

-Hey! Señor cheff, puedes venir a ayudarme un poco? Esta bataka no se mueve sola.- gritó Jack Spencer desde la puerta trasera.

-Lo siento, estoy cocinando.

-Maldito Potter.- masculló Jack mientras intentaba cargar una tarola y tres platillos al mismo tiempo (N/A: aunque no lo crean, los platillos llegan a pesar hasta tres kilos cada uno).

Luna estaba maravillada, Theo era un chico perfecto en toda la extención de la palabra, sencillamente la hacía feliz.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre risas, bromas y comentarios graciosos por parte de ambos.

Una vez que hubieron comido el postre el chico se excusó por un momento, dejando a la rubia sola en la mesa. De pronto se encendieron un par de reflectores blancos iluminando un escenario que se plantaba justo a la entrada del quiosco, en donde comenzaban las escaleras para subir a donde estaba ella, sobre él había una batería, que reconoció como la de Spencer y un imponente violonchelo color caoba. Ella no lo había visto al llegar, era evidente que alguien lo había instalado después. Repentinamente un sonido rasgó la noche, y sobre el escenario iluminado apareció Draco Malfoy vestido de negro tocando el violín.

(N/A: Akí Bittersweet)

_Una voz grave cantó desde las sombras…_

_I'm giving up the ghost of love  
in the shadows cast on devotion.  
_

_Entonces apareció Theodore, quien continuó con la canción…_

_She's the one that i adore  
queen of my silent suffocation._

_Jack salió de entre las sombras y se colocó en la bataka y su voz volvió a sonar haciendo segunda voz a Theo, al tiempo que Neville también aparecía comenzando a tocar el violonchelo majestuosamente…_

___Break this bittersweet spell on me,  
lost in the arms of destiny._

_Bittersweet_

_Theo cantaba alternando frases con Spencer…._

_.  
I won't give up; i'm possessed by her.  
I'm wearing the cross; she's turning to my good._

_Se unieron en un dueto melancólico, casi agónico…_

___Break this bittersweet spell on me,  
lost in the arms of destiny,  
bittersweet, i want you (i wanted you)  
and i need you (and i needed you)_

_La música de cuerdas era obscura y conmovedora…_

___Break this bittersweet spell on me,  
lost in the arms of destiny._

_Sin pensarlo, Luna se levantó de su lugar y caminó llevada por la música hasta el pié de escenario improvisado…_

___break this bittersweet spell on me,  
lost in the arms of destiny.  
__Bittersweet._

_Sin previo aviso se unió a ellos la guitarra de Harry soltando notas Fuertes pero armónicas…_

En medio de los acordes finales, que se desvanecieron en la noche como si fuese la brisa de un sueño, Theo se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Bueno… Luna, yo te invité a cenar esta noche para decirte algo muy importante.- comenzó Theo bastante nervioso pero con resolución.- Yo… estoy enamorado de ti. No se si es la forma adecuada de decírtelo, pero no se me da bien la oratoria, así que te escribí esto. Para qué te digo que tus ojos son los más fascinantes que he visto, que tu sonrisa ilumina mis días, que cuando me saludas en las mañanas mi cerebro se convierte en atole y no soy capaz de decir nada coherente? Simplemente quería que lo supieras; tenía que decírtelo antes de que mi pecho acabara por explotar.

-Theo…- Luna estaba emocionada, feliz, deslumbrante de alegría.- Gracias, eso era todo lo que quería escuchar.

El chico se puso de pie, se clavaron la vista el uno al otro por unos instantes; se acercaron con intención de besarse, pero entonces Theodore reaccionó.

-Luna, espera, también necesito hacerte una pregunta… quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Sí?

-Luna Lovegood.- la voz de Theo sonaba un poco ronca por los nervios, pero infinitamente varonil.- Prometo protegerte, cuidarte, respetar tu independencia y estar en cada momento que lo necesites… Quieres ser libre junto a mi? Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Por toda respuesta, ella lo besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood fueron las personas más felices del mundo aquella noche.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Harry y Ginny se encontraban bastante entretenidos haciéndose una especie de traqueotomía… en su sillón! Por Dios, debería pagarles un hotel, pensaba Draco, que trataba de ignorarlos fumando un cigarro. Theo y Ginny estaban más que acaramelados con aquello de su aniversario de tres semanas. A que la gente es cursi! Los pensamientos del rubio eran bastante agresivos en relación al sentimentalismo de todos.

-Ya llegué!.- anunció una voz desde la entrada de su alcoba, y por fin pudo sonreir sinceramente.

-Ya era hora, Hermione, llegaste justo a salvarme de morir ahogado en un mar de hormonas azucaradas.- dijo el rubio mirando acusadoramente a las dos parejas.

-Lo siento Draquito, pero no tengo la culpa de ser feliz.- dijo Theo cínicamente acomodándose la solapa de la camisa negra que vestía, mientras Luna se incorporaba del sillón en donde estaban… sentados.

-Theo, cállate.

-Ya, ya, chicos, nada de violencia.- regañó Hermione un tanto divertida.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, procedamos con la operación "Malfoy's".- dijo Harry con un pretendido semblante serio.

-Mis padres ya se fueron, así que tenemos el acceso libre.

Habían discutido varias veces sobre el incidente de la caja negra, y respecto al disco, se empeñaban en creer que la voz le pertenecía a Narcissa Malfoy… lo cual era imposible en opinión de Draco. Y de ahí se habían disparado todo tipo de teorías. Que si Lucius Malfoy había tenido una novia cantante, que si Narcissa era esa novia, que si todo era una casualidad… en fin, nada concreto, por eso habían decidido investigar a fondo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Llegaron a la recamara del matrimonio y se dispusieron a bajar la caja. La colocaron en el piso y extrañamente nadie se atrevía a tocarla.

-Bien, son tus padres, has los honores.- dijo Hermione al rubio.

Abrió la caja, dudando un poco de si hacían lo correcto, pero la curiosidad podía más que el respeto por la privacidad de sus progenitores. Encontraron un par de playeras negras con el logotipo de Iron Maiden, más y más discos de acetato sin etiquetas, y un pequeño fajo de recortes de diarios, al observarlos detenidamente se dieron cuenta de que pertenecían a un viejo diario de música alternativa, Hermione lo conocía por que sus padres aún guardaban algunas ediciones antiguas. Tomaron el que estaba hasta arriba y Draco lo leyó.

"_La noche anterior ha sido triste y cautivante al mismo tiempo. Lillum protagonizó una de las mejores presentaciones en la historia musical de Londres, su vocalista, interpretó magistralmente los mejores éxitos de la banda, con esa preciosa y única voz de soprano lírica, Narcissa Black se llevó la noche."_

Todos se habían quedado con expresión demudada, pero Draco carraspeó un poco y continuó leyendo.

"_Por su parte también tuvimos la maravillosa presentación de Sybelius, haciendo gala de la fuerza y el poder en cada una de sus interpretaciones; Lucius Malfoy es sin duda un talento prometedor, ya ha demostrado sus aptitudes como vocal, baterista y ahora como compositor. Pero claro, la cereza del pastel fue la magistral pieza interpretada por ambas estrellas, Lucius y Narcissa para el cierre de la presentación; Chasing the Dragon vió la luz por primera vez en las voces de este par de chicos talentosos; cabe destacar que dicha canción fue escrita por Lucius exclusivamente para que Narcissa la interpretara, y valla que fue un éxito. Y esto nos lleva a la parte trágica. Ayer también, ambas bandas anunciaron su retiro de los escenarios ante el inminente matrimonio entre Black y Malfoy, si bien esta noticia es desalentadora, toda la comunidad metalera de Londres se encuentra conforme con la decisión, luego de tres años de relación era lo más previsible. Me despido con la promesa de seguir llevando hasta ustedes las mejores noticias del Londres underground. Rita Skeeter. Abril 4, 1993"_

Si se habían sentido sorprendidos y azorados al comenzar la lectura, no había punto de comparación para lo que sentían ahora.

-Rita Skeeter no es una analista financiera en la BBC?.- preguntó Theo.

-Si, pero eso no es lo que importa, tus padres tocaban en una banda?.-Harry a penas podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-No lo entiendo… es algo que ellos no aprueban para nada.- dijo el rubio.

-Lo que me intriga es por qué mantenerlo en secreto.- dijo Hermione.- para el caso mis padres también lo hicieron en su tiempo y ahora me apoyan a mi.

-Tal vez esto ´pueda aclararnos muchas cosas.- dijo Luna sosteniendo uno de los libros negros que descanzaban en el fondo de la caja.

Se acomodaron en círculo y Ginny abrió el álbum, en la primera página rezaba con letras doradas "Mi vida con Lucius".

-Mira, es un diario de recortes.- Harry se había dado cuenta por que él y Ginny tenían algo parecido.

Esta vez Hermione fue quien leyó su contenido, mostrando a todos las imágenes que había en él.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"_Ha pasado un mes solamente, y no puedo contener la emoción; he decidido dejar constancia en este libro porque deseo recordarlo todo tal y como sucedió; con sus cosas malas, y las buenas, los tragos amargos y los momentos dulces._

_Cómo comenzó? Ni yo lo se a ciencia cierta. Pero todo inició una tarde en la iglesia._

_Bellatrix y Andrómeda siempre fueron muy diferentes; Bella es dos años mayor que yo, siempre la atraía lo extraño, lo radical, en cambio Andrómeda ya había cumplido los veinte y la llamaban las cosas cultas, de buen gusto, y yo… bueno, yo soy simplemente una mezcla extraña de ambas._

_(Hermione mostró una fotografía en donde se observaba a tres chicas, una con cabellos castaños, bastante alta, seguida de otra de cabellos negros y muy largos, y fnalmente una niña rubia de ojos claros)_

_Asistía a clases de canto con Andrómeda desde que tengo memoria, pero fue hasta los 13 años que ingresé con ella al coro de la iglesia de St. Thomas. Cada tarde íbamos a ensayar, y cantábamos en las misas dominicales. Transcurrió casi un año con esa rutina._

_Un día, Bella me contó que por fin tenía novio, y para mi horror me confesó que era nuestro primo-hermano, Sirius. No se habían visto muy seguido, sólo unas tres veces, y eso que ya tenían un mes de relación; pero nuestros padres siempre fueron muy estrictos y estaban empeñados a casarla con Rodolphus Lesstrange. Qué estupidez! De verdad creían que Bella iba a ser tan dócil?_

_(Una nueva fotografía, Bellatrix y Sirius sonriendo a la cámara)_

_En fin, lo que mi hermana quería era que la acompañara a una especie de fiesta clandestina a la que Sirius la había invitado, pero ella no tenía ni idea y por eso quería ir conmigo, por que si le decía a Andrómeda probablemente la delataría._

_Escapamos una noche de domingo, bajamos por la tapia de la ventana y cruzamos los jardines corriendo; hasta que finalmente alcanzamos la cerca y la saltamos. En la calle esperaba Sirius completamente vestido de negro, con el cabello alborotado cayéndole sobre la frente, recargado sobre una enorme motocicleta, que después descubriría, era una Harley Davidson. Sirius siempre me pareció muy guapo, pero me dio gusto verlo con Bella._

_(una fotografía mostraba a Sirius Black y a Bellatrix sobre una imponente motocicleta)_

_Salimos del pueblo y nos internamos en el bosque; la fiesta me impactó. Había muchísima gente pululando por todos lados, todos vestidos de negro, lucían muy rudos, incluso las chicas. Bella estaba tan maravillada como yo._

_Lo único que recuerdo claro de aquella fiesta es que me enamoré de los sonidos que llenaban la noche, guitarras eléctricas, percusiones, voces… pero lo que más me emocionó fue el ruido de los aplausos. Era como estar en el cielo._

_Después de eso, muchas veces Bella y yo escapamos para ir a ver a las bandas; habíamos descubierto el metal y estábamos enamoradas de él._

_Algunos meses después Bella salió con una brillante idea… La loca de Bella! Quería formar una banda; a estas alturas Sirius la había enseñado a tocar guitarra y la verdad era bastante buena… pero la intención de Bella era que yo cantase en su banda._

_La idea me fascinó._

_Aunque yo era prácticamente una mocosa de 13 años no lucía como tal, había desarrollado bastante y era muy alta para mi edad, casi tanto como Bella o Andrómeda. Armamos la banda, Lillum, con Bella, Sirius, y Remus. Nos presentamos en algunas ocasiones, apariciones pequeñas, pues no eramos muy populares por aquel entonces._

_Obviamente yo seguía con mis actividades normales, no podíamos darnos el lujo de ser descubiertas por nuestro padres; así que la rutina de la misa dominical persistía._

_Llegó el domingo de pascua y la iglesia se llenó como nunca. Hipócritas, no van con devoción, solo a darse golpes de pecho para lavar sus corrompidas consciencias._

_El caso es que a la mitad de la ceremonia, estaba interpretando el Ave María, cuando sentí una poderosa mirada sobre mí. Disimuladamente busqué a mi alrededor y lo descubrí. Era un chico, a penas mayor que yo, me observaba desde la parte inferior luciendo una sonrisa ladeada, sus cabellos eran rubios, casi platinados, largos hasta media espalda; su piel blanca, inmaculada; era considerablemente alto, incluso más que Sirius, llevaba pantalones de vestir, una camisa negra y un largo abrigo de lana que resaltaba su palidez. Era fascinante, lucía hermoso y varonil al mismo tiempo, delicado y fuerte, elegante y tosco… para mí nunca fue mas humano que un ángel bíblico. Después descubriría que sus ojos eran grises como el mercurio._

_Terminó la celebración y bajé del estrado con mi hermana, nos reunimos con mis padres, pero ya no pude encontrar al chico rubio._

_Y desde entonces, cada domingo yo subía al coro y él llegaba a la iglesia, siempre en la misa de 12, pero sólo me observaba a mí. _

_Un día de tantos, Andrómeda no pudo asistir, y yo bajé sola del estrado, directa al chico rubio._

_El me observó de frente con esos ojos grises enigmáticos y me sonrió arrebatadoramente. Nunca ví sonrisa más hermosa. Y tampoco nunca olvidaré aquella conversación._

_Hola.- le dije yo._

_Hola, prima donna.- respondió él galantemente._

_Me ruboricé profundamente, pero no me dejé intimidar._

_Te veo en todas las misas del domingo, debes ser muy devoto.- estábamos en una iglesia y no se me ocurrió otro tema de conversación._

_En realidad no lo soy, pero me gusta venir a ver a los ángeles; especialmente cuando cantan el Ave María._

_Esta vez mis mejillas se encendieron más, pues era la pieza que yo cantaba sola._

_Qué pasó después? No lo se; salimos de la iglesia hacia el parque, y sentados en los columpios conversamos. _

_(Otra foto más, con un joven rubio increíblemente bien parecido al lado de una chica rubia que sonreía feliz)_

_Su nombre era Lucius Malfoy, descubrimos que eran una familia cercana a la mía. A diferencia de mí él estaba por ingresar a la preparatoria, su padre quería introducirlo en la vida política; era un chico bueno, bien portado y muy correcto, alejado abismalmente de ese mundo fantástico que compartíamos mi hermana y yo._

_Seguimos viéndonos a escondidas durante algún tiempo, nos hicimos amigos; estoy segura de que él siempre será mi mejor amigo a pesar de todo._

_Animada por la confianza tomé la decisión de llevarlo a la primera presentación oficial que tendríamos con la banda. Temía perderlo, que me considerara extraña, rara, anormal e impropia, pero yo lo quería, y si él llegaba a quererme también entonces debía saber que el metal iba incluido en el combo._

_Esa noche escapamos como cualquier otra, y nos reunimos con él a la salida del pueblo._

_No puedo relatar exactamente cómo pero Lucius quedó enamorado de la música tal y como me había ocurrido a mí en un principio._

_No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que él decidió probar suerte creando una banda propia; la integraron Severus Snape, que era su amigo de la infancia, Regulus Black, que era hermano de Sirius y Anthony Rosier. Así inició Sybelius._

_(La imagen mostraba a Lucius Malfoy en el centro, con Severus Snape a su derecha y los demás chicos un poco detrás de ellos.)_

_Nuestra música cada vez llamaba más la atención; por su parte Bella era toda una eminencia tocando y la mayoría de los chicos estaban alucinados con ella; Lucius y Severus alternaban los lugares de batakos y vocales… eran todo un éxito._

_Hasta que todo quedó al descubierto. Andrómeda llevaba algún tiempo sospechando, pero se atrevió a seguirnos y delatarnos frente a nuestros padres, quienes se comunicaron con los Malfoy y llegaron a uno de los conciertos, en plena fiesta: justo el día de mi cumpleaños 14._

_Fue todo un escándalo. Mis padres se enfurecieron y decidieron casarme a la fuerza con Alecto Carrow, un sujeto repugnantemente snob y vacío, nos mantuvieron en cautiverio a Bella y a mí por casi un mes._

_Por su parte, los Malfoy amenazaron a Lucius para que fuera a estudiar finanzas a Eslovenia, bajo pena de desheredarlo y exiliarlo de la familia. _

_Estabamos desconsoladas, Bella y yo parecíamos muertas en vida, nos lo habían quitado todo, la música, el amor…. Pero sobre todo, la libertad._

_Una noche, el ruido ensordecedor de un auto sonó afuera de los muros de la casa. Bella y yo estábamos en el balcón cuando vimos a Sirius y a Lucius saltando la barda._

_Huimos con ellos hacia un futuro incierto; Lucius había conseguido sacar todos sus ahorros de las cuentas de banco, y dicho sea de paso, también mucho de las cuentas de su padre; las joyas que yo tenía también las habíamos llevado, igual que Bella. Sirius también había sufrido la furia de sus padres, como era lógico. Con todos los fondos reunidos teníamos más que suficiente. Compramos un amplio departamento en las afueras de Londres, del lado opuesto donde vivían nuestros padres y decidimos ponernos a trabajar._

_Y así fue como empezamos a vivir de la música en todos los sentidos. Montamos una tienda de discos en el local que alquilamos cerca del departamento. Ninguno de nosotros había trabajado antes, pero el amor lo puede todo. Y por supuesto, también nos mantenemos del dinero que dejan las presentaciones. La historia a penas comienza."_

(Ahora aparecían ambas parejas frente a un pequeño local que tenía un anuncio luminoso: "Love&Music")

Hermione terminó de leer y oficialmente ninguno sabía que decir.

Decidieron terminar de revisar el diario antes de ponerse a especular. Pero ya no había más escritos, sólo fotografías con anotaciones y fechas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Agosto 6, 1990.

**Narcissa sonriendo con una perforación en el labio.**

_Mi primer piercing._

Octubre 31, 1990.

**Bellatrix sosteniendo una guitarra blanca con detalles escarlatas.**

_Bella cumple 17 años._

Diciembre 24, 1990.

**Bellatrix mostrando un piercing en la ceja.**

_Bella es muy radical._

Febrero 8, 1991.

**Lucius Malfoy con la cara embarrada de pastel besando a Narcissa.**

_Lucius cumple 16._

Marzo 3, 1991.

**Un hombro tatuado con un imponente Dragón.**

_Lucius celebra sus 16, dice que nuestro primer hijo se llamará Draco, pero yo insisto, lo llamaré Lucius. (Letra de Lucius: Sólo se llamará Draco ¬¬)_

Abril 4, 1991.

**Lucius y Narcisa sobre un Mustang negro modelo 1990, mostrando la lengua con sendas** **perforaciones en ellas.**

_Nuestro primer año juntos! (Con la letra de Lucius: El primero de toda una vida)_

Mayo 16, 1991.

**Lucius y Sirius ataviados de traje.**

_Lucius y Sirius han decidido trabajar en un banco, Bella y yo nos encargaremos de la tienda._

Julio 3, 1991.

**Narcissa sonriente sentada de espaldas al mar.**

_Mi cumpleaños 15; Lucius dice que me construirá una casa junto al mar (Letra de Lucius: Y lo cumpliré!)_

Septiembre 8, 1991.

**Un tatuaje de una mariposa en una espalda blanca.**

_Marcando mi libertad._

Noviembre 21, 1991.

**Lucius vestido de traje frente a una casa blanca.**

_Lucius ascendió! Ha comprado una casa para nosotros dos solos. (Letra de Lucius: La casa en la playa viene en camino)_

Diciembre 8, 1991.

**Un disco con una lirio blanco en la portada.**

_Hemos grabado nuestro primer disco de estudio! (Letra de Bella: Somos grandes!)_

Enero 1, 1992.

**Narcissa y Bella recostadas sobre la arena, en bañador.**

_Vacaciones en Hawaii. (Letra de Lucius: Nos las merecemos)_

Marzo 8, 1992.

**Narcissa con el cabello morado y Lucius con mechones rojos.**

_Nuevo look para la presentación en Escocia._

Numerosas fotos de presentaciones, con el nombre del lugar.

Escocia.

Paris.

Polonia.

Praga.

Berlin.

Amsterdam.

Londres.

Surrey.

New York.

Montreal.

Enero 6, 1993.

**La Mansión Malfoy.**

_Mi nueva casa. (Letra de Lucius: Lo logré!)_

Febrero 23, 1993.

**No había ninguna foto.**

_El padre de Lucius murió ayer, él está triste. Su padre le heredó toda la fortuna y su última voluntad fue que recuperara el prestigio de la familia. Tome la decisión que tome yo lo apoyaré._

Abril 4, 1993.

**Sybleius y Lullum en un enorme escenario.**

_El fin ha llegado, Lucius me propuso matrimonio. Entraremos a la universidad, el sueño terminó, pero comienza otro sueño más grande._

" _Ha sido difícil volver a escribir de nuevo en estas páginas; siento que ya no me pertenecen. Ha pasado más de un año, Lucius y yo somos felices pero ha costado mucho recuperar el buen nombre. Es difícil que la gente olvide toda esa vida loca que llevamos, en un principio era bastante difícil ser discriminados, ignorados o simplemente desplazados, se complicaba mucho el poder tratar con los socios, los clientes y los ejecutivos, pero ya hemos limpiado nuestra historia, y aunque sea maravillosa es una etapa cerrada. Hoy me he enterado de la mejor noticia de mi vida: Estoy esperando. Sólo espero que este hijo comprenda el amor con el que ha sido esperado."_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Las chicas lloraban, los chicos se aguantaban, y Draco estaba conmovido. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. En los libros restantes sólo había fotografías y más fotografías.

-Wow!.- fue lo único que atinó decir Theo.

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.- dijo Harry.

-Es una historia tan hermosa…- Ginny sollozaba quedamente.

-Bien, y qué piensas, Draco?.- preguntó Luna.

-Que no pude haber tenido mejores padres.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bien, eso ha sido todo por ahora…. Q tal? Les gustó? No les gustó? Lo q sea, ya saben, un Review!

Pd.- Si kieren q Theo les cante en la noxe….

Sólo dejen muxos Review's!

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	8. Nothing else matters, if I m with you

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Bien, cap. N° 8!**

**Debo admitir que este en particular, me resultó muy difícil de escribir, así q spero q haya kedado bn y q les guste :)**

**Gracias x sus review's!**

**Alastor82: Bno, akí habrá muxo Herms-Draco para complacerte XD Spero q t guste! Y sí, vienen más sorpresas!**

**: Hahahaha, siiii, m alegra q t gustara el cap! Mil gracias x tus coments… Spero q t siga gustando la historia, es cierto, Pansy va a tener una evolución bastante interesante :) Hahahaha, ví mi error jeje, ho por Dios! Los hice kedar como todos unos depravados hahaha. Spero q t guste!**

**Maletina: Akí stá el cap. Spero q lo disfrutes! Grax x tu review, y muxísima suerte cn tus exámenes! Verás q sales super bien… rezaré al poderoso Dios del Metal para q t valla bn XD**

**Annath: Cap. Especialmente dedicado a ti! Eres una d las lectoras q ha seguido sta historia dsd el principio, mil gracias x no abandonarme! Bno, ojalá q t guste!**

**RociRadcliffe: Creeme, Rita Skeeter dará más sorpresas d las q puedes imaginar jejeje solo t adelanto q ella y Pansy tendrán muxo q ver.**

**Comenten muxo!**

**El soundtrack de hoy: Nothing else matters, de Metallica, impresindible, eh!**

"_Soñé que soñando estaba, _

_Era un sueño que me embriagaba…_

_Yo era tu amor y tú mi amado,_

_Tú eras mi amor, dulce y callado…"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Continuaron toda la tarde revisando el contenido de la famosa caja negra; en los demás álbumes descubrieron que tanto Bellatrix y Narcissa, como Sirius, e incluso el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy habían tenido sus acercamientos con las drogas, cosa que los sorprendió bastante, también, encontraron las notas de Narcissa en las cuales hablaba sobre su reinserción a la sociedad; y sobre todo lo difícil que había sido para ellos deshacerse de todos aquellos piercings, que para ellos tenían fuertes significados, así como el hecho de esconder los tatuajes y recuperar sus apariencias de niños de sociedad.

Por supuesto rieron a carcajadas al ver a su profesor de Teoría Política, Severus Snape, Vestido con pantalones de cuero, playeras sin mangas y el cabello largo hasta la cintura, y discutieron largo rato sobre una chica de cabellos castaños cortos como los de un chico que lucía un top blanco desgarrado (según los chicos, sin sostén), un enorme dije de un león con las letras MM entrelazadas con brillantes y unos pantalones de vinil rojo, que aparecía en algunas fotos de las presentaciones en primera fila para Sybelius, y llegaron a la contundente teoría de que se trataba de Minerva McGonagall, su profesora de lenguas.

Finalmente guardaron todo, sólo secuestrando dos discos, el que reconocieron con una flor de lirio en la portada y uno que simplemente decía Sybelius en letras verdes.

Draco meditó mucho tiempo sobre los descubrimientos; después de todo, ahora comprendía el pánico de sus padres hacia el hecho de que él, su hijo, se involucrara en aquel mundo lleno de sensaciones nuevas y rebeldías sin causa. Para ellos todo había sido muy difícil, pero él sentía como un deber demostrarles que los tiempos habían cambiado, que él no cometería los mismos errores y que la sociedad ahora era más abierta. Sus padres habían dejado un sueño inconcluso a la deriva, y él estaba dispuesto a realizarlo. Pero por el momento, la prioridad era otra… unos ojos castaños debían pertenecerle primero.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ya estaba todo planeado; había sacado algunas ideas de las experiencias de Theo y Harry con sus respectivas declaraciones; Harry les había contado que se le declaró a Ginny en su primer concierto juntos… en medio de la golpiza que les estaba propinando a Anthony Goldstein y a Cedric Diggori por mirarla demasiado sugerentemente :S… y Ginny, siendo una chica ruda no pudo más que sonreír y aceptar ser su novia.

Ahora mismo se miraba al espejo nerviosamente, y observó con detenimiento que realmente había cambiado en aquellos meses; ya casi terminaba el semestre y a penas se percataba de ello. Por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo lucía más fornido, y al mismo tiempo cada músculo estaba aún más marcado. Ventajas de ser el capitán del equipo de natación, se dijo así mismo. Su cara comenzaba a abandonar la redondez propia de la infancia, su mandíbula ahora lucía afilada, sus pómulos perfilados, su nariz recta y perfecta nariz lucía más varonil; sus cabellos habían crecido bastante, ahora le llegaban casi a los hombros, completamente lacios y con el flequillo cayendo descuidadamente sobre su frente en líneas de plata. En realidad todo en él había crecido; sonrió pícaramente ante ese pensamiento. Incluso era más alto, ya alcanzaba prodigiosamente el 1.90m, como su padre, y por imposible que parezca no era el más alto del grupo: Neville tenía su misma estatura, Harry era un par de centímetros más bajo que él, pero Theo había alcanzado ya el 1.93 y Jack seguía estancado en su 1.95. Un suave rasgo de barba dorada se asomaba por su mentón sin ser realmente notoria. Sin embargo, él ya se sabía todo un hombre.

Escuchó la puerta de su recamara abrirse a sus espaldas. Era Theo.

-Draco, nosotros nos adelantaremos para ir arreglando todo.- dijo el castaño acercándose a él.- no estés nervioso, todo saldrá perfecto, yo me encargo, además no vas a pedirle matrimonio… todavía.- diciendo esto le dio una palmada en la espalda y salió de la habitación.

A Theodore podría confiarle hasta su vida con los ojos cerrados.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"_Te espero en el café donde nos conocimos"_

Eso era lo único que decía el mensaje que había llegado al celular de la castaña aquel medio día de domingo. Qué querrá? Se preguntó.

Se vistió demorándose un poco, pues dado el día aún estaba en pijama. Miró por la ventana, estaba lloviendo, hacía frío, en el cielo se arremolinaban sin piedad sendos nubarrones de tormenta.

Se colocó unos jeans deslavados, botas de cargo militar, una ligera blusa blanca y finalmente su sudadera negra con la palabra Metal4Life estampada al centro en letras azules. Hacía bastante que no la usaba, era extraño… aunque de algún tiempo a acá se vestía más femenina. No te hagas tonta! Cual tiempo a acá, de Draco Malfoy acá! Se reprochó mentalmente.

Y era cierto, desde que aquel rubio irresistiblemente guapo había entrado a su vida ella intentaba lucir bien. Nunca fue superficial, pero quería agradarle, quería ser bonita para él. Por qué? Porque se había enamorado como la idiota adolescente cursi que era, y qué! Que Draco ni la miraba? Que el rubio solo la trataba como su amiga? Bah! Qué demonios, simplemente quería que la encontrara atractiva y quizás algún día se enamoraría de ella.

Salió al garaje y subió a su reciente regalo de cumpleaños: sus padres habían convenido en remodelarle el audi A4 que tenía por un hermoso Aston Martin V12 Vankish, completamente blanco. Subió la capota, enfiló hacia la salida de su casa y salió a la calle.

La lluvia era más intensa de lo que le había parecido, el agua corría a mares por las calles y el frío se intensificaba a cada instante. Luego de 15 minutos llegó al dichoso café. Estacionó su auto junto a los enormes fresnos que rodeaban la cafetería y bajo a encontrarse con Draco. El chico ya la esperaba sentado en la misma mesa que habían compartido la primera vez.

-Te molesta si me siento aquí?.- bromeó ella jugando con las palabras de su primera conversación.

-Te diría que me da igual, pero no sería honesto.- respondió el sonriendo arrebatadoramente.

Draco se levantó y como buen caballero jaló la silla para que ella se sentara. A diferencia de la primera vez, el café estaba completamente vacío, no había nadie más, y a través de los cristales sólo observaba a los empleados en la barra.

-Bien? Y qué ocurre?

-Tiene que ocurrir algo para querer charlar con mi mejor amiga en un café?.- dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado.- mira, tengo café.

Frente al rubio había un enorme lechero latte, y colocó frente a ella una humeante taza.

-Cappuccino canela, sin azúcar, con esencia de coco, crema extra y chispas de chocolate.- dijo el rubio.

-Gracias.- ella lo miró extrañada, cómo sabía perfectamente de qué forma tomaba ella el café?

-Me equivoqué? No te gusta?.- preguntó él algo nervioso.

-Ho, no, está perfecto, sólo me preguntaba cómo lo supiste.

-Bueno, con amigas tan "comunicativas" como las tuyas no me costaría nada averiguar incluso qué tipo de ropa interior usas.- dijo él giñándole un ojo.

-Eres un bruto!.- rió ella dándole un ligero manotazo en el hombro.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos momentos, Hermione no sabía que decir y Draco estaba luchando por no salir huyendo de los nervios.

-Y bien?

-Bien, qué?

-Para qué me llamaste?

-Qué? No puedo simplemente charlar con mi mejor amiga mientras disfrutamos un delicioso café perfectamente comercial y genérico?.- dijo él sonriendo de nuevo.

-Supongo que sí…

-Demonios, Hermione! Sí, hay algo que necesito que sepas… pero no se como empezar.- dijo Draco con cierto azoramiento.

-Pues empieza con el principio.- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Aquí voy…- ahora sí estaba frito, a pesar de haber ensayado todo un discurso para lo que debía decirle, éste simplemente se había evaporado de su cabeza al verla sonreír de aquella manera tan cómplice e inocente.

-Sigo esperando, Draco.

Sus nervios se desvanecieron en ese momento, al sentir sobre su mano el calor de la diminuta mano de ella, animándolo a continuar.

-Tenía un discurso preparado para esto, pero se perdió junto con mi seguridad en alguno de los momentos anteriores, así que ya no importa…- ella lo miraba expectante.- Lo peor que podría haberme pasado es cambiar mis filosofías, salir de mi mundo protocolario, desafiar a mis padres, salir del canon, cambiar mi vida estructurada, abandonar mis falsas amistades… pero sobre todas las cosas, necesito decirte que eres lo peor que me ha pasado.- ella lo miró anonadada.- Tú iniciaste todos esos cambios, fuiste el motor para salir del cascarón; tú me enseñaste a vivir. Un día, hace muchos meses vine a este café, y tú llegaste a mi vida para poner mi mundo al revés, para mostrarme otras realidades y reconstruir mis conceptos del bien y del mal. Sí, sin duda eres lo peor que me ha pasado.

Hermione no sabía que decir, eso era tan lindo, tan extraño y tan feo al mismo tiempo… la estaba culpando? O la estaba alagando? No le quedaba del todo claro, sólo atinó a desviar la mirada ante el reclamo que él le dirigía.

-Mírame.- dijo Draco tomándola por la barbilla, clavando sus ojos grises en aquellas brazas marrones que eran sus pupilas.- mírame, ve en lo que me has convertido, un hombre de convicciones, un chico rebelde, un estúpido enamorado. Sí, Hermione Jean Granger, estoy enamorado… de ti. No me preguntes en qué momento pasó porque no lo sé. Rayos! Había considerado mil formas de decirte esto, desde una serenata al más puro estilo mini-Weasly, un poema gótico de los de Luna, una cena como la de Theo, agarrarme a golpes por ti como Potter… incluso pensé en disfrazarme de Romeo bajo tu ventana… pero no, eso no era lo que necesitaba. Por eso estamos aquí, en el mismo lugar en donde sucedió, donde te ví por primera vez con esas fachas tan raras, con el cabello morado y ese piercing en tus labios… decidí decírtelo aquí, justo donde Draco Malfoy comenzó a vivir.

A estas alturas por las mejillas de Hermione escurría una lágrima de emoción… era fuera de toda la norma, era distinto, sencillo y arrebatado… aquel momento simplemente fue mágico.

-Hermione, yo… vi la luz sólo hasta que conocí tu sonrisa, me perdí en tus ojos para encontrarme a mí mismo, pero cuando probé tus besos… simplemente comprobé que Dios existe.

-Draco… yo….- ella tartamudeó un poco, pero él no la dejó terminar.

-Te amo.

Diciendo esto él se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su cara entre sus manos, la acercó delicadamente y… ella lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso cargado de emoción.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, su corazón latía tan fuerte que probablemente se escuchaba hasta el infinito, y ella, ella no podía ser más feliz.

Sin previo aviso, Draco la levantó en vilo sin dejar de besarla, dando giros sobre sí mismo. Dejaron de besarse, ella reía musicalmente, llenando los oídos del rubio con la música de la vida. Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y miles de pétalos de rosas blancas cayeron sobre ellos en una lluvia irreal.

-Que bonito!.- dijo ella emocionada sosteniendo algunos de los suaves pétalos que caían de arriba.

-Mione, estos pétalos representan cada una de las horas que he muerto y revivido pensando en ti, todos los besos que quiero darte, y los momentos felices que le has sumado a mi vida.-a él le parecía hermoso verla con el cabello suelto entrelazado con todos aquellos pétalos.

-Draco, yo también te amo.- dijo ella abrazándolo aún más.

-Espera, tengo una sorpresa.- dijo Draco llevándola de la mano al interior del local.

Instalados al fondo, sobre una sencilla tarima, aguardaban Jack, Harry, y Theo en sus respectivos puestos, Ginny, Luna y Neville sonreían sentados sobre la barra mientras las empleadas del café observaban a todos sonriendo estúpidamente, emocionadas.

Draco la dejó de pie, ahí en medio de todo, y se dirigió al improvisado escenario, tomando la guitarra que Theo le ofrecía.

-Esta canción la escribí hace algún tiempo, ilustra todo lo que siento por ti, los cambios que he tenido gracias a ti y lo mucho que dejaron de importarme lo que piensen los demás, siempre y cuando estés conmigo.

(N/A: Akí Nothing Else Matters)

La guitarra de Draco comenzó a sonar con una melodía suave, entonando notas delicadas y fuertes al mismo tiempo…

La emoción la embargaba completamente, no había sido algo meloso o romántico, la declaración en realidad había sido más bien un reclamo… pero al mismo tiempo todo era tan dulce, tan embriagante…

Al tiempo en que se fusionaron las guitarras de Harry y Theo, se unió el golpeteo de la bataka y la voz de Draco sonó ronca y seductora…

_So close no matter how far_

_(muy cerca, no importa qué tan lejos,)_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart,_

_(No es nada más que el corazón,)_

_Forever trusting who we are,_

_(Por siempre confiando en quienes somos…)_

_And nothing else matters._

_(Y nada más importa)_

_Era una melodía pausada, tranquila pero cargada de emociones reprimidas…._

_Never open myself this way,_

_(Nunca me abrí de esta manera,)_

_Life is ours, We live it our way_

_(La vida es nuestra, la vivimos a nuestro modo,)_

_All these words I don't just say,_

_(Todas esas palabras que simplemente no dije…)_

_And nothing else matters._

_(Y nada más importa)_

_La bacteria dió paso a un verso más profundo…_

_Trust I seek And I find in you_

_(Busco confianza, y la encuentro en ti,)_

_Every day for us something new_

_(Cada día hay algo nuevo para nosotros,)_

_Open mind for a different view,_

_(Abriendo la mente para una visión distinta,)_

_No nothing else matters…_

_(No, nada más importa)_

_Draco la miraba con sus ojos de fuego gris directamente…._

_Never cared for what they do,_

_(Nunca importa lo que los demás hacen)_

_Never cared for what they know,_

_(Nunca importa lo que los demás saben)_

_But I know._

_(Pero yo lo se)_

_Hermione sentía que moría al escucharlo dedicarle aquellas palabras…_

_So close no matter how far…_

_(muy cerca, no importa qué tan lejos,)_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart,_

_(No es nada más que el corazón,)_

_Forever trusting who we are,_

_(Por siempre confiando en quienes somos…)_

_And nothing else matters._

_(Y nada más importa)_

_Never cared for what they do,_

_(Nunca importa lo que los demás hacen)_

_Never cared for what they know,_

_(Nunca importa lo que los demás saben)_

_But I know._

_(Pero yo lo se)_

_La melodía seguía siendo dulce, enérgica y tranquila… Draco se sumió en un solo lento, y al fondo, haciendo eco de las notas, Harry y Theo tocaban creando una conjunción de sonidos armónica…._

_Never open myself this way,_

_(Nunca me abrí de esta manera,)_

_Life is ours, We live it our way_

_(La vida es nuestra, la vivimos a nuestro modo,)_

_All these words I don't just say,_

_(Todas esas palabras que simplemente no dije…)_

_And nothing else matters._

_(Y nada más importa)_

_Trust I seek And I find in you_

_(Busco confianza, y la encuentro en ti,)_

_Every day for us something new_

_(Cada día hay algo nuevo para nosotros,)_

_Open mind for a different view,_

_(Abriendo la mente para una visión distinta,)_

_No nothing else matters…_

_(No, nada más importa)_

_Sin duda la canción mostraba su forma de ver la vida…_

_Never cared they say,_

_(Nunca importa lo que los demás dicen,)_

_Never cared for games they play,_

_(Nunca importa a lo que ellos juegan,)_

_Never cared for what they do,_

_(Nunca importa lo que los demás hacen)_

_Never cared for what they know,_

_(Nunca importa lo que los demás saben)_

_But I know._

_(Pero yo lo se)_

_Y que los demás dijeran lo que quisieran, así eran ellos y nadie los iba a cambiar…_

_La música se hizo violenta, sólo por unos momentos, para después caer suavemente…._

_So close no matter how far…_

_(muy cerca, no importa qué tan lejos,)_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart,_

_(No es nada más que el corazón,)_

_Forever trusting who we are,_

_(Por siempre confiando en quienes somos…)_

_And nothing else matters._

_(Y nada más importa)_

Las chicas aplaudieron emocionadas y Hermione… simplemente no podía dejar de llorar.

-No te gustó?.- preguntó Draco, dudoso.

-Si, pero, es que…

-Ya se que Malfoy canta horrible.- dijo Harry bromeando, recibiendo una mirada asesina del rubio.- pero la canción es buena.

-No es eso, es solo que me conmueve y me sorprende saber que de verdad he podido cambiar tanto tu forma de pensar.- dijo ella mirando a Draco.

-Mione… tú cambiaste todo dentro de mí desde la primera vez que te vi.

Se abrazaron tiernamente y de nuevo una lluvia de pétalos blancos cayó sobre ellos.

-Hermione… me concedes el honor de convertirme en tu novio?.- dijo Draco al tiempo que besaba el dorso de la pequeña mano de Hermione.

-Si! Claro que sí!.- respondió ella saltando sobre él, que la tomó en brazos y de nuevo giró con ella, fundiéndose en un beso más dulce que la miel y más mágico que los sueños.

Estaba hecho, era oficial. Draco Malfoy era el hombre más afortunado del mundo; solo por tenerla a ella, ahí, sonriente, sólo para él.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Y por qué no? En ese momento se encontraban en la casa de Harry Potter celebrando por todo lo alto el nacimiento de una nueva pareja.

La casa de los Potter era una construcción antigua, en estilo rústico, hecha de Piedra, madera y tejas rojas; los muebles seguían la misma tendencia, eran de hierro forjado y cristal, dando un aire bastante campirano a la, de hecho, lujosa mansión.

Ellos se encontraban en una explanada en el jardín, una gran enramada de flores rojas los cubría de la lluvia y en el centro de la mesa descansaba una jarra llena de vino especiado y tibio (N/A: es como el clericot, un ponche de vino caliente con frutas, como arándanos, manzana y durazno, aderezado con hierbas de olor, como clavo, pimienta negra y mejorana… suena extraño, pero es de-li-cio-so!)

Jack y Neville estaban jugando una partida en la mesa de billar, Draco y Harry estaban jugando vencidas, hasta el momento iban uno a uno, mientras las chicas estaban conversando en la mesa.

-Y qué sentiste Hermione? Qué te dijo?

-Me sentí emocionada, completamente estúpida y cursi…- dijo ella aún con cara de ensoñación.

-Eso es lógico, creo que en algún momento de nuestras vidas a todas nos ocurre. Como a Ginny! Te la imaginas preparando toda una cena romántica para celebrar sus primeras 47 horas de novios con Harry?.- explicó Luna a carcajadas al ver la expresión de la pelirroja.

-Tonta… aun me quedan marcas de las quemaduras por intentar sacar el pastel del horno.- declaró Ginny bastante apenada.

-Y qué pasó después?

-Pues nada, Hermione, como no quería quedarme viuda antes de tiempo, llevé a Harry a cenar hamburguesas para no intoxicarlo con mi intento de comida.

Las tres rompieron a reír.

-En serio, cuéntanos, qué te dijo Draco?.- preguntó de nuevo Luna.

-Para ser sincera no me lo imagino diciendo palabras melosas.

-No las dijo, Ginny.

-Entonces?.- preguntaron la rubia y la pelirroja bastante intrigadas.

-Me dijo que soy lo peor que le ha pasado.- respondió la castaña con expresión soñadora.

-Qué?.- Ginny no entendía nada, y para ser sinceras, Luna tampoco.

-Eso, me dijo que lo peor que podía pasarle en la vida era perder su forma de pensar, -sus protocolos y su vida tranquila… por eso soy lo peor que le ha pasado, por haberlo cambiado todo.

Las tres suspiraron sonoramente, muy a su manera Malfoy había sido dulce sin serlo.

-Chicos! Se me había olvidado!.- dijo de pronto Jack llamando la atención de todos.

-Qué?

-Me enviaron una convocatoria, es para una Guerra de Bandas.

-Yeah!.- respondió Hermione.- Y de qué trata?

Todos se acercaron a la mesa formando un círculo.

-Se hará una competencia entre bandas del mismo género, hay cuatro categorías: Gothic Metal, Symphonic Metal, Heavy Metal, y Goth Rock; cada banda presentará sólo tres canciones, pues durará tres días… claro, en el caso de que logremos llegar a las finales sin que nos eliminen antes.- explicó Jack.- A demás de ganar en cada categoría se hará también entrega de galardones por el desempeño de las bandas, pero no se cuales sean esos; en fin, el premio es la grabación de un disco, con un estudio independiente, y una super presentación para las bandas ganadoras.

-Suena bien!.- Harry se encontraba muy animado con la idea.

-Y cuando será? Espero que en días de escuela, así perderemos clases.- dijo Theo emocionado como un niño.

-Está programado para el tres de noviembre, y empieza el viernes en la noche, Theo.

-Rayos! Y yo que quería vacaciones!

-Bien, y qué opinan? Participamos?.- preguntó Draco dirigiéndose a los chicos.

-Claro! Hay que arrasar con esa competencia, todos los premios deben quedar entre nosotros!

-Valla, Weasly, eres muy competitiva.- observó el rubio.- pero estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo!

-Muy bien, y en qué categorías entraremos?.- preguntó la castaña.

-Obviamente, nosotros en Gothic Metal.- aseguró Neville mirando con complicidad a la rubia.- con una voz como la de Luna será facilísimo.

-Hey Longbottom! No estés coqueteando con mi novia… por lo menos hazlo cuando yo no esté, no seas cínico.- dijo Theo fingiendo celos.

-Sabes que solo te quiero a ti.- respondió Luna abrazándolo mientras todos reían.

-Nosotros iremos por el Goth Rock!.- declaró Ginny, eufórica.

-Patearemos traseros Rocker's cuando les ganemos a todos.- secundó Harry.

-En lo personal creo que a nosotros nos iría bien en el symphonic, nos sonó bastante bien The Phantom of the Opera, así que no habrá problema.- declaró Jack.

-No, no, no, no, no, yo no puedo cantar symphonic, probablemente no podría alcanzar las notas.- dijo Hermione angustiada.

-Claro que podrás, tienes una voz muy bonita, Herms.- apoyó Theo.

-Es cierto, además tu registro es limpio y claro, simplemente es cosa de práctica.- dijo Draco abrazándola tiernamente.

-Entonces The Dramione en symphonic… pero y qué pasará con el heavy?.- insistió Harry.- entre más categorías abarquemos más posibilidades habrá de que alguno de nosotros gane; y aunque no fuéramos nosotros, si alguno gana la victoria será de todos.- finalizó mirando a Draco y a Neville alternativamente.

-Ya lo tengo!.- todos miraron con atención a Hermione.- Por qué no arman algo temporal entre Draco, Neville, Theo, Jack y tú, Harry? Así podrían participar también como una banda a parte.

Parecieron meditarlo un poco, la idea sonaba bien, valía la pena intentarlo.

-Herms, eres brillante! Hey, chicos, si la armamos ahora sí se puede llamar Theo y su Banda?.- preguntó el castaño entusiasmado.

-Ahora entienden por qué a veces quiero matarlo?.- preguntó retóricamente Draco a los presentes.

-Ya, no sean amargados.- refunfuñó Theo acurrucándose con Luna.

Y así todos decidieron participar en el certamen. Sólo faltaba poco menos de dos semanas para la competencia, tenían que prepararse bien si querían ganar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Estaban Hermione, Theo, Jack y Draco en la cochera, escuchando atentamente el disco con el lirio blanco en la portada. Las canciones eran sencillamente magníficas, y la voz de Narcissa, había que decirlo, era sorprendente.

Seleccionaron las tres canciones a interpretar, de alguna forma era un homenaje a los padres del rubio, y todos lo sabían, y de hecho estaban entusiasmados con la idea.

-Valla, estas tablaturas son bastante complejas.- decía Theo, que estaba intentando sacar algunas notas.- esa chica, digo, tu tía Bellatrix, debe ser todo un genio para componer estas melodías.

-Es cierto, pero las letras eran inspiración de tu madre, no Draco?.- dijo Jack, que también intentaba encontrar las formas adecuadas para el intro de una de las canciones.

-Sí, mi madre se encargaba de las letras, tía Bella de la música y Sirius de los arreglos.

-Cierto, y qué pasó con tu tía?.- preguntó Hermione, atareada en transcribir las letras con todo y acotaciones sobre tonos, sostenidos y notas cortas.

-Hasta donde se ella y Sirius se casaron, viven en Praga, tienen una cadena de auditorios para eventos y conciertos, me lo dijo mi padre hace poco.

-Cierto! Y ellos ya saben que lo sabemos sin que ellos supieran que lo sabríamos?.- preguntó Theo causando risas por su trabalénguica pregunta.

-No, aún no, pero tengo un plan, quiero que ellos nos vean triunfar, quiero que vean su sueño cumplido… y para eso me ayudarán mis queridos suegros.- finalizó el rubio.

Draco había caído del cielo para los padres de Hermione, era un chico educado, respetuoso, muy guapo en opinión de Joanne Granger, buen músico y entendía las pasiones de su hija. Y lo mejor de todo, hacía feliz a su pequeña Hermione, así que era plenamente bienvenido en la familia.

-Y cómo será eso?.- preguntó Theo.

-Haremos que tus padres inviten a los míos al concierto.- dijo él dirigiéndose a Hermione.- claro, sin que sepan a dónde van, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Siguieron ensayando, y entre tanto esfuerzo y dedicación las casi dos semanas pasaron volando.

Los chicos habían armado su banda de Heavy Metal, a la que habían llamado Fire Dragons a consejo de Luna, quien decía que los cinco eran tan distintos y poderosos que intimidaban tanto como aquellos enormes animales mitológicos. Theo había hecho algún puchero de insatisfacción ante la sonrisa arrogante de Draco, pero todos estuvieron finalmente de acuerdo. Tomaron una canción del disco de Sybelius, y las dos restantes las habían compuesto entre todos; también habían decidido que alternarían los lugares de vocal entre Harry, Theo, Draco y Jack, dado que Neville se negaba rotundamente a cantar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Eran poco más de las ocho de la noche, y como todos los días un chico pelinegro, pálido y altísimo reía tomando café junto a una preciosa chica de ojos grises.

Después de su primera charla Jack y Pansy habían hecho un acuerdo tácito de reunirse ahí cada noche y platicar de cualquier cosa.

-Oye, chica sin nombre… te he dicho que eres muy hermosa?

-Sólo un par de miles de veces.- respondió ella sonriendo.

Era una relación por demás extraña. A pesar de verse cada noche ambos seguían sin saber el nombre del otro; era parte de la magia que había entre ellos.

-Pues lo eres.

-Hey! Hombre sin nombre, te he dicho que eres un adulador insoportable?.- preguntó ahora ella de buen talante.

-Solo un par de millones de veces.- respondió Jack sonriente.- sabes? Mañana habrá un concurso de bandas, y me gustaría que me acompañaras

Jack le había contado todo lo referente a la banda en la que tocaba, le había mostrado su música y expuesto sus ideas en relación a ella. Y a Pansy le parecía implemente fascinante, no tanto por la música, sino por la libertad de aquel ambiente… todo en él la atraía como un insecto hacia la luz.

-Y por qué quieres que te acompañe?

-Por que eres algo así como mi amuleto de buena suerte.- respondió él.- y porque las novias deben acompañar a sus novios a ese tipo de cosas para que una fan loca no acabe por violarlos.

Pansy se quedó paralizada por un momento… había entendido bien?

-Novia? Yo no soy tu novia.- dijo ella sin sonar agresiva.

-Ho, sí lo eres, solo que aún no lo sabes.- dijo él con otra de esas sonrisas cautivadoras.

-Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo, eh?.- reprochó ella fingiendo molestia.

-Ha, pequeño detalle, pero si eso lo hará mas oficial…- Jack se encogió de hombros y sin más le dijo.- Chica sin nombre, quieres ser mi novia?

Ella se quedó atónita. Al parecer el chico hablaba en serio, y de golpe se dio cuenta de algo que la conmovió hasta las lágrimas; él sabía de ella todas aquellas cosas que nadie más conocía, había visto todos sus defectos, con él no usaba la máscara de chica perfecta, conocía sus debilidades y sus carencias… y sin embargo ahí estaba, pidiéndole que fuera su novia sin saber ni siquiera su nombre, sólo por ser ella.

-Sólo con una condición, dime cuál es tu nombre.- objetó ella.

-Jack, tu novio se llama Jack Spencer.

-Y tú no quieres saber cuál es mi nombre?.- preguntó ella.

-No, no hasta que tú decidas decírmelo… además no es muy necesario, para mí simplemente eres y siempre serás la princesa encantada, mi princesa.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó como nunca había abrazado a nadie: sinceramente.

-Tu princesa se llama Pansy, y claro que te acompañaré mañana, estaré en primera fila para ver tu triunfo!

En el río incontenible que es la vida miles de historias nacen, mezclando a las personas de maneras inimaginables.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Q tal? Les gustó? No les gustó? Lo q sea, ya saben, un Review!

Pd.- Quién kiere un novio sin nombre? Yo!

Sólo dejen muxos Review's!

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	9. Guerra de Bandas: Parte I

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Por fin el cap 9!**

**Mil disculpas x el super retrazo, más d una semana T.T Pro sk mi lap c puso loca, no c q le pasa, y como soy pobre jeje ahorita no la he llevado a mantenimiento (Maldito comunismo económico q hay n mi ksa jejeje) m borró el cap como 6 veces! Y yo cn mi cara d susto :O ha, xk no, siempre q lo terminaba era cuando c le antojaba borrarlo ¬¬ pro n fin, ya akí stá… solo spero q no m abandonen jeje, prometo seguir actualizando seguido!**

**Gracias x sus review's! eran lo único q m daba ánimo para no tirar mi lap a la basura y desquiciarme n esta historia jajajaja Tmbn kiero agradecer a las personitas q agregaron ste fic a sus favoritos y a los q m enviaron history-alert's :) **

**Annath: Mil gracias x tu coment… sí, presume q t dedicaron un cap hahahaha d vrdad millones d gracias x seguir este delirio d historia dsd el principio :) No sabes lo feliz q m hace… sigue leyendo, la guerra ya stá aki!**

**Chibik-Lady: Haaaaay! M nknta tu percepción… eres algo así como vidente… o d plano hackeaste mi lap XD Bno, ps ste cap va dedicado specialmente para ti! T lo mereces ;) Tus comentarios siempre m sacan una sonrisa, m nknta saber q le dedicas un ratito a leer esto y q t gusta… y sk la vrdad, como scritora (D patrañas, pro scritora al fin jajajaja) significa muxo el hecho de que la historia les guste… bno, disfruta tu cap y m dices qué opinas!**

**Clamp-Girl: Wow! Nueva lectora! No sabes, tu review subió mi ego a niveles insospechados para la humanidad hahahaha… casi lloré cn eso d "Metal4Life: Uno d los mjores fic's dl universo" T.T Bno, p sakí stá la actualización, spero q sigas leyendo y no m abandones…. Haaaaa, y q m sigas djando review's tn lindos :) Ha, por cierto, akí stán mis recomendaciones, spero q t agraden: Goth Rock: Chéca Evanescence, es muy comercial, pro la voz d Amy Lee tiene un no se qué que qué se yo que me encanta hahaha; Lacuna Coil es una banda muy recomendable, la voz d Cristina Scabbia es grave, pero muy abrumadora, a parte sus canciones son enérgicas… uff, m nkntan hahaha; en este mismo género pero con cantantes masculinos tl vz t agrade The Rasmus, HIM, Life of Agony y Seether. En cuanto a Goth y Symphonic Metal Nightwish, Within Temptation, Epica, Xandria, Tristania y Theater of Tragedy son excelentes opciones! Checa cualkiera d ellos, son ge-nia-les! Si nos vamos al Heavy, con niñas tenemos a Kittie, y en niños stá Metallica (Mis ídolos!), Iron Maiden, Apocalyptica y Megadeath… estos son bastante actuales… si kieres Heavy Metal clásico checa Judas Priest, Black Sabbath, Deep Purple, Scorpions y Ac/Dc…. La verdad en estos los tipos cantan nefasto jejejeje, pro la música es wow, hermosa, y las letras son muuuuuy bnas. Spero q t sirva y q disfrutes el cap…. Y q m dejes muxos review's hahahaha**

**Alastor82: Hahahahahaha, akí stá la actualización! Ya m había puesto triste xk no habías djado coment jejeje, pro bno, q bn q no m has olvidado! Disfruta el cap!**

**El Soundtrack Para hoy es hiper mega indispensable, xk son las rolas dl concurso O.O:**

**° Heaven's a lie, de Lacuna Coil**

**°Gothic Santuary, de Nightwish**

**°The Unforgiven, de Metallica**

**°October & April, The Rasmus con Anette Olzon, la vocalista de Nightwish**

**Disfruten!**

"_I see hell in your eyes,_

_Touching you makes me feel alive,_

_Touching you makes me die inside"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Un chico impresionantemente alto, de cabellos castaño dorados y vestido completamente conducía su fabuloso corvette verde esmeralda en dirección a la casa de su mejor amigo. Iba pensando en todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en el último mes. Para ser sinceros él mismo nunca se imaginó que ocurrirían tantas cosas. Primero lo de la banda, era algo nuevo y emocionante para él, después el hecho de tener una novia tan linda lo había hecho sentirse en las nubes; pero lo que más lo maravilló fue el hecho de que su amigo de toda la vida, Draco Malfoy, dejara de lado su pasiva vida para internarse juntos en un mundo completamente distinto, listo para que ellos se lo comieran de una mordida.

Se detuvo frente a la casa de los Malfoy y bajó en busca de su amigo cargando dos enormes bolsas en sus bien formados (N/A: y deliciosos hahaha) brazos.

Jack, Neville, Harry, y por supuesto Draco ya se encontraban ahí.

-Chicos! Aquí está.- dijo depositando las bolsas en el piso.- autentica ropa de la Guerra de Vietnam.

-Yeah! Seguro que esto quedará muy bien.- dijo Draco examinando algunas prendas.

-Hey! Esto está genial!.- Harry sostenía entre sus manos un casco con la abolladura de un impacto de bala.

-Y cómo la conseguiste?.- Jack también lucía como niño en la mañana de navidad.

-Ya ven…- Theo dejó la frase al aire con tono misterioso.- Ventajas de tener un padre exmilitar.

Comenzaron a alistarse seleccionando las prendas que más les agradaban. Todos llevaban pantalones de cargo y botas negras militares, pero Jack había optado por usar una simple playera blanca que acentuaba su palidez, un casco abollado y un par de muñequeras negras; Theo por su parte usaba una playera negra sin mangas que se ajustaba a los marcados músculos de su abdomen con un chaleco de cargo encima; Harry se puso una playera marrón terroso y un reluciente casco verde camuflaje, Neville sencillamente iba sin camisa, sólo con un saco de aviador puesto y completamente abierto, a diferencia de Draco, quien llevaba una playera verde olivo de manga corta y una cazadora militar encima. Parecían salidos del campo de batalla más sexy del mundo.

-Ho, se me olvidaba!.- dijo Theo de pronto, comenzando a hurgar entre la ropa que traía puesta antes, hasta encontrar una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro.- Ahora sí estamos completos.- señaló sonriendo al tiempo en que repartía las cadenas que contenía la bolsa.- son placas de titano, ya saben, las identificaciones oficiales del ejército, las he mandado grabar.

De la mano de Draco pendía una larga cadena plateada con la placa colgando de ella; por un lado tenían e emblema de la armada británica y por el otro, grabado a relieve se leía "Draco Malfoy" y abajo ponía "Fire Dragons". Todos se colocaron las cadenas al cuello y bajaron al garaje para empezar a empacarlo todo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Estaban subiendo la batería y los amplificadores a la NAvigator negra de Jack cuando este habló.

-Draco, chicos, bueno, yo… tengo algo que avisarles.- dijo el ojinegro dudando un poco.- Pansy Parkinson es mi novia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Jack era consciente de que Pansy había sido novia de Draco por mucho tiempo, también que a los demás no les caía ni tantito bien, pero era su novia, y él quería que lo supieran.

-Valla…- Harry no sabía qué decir, y a Neville simplemente le daba igual.

-Pues ojalá que todo salga bien entre ustedes.- dijo Theo.- de cualquier forma, si te hace feliz es tu decisión, y como amigos nosotros estamos para apoyarte.

-Es cierto, por mi no hay ningún problema.- aseguró Draco.- simplemente no la lastimes y trátala bien.

Después del breve momento de tensión las tareas siguieron como si nada y Jack salió de la casa para ir a recoger a su novia, reunirse con los integrantes de las otras dos bandas y llegar juntos al auditorio.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La noticia del noviazgo entre Jack y la "perra" de Pansy les cayó completamente de sorpresa, y es que en el mundo femenino las noticias corren más rápido que la luz. Hermione en particular no la soportaba, y como buenas amigas, según lo dicta la solidaridad femenina, Luna y Ginny tampoco. Pero ese no era el momento indicado para pensar en ello; desde que habían terminado sus clases del día se habían recluido en la mansión Lovegood para prepararse, pues esa noche comenzaría la guerra de bandas.

En el dormitorio de la rubia, ropa, accesorios y zapatos estaban desperdigados por doquier; lo cierto es que todas estaban tan nerviosas que no sabían que atuendos elegir.

Finalmente, después de arduas horas de trabajo sin descanso, según Ginny, y algunos pequeños descansos indispensables para comer, jugar Guitar Hero, ver una película y nadar un rato en la alberca, estaban listas.

Hermione había elegido unos jeans negros entallados, a la cadera, con un cinturón de estoperoles plateados y cadenas; un corsé color vino, varias pulseras de cuero y botas militares negras. Su cabello estaba rizado, recogido en cascada y cayendo sobre su hombro derecho. Llevaba las pestañas negras y los ojos remarcados con mucho delineador negro, los labios sólo con gloss y una larga cadena de plata colgaba de su cuello con una enorme cruz de diseño intrincado y engarzada con cristales granate pendiendo de ella.

Luna por su parte vestía un short negro con botas de gamuza hasta media pierna, y una blusa de gasas y encajes color blanco. Ella había optado por dejar el cabello suelto, adornándolo solamente con la peineta de plata y zafiros que Theo le había regalado. Su cara prácticamente no llevaba maquillaje, más que una sombra plateada resaltando sus ojos.

Y Ginny… ella era completamente diferente. Había optado por un vestido rojo strapless, que llegaba hasta su rodilla, con una tajada en la pierna izquierda que dejaba ver bastante piel; llevaba botas de tacón de aguja y una pashmina gris carbón anudada en el cuello . Sus labios eran rojos, sus ojos mostraban sombras ahumadas y llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta con el flequillo cayéndole sobre los ojos, era toda una femme fatale.

-Justo a tiempo!.- dijo Luna observándose así misma frente al espejo.

-Bien, parece que ya estamos listas.- declaró Ginny triunfal.

-Ahora sólo falta que los chicos pasen por nosotras.- acotó Hermione, que seguía intentando acomodar los mechones sueltos de su cabello.

Justo en ese momento escucharon el ruido de autos bajo la ventana. Se asomaron y vieron la Hummer de Harry, el Mustang de Draco y el Corvette de Theo.

Bajaron en seguida, con los nervios a flor de piel por el próximo acontecimiento.

-Chicas, tenemos el tiempo justo.- dijo Theo, después de saludarlas.

-Jack y los demás ya se adelantaron para ir instalando todo.- dijo Harry.

-Hay que apresurarnos, porque al parecer el lugar está bastante lejos.- dijo Draco, abriendo la puerta de la sala.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tres autos enfilaban por el boulevard costero en dirección al norte, pasados algunos momentos viraron sobre una desviación al oeste y se encontraron con una reja negra custodiada por cuatro guardias de seguridad; se identificaron y continuaron avanzando. Era un auditorio al aire libre, en medio de un jardín enorme estaba plantado el escenario más grande que habían visto, arriba de este habían tres enormes pantallas y a cada lado se erguían torres y torres de amplificadores, bocinas y monitores. No había gradas, ni sillas, ni butacas, sólo había una enorme multitud que se extendía en todas direcciones y el ruido lo llenaba todo.

Se reunieron con los demás chicos y comenzó la ceremonia de bienvenida. Una mujer rubia, vestida de negro con un escote que abarcaba toda su espalda exponiendo un tatuaje tribal en ella y con un sombrero cubriendo sus cabellos se acercó al micrófono.

-Ya conocen las reglas, hay 32 bandas participantes en cuatro categorías distintas y habrá un ganador para cada clasificación. A nombre de nuestro patrocinador les agradezco por participar. Y a título personal, les deseo la mejor de las suertes!

La mujer terminó de hablar y bajó del escenario, la primera banda se dispuso a preparar todo.

Pansy miraba insistentemente a la mujer rubia, le parecía un tanto familiar, pero no la había observado bien. Movida por la curiosidad se dedicó a seguirla. Finalmente la alcanzó en los baños; cuando ella entró la mujer estaba de pié frente al espejo.

Pansy se plantó a su lado observándola de nuevo hasta que su cerebro la identificó.

-Usted es Rita Skeeter.- dijo la pelinegra ya sin dudas.

-Eh?.- la mujer la miró sorprendida.- Valla, qué observadora, serías una buena periodista. Pero hazme un favor, no menciones que estoy aquí.

-Por qué?.- preguntó la pelinegra, intrigada.

-Tengo una reputación qué cuidar, niña. Soy una reportera seria, no puedo andar por la vida exponiéndome en esta clase de eventos.- explicó Rita Skeeter con obviedad.- por cierto, cómo me reconociste? Ninguno de los chicos de allá fuera tiene idea de quién soy, no son el tipo de gente que ve mis análisis financieros.

-Bueno, mi sueño era convertirme en periodista, yo la admiro mucho, he leído todos sus libros, desde "La Cruda verdad" hasta "Desenterrando los Secretos".- argumentó Pansy emocionada.

-Valla, interesante; y por qué has dicho que era tu sueño? Ya no lo es?

-Porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de incursionar en esto.

-Mmmmm.- Rita puso una expresión pensativa.- Y qué te parece si yo te doy la oportunidad? Necesito alguien que cubra este evento….

Las dos mujeres continuaron hablando un buen rato, Pansy a penas podía creer su buena suerte.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Reinaba un estado de caos total en el enorme recinto; ya les habían dado el orden de aparición, primero le tocaba a Dessappear, inmediatamente seguidos de The Dark Doll, poco después a Fire Dragons y a The Dramione le tocaba al final de todo.

En ese momento una banda llamada Beauxbatons, compuesta sólo por chicas, estaba sobre el escenario, su música era demasiado suave en opinión de los chicos, y ellas lucían demasiado zorras en opinión de las chicas.

-Madre mía, ya nos toca, ya nos toca, ya nos toca!.- Ginny gritaba como poseída a causa de los nervios.

-Tranquilízate, seguro que todo saldrá bien.- la consoló Hermione.

-Además yo estaré contigo, no permitiré que nada malo pase.- secundó Harry, abrazando a su novia.

Escucharon el final de la canción en turno y después de desearse suerte apresuradamente, Dessappear enfiló hacia el escenario.

Tomaron sus respectivos lugares y Ginny se situó al centro del escenario espalda contra espalda con Harry, mirando a lados opuestos con expresión ausente.

(N/A: Akí Heaven's a Lie)

La música comenzó a sonar; Dean en los teclados introdujo la canción con una melodía parsimoniosa apoyada en los bajos rasgueos de la guitarra de Harry, a ellos se unió Seamus en la batería un poco después, imprimiendo un ritmo fuerte…. Sonaba obscuro, agresivo pero femenino…

De pronto Ginny se dobló hacia delante, como si fuese a caer y empezó a cantar con su voz grave y potente…

_Oh no,_

_here it is again_

_I need to know_

_when I will fall in decay_

_Se volvió hacia Harry, quien seguía dándole la espalda, haciendo volar sus cabellos rojos alrededor…_

_Something wrong_

_with every plan of my life_

_I didn't really notice that you've been here_

_Se volvió hacia el publico y alzó la voz en un reclamo…_

_Dolefully desired_

_Destiny of a lie_

_De imprevisto Harry empezó a cantar, volviéndose hacia ella, mirándola intensamente…_

_Set me free_

_your heaven's a lie_

_set me free with your love_

_set me free_

_Ambos se clavaban la Mirada con resentimiento…_

_Set me free_

_your heaven's a lie_

_set me free with your love_

_set me free_

_Ginny se separó bruscamente de él y avanzó al frente, contoneándose al ritmo de la música…_

_Oh no,_

_here it is again_

_I need to know_

_why did I choose to betray you_

_Se acercó lentamente a Harry y comenzó a cantarle directamente a él…_

_Something wrong_

_with all the plans of my life_

_I didn't realize that you've been here_

_Hizo el amago de besarlo, pero giró su cabeza en un claro signo de rechazo y regresó al frente…_

_Dolefully desired_

_Destiny of a lie_

_Harry se acercó a ella caminando decididamente…._

_Set me free_

_your heaven's a lie_

_set me free with your love_

_set me free_

_La rodeo en tres pasos sin dejar de mirarla…_

_Set me free your heaven's a lie_

_set me free with your love_

_set me free_

_Ginny salió aún más allá, alejándose de él; se arrodilló frente al público…_

_Dolefully desired_

_Y sin más comenzó a gatear felinamente sin dejar de cantar…_

_Set me free_

_your heaven's a lie_

_set me free with your love_

_set me free_

_La pelirroja se incorporó de un salto y se dirigió hacia el ojiverde…_

_Set me free_

_your heaven's a lie_

_set me free with your love_

_set me free_

_Harry seguía desgarrando su guitarra, frente a ella, en actitud posesiva…_

_Set me free_

_your heaven's a lie_

_set me free with your love_

_set me free_

Las últimas notas flotaron en el aire y la multitud estalló en gritos y vítores.

Ellos sonrieron y saludaron con la mano. Un chico alto y delgado, de cabellos castaños salió al escenario.

-Bien, ellos fueron Dessappear! Compitiendo por la categoría de Rock Gótico estuvieron….- gritó el chico, que según recordaba Seamus se llamaba Lee Jordan y era el conductor del evento.- En los teclados, Dean Thomas, en la guitarra y voz masculina, Harry Potter, en la batería Seamus Finnigan y la sexy vocalista es Ginevra Weasley! Esta pieza se llamó Heaven´s a Lie, canción de la autoría de Harry Potter en la música y Ginevra Weasley en la letra.

En medio de más aplausos bajaron del escenario, completamente eufóricos, alucinados y con la adrenalina a todo.

Sus amigos los esperaban al pié de las escaleras.

-Valla, qué canción!.- halagó Theo cuando bajaron.

-Esa no se las conocía, eh!.- dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry y a Ginny.

-Es que nunca la habíamos tocado, surgió de una pelea que tuvimos hace mucho tiempo.- explicó Harry sonriendo.

-Deberían pelearse más seguido.- bromeó Luna riendo un poco.

-Bien, es nuestro turno.- declaró Neville, llamando la atención de todos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En seguida, sin dar más tiempo a nada Luna subió al escenario después de besar brevemente a su novio, seguida de todos los integrantes de su banda.

(N/A: Aki gothic Santuary)

Cedric Diggori comenzó a tocar al mismo tiempo que Neville, Anthony Goldstein y Ernie McMillan, una melodía frenética en el teclado conjugada magistralmente con los acordes de las dos guitarras y la batería creando una armonía sobrecogedora. El público parecía hipnotizado por la complejidad de los acordes, la melodía sencillamente creaba la ilusión de una batalla medieval…

Luna se había quedado al pie de las escaleras, sin hacer su aparición aún; comenzó a cantar, con una voz difícil de imaginar si sólo se observaba su aspecto, era potente, fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo suave y dulce….

_Toll no bell for me father_

_But let this cup of suffering pass from me_

_Send me no shepherd to heal my world_

_But the angel, the dream foretold_

_Prayed more than thrice for you to see_

_The wolf of loneliness in me_

_Not my own will but yours be done_

_Luna avanzó al centro del escenario, quedando a la vista de todos, se colocó en el borde y continuó con su melodía, impresionando a todos…_

_You wake up, where's the tomb_

_Will Easter come, enter my room_

_The Lord weeps with me_

_But my tears fall for you_

_La música continuó rápida y frenética, acompañada por los gritos de la multitud eufórica…_

_Luna se paseó por el borde del escenario, mirando al público moviéndose al compás de la música…_

_Another beauty, loved by a beast_

_Another tale of infinite dreams_

_Your eyes, they were my paradise_

_Your smile made my sunrise_

_Disimuladamente Luna observaba a Theo desde el escenario, como si le cantara a él…_

_Forgive me, for I don't know what I gain_

_Alone in this garden of pain_

_Enchantment has but one truth_

_I weep to have what I fear to lose_

_La voz de la rubia retumbaba por todos lados…_

_You wake up, where's the tomb_

_Will Easter come, enter my room_

_The Lord weeps with me_

_But my tears fall for you_

_La música se volvió más agresiva… con un tinte fúnebre…_

_Los dos guitarristas se acercaron al frente… desgarrando notas poderosas…_

_Momentos después Neville dejó la guitarra en el pedestal y tomó una flauta transversa y comenzó a sonar notas suaves, como sacadas de algún cuento olvidado…._

_La voz de luna sonaba en un lamento bajo, al fondo de la música… para después retomar la melodía con su voz desgarradora…_

_I knew you never before_

_I see you nevermore_

_But the love, the pain, the hope, oh beautiful one_

_Have made you mine 'til all my years are done_

_Un momento de silencio… Luna comenzó de nuevo… el principio del fin…._

_Without you_

_The poetry within me is dead_

_La música volvió a elevarse por los amplificadores… Anthony se sumió en un solo lleno de notas melancólicas…. Rápido, fuerte, añorante…._

_Las últimas notas vibraron en el aire y todo terminó…_

Un aplauso ensordecedor llegó hasta ellos. Se adelantaron al frente y tomados de las manos hicieron una inclinación al público en agradecimiento por la aceptación que habían tenido.

De nuevo Lee Jordan entró al escenario.

-The Dark doll!.- gritó sin más preámbulos el chico.- En los teclados estuvo Cedric Diggori, en la guitarra solista Anthony Goldstein, en la guitarra segunda y la flauta transversal tuvimos a Neville Longbottom y la dueña de esta espectacular voz que nos hizo estremecer es Luna Lovegood! Se encuentran aquí compitiendo por la categoría de Gothic Metal, interpretando magistralmente Gothic Santuary, canción de su propia autoría como banda.

Después de agradecer una vez más con otra inclinación bajaron las escaleras, aún aturdidos por la euforia.

Abajo los esperaban sus amigos con un par de cervezas para celebrar.

-Luna, wow!.- fue todo lo que dijo Jack.

-Wow? Wow se quda corto, Super Wow!.- corrigió Theo henchido de orgullo por la interpretación de su novia.

-Gracias chicos, pero el mérito es de toda la banda, y sobre todo de Neville, que se encarga de componer canciones tan hermosas y deja que yo las cante.- explicó Luna mostrando gratitud hacia su amigo.

-Chicas, les parece si salimos un momento?.- preguntó Hermione.- necesito algo despejarme un poco del ruido, me empiezo a poner nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá de Poca Madre!.- aseguró Ginny.

-Esta bien, salgamos.- secundó Luna.

Pansy estaba de pie junto a Jack, no le caían mal las chicas pero no las había tratado; además sentía que la rechazarían si lo intentaba puesto que en más de una ocasión las había tratado despectivamente.

-Pansy, por qué no las acompañas.- dijo Draco de pronto.

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo disimuladamente como si estuviera loco, mientras que Pansy se sentía bastante incómoda.

Hermione procesó la petición de Draco por unos momentos. Después de todo si la pelinegra era novia de Jack no podía ser tan mala persona. Se miraron un segundo a los ojos.

-Sí, acompáñanos, Pansy.- dijo Hermione. Luna y Ginny también habían tenido el mismo pensamiento.

Las cuatro se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera del escenario, internándose más en el jardín, alejándose del ruido estridente que producía la banda que tocaba en ese momento, se llamaba Drumstrang y tocaban Heavy Metal.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Caminaron algunos momentos, inundándose del olor a mar que flotaba en el aire. Finalmente encontraron un pequeño claro cubierto de margaritas y decidieron tomar asiento ahí formando un círculo.

-Y bien?.- interrogó repentinamente Ginny sin ninguna sutileza, mirando fijamente a Pansy.

-Qué quieres que te diga?.- respondió a su vez ella.

-Por qué el cambio? Es extraño viniendo de ti.- de nuevo Luna y su brutal honestidad.

-Lo se, pero sucede que me he encontrado a mí misma, y eso no requiere explicación. Me dí cuenta de muchas cosas y decidí que no es tarde para cambiar lo que está mal.

-Qué clase de cosas?.- lo cierto es que a Hermione la intrigaba mucho el asunto.

-Descubrí que no necesito aparentar nada, porque encontré a alguien que me quiere sólo por ser yo, con mis defectos, mis virtudes y todo lo raro que hay en mí.

Eso bastó para romper el hielo; en a penas unos momentos la pelinegra les contó su historia con Jack y las hizo partícipes de su nuevo trabajo. Entrevistó a Ginny y a Luna en nombre de sus respectivas bandas. La entrevista con la castaña quedó pendiente, pues ya era hora de regresar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cuando ellas iban llegando al recinto se encontraron con que los chicos ya estaban arriba del escenario vestidos con ropa militar, listos para su presentación como Fire Dragons.

(N/A: Aki The Unforgiven)

Jack tocó algo así como un redoble militar y la guitarra de Harry comenzó a marcar una melodía triste, pausada y suave, para después ser sostenida de fondo con la guitarra de Draco en notas más fuertes….

A ellos se unió la batería y Neville en el bajo, sonaba como una marcha de miseria sobrecogedora… la música fue bajando un poco y Theo, encaminándose al centro, comenzó a cantar…

_New blood joins this earth  
And quickly he's subdued  
Through constant pained disgrace  
The young boy learns their rules  
_

_Todas las chicas del auditorio comenzaron a gritar emocionadas… y Jack relevó a Theo…_

_With time the child draws in  
This whipping boy done wrong  
Deprived of all his thoughts  
The young man struggles on and on he's known  
A vow unto his own  
That never from this day  
His will they'll take away-eay_

_Harry se posicionó al frente y continuo con la canción, con voz suave, como un reclamo apagado…_

_What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Theo de Nuevo tomó su lugar…_

_Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been_

_Draco se acercó al frente, y en medio de gritos de las chicas y silbidos de aprobación continuó…_

_What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN_

_La música se perdió de nuevo en los acordes ligeros de Draco…Esta vez Harry comenzó de Nuevo con la canción…_

_They dedicate their lives  
To RUNNING all of his  
He tries to please THEM all  
This bitter man he is_

_Draco volvió a cantar…_

_Throughout his life the same  
He's battled constantly  
This fight he cannot win  
A tired man they see no longer cares  
The old man then prepares  
To die regretfully  
That old man here is me_

_De Nuevo Harry…._

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown

_Theo…_

_Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been  
_

_Draco…_

_What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN_

Un breve silencio, seguido de las notas melancólicas de Theo…

_Una intrincada melodía se tejía con las notas de Harry y los marcados tiempos de la bataka acentúada con el bajo para dar paso a la ensordecedora guitarra de Draco…_

_El solo del rubio cubrió las mentes de todos los presentes, como un tributo, un reclamo a una sociedad perdida…  
_

_Todos tomaron sus lugares de nuevo, Harry comenzó otra vez…_

_What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
_

_Theo…_

_Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been  
_

_Draco…_

_What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN  
_

_Jack volvió a cantar…_

_Never Free  
Never Me  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN_

_Harry…_

_You labeled me  
I'll label you  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN  
_

_Theo…_

_Never Free  
Never Me  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN  
_

_Draco…_

_You labeled me  
I'll label you  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN  
Never Free  
Never Me  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN_

Lentamente la melodía se fue perdiendo mientras la multitud enardecida estallaba en aplausos llenos de emoción, adrenalina y vítores desenfrenados.

-Ellos son Fire Dragons!.- Gritó Lee Jordan.- Compiten por Heavy metal, con The Unforgiven, rola de su autoría conjunta. En la bataka estuvo Jack Spencer!.- éste se levantó con las baketas en alto y las chicas suspiraron profundamente.- En el bajo estuvo Neville Longbottom.- Neville levantó una mano, mientras con la otra retiraba sus negros cabellos de su cara. En el público una chica sostenía por todo lo alto una enorme pancarta que decía "Neville: Chibik te ama", y éste le guiñó un ojo y le envió un beso.- En las guitarras, no puedo decir qué lugar ocupaban porque esto parecía una auténtica batalla por el poder, estuvieron Harry Potter!.- un nuevo grito estremecedor por parte de todas las mujeres presentes.- Theodore Nott.- sorpresivamente el aplauso fue aún más intenso, y no era para menos, Theo lucía guapísimo con los pantalones militares y la playera negra sin mangas que llevaba.- y Draco Malfoy!.- Ahora sí parecía que el lugar iba a colapsar de tanto ruido, las chicas se arremolinaban al pie del escenario, el rubio dio un paso al frente y saludó con una sonrisa torcida tan característica de él; comenzó a quitarse la ruda chamarra de cargo que traía, quedando sólo con una playera verde olivo que se pegaba a su cuerpo escultural… parecía que el aplauso terminaba, pero no, comenzó aún con más ímpetu.

Varios momentos después, cuando por fin hubieron terminado de aplaudir, bajaron del escenario en medio de miradas de deseo por parte de las mujeres y de reconocimiento y admiración por parte de los hombres.

-No hay duda, ya ganaron!.- gritó Hermione lanzándose a los brazos de su novio (N/A: Qué envidia!).

-Falta ver que decide el jurado.- replicó Jack, abrazando a Pansy.

-Tendrán que ser una bola de retrasados subnormales si no los eligen ganadores.- aseguró Ginny emocionada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En ese momento un hombre alto se acercó a ellos para indicarles que The Dramione era la siguiente banda. Con los nervios a flor de piel se encaminaron al escenario, se colocaron en sus lugares. Hermione se posicionó a la derecha del estrado, mirando hacia el público, mientras Draco se colocó a la derecha, mirando al suelo.

(N/A: Aki October & April)

La Bataka y las guitarras comenzaron al mismo tiempo, dando una pequeña introducción… Draco se volvió a ver a Hermione con añoranza, clavó una rodilla en el piso y comenzó con voz melancólica, anhelante…

_She was like April sky_

_Sunrise in her eyes_

_Child of light,_

_shining star_

_Fire in her heart_

_Brightest day,_

_melting snow_

_Breaking through the chill_

_Draco de nuevo se volvió hacia el suelo…._

_October and april_

_Empalmándose en la nota sostenida del rubio, la castaña comenzó…_

_He was like frozen sky_

_In October night_

_Su voz era limpia, pura, melódica…_

_Darkest cloud_

_in the storm_

_Raining from his heart?_

_Llevó una mano hacia su corazón…_

_Coldest moon,_

_deepest blue_

_Tearing down his will?_

_Comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del escenario, al mismo tiempo que Draco…_

_October and April_

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos, la gente y los ruidos conmocionados de todos los presentes no existían, solo eran ellos contra el mundo…_

_Comenzaron a cantar juntos, haciendo una fusión de obscuridad y luz…_

_Like hate and love_

_World's apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

_Like light and Dark_

_World's apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

_Draco miró hacia el publico…_

_We were like loaded guns_

_Sacrificed our lives_

_Hermione se acercó más a él, tomando su mano…_

_We were like love undone?_

_Craving to entwine_

_Draco la rodeó por detrás y de nuevo cantaron juntos…_

_Fatal touch_

_Final thrill_

_Love was bound to Kill_

_October and april_

_La música era suave, melodiosa, abrumadoramente obscura, pero con un toque tan dulce que conmovía…_

_Like Hate and love_

_World's apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

_Light and Dark_

_World's apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

_Hermione acercó una mano hacia la cara del rubio, y la aprató repentinamente, como si pudiese matarla ese contacto…_

_Like Hate and love_

_World's apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

_Light and Dark_

_World's apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

_Se fueron alejando del centro, hacia las orillas a cada palabra…_

_October and april_

_Se miraron de extreme a extremo…_

_October and april_

_Alzaron sus manos como si pretendieran alcanzarse…_

_October and april_

_Finalmente se dieron la espalda, dejando caer la cabeza en actitud de derrota… ante un amor imposible…_

El auditorio se cernía hasta los cimientos con la ovación que recibieron en cuanto finalizó la canción… en toda la noche el público jamás había aplaudido tan fuerte. Jack se levantó de su puesto y Theo fue hasta donde estaban los demás; ahí, frente a todos se sumieron en un abrazo de banda lleno de adrenalina por el éxito.

-Estuviste maravillosa.- dijo Draco, mientras estaban todos con las cabezas juntas en medio de su abrazo de equipo.

-Herms, te salió perfecto!.- dijo Theo.

-Draco, tú también estuviste muy bien. Qué sentimiento, Dios mío! Casi podría creer que tienes corazón.- bromeó Jack sonriente.

-Idiota.- murmuró Draco mientras Theo soltaba una risita de burla.

-Ustedes también estuvieron impresionantes.- dijo Hermione, a quien ya se le empezaba a quebrar la voz de la felicidad.- De verdad, gracias, sin ustedes no sería nada.

Ya llevaban algunos minutos así y a penas el aplauso comenzaba a ceder un poco. Finalmente se separaron y se volvieron hacia su público.

-Bien, ellos fueron The Dramione!.- anunció nuevamente Lee Jordan.- Participan por la clasificación de Symphonic Metal, con esta canción extraída del único álbum de estudio de la legendaria y desaparecida banda Lillum, October & April! En la bataka tuvimos a Spencer, en la guitarra segunda a Nott, en la guitarra solista y voz masculina a Malfoy… valla, chicos.- reaccionó un poco contrariado Lee.- Ustedes de nuevo! Parece que los veremos muy seguido por aquí.- dijo sonriendo al tiempo que el clamor femenino se adueñaba del lugar.- Y la vocalista es Hermione Granger… una voz cuya belleza a penas se compara con la de su dueña, debo añadir.

Hermione sonrió ante el halago, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al escuchar tronar el puño de Draco junto a ella, que en ese momento asesinaba con sus fríos ojos grises al comentarista.

La gente seguía haciendo alboroto por su presentación, y al bajar del escenario se vieron víctimas de algunas personas que intentaban tomarles fotografías, los acosaban con cámaras digitales y teléfonos celulares tratando de obtener una buena imagen de ellos.

No les dio tiempo de reírse de las poses extrañas que hacía Theo cada vez que una cámara le pasaba cerca, ni de la cara de azoramiento de Hermione, ni de las miradas de terror y adoración que el público femenino lanzaba a Jack, ni de la cara de asesino de Draco cada vez que alguien se acercaba a SU novia… No les dio tiempo de nada porque en ese preciso momento subió la mujer rubia al escenario.

Rita Skeeter, de cuya presencia sólo Pansy era partícipe, se encontraba encaramada al micrófono con un público enloquecido a sus pies esperando un veredicto.

-Qué ondaaaaa?.- gritó la mujer sintiéndose en su ambiente.- Espero que se la hayan pasado igual de bien que yo… y si no lo hicieron… me da igual.- continuó con cierto despotismo, mientras la gente reía con ella.- Como saben, hoy es la primera eliminatoria, debo decir que todos estuvieron excepcionales hoy, pero las reglas son reglas, y aunque se hicieron para romperse por hoy las respetaremos en honor a lo que nos ha llamado hasta aquí: La buena música.

Todos estaban impacientes por escuchar los resultados. Valla que esa mujer sabía ganarse a la multitud.

-En la categoría de Gothic Metal pasan a la semifinal: Fallen Angels, Dark Mistake, Impervious, Broken Soul y The Dark Doll!

Conforme iba nombrando las bandas se escuchaba alboroto en distintas partes del auditorio, evidentes manifestaciones de alegría por parte de las bandas que seguían en la contienda, y también abucheos por las bandas que habían sido eliminadas.

-En Goth Rock tengo el placer de anunciar que pasan a la siguiente ronda: Dessappear, Beauxbatons, Fatale, Flourish & Blotts y Basilisk!

De nuevo la conjunción de júbilo y derrota; aunque en particular Hermione, Draco y compañía se mantenían en silencio, tensionados por el deseo de saber si ellos también pasarían la prueba.

-Para Heavy Metal los que pasan a la semifinal son: Drumstrang, Mandrágora, Los Mortios, Lord Voldemetal y Fire Dragons!

Los chicos se palmearon en la espalda, de esa forma masculina en la que expresan alegría, apoyo, molestia, preocupación… etc… (N/A: Zero complicados los hombres hahaha, usan el mismo gesto siempre de manera universal XD) y continuaron poniendo atención.

-Y para finalizar, en Symphonic contaremos con: Tears in Silence, Dementors, Red Moon, Oesed y The DorLomine!

Todos clavaron la mirada en Hermione, Ginny y Luna la abrazaron mientras Draco entrelazó sus largos y blancos dedos con los de ella en señal de consuelo, y también para frenarse de cometer varios homicidios… Theo miraba fúrico hacia el escenario mientras Jack tenía cara de querer matar al primero que le cruzara por el frente. Lejanamente, Hermione escuchó la sarta de improperios que gritaban Harry y Neville, ahogados por los ruidos de la multitud.

-Chicos! Lo siento.- Rita Skeeter volvía a entrar al escenario.- Ha habido un error… Ocurre que mi asistente aún escribe en cuneiforme.- dijo ella mirando fijamente a Lee Jordan que trataba de hacerse el desentendido.- La última banda en pasar a la semifinal no es The DorLomine; lo siento chicos.- se disculpó ella mirando a los integrantes de esa banda con sendas caras de decepción.- Los que sí estarán aquí mañana serán The DraMione!

Al escuchar eso Hermione levantó la cabeza del hombro de Luna y radiante de felicidad abrazó de nuevo a toda la banda. Lo habían hecho; habían ganado la primera batalla, pero aún faltaba salir airosos de la guerra.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Desde la gran ventana superior del discreto edificio que se erguía a una de las laterales del jardín podía observarse el escenario en pleno, que ya iba quedando vacío. Una mujer de largos cabellos negros ensortijados estaba sentada sobre un viejo escritorio, pasaba de la una de la mañana, pero el sueño aún no acudía a ella, así que contemplaba el escenario mientras bebía un vaso de whiskey. Ese escenario, el mismo, el primero que pisó ella hacía ya mucho tiempo... Rita Skeeter entró al estudio con paso rápido y se sentó descuidadamente sobre un sillón de cuero negro que estaba frente al escritorio.

Valla que estuvo intenso! 32 bandas distintas!.- dijo Rita mientras subía los pies en la mesita de centro y destapaba una cerveza.- No puedo creer que de verdad hayamos terminado en cinco horas. Bien, y qué era lo que querías preguntarme?

La última banda… qué canción tocaron?

Ha, eso… fue bastante inesperado, tocaron October & April, ya sabes, el primer sencillo de Lillum, en donde tuvieron la colaboración de Lucius Malfoy.

Fue una excelente interpretación…- dijo la mujer pelinegra con gesto pensativo.- Si no fuera por que se que es imposible hubiese jurado que Narcissa y Lucius tocaron esta noche; en realidad no los ví, pero los escuché… y sonó prodigioso. Habrá que ponerle más atención a esos niños mañana.- la mujer apuró su vaso de whiskey.- Hay Rita, esto evoca tantos recuerdos…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …


	10. Guerra de Bandas: Parte II

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Por fin el cap 10!**

**Nenas! No me maten! Please, no me maten! Por Merlín! Yo se que no tengo perdón de Dios por este enooooorme retrazo, pero sk entre la uni, mis exámenes finales, mis dos extras jeje, el trabajo y otras cosas no se cómo encuentro tiempo para dormir! A parte mi lap loca que sigue borrándolo todo T.T**

**En fin, espero que no me hayan abandonado!**

Este cap uff, fue difícil, bastante difícil, de hecho, pero akí stá, sperando ser leído por ustedes :)

**Mil gracias por todos y cada uno de sus review's, d verdad, me hacían el día cada vz q m encontraba uno nuevo n el mail jeje Tmbn agradezco a las personitas q m dejaron Story-Alert y Favorite-Author… pro no sean mala onda! Tmbn dejen review's hahahaha**

**Maletina: Grax x tu review! Hahahaha, sip, yo c q no fue algo muy pesado… pro sk lo fuerte y agresivo viene después :)**

**Alastor82: Haaaa! Q bn q t gustó la canción! October&April es una super rola, s hermosa! Spero q t sigua gustando el fic :) pásate x mi one-shot, m interesa muxo tu opinión nena!**

**Chibik-Lady: Noooo, Lucius y Narcissa vienen hasta el siguiente cap :) Awh! Mil gracias x tu super review! M nkntan todos los q m dejas, son geniales! Hahahaha q bn q t gustó tu participación n el cap anterior XD t lo debía! Bno, sigue leyendo, ojalá t guste… x cierto, echale una mirada a mi one-shot, kiero tu super opinión!**

**TheogotHiikgiirl: Lectora nueva! MK nknta q t nknte :) Q bn q sea el mjor q haz leído! Wow, m mataste cn eso T.T m emociona muxo saberlo! Sigue leyendo niña! Y pásate x mis otros fic's ;)**

**SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy: WoOoW! Q bno q t gustó tanto esta historia! Las canciones y los nombres no t los puedo enviar U.U sk casi no tngo tiempo, sorry… pro al inicio d cada cap pongo las canciones q c utilizarán y los artistas, d forma q es más fácil buscarlas y descargarlas :) sigue leyendo!**

**Tormenta Oscura: Yeah! Q bien, m encantó tu review! M da gusto saber q d verdad logro transmitir toda la maraña d emociones q pretendo cn esta historia… d verdad, star sobre un escenario, cantando y q la gente t aplauda, uff, s lo mejor d la vida! Sigue leyendo :) spero q t guste!**

**Annath: Prometo q c pondrá aún más interesante! Lord Voldemetal hahahahahaha no c d dónde m saqué eso Xd pro m encanta como suena! Spero q t ghuste el cap, mil grax x tu review!**

**Narcissa Zabinni: Gracias x el review! Lo genial es q t guste sta historia y t tomes la molestia d opinar :) sigue haciéndolo! Sigue leyendo y dejando muxos coments :) Spero q t guste!**

**IMPORTANTE: ESCRIBÍ UN PEQUEÑO ONESHOT, ES EL PRIMERO Q HAGO, SE LLAMA INFIDELIDAD… LEANLO, SI? CREO Q DSPUÉS D LEERLO ENTENDERÁN MJOR EL XK D RETRAZO D:**

**El Soundtrack Para HOY:**

**° The path of Decay, de Sirenia**

**°Forever, de Papa Roach**

**°Swamped, de Lacuna Coil**

**°Never Enough, de Epica**

**Disfruten!**

"_Y de sus ojos emanó el halo de la vida,_

_Creando un espacio digno de los sueños,_

_Sembrado de esperanzas muertas"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione Granger se sentía exageradamente nerviosa. Ya eran las tres de la tarde y se encontraba lista, con unos jeans claros, zapatillas rosas, una blusa blanca sin mangas y una delgada bufanda fucsia anudada al cuello; bajó a la sala de estar donde ya se encontraban sus padres esperándola. Su madre vestía casi igual que ella, pero en tonos azules y su padre había optado por jeans, zapatos de vestir y una camisa negra. Subieron al auto familiar, un precioso Rolls Royce negro y se dirigieron a la mansión Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy muy cortésmente los había invitado a comer con sus padres algunos días atrás, y finalmente, aquel sábado se haría efectiva la invitación.

La castaña miraba por la ventana del auto sin decir una sola palabra. No conocía a los padres de su novio, más que por la intrusión a su pasado que habían hecho, pero en realidad nunca los había visto y para ser francos no se los imaginaba. Quiero que nuestra relación se haga oficial, le había dicho Draco, y ahí estaba ella, con los nervios de punta esperando gustarles lo suficiente a sus futuros suegros.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco Malfoy ya se encontraba en el jardín frontal, en donde tendría lugar la comida. Les había comunicado a sus padres que tenía novia y deseaba que la conocieran, a ella y a su familia. Intrigados por la identidad de la muchacha accedieron a complacerlo; pero lo cierto era que con los cambios que había tenido su hijo no se imaginaban que clase de chica podría ser. Por sus mentes pasaron imágenes de jovencitas de aspecto rudo, satánico, exhibicionistas, e infinidad de opciones.

Dieron las tres y media y escucharon el motor de un auto que esperaba el acceso en la reja de la casa. Por idea de su hijo habían decidido hacer una parrillada, algo casual y relajado para conocerse. Lucius se colocó frente al asador y Narcissa tomó asiento en la hermosa mesa de jardín; observaron a su hijo encaminarse para recibir a sus invitados.

Un bello Rolls Royce entró por la verja principal y se estacionó frente a la casa, a unos metros de donde se encontraba el matrimonio Malfoy observando.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El señor Granger bajó del auto y abrió la puerta a su esposa, mientras que Draco se dirigía a hacer lo mismo con Hermione.

-Valla, hasta pareces normal.- dijo él maliciosamente cuando se saludaron con un fingido beso en la mejilla.

-Tonto.- respondió ella reprochando.- así me visto para salir con mis padres, después de todo solo es de vez en cuando.

El señor Granger le tendió la mano al rubio, para después darle un rudo abrazo y unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

-Draco, muchacho, un gusto verte.- saludó el hombre sonriendo con sus ojos azules.

-Igualmente, señor Granger.- respondió el rubio para después saludar a la señora Granger con un beso en la mejilla.- Con todo respeto, hoy luce más hermosa que de costumbre; me queda claro el por qué tienen una hija tan hermosa.

Hermione se sonrojó ante el cumplido indirecto mientras su madre reía halagada. De verdad que Draco podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras más se dirigieron al jardín en donde una mujer realmente hermosa, usando un vestido blanco y fresco, aguardaba sentada tomando un vaso de limonada. Esa debe ser su madre, pensó Hermione, pero a decir verdad era bastante evidente. Tenía el cabello rubio y largo hasta la cintura, unos ojos enormes y azules, muy claros; los rasgos finos y aristocráticos que poseía Draco, también esa elegancia innata y el garbo estaba presente incluso estando estática.

Junto a una enorme parrilla se encontraba el señor Malfoy, luciendo unos jeans, zapatos de vestir y una camisa gris, según dedujo la castaña. Era un hombre tan alto como Draco, con el lacio cabello platinado, idéntico al de su hijo, recogido en una coleta baja; sus ojos eran grises, de mirada inteligente, su cara mostraba una espontanea expresión de superioridad mientras que sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa encantadora pero un tanto cínica. No puedes negar la cruz de tu parroquia, pensó Hermione sonriendo un poco al percatarse de lo mucho que Draco había sacado de ambos.

-Padre, Madre, ellos son los señores Granger, Joanne y Antouane.- explicó el rubio a sus padres que se habían aproximado a recibirlos.- Y ella es mi novia, Hermione Granger.

-Un placer.- dijo Narcissa al tiempo que besaba a ambas mujeres en la mejilla y saludaba al señor Granger. Valla, es por mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, ´pensó ella al recordar las opciones que había imaginado.- bienvenidos a nuestra casa, soy Narcissa Malfoy.

-Lucius Malfoy.- acotó el padre de Draco al saludarlos a todos.- por favor tomen asiento.

De alguna forma extraña la conversación se dio muy amena, Narcissa y Joanne se enfrascaron en una plática que versaba desde los catálogos de modas y los recuerdos infantiles de sus hijos, hasta filantropía, política y teorías económicas contra la pobreza mundial; mientras que el señor Granger se había ofrecido a ayudar a Lucius con el asado de la carne, congeniando estupendamente.

Hermione y Draco se encontraban en la mesa, al lado opuesto de sus madres observando la escena general.

-Valla que esto es extraño.- dijo él tomando su mano distraídamente.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, normalmente mis padres son muy rígidos… quiero decir, son buenas personas, pero no es normal que entren en confianza tan rápido con gente que no conocen para nada.

-Ya veo; pues no se, mis padres siempre han sido muy sociables, tal vez eso también tiene algo que ver.- explicó ella.

-Herms…- musitó él atrayendo su atención.- qué te parece si nos escapamos un momento? Al parecer a esos filetes aún les falta mucho…

Hermione sonrió tentada por la idea, que resultó aún más atractiva al verlo sonreír tan seductoramente.

Sin que nadie lo notara entraron a la casa por una puerta frontal y se dirigieron a la habitación del rubio.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A penas entraron, Draco la aprisionó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla con ansias. Ella se dejó llevar hasta la cama, se tiraron sobre ella y entre beso y beso comenzaron a rodar uno sobre el otro. Hermione enlazó sus piernas a la cintura del rubio, mientras éste comenzaba a acariciar suavemente su seno derecho por encima de la blusa blanca. Ella se estremeció y desfajó la camisa de Draco para recorrer con sus dedos el firme abdomen de su novio. Se acariciaban el cabello mutuamente, despeinándose. Escucharon un lejano ruido de pasos, pero no pusieron ninguna atención… hasta que escucharon la voz de Narcissa Malfoy, quien en ese momento abría la puerta.

-Esta es la recamara de Draco.- decía la señora Malfoy.

La escena era graciosa la miraran por donde la miraran. Frente a la puerta estaban sus madres, paralizadas, con la mueca desencajada y cara de incredulidad; por otro lado, ellas estaban viendo a sus retoños tumbados en una cama a medio deshacer, con los cojines regados por todos lados, tenían los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos pasionales, estaban despeinados y con la ropa desaliñada… pero lo más impactante era su postura: Hermione estaba tirada bajo Draco, aferrando las caderas del rubio con sus piernas, mientras que tenía una mano en su cabello platinado y la otra en su espalda blanca por debajo de la camisa; Draco sujetaba firmemente una nalga de su novia al tiempo que su mano inmóvil yacía sobre uno de sus senos… por debajo de la blusa.

Tanto sus madres como ellos sintieron como lentamente los colores acudían a sus caras, el silencio se hacía eterno, nadie reaccionaba.

5…

4…

3…

2…

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, qué demonios se supone que están haciendo?.- Narcissa Malfoy entraba por la puerta reprendiendo furiosamente a su hijo.

Por fin reaccionaron, se apartaron rápidamente e intentaron acomodarse la ropa y el cabello de forma apresurada.

-Hermione Jane Granger!.- gritó la madre de la castaña.- Se puede saber qué clase de comportamiento es este? Por Dios, qué vergüenza, Narcissa, lo siento mucho…

-No, no, no, yo lo siento, al parecer mi hijo es solo un saco de hormonas sin una pizca de sentido común.- dijo Narcissa.

-Hay, Dios! Mi hija tampoco se está comportando precisamente como una señorita decente.

-Y bien? Estamos esperando una explicación.- Demandaron las dos al mismo tiempo; fue aterrador.

-Madre, yo…- empezó Draco.

-Disculpe señora Malfoy.- interrumpió Hermione.- Ha sido algo improvisto, lo lamento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir.

-No te preocupes, pequeña, se que tú no tienes la culpa.- respondió la señora Malfoy dulcemente, para luego volver a mirar a su hijo y continuar furiosa.- La culpa es de Draco y sus hormonas de alta temperatura! Por Dios, hijo, ahora resulta que eres un degenerado, no, así no es como te educamos!

-No la disculpes, Narcissa, la culpa también es de Hermione, mira que venir a pervetir a tu hijo en su propia casa!

Y así continuaron un rato con la reprimenda sin dejarles hablar.

-Hermione, nunca lo esperé de ti, esto es tan…- dijo la señora Granger.

-Normal.- interrumpió ella a su madre.- Vamos mamá, sabes perfectamente que es un comportamiento normal, nada inadecuado.

-No seas cínica!.- replicó Joanne.

-No es cinismo, mamá… de cualquier forma, tú no tienes autoridad moral para decirme que no bese a mi novio y le haga lo que yo quiera.- argumentó Hermione, observando maliciosamente a su madre.- Recuerdas? Nací justo un mes después de que tú y papá se casaran, y créeme, ya no me trago el cuento de que los bebés los trae la cigüeña de Paris.

La madre de Hermione se puso de mil colores, sin saber que decir.

-Además , madre.- comenzó Draco siguiendo el ejemplo de su novia.- estas son cosas que pasan, y qué mejor que sea aquí que en un lugar de mala muerte sólo por escapar de ustedes. Ves? Somos conscientes, experimentamos en un lugar seguro.- finalizó sonriendo cínicamente.

Ambas mujeres estaban anonadadas y padeciendo el mayor ataque de vergüenza de toda sus vidas. Se repusieron un poco, y comprendiendo que ambas se sentían igual de azoradas por el comportamiento de sus respectivos hijos hicieron lo único sano que se puede hacer en esas ocasiones, rompieron a reír.

-Dios los hace y ellos se juntan.- dijo resignada la señora Granger.

-Tu lo has dicho, querida.- respondió la señora Malfoy.- está bien, "Jóvenes Experimentados", pónganse decentes y bajen a comer, ya está lista la comida… ho, y por favor, ya no experimenten más por hoy. No le diré nada a tu padre…

-Ni yo al tuyo, hija, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Salieron atribuladas de la habitación y ahora fue el turno de los chicos de echarse a reír.

-Válgame! De todas las cosas que imaginé que podrían pasar nunca creí que fuera precisamente esto.- dijo Hermione, mientras intentaba peinar su cabello.

-Yo tampoco, la verdad, pero agradezco al cielo que nos hayan encontrado ellas y no nuestros padres.- dijo Draco, que ya estaba impecable de nuevo.

(N/A: Dilatación Térmica: La materia reacciona al calor incrementando su volumen = Entre más caliente esté algo, más grande es XD)

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Al cabo de unos minutos regresaron al jardín, ya estaba la mesa puesta y todos sentados alrededor de ella, tomaron sus respectivos lugares y se dispusieron a comer.

-Y en dónde estaban, eh?.- preguntó el señor Granger con una mirada de picardía bromista.- de pronto desaparecieron, qué estaban haciendo?

-En mi recamara….- respondió Draco.

-Y qué hacían ahí?.- ahora preguntaba Lucius.

-Hermione me estaba mostrando algunas teorías de dilatación térmica.- respondió el rubio con voz seria, viendo de reojo a su madre que parecía a punto de escupir el trago de vino que estaba tomando.

-Y después Draco iba a enseñarme el tiro con arco.- explicó Hermione, y volviéndose a ver a su madre con cara inocente.- ya sabes, dicen que es muy bueno dando justo en el blanco, ni más allá ni más acá.- finalizó guiñándole un ojo a Joanne, quien tenía cara de estar sufriendo un aneurisma o algo así.

Después de sus discretas indirectas, la comida se desarrolló con normalidad, y de acuerdo al plan, los Granger invitaron a los Malfoy para el día siguiente, en la noche, a ver "El Fantasma de la Opera"…. Que en realidad sería la final del certamen de bandas.

Pasaron una tarde muy amena, pero justo a las seis de la tarde salieron de la mansión, pues su hija debía prepararse para el evento de la noche.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Por fin había llegado a su casa, y para variar los nervios comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Después de estar ensayando en casa de Harry se había sentido bastante segura, pero ahora que estaba sola en su habitación era más difícil disipar la inseguridad. Decidió darse un baño y justo cuando salía comenzaron a llamar a la puerta.

Se puso el albornoz y encontró a Hermione y a Luna frente a la puerta. Las hizo pasar a su habitación y se dispusieron a arreglarse.

-Y como te ha ido con eso de tus suegros?.- preguntó Luna, recordando que ese día Hermione debía haber comido en casa de Draco.

-La verdad? Extraño.- respondió ella.

-Extraño? Cómo?.- preguntó Ginny mientras se secaba el cabello.

-Bueno, estuvieron platicando con mis padres y al parecer congeniaron muy bien; son muy elegantes, el señor Malfoy es una persona bastante intimidante, y la señora Malfoy es bellísima… Draco sacó mucho de los dos.- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Valla, la verdad no me los imagino.- dijo Luna.

-Ni yo.- secundó Ginny.- pero y qué tal? Les caíste bien?

-Pues… yo creo que sí, fueron muy amables conmigo.

Después les contó con detalles el pequeño incidente que habían pasado en la habitación del rubio: sus amigas acabaron llorando de risa con el episodio.

-No me lo imagino!.- decía Ginny, tratando de ahogar sus carcajadas.- Debió haber sido un trauma para sus mamás.

-Y además son tan cínicos.- dijo Luna, quien también reía descontroladamente.- hubiera pagado por ver eso!

Continuaron en sus labores, pues ese día tenían menos tiempo que el anterior. Ginny se vistió con una provocativa minifalda negra, una blusa roja sin mangas y botas de cargo militar, esta vez dejó su cabello lacio cayendo libre por su espalda. Luna se puso un vaporoso vestido blanco desgarrado, con unas zapatillas de tela iguales, que se parecían mucho a las de ballet, mientras que Hermione optó por un mini short negro, un corsé en tonos violetas y unas altas botas de gamuza negra que llegaban hasta sus rodillas.

Faltando a penas una hora para el evento salieron al garaje y abordaron el pequeño auto escarlata de Ginny.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Unos treinta minutos después llegaron al auditorio y se encontraron con que ya todos los chicos estaban ahí, vestían elegantemente, todos iguales, jeans negros deslavados, playeras negras de manga larga, botas militares y sacos de terciopelo negros; sin embargo, al parecer habían marcado sus propios estilos: Theo llevaba algunas cadenas colgando de los jeans, Jack mostraba sombreas negras sobre la pálida piel de sus párpados, Harry sencillamente llevaba un cinturón rojo sangre, Neville un par de guantes negros sin dedos y Draco lucía un sombrero de gánster que le hacía ver irresistible; había mucha más gente que la noche anterior, lo cual les pareció casi imposible. Les dieron el orden de participación de nuevo: abrirían el evento The Dark Dolls, en el lugar once pasarían Fire Dragons, inmediatamente seguidos por Dessappear, y de nuevo al final estaría The DraMione.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pansy se encontraba muy ocupada entrevistando a los integrantes de las demás bandas competidoras. Esa mañana había aparecido el largo reportaje que hiciera la noche anterior en una revista de música a nivel nacional. Y yo que creí que sería algo pequeño, pensó ella.

De cualquier forma, después de haber visto la publicación, emocionada, había ido a hablar con sus padres, para AVISARLES que estudiaría periodismo y decirles abiertamente que lo que ellos pensaran la tenía sin cuidado. Para su sorpresa no se negaron; si discutieron un poco, pero finalmente se resignaron a que su hija hiciera aquello que le apasionaba.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Llegó la hora de inicio, y luego de desearse suerte The Darck Doll subió al escenario, siendo recibidos con sonoras ovaciones por parte del público, que ya empezaba a tener expectativas sobre cada banda.

(N/A: Aki Path of Decay)

Luna se plantó al centro del escenario, mientras Cedric en los teclados daba el inicio de la canción. Neville comenzó a marcar acordes bajos con la guitarra, para después ser apoyado por Ernie en la bataka y finalmente comenzar con la melodía junto con Anthony .

_Luna comenzó a cantar…_

_Life brings nothing for the same  
Keep searching new days on the horizon_

_La rubia se mecía como el viento, siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía, avanzando lentamente a lo largo de escenario…_

_While time just seems to slip away  
I'm leaving no trace along the way  
_

_La música disminuyó un poco, para después abrir paso más enérgica…_

_Seems like I'm falling deeper, deeper inside myself  
Feels like I'm growing weaker, much weaker each day  
Along the path to decay  
_

_Al tiempo que las notas se volvían violentas el publico aclamaba ruidosamente a la banda, estremeciéndose ante la voz limpia y suave de Luna…_

_The lights are fading day by day  
No cure for the lost, there's no ascending_

_Luna se acercó a Neville, quien desgarraba la guitarra…_

_When life could not become more pale  
A new dawn is here, another day  
_

_Avanzó lentamente hacia Anthony, y doblándose un poco continuo…_

_Seems like I'm falling deeper, deeper inside myself  
Feels like I'm growing weaker, much weaker each day  
Along the path to decay  
_

_Neville se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a cantar con una voz gutural y desgarrada, lo que hizo que las chicas gritaran eufóricas ante la potencia y seguridad que desprendía…._

_Anthony se sumió en un solo estremecedor, con notas rebuscadas, imprimiendo nostalgia en la canción….  
_

_Luna tomó de Nuevo el control_

___Seems like I'm falling deeper, deeper inside myself  
Feels like I'm growing weaker, much weaker each day  
Along the path to decay_

_La bataka marcó un Nuevo ritmo, y todos se unieron en una especie de coro estremecedor_

_Seems like I'm falling deeper, deeper inside myself  
Feels like I'm growing weaker, much weaker each day  
Along the path to decay_

Finalmente, las últimas notas reverberaron en el recinto y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Todos los chicos se acercaron a Luna y tal como la vez anterior ofrecieron al público una reverencia de agradecimiento. La gente continuaba gritando ensordecedoramente cuando salió al escenario Lee Jordan, aplaudiendo mientras sonreía.

-Una soberbia manera de abrir el evento del día de hoy, ellos fueron The Dark Doll!.- dijo el chico.- De nuevo nos hacen estremecer con su interpretación obscura y enérgica, con esta pieza, Path of Decay. Son una banda consolidada, se formó hace poco más de dos años, fundada por Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom, se especializan en gothic metal, con claras influencias de Epic Metal, logrando un sonido casi sacro y enérgico al mismo tiempo. Su vocalista, Luna, alcanza un regristro de soprano lírica, y su sello personal es el juego de la bella y la bestia (N/A: Se refiere a mezclar una voz aguda, suave, dulce y femenina, con una masculina, grave, gutural y agresiva). Han tenido muchas presentaciones, destacando el Gothic Court, en la ciudad de Paris y el Vampire Fest, en la ciudad de Bucarest, Rumania, donde han deslumbrado con sus interpretaciones. Una gran trayectoria, un gran talento, una gran banda.

Los aplausos volvieron a sonar para despedirlos del escenario; se reunieron con sus amigos y celebraron por todo lo alto su momento de gloria.

-Wow, si que tienen trayectoria, eh.- dijo Draco, quien estaba sorprendido, pues no lo sabía.

-En realidad no es mucho, el tiempo es relativo y la experiencia también.- respondió Luna mientras Theo la abrazaba.

-Bueno, definitivamente ya ganaron.- declaró Hermione.- no hay otra banda de goth que siquiera pueda compararse con ustedes.

-Yeah!.- gritaron todos en respuesta, llenos de emoción.

-Entonces? Quién quiere una cerveza?.- preguntó Harry.

-Yo quiero!.- dijo Ginny.- pero recuerda, hasta que no cante no puedo tomar, no voy a tomar ningún riesgo de quedarme afónica.

-Está bien, pero nosotros si nos echaremos unos tragos.- dijo Theo.

-Hay, no! Nos lo van a antojar!.- reprochó Hermione.- Saben qué? Qué les parece si nosotras nos escapamos un rato de aquí?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Todas las cuatro chicas se dirigieron al pequeño claro en donde se habían sentado la noche pasada. Lo cierto era que por alguna extraña razón ya incluían a Pansy como a cualquiera de ellas. Detrás de las máscaras resultaba ser una compañía agradable.

-Luna, en serio, tu voz es casi mágica!.- decía la pelinegra asombrada.- Ayer cantaste con tonos más altos y con una contextura más potente, más fuerte… pero hoy, fue más agudo y mucho más dulce… no entiendo cómo lo haces.

-La verdad ni yo lo se, simplemente así me sale…. Me alegra que te guste.- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Y qué canción prepararon para hoy?.- preguntaba Hermione a Ginny.

-Swamped. Tampoco la habíamos tocado antes, pero espero que salga bien.

-Seguramente así será.- aseguró Luna.

-Ho, por cierto, no les he mostrado el reportaje!.- dijo Pansy sacando la revista y tendiéndosela a las chicas.- me sorprende que haya salido de un día para otro, pero es una edición especial, según me dijeron será una publicación también para mañana y para pasado.

Hermione leyó cuidadosamente el reportaje en voz alta, y todas sonrieron encantadas al contemplar las fotos que habían incluido, lucían como auténticas rockstars.

El tiempo se les fue rapidísimo, hasta que de pronto Harry fue a buscarlas para comunicarles que había llegado el turno de Fire Dragons.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En medio de la multitud lo observaba en silencio, le parecía casi irreal que existiera un hombre de tan onírica belleza. Se encontraba al centro de su grupo de amigos, era increíblemente alto y de proporciones perfectas, rubio platino y soberbio como un ángel caído.

-Astoria, ya viste? Son simplemente hermosos.- dijo una voz interrumpiendo sus observaciones.

-Sí, lo son, pero el rubio es mío.- declaró altaneramente Astoria; cuyo cabello rubio caía con gracia sobre su espalda.

-Está bien, de cualquier forma a mi el que me encanta es el castaño.

-Cierto, Levender, es muy guapo también.- respondió Astoria y ambas continuaron observando.

El chico castaño era aún más alto que el rubio, de complexión fuerte y unos impactantes ojos verde musgo; su cara era varonil y afilada, con rasgos rudos pero armónicos, fuertes y delicados al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron mutuamente ambas chicas, y se encaminaron hacia el grupo de varones.

-Hola.- saludó Astoria moviendo coquetamente el cabello con una mano al tiempo que sonreía abiertamente a Draco.

-Linda noche, no?.- secundó Levender junto a ella giñándole un ojo a Theo.

-Hola… disculpen pero, nos conocemos de algún lado?.- preguntó Theo desconcertado.

-No hemos tenido el placer.- dijo Astoria remarcando lascivamente la última palabra en una insinuación.- Astoria Greengrass.- señaló tendiendo su mano al rubio.

-Draco Malfoy.- respondió este educadamente.

-Theodore Nott.- dijo Theo en respuesta al saludo de Levender, quien había pronunciado su nombre lenta y pausadamente haciendo que Theo se sonrojara.

-Y qué chicos? No van a invitarnos algo de beber?.- preguntó Levender juguetonamente.

-Ho, claro!.- respondió Theo.- qué les apetece?

-Con esto está bien.- dijo Astoria al momento que tomaba la cerveza que Draco sostenía en sus manos y le daba un sorbo descaradamente.

Draco y Theo se sentían azoradamente incómodos con ellas, pero la buena educación los forzaba de cierta forma a tratarlas bien. Ellas les informaron que eran integrantes de Beauxbatons y que habían quedado muy impresionadas con su actuación como Fire Dragons. Momentos después ellas se despidieron de los chicos y se dirigieron hacia el resto de su banda con una idea fija en la mente: costara lo que costara, ellos serían suyos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cuando las cuatro chicas entraron de nuevo al recinto se encontraron con que los chicos ya estaban al pié de las escaleras del escenario, a penas hubo tiempo para un beso de buena suerte y ellos se colocaron en sus posiciones.

(N/A: Aki Forever)

La bacteria abrió con una secuencia rítmica ligera, melancólica, sólo marcando tiempos…

Para después dar paso a la voz de Draco, quien estaba al centro del escenario…

_In the brightest hour_

_Of my darkest day_

_I realized_

_What is wrong with me_

_Con la guitarra colgando a sus espaldas tomó el micrófono con ambas manos…_

_Can't get over you_

_Can't get through to you_

_It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start_

_La guitarra de Harry comenzó a sonar en el fondo quedamente, junto al bajo de Neville…_

_Draco observaba al público y dedicó a las chicas presentes una mirada profunda y una sonrisa torcida, para después colocarse la guitarra al frente…_

_take these memories_

_that are haunting me_

_of a paper man cut into shreds_

_by his own pair of scissors_

_he'll never forgive her..._

_he'll never forgive her..._

_Comenzó a tocar pasando sus níveos dedos delicadamente sobre las cuerdas…_

_Un momento después comenzó con voz más enérgica, junto con la guitarra de Theo que profería acordes graves y potentes, todo se tornó más agresivo…_

_Because days come and go_

_But my feelings for you are forever_

_Se inclinaba sobre el micrófono arrancando también notas furiosas con cada rasgueo…_

_Because days come and go_

_But my feelings for you are forever_

_La música disminuyó de Nuevo, creando una pausa…_

_Draco soltó la guitarra, que quedó pendiendo de su cuello, para tomar febrilmente el micrófono entre sus manos, clavando sus ojos grises en el público extaciado…_

_Sitting by the fire on a lonely night_

_Hanging over from another good time_

_With another girl... little dirty girl_

_You should listen to this story of a life_

_Esta vez Harry comenzó con los rasgueos…_

_You're my heroin-_

_In this moment I'm lonely_

_fullfilling my darkest dreams_

_All these drugs, all these women_

_I'm never forgiving..._

_this broken heart of mine_

_Draco de Nuevo lanzó las notas suaves, para después continuar con los sonidos de Theo, mientras la batería se deshacía furiosa…_

_Because days come and go_

_But my feelings for you are forever_

_Cerró los ojos, y dobló su cuerpo…_

_Because days come and go_

_But my feelings for you are forever_

_Abrió lentamente los ojos…_

_One last kiss_

_Before I go_

_Dry your tears_

_It is time to let you go_

_Inclinó la cabeza permitiendo que sus platinados cabellos cayeran sobre su cara.._

_One last kiss._

_Theo, Harry y Jack hicieron un eco al unísono.._

_One last kiss_

_De nuevo Draco…_

_Before I go_

_Los chicos continuaron…_

_Before I go_

_Draco…_

_Dry your tears_

_Ahora los chicos…_

_Dry your tears_

_Draco levantó la mirada con expresión soberbia…_

_It is time to let you go_

_La música retomó su tono enérgico…_

_Because days come and go_

_But my feelings for you are forever_

_Draco se incline hacia el público…_

_One last kiss_

_Los chicos hicieron eco…_

_One last kiss_

_Draco…_

_Before I go_

_En respuesta…_

_Before I go_

_Draco…_

_Dry your tears_

_Los chicos…_

_Dry your tears_

_Draco…_

_It is time to let you go_

_One last kiss_

_La música volvió a bajar, marcando las últimas notas agónicas de la canción…_

_Draco sonrió tristemente…_

_One last kiss_

_Before I go_

_Dry your tears_

_It is time to let you go_

_Con una última Mirada melancólica gritó…_

_One last kiss!_

El silencio lo inundó todo, para después cernir el lugar con potentes aplausos y ovaciones… La gente enloquecida levantaba las manos \m/ y algunos seguían cantando aún el final de la canción.

Lee Jordan de nuevo apareció en el escenario.

-Ellos son Fire Dragons!.- gritó por encima de los ensordecedores gritos del público.- Inundando nuestras mentes con su sonido potente y poderoso! Interpretaron Forever, que fue compuesta por Theodore Nott en la letra y Jack Spencer en la música. Son una banda relativamente nueva, a penas formada hace poco menos de un mes, lo cual hace tan impresionante su profesionalismo. Se dedican al Heavy Metal, como ya ustedes saben, pero albergan influencias que van desde el black metal hasta el trash de los 80's. Lo que los hace diferentes a otras bandas es el uso intermitente de tres guitarras y la inclusión del bajo, que normalmente no se acostumbra para el Heavy. Alternan la posición de vocal entre sí, llevándose la pieza de hoy Draco Malfoy. Sus letras son auténticas joyas, conllevan muchos sentimientos y sobre todo una filosofía fuera de lo común, hay que decirlo, como compositores son geniales. Esperamos seguir oyendo más de estos chicos durante mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo!

Luego de dedicar algunas sonrisas, saludos y enviar besos a sus fans bajaron del escenario para reunirse con las chicas. Lo cierto era que en esta ocasión incluso habían tenido más éxito que en la anterior, y los chicos se sentían complacidos de poder hacer música más ruda que la que habitualmente hacían con sus respectivas bandas, después de todo la brutalidad hay que sacarla de alguna forma y ellos la exorcizaban así.

-Por Dios! Me van a matar de un infarto!.- gritó Ginny abanicándose teatralmente con la mano al verlos llegar.

-Es cierto, ahora resulta de que son la sex-bomb del metal!.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Bah, no es para tanto.- dijo Theo un poco cohibido.

-Claro, solo somos simples chicos guapos, altamente talentosos e irresistiblemente sexy's.- dijo Jack fingiendo modestia, recibiendo un ligero golpe por parte de Pansy.

-Además, seamos francos… todos los chicos aquí no se pueden comparar con nosotros.- finalizó Draco altaneramente.

-Son unos tontos.- dijo Luna riendo.- Además, no importa lo irresistibles que sean porque ya tienen dueña… excepto Neville, quien tendrá que sacrificarse para atender a todas sus fans.

-Huy! Qué sacrificio!.- terció Theo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Lo siento, ustedes ya están comprometidos… yo disfrutaré de mi soltería.- dijo Neville.- Chicas, cuidado! Que Longbottom está en el mercado!

Continuaron charlando por mucho rato más, hasta que finalmente anunciaron que era el turno de Dessappear.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Hay Dios mío! Ya nos toca!.- gritó Ginny, para variar, presa de los nervios.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien!.- dijo Hermione.

-Anden, vallan allá arriba y enorgullézcanme, hijos mios.- dijo Theo, provocando las risas de todos.

(N/A: Aki Swamped)

Comenzó Harry con algunos acordes interrumpidos…

El ritmo era suave, obscuro y melancólico…

Ginny comenzó con su voz potente, grave y sensual, junto con la bataka y los teclados...

_When you're taught through feelings_

_Avanzó hacia el frente…_

___When you're taught through feelings_

_Mecía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música…_

_When you're taught through feelings  
_

_Se inclinó lentamente hacia delante…_

_When you're taught through feelings  
_

_De súbito dio media vuelta.._

_Ooooohhhhhh  
_

_La música bajó, dando paso a Harry…_

_Destiny flying high above  
All I know is that you can realize _

_A cada frase Ginny hacía un eco…_

_(realize}_

Destiny who cares 

_{Ginny: destiny who cares}  
_

_As it turns around _

_{Ginny: as it turns around}_

_And I know that it descends down on me  
_

_La música se elevó de Nuevo y la pelirroja avanzó al frente…_

___It's just another day  
The shame is gone  
Hard to believe  
That I've let it go, let it go, let it go  
_

_Miles de cabezas se sacudían al ritmo obscuro de la música…_

_Harry volvió a cantar, acercándose lentamente a Ginny por la espalda…_

_Destiny can't replace my life  
Scary shadows of my past  
are alive _

_Ginny lo veía a los ojos…_

_{Ginny: alive)_

Destiny who cares 

_{Ginny: destiny who cares}_

_As it turns around _

_{Ginny: as it turns around}  
_

_And I know that it descends  
With a smile  
_

_La pelirroja observaba al publico…_

_Just another day  
The shame is gone  
It's hard to believe  
That I've let it go away  
_

_Se dirigió hacia Harry, y tomándole agresivamente la cara con una mano continuo…_

_It's just a melody  
It bleeds in me  
Hard to believe  
That I've let it go  
_

_Lo soltó de pronto, e inclinándose sobre el publico enredaba su mano libre en el largo cabello rojo…_

_When you're taught through feelings  
When you're taught through feelings  
When you're taught through feelings  
When you're taught through feelings  
Ooooohhhhhhh  
Se hizo una especie de pausa, apoyada unicamente por la guitarra y los golpes de bataka…_

_Just another day  
The shame is gone  
It's hard to believe  
That I've let it go away  
_

_Ahora Ginny estaba a un lado del ojiverde, cantando a su oido…_

___It's just a melody  
It bleeds in me  
It's hard to believe  
That I've let it go, let it go, let it go_

_La voz de la pelirroja se perdió entre las últimas notas…_

Sin esperar a que la canción terminase completamente la multitud comenzó a bramar enardecida; ovaciones y silbidos de halago sonaban por doquier.

Ginny se adelantó hacia el frente del escenario y se agachó para enviar besos a sus recién descubiertos fans (casi todos ellos chicos).

Lee Jordan hizo su aparición en el escenario.

Dessappear, con Swamped!.- gritó el chico por encima del tumulto.- Canción recientemente compuesta por Harry Potter, que ha sido interpretada por primera vez aquí! Esta banda fue formada hace tres años, originalmente con el nombre de Potter y los Weasley's. En su alineación inicial se encontraban Harry Potter, junto con Fred, George y Ronald Weasley, más tarde se hizo la inclusión de la voz femenina, a cargo de Ginevra Weasley… Con el paso del tiempo los elementos han ido cambiando, hasta formar lo que hoy tenemos el placer de conocer como Dessappear. Se centran en el Rock Goth, con infuencias de Hard Core y un toque de Alternative metal y punk, su sonido es enérgico, profundo y con un manifiesto tinte obscuro; su vocalista, Ginny, sostiene un registro de Messo soprano, alcanzando magníficamente, notas de contra alto y soprano, dándole un sello muy particular a cada interpretación. Han destacado en eventos como el Rock Tour en la ciudad de Paris, Reve Fest en Alemania y Notham Rock en Escocia… Sin duda una banda prometedora con mucho talento!

Las ovaciones continuaron hasta que bajaron del estrado para encontrarse con el resto de los chicos.

-Weasley me impresionas.- dijo Draco en cuanto llegaron.- No sabía que podías alcanzar notas tan altas… estoy seguro de que hubo partes que sólo los perros podían oir.- finalizó riendo, ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de su novia.

-No seas grosero!.- reclamó Hermione al rubio.- lo hicieron muy bien, me ha encantado esa canción.

-Es cierto, de verdad fue magnífico.- confirmó Theo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En el edificio de al lado, perfectamente camuflado por la noche y los altos arboles del jardín, Bellatrix Black observaba detenidamente el escenario; dio una honda calada al cigarrillo que sostenía en la diestra para después continuar hablando al diminuto celular plateado que tenía en la zurda.

-Sí, prácticamente ya tengo a los ganadores…- hizo una pausa para escuchar a su interlocutor.- Necesito que sea en el BlackFrails… Sí, ya se que dije que quería algo pequeño, pero estos chicos valen la pena… No me importa a quién tengas que sobornar, Fudge! Entiende, vas a hacer la publicidad que te pida y me vas a conseguir ese lugar en las fechas que te dije… En serio? Estoy considerando seriamente buscar un nuevo asistente personal, ya sabes, alguien menos inepto!... esta bien, tu última oportunidad… no olvides con quién estás hablando, las cosas se hacen cómo, cuándo y dónde a mi se me de la gana!

Con gesto de fastidio cerró el celular y lo aventó bruscamente al sillón de cuero negro. Encendió otro cigarro y continuó observando el escenario; hacia mucho tiempo que no veía tanto talento. Una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, esos chicos tienen futuro, pensó y dio una honda calada al cigarro.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La noche había pasado vertiginosamente, el tiempo se esfumó en la nada y ahí estaba ella; paralizada al centro del escenario esperando para comenzar la presentación. Oservó de reojo a Draco, y éste le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

-No tengas miedo.- le dijo a penas moviendo los labios.

Ella asintió levemente. No tengo miedo, estoy contigo, pensó Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro.

(N/A: Aki Never Enough)

Jack marcó tres tiempos en la bataka, y comenzó junto con Draco y Theo a entrelazar la melodía…

Hermione se acercó al pedestal y safó el micrófono, se adelantó algunos pasos más, sacudió su larga melena rizada y empezó a cantar con una voz más enérgica, más sensual… como un reclamo…

_Can't you hear me screaming, once again?  
Voices you can't hear  
Because you are consumed and in content  
With everlasting greed  
_

_Caminó por el borde del scenario, clavando miradas sombrías a su público…_

___Don't you see me on my hands and knees?  
Begging and bleeding  
You're smiling as you bite the hand that feeds  
But will you never see?  
_

_Adelantó una pierna marcando con ella el ritmo y dobló su cuerpo…_

_Always wanting what your eyes can't see  
Needing what your arms can't reach  
Thinking you are in need  
Always hearing what your ears can't hear  
Feeling what your hands can't touch  
Thinking you're incomplete  
_

_La música se intensificó, y de fondo se escuchaban sutilmente las voces de Theo y de Jack…_

___(Theo: Enough)  
It was, Never enough that I gave to you  
All of the horror that you've put me through  
(Jack: Never enough)  
How can I make up my mind this time?  
__This is where I will draw the line  
_

_Se enderezó y recorrió el estrado señalando provocativamente a la gente que la observaba desde abajo…_

___Sacrificed my life to be with you  
Why did you leave me?  
There's nothing more from me you can consume  
Cause you are incomplete  
_

_Se acostó sobre el piso y levantó una pierna hasta lo imposible…_

_Always wanting what your eyes can't see  
Needing what your arms can't reach  
Thinking you are in need  
Always hearing what your ears can't hear  
Feeling what your hands can't touch  
Thinking you're incomplete  
_

_Se levantó de un salto, se apoyó en el pedestal violentamente, y sacudiendo su cabello continuo…_

_(Theo: Enough)  
It was, Never enough that I gave to you  
All of the horror that you've put me through  
(Jack: Never enough)  
How can I make up my mind this time?  
__This is where I will draw the line_

_La música se volvió lenta, obscura… la voz de Hermione, quien se acercaba lentamente al rubio, se fundía con la armonía en un lamento…_

_Lo tomó de un hombro, mirándolo a los ojos…_

_Everlasting need  
Would you please?  
__Answer me and  
Make me complete  
_

_De súbito lo soltó y se volvió hacia el frente, con la mano izquierda tocó su cara en un gesto de desesperación…_

_Everlasting greed  
Would you please?  
Set me free  
Fulfill all my needs and make me complete_

_Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el borde y doblándose sinuosamente continuo…_

_(Theo: Enough)  
It was, Never enough that I gave to you  
All of the horror that you've put me through  
(Jack: Never enough)  
How can I make up my mind this time?  
This is where I will draw the line  
_

_Se volvió violentamente hacia Draco, señalándolo acusadoramente…_

_Never again will I be with you  
No promise eternal carrying us through  
I finally made up my mind this time  
This is the end, I've drawn the line_

_Elevó su mano libre hacia el cielo, y prolongó la última nota hasta el infinito…_

_Never enough to devour your greed_

_Toda la melodía terminó de pronto…._

Un silencio sordo se cernió sobre el lugar por un segundo; Hermione se paralizó un momento al creer que no había gustado lo suficiente, para en seguida darse cuenta de la realidad… Miles de personas irrumpieron en un aplauso estremecedor, la multitud se sacudía en torno al escenario aclamando por más: Los amaban. La castaña se dirigió hacia el frente, se agachó sobre el borde del estrado y estiró una mano que apenas rosó unas pocas de las cientos que deseaban tocarla.

-Gracias!.- gritó ella por el micrófono, complacida.

Jack y Theo se habían colocado en el centro, tomando posturas desafiantes, dejéndose admirar y lanzando besos y guiños a sus fans; mientras tanto Draco, que estaba de pie un poco más delante de ellos, sonreía soberbiamente, saludando a la gente y deslumbrando a las chicas con miradas grises y sonrisas ladeadas.

Hermione se levantó y fue a reunirse con ellos, Theo y Jack la abrazaron y el rubio enlazó sus níveos y largos dedos sobre su mano.

-De nuevo nos sorprenden, nos maravillan y nos hacen estremecer!.- gritó Lee Jordan, que ya esta parado al frente en el lado derecho.- The Dramione, presentándonos hoy esta maravillosa rola: Never Enough, extraída del legendario álbum de los desaparecidos Lillum! Claro, interpretada con su propio estilo. Cielos, chicos, hicieron suya esta canción! Bien, esta banda se fundó hace casi seis meses, por iniciativa de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, su género es el Symphonic metal, aderezado con ritmos obscuros propios del balck metal, la energía del Heavy y la originalidad del Alternative… su sonido es dinámico, variado, obscuro y agresivo al mismo tiempo; su vocalista sostiene un registro vocal de soprano, alcanzando magistralmente notas de soprano lírica, como pudimos escuchar esta noche. La banda, como sabemos, es bastante reciente, sin embargo, Hermione, ha tenido contacto con la música desde edades muy tempranas, inició en un coro sacro para después incursionar con tan solo ocho años de edad en la ópera clásica, decantándose finalmente por el Metal. De verdad, estos chicos son todo un orgasmo auditivo. Espero seguir escuchando mucho de ellos, y creo que ustedes también!

Dicho esto, en medio de otra descontrolada ola de aplausos, bajaron del escenario; pero a penas tuvieron tiempo para felicitarse puesto que Lee Jordan volvía a tomar la palabra al tiempo que Pansy Parkinson aparecía junto a él.

-Bien, pues ha llegado la hora!.- dijo el chico.

-Exacto, es tiempo de enterarnos quiénes serán los afortunados en pasar a la batalla final de esta guerra!.- dijo Pansy.- Pero antes, a los que no pasen esta ronda: Muchas gracias por participar, ya nos veremos el próximo año! Y a los que sigan en la contienda: Mucha suerte!

-En Heavy Metal… haces los honores, preciosa?.- preguntó Lee.

Vagamente Hermione escuchó como crujían los nudillos de Jack al escuchar la última palabra de Lee.

-Claro! Tendremos a Lord Voldemetal, Drumstrang y Fire Dragons!.- dijo Pansy emocionada.- en cuanto a Goth Rock…

-Beauxbatons, Dessappear y Basilisk!

-Para Gothic Metal contaremos con The Dark Doll, Impervious y Broken Soul! Y en Symphonic, Lee?

-En symphonic volveremos a estremecer con Dementors, Oesed y The Dramione!

Todos habían mantenido la tensión hasta ese momento, al escuchar el último nombre recobraron la movilidad.

-Pasamos!.- Gritó Hermione abrazando a Draco por el cuello.

-Lo hicimos!.- ahora Harry cargaba a Ginny dándole vueltas, eufórico.

-Era más que obvio.- declaró Jack secamente, sin de jar de asesinar a Lee Jordan con la mirada.

-Por supuesto, nadie mejor que nosotros.- apoyó Theo, abrazando a Luna.

Pansy se reunió con ellos momentos más tarde, después de comentar sobre las otras bandas, felicitarse unos a otros y tomarse algunas fotografías para el reportaje de la ojigris (quien no dormiría para tenerlo listo y entregarlo a las 5 de la mañana), decidieron que era tiempo de descansar. Se aproximaba la última batalla… y ellos tenían todas las de ganar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Espero que les haya gustado!

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	11. Guerra de bandas: Parte III 1

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Bien nenas, Akí está finalmente la tercera parte de la guerra de bandas… que irónicamente se divide en tres partes jeje (Sk m salió larguísimo!)**

**Por favor, mil disculpas por el retrazo… yo se que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero es que Merlín m odia! Le caigo hasta el Culo d mal! N serio ¬¬**

**Lo que pasa es que me accidenté en coche, hace como mes y medio, ****tngo el brazo roto, la muñeca y el dedo meñike fisurados (D la otra mano XD)... m disloké cuatro vertebras cervicales, tngo un montón d moretones y el ojo morado XD pro d verdad, stoy bien… ****así que solo tengo como dos semanas d haber empezado a reescribir este cap (Sk no m gustaba como había kedado)… el inconveniente es que sólo disponía de cuatro dedos para hacerlo U.U, por ello me tardé tanto hehe**

**En fin, please! No me abandonen! Dejen Reviews d cada parte del cap :) Ayuden a los enfermos! (Como yo XD)**

**Floh Black: Gracias x tu coment! Q bn q t pareciera genial XD y como kieres seguir leyendo… akí está el cap!**

**Tormenta Obscura: Ho, por Dios! T paresco una gran escritora! GRACIAS! Spero no decepcionarte :)**

**Chibik Lady: Gracias x tu super Review, versión sin censura XD hahaha N serio, tus coments siempre m dejan algo bueno para aprender :) Sigue leyendo, nena!**

**Alastor82: Hahahaha, Astoria y Levender… creeme, tu no eres la única que sentirá la rabia crecer dentro de ti, eh! Sigue leyendo y deja muxos reviews :)**

**SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy: Si eso es lo q t nknta… entonces este es el cap indicado para tiii!**

**Clamp-Girl: Gracias, q bn q sabes apreciar la bna música! Eres un encanto… gracias x leerme :)**

**Mona-granger: Y espero seguir logrando ese efecto, en ti, y en todas las q leen esta historia… spero q stas canciones tmbn t gusten!**

**BlackDaphne: Yeah! Otra metalera! Sigue leyendo y dejando lindos reviews!**

**Annath: Sorry x el retrazo… pro cn eso d q casi morí, es difícil actualizar hehe, pro akí stá, fresco capítulo dl día!**

**Las kiero muxo! Mil besos, ciao0!**

**Lilith Röse Malfoy**

**Soundtrack de hoy (Indispensable):**

**°A ti, Sin Bandera (Sí, yo se q es raro, pro ya verán xk la puse)**

**°You, Evanescence (a esta le cambié un poco la letra para q kedara cn la historia… s tn sutil q ni lo van a notar)**

**°Like a rose on the grave of love, Xandria**

**°Within me, Lacuna Coil**

**°Phantom of the opera, Iron Maiden**

**°Utopia, Within Temptation Ft Chris Jones**

**°This Time, Life of agony**

**°Chasing the Dragon, Epica.**

"_El arte de ser mujer _

_reside más allá de un estereotipo absurdo _

_concebido en una pasarela"_

Primera párte

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La llovizna helada golpeaba implacable sobre las calles de Berlín. Un chico de gran estatura, cubierto con un largo abrigo negro caminaba por una pequeña callecita adoquinada sosteniendo un paraguas sobre su cabeza; en la otra mano llevaba un elegante portafolios negro.

Entró al pequeño café que se encontraba en la esquina, fue a sentarse a la mesa de siempre; sus cabellos rojos caían humedecidos y alborotados, casi ocultando sus impresionantes ojos azules; sacó un ordenador portátil y se dispuso a trabajar.

A pesar de todo no dejaba de pensar en el e-mail que le había enviado Harry, poniéndolo al tanto de todo cuanto acontecía en su ausencia. Quería volver, no para quedarse, sino para ver a sus amigos de nuevo… y sobre todo para aclarar las cosas con su ex novia; para volver a ser amigos, pues le quedaba claro que ya nada más podía aspirar con ella. Y qué coincidencia! La empresa de tía Muriel pensaba enviarlo al día siguiente a Londres, para hacer acto de presencia en un evento, en el cual ahora sabía, gracias a Hary, que todos sus amigos estaban participando. Era su oportunidad.

Ya llevaba un buen rato trabajando en el documento que tenía abierto en la pantalla, cuando de pronto una figura delgada se acercó a sus espaldas.

-Puedo sentagme contigo?.- preguntó una melodiosa voz con acento francés.

Ron Weasley volvió la mirada para encontrarse con una chica de cabellos rubios larguísimos, finas facciones y los ojos tan azules que parecían violáceos. Le recordó a Luna. Ante la memoria que acudía a él sintió una breve punzada de dolor; observó mejor el rostro de la chica, tenía una enigmática sonrisa y una mirada maliciosamente divertida. No, no se parecía a Luna, esto lo hizo sonreir.

-No hay ningún problema.- respondió él, poniéndose de pie como buen caballero.

-Ggracias.- dijo ella, sentándose en la silla que él le ofrecía.- No quiego incomodagte, pego la vegdad no me gusta estag sola… y como no conozco a nadie aquí, me dije: Busquemos una víctima, y qué cgees? Eges el elegido.- finalizó ella sonriendo ante su propia broma.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír también, tomó asiento de nuevo y con hastío cerró el ordenador, ya trabajaría luego.

-Y por qué no conoces a nadie?.- preguntó él.

-Pog que a penas hace dos semanas que vivo aquí.- dijo ella.- soy Gabrielle Delacour; vengo de Paris.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Ronald Weasley, vengo de Londres.

La compañía de Gabrielle era agradable; ella era actriz, poco conocida, y se estaba tomando dos meses de descanso para después grabar la película que la llevaría a la fama, según su representante; tenía sólo 16 años, tres menos que Ron, pero ya lucía como toda una mujer hermosa. A su vez, Ron le explicó qué era lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí hacía poco menos de seis meses… claro, omitiendo sus desastrosos detalles amorosos.

Ya había comenzado a caer la tarde cuando ambos sintieron como era hora de separarse.

-Me ha encantado conocegte.- dijo Gabrielle.- y más me encantagía gepetig estas convegsaciones contigo… clago, si estás de acuegdo, Ron.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió él.

-Bien, qué te pagece mañana por la tagde?

-Disculpa, pero mañana debo partir a Londres.- él observó cómo sus ojos violáceos se ensombrecían un poco.- sólo serán algunos días, tres a lo mucho, así que después podríamos encontrarnos de nuevo.

-Y pog qué igás a Londges?

-Debo aclarar algunas cosas… además iré a un evento underground en representación de la empresa para la que trabajo, somos patrocinadores.- explicó el pelirrojo.

-Sabes? Nunca he estado en Londges.- soltó ella, como una insinuación.

- Pues es una ciudad hermosa.- dijo él.- algún día deberás ir… es más! Estás de vacaciones, no? Qué te parece si me acompañas? Bueno…- dudó él sorprendido de su propio entusiasmo.- sólo si te apetece ir conmigo.

-Clago!.- eso era lo que la rubia había estado esperando.

Lo cierto es que ella lo había observado desde hacía dos semanas, siempre a la misma hora, en la misma mesa, y hasta ese día se había decidido a hablar con él.

Desde ese momento las cosas se desarrollaron de una forma extraña. Sólo las lluviosas calles de Berlín fueron testigos mudos de aquel tierno beso que Gabrielle le robase a Ron; nadie los vio avanzar tomados de la mano contra el viento, ni tampoco nadie observó cómo traspasaban en la obscuridad la reja del departamento del pelirrojo. Lo que ocurrió tras las puertas de su alcoba, dejando como preludio un montón de botellas de vino tinto vacías, es algo que sólo las sombras podrían contar y sin embargo nosotros sólo podemos imaginarlo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hacía ya varias horas que había amanecido, en ese momento un sol insistente golpeaba la enorme casona a la orilla del mar, traspasando a penas la gruesa capa de nubes que cubrían el cielo. Draco Malfoy se revolvió entre las suaves mantas que cubrían su ostentosa cama (como todo en la mansión); poco después, despertándose y frotando sus hermosos ojos grises se levantó del lecho y abrió las cortinas. Le pareció curiosa la forma en que una suave llovizna golpeaba contra los cristales aún cuando el sol brillaba en el cielo obscuro.

-Es como ella y yo.- se dijo a sí mismo.- ella es la luz, el sol… y yo soy la obscuridad, las nubes.

Después del "minuto filosófico Malfoy", marca registrada, bajó las escaleras directo a la cocina.

Tras haber devorado su ligero desayuno, consistente en tres sándwiches de dos metros de altura, comenzó a parecerle extraño el silencio en la casa, hasta ahora sólo se había topado con algunas personas de la servidumbre, pero de sus padres, nada.

Caminó perezosamente a la sala de estar, percatándose de una nota doblada sobre la mesa; la tomó entre sus manos y leyó las elegantes letras que indudablemente habían salido de mano de su madre.

Ambos señores Malfoy habían salido temprano a visitar a algunos amigos y regresarían hasta eso de las seis… lo cual dejaba al rubio solo en casa prácticamente todo el día.

_Solo en casa._

Esa idea paseaba refulgente en su mente, después de teclear rápidamente un mensaje de texto y enviarlo, corrió al cuarto de baño.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Un molesto zumbido sonó cerca de su oído, y con una agilidad apabullante para alguien que duerme, tomó el pequeño teléfono celular y lo aventó hacia la puerta, provocando un ruido sordo. Lentamente Hermione se giró en la cama murmurando algo sobre la gente que no la deja dormir en paz.

Estaba a punto de traspasar ese vacío casi onírico entre la duerme vela y el sueño profundo cuando, girándose de nuevo, un rayo de sol blanco le dio directo a los ojos. Ya no conseguiría dormir de nuevo.

Con su característico mal humor matutino se levantó de la cama y recogió el celular del suelo. Observó la hora, 10:15 am, le parecía una grosería que en domingo la despertaran tan temprano! En fin, sobre la pantalla parpadeaba el anuncio luminiscente de un nuevo mensaje, lo leyó apresurada al ver el remitente y después sonrió como idiota.

Sin más se dirigió al armario y tomó unos jeans grises, se puso una ligera blusa blanca, se calzó unas botas de gamuza sin tacón, de color negro, a juego con su corto abrigo de lana. Recogió sus cabellos en una coleta y después de enredarse la bufanda al cuello y colocarse unas gafas de sol, bajó al garaje.

Salió por la verja, y enfiló en la calle con dirección a la costa.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A penas algunos minutos más tarde entró a la mansión Malfoy y aparcó su flamante Aston Martin V12 Vankish en la entrada y llamó a la puerta.

Ahí estaba, imponente como un Dios pagano de la felicidad y la belleza. Era increíble que a pesar de los meses que llevaba viéndolo a diario aún no se acostumbrara a su innato encanto seductor. Y quién podría hacerlo? Draco Malfoy le sonreía cegadoramente desde el marco de la puerta, vestido sencillamente con jeans negros y una camiseta verde olivo de manga corta; Toda su fisionomía era aún más perfecta que cualquier escultura griega… él mismo parecía cincelado en mármol y alabastro.

-Buenos días, dormilona.- dijo él con aquella irresistible voz enronquecida.

-Hola.- contestó ella, saliendo de su contemplación.

-Hey! Despierta!.- insistió él con burla ante la cara desorientada de su novia.

-Ya desperté, Malfoy.- respondió ella recuperando su carácter normal.- se puede decir por qué te atreves a despertarme tan temprano en domingo! Más te vale que sea algo importante, Draco, porque…

-Tranquila.- dijo el rubio alzando una mano en su defensa.- Simplemente quería pasar un rato con mi neurótica novia, eh! Por cierto, las diez de la mañana no es temprano.

-Sí lo es, en domingo siempre me levanto a las doce.- explicó Hermione sacándole la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-Pues deberías levantarte más temprano.- dijo Draco sonriendo.

-No puedo.

-Por qué?

-Mi religión me lo prohíbe.

Ambos rieron con las ocurrencias de la castaña, para después pasar a la habitación de Draco.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Se sentaron sobre la mullida alfombra gris, Draco tomó su guitarra y arrastró el amplificador hasta él, mientras Hermione sacó un pequeño block de notas de su bolso.

-He estado trabajando en algunas melodías.- dijo el rubio mientras afinaba la guitarra.- nuestro repertorio de canciones propias se está acabando, tenemos que componer más.

-Eso es cierto; muéstrame qué es lo que tienes hasta ahora.- secundó ella.

Draco tocó algunas piezas nuevas, mientras Hermione cantaba en voz baja con algunas palabras sin sentido, tratando de encontrar los espacios para las letras. Trabajaron casi dos horas de esa forma; hasta que un repentino trueno resonó por todos lados, haciendo que la mirada de ambos se fijara en la ventana.

Ya no llovía apaciblemente ni había luz de sol; ahora caía una lluvia torrencial y el cielo se había vuelto muy obscuro.

Hermione sonrió y en seguida se puso a escribir frenéticamente en el desgastado block. Draco se acercó tras ella para observar.

-Valla, me agrada eso.- dijo él al terminar de leer lo que ella escribía.

-Se me ha ocurrido ahora mismo, me parece una buena letra para la última melodía que tocaste.- explicó ella.- creo que la llamaré Utopia.

-Suena apropiado.- declaró Draco al volver a tomar su guitarra sentado de nuevo en la alfombra.- Por cierto, hay algo que escribí y quiero que lo oigas.

-Te refieres a una canción?.- preguntó Hermione y el rubio asintió.- Y de qué trata? De lo hermoso y perfecto que eres?.- preguntó con burla.

-Granger…- Draco le dedicó una falsa mirada de resentimiento.- Sin duda sería una excelente canción por hablar de mi.- continuó él sonriendo al ver como la castaña rodaba los ojos.- pero no, tonta, no trata de mi perfección.

-Entonces?

-Trata de todo lo que me haces sentir. Bueno…- el rubio pareció dudar un segundo.- yo nunca he sido precisamente del tipo romántico ni nada por el estilo, así que esta canción sólo la tocaré hoy para ti, y nunca más; te advierto que no es en nada parecido a lo que tocamos normalmente… espero que te guste.

Hermione aguardó en silencio y observó a Draco tomar la guitarra y colocarla en su regazo.

(N/A: Akí A Ti)

_Draco rasgueó las cuerdas introduciendo una melodía suave, dulce…_

_Comenzó con una voz tranquila, cargada de sentimientos…_

_Durmiéndome en tus piernas, respirándote_

_Sintiendo tu calor acariciándome_

_Siguiendo ese camino de luz donde termino y empiezas tú._

_Clavó sus ojos grises sobre los castaños de ella, dedicándole cada palabra que salía por su boca…_

_Tocándote mil veces por primera vez_

_Llenando con mi vida todo lo que ves_

_Siguiendo ese camino a mi casa, que es mi casa porque estás tu._

_Arqueó una ceja dorada en gesto de concentración, mientras observaba cómo rodaba sobre la mejilla de Hermione una gruesa lagrima cristalina…_

_Y si me preguntan a dónde voy, de dónde soy, a dónde quiero llegar,_

_Si me preguntan adónde me lleva amar…_

_La voz de Draco era suave como una caricia, fundiendo todo el universo en cada segundo que los rodeaba como si no existiera el tiempo…_

_A ti, a ti, A ti, ya estoy de vuelta antes de regresar,_

_En ti, en ti es donde siempre quisiera estar._

_Con más seguridad siguió cantando, como si le suplicara que no lo abandonara nunca…_

_A ti, a ti, a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad,_

_En ti, en ti se acaba el río, comienza el mar._

_La castaña no pudo evitar sonreir entre llanto al escuchar aquel verso… No todo es como parece, ella lo sabía ahora…_

_No siempre lo que miras es como tu crees,_

_El mundo es una esfera que acaba a tus pies_

_Si parto por el norte, muy pronto por el sur te sorprenderé._

_De pronto, Draco sentía que conocía plenamente el objetivo de su vida… estar con ella…_

_Y si me preguntan a dónde voy, de dónde soy, a dónde quiero llegar,_

_Si me preguntan adónde me lleva amar…_

_Hermione estaba estática sentada frente a él, sonreía al tiempo que lloraba, no podía creer que precisamente él le dedicase palabras tan dulces…_

_A ti, a ti, A ti, ya estoy de vuelta antes de regresar,_

_En ti, en ti es donde siempre quisiera estar._

_A ti, a ti, a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad,_

_En ti, en ti se acaba el río, comienza el mar._

_Draco se sumió en un pequeño y sosegado solo, dejando fluir por su mirada todo lo que aquella chica rara e histérica le hacía sentir… había descubierto tantas cosas de sí mismo perdiéndose en ella…_

_Retomó la canción…_

_A ti, a ti, A ti, ya estoy de vuelta antes de regresar,_

_En ti, en ti es donde siempre quisiera estar._

_A ti, a ti, a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad,_

_En ti, en ti se acaba el río, comienza el mar._

_Terminó con un último rasgueo, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al objeto de su adoración…_

Hermione se acercó lentamente a él, quedando sólo a unos centímetros.

-Todos los caminos llevan hacia ti.- dijo él colocando la guitarra a un lado.- y bien? Qué te ha parecido? Yo se que no soy el Dios de la poesía ni un angel cursi; pero he querido decirte esto y es la única forma que encontré de hacerlo, ya sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras y las emociones.

Sin dar una respuesta ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello… y de hecho así era.

Draco la tomó por la cintura, acariciando sus largos cabellos sin dejar de besarla. De un momento a otro cayeron rodando sobre la alfombra; afuera, el viento rugía golpeando las vidrieras de la casa, pero ellos solo escuchaban los latidos de su corazón palpitando al mismo tiempo, como si fuesen uno solo.

Hermione profundizó el beso y Draco a penas conseguía reprimir los gemidos roncos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. Las prendas fueron desapareciendo una tras otra para quedar olvidadas en el suelo.

Hermione se sentía estallar ante el contacto cálido de la piel del rubio, el aroma del sudor compartido que comenzaba a rodar sobre su piel y el ardiente roce del aliento de Draco sobre sus labios.

Se besaban enfebrecidos, abrazándose sin pudor, entrelazándose en una danza pasional y dulce al mismo tiempo.

De pronto, Draco rodó sobre ella, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione, descansando su peso sobre ella sin lastimarla. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, incapaces de mirar nada más allá; Draco sintió sobre su miembro la caricia fugaz del sedoso cabello que cubría la intimidad de la castaña; ella a su vez, instintivamente, intentaba capturar aquella dureza turgente entre sus piernas tensas.

Draco volvió a besarla y ella recargó su cadera contra la de él.

-Estás segura?.- preguntó Draco con la voz pastosa a causa de las sensaciones.- podemos esperar el tiempo que haga falta.

-Estoy segura.- respondió ella con un jadeo bajo.- nunca he estado más segura de nada.

-Te amo.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Y ahí, entre cables, guitarras, notas y amplificadores él la hizo suya, y ella se entregó al hombre que llenaba su vida de felicidad.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cuanto tiempo pasó? Ni ellos lo saben. Lo cierto es que acabaron agotados, con las extremidades entumecidas, sonrisas complacidas en el rostro y abrazados bajo una pesada manta de lana que en algún momento había caído de la cama jalada por alguno de los dos.

Draco acariciaba lentamente aquel matojo de cabellos rebeldes y castaños, mientras ella reposaba lánguidamente sobre el pecho marmóreo de él.

Contemplaban la copiosa lluvia que caía afuera, sin prestar atención a nada más que sus cuerpos temblando aún, entrelazados en aquel abrazo.

No escuchaban ya los truenos del cielo, ni el motor del auto que se estacionó ante la puerta de entrada; tampoco oyeron los pasos apresurados subiendo por las escaleras… No fue sino hasta que escucharon la voz de la señora Malfoy que reaccionaron al pánico inminente.

Sin pensar en nada más se levantaron y comenzaron a vestirse rápidamente.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy ya habían llegado a casa, en el frente vieron aparcado el auto de la novia de su hijo, así que ambos comenzaron a subir para anunciar su llegada.

Gracias a su aguda intuición de madre, y después de presenciar la embarazosa escena que esos dos chicos habían protagonizado el dia anterior, decidió anunciar su llegada sutilmente, hablando un poco más fuerte. Al ver que nadie salía a recibirlos y que Lucius caminaba resueltamente a la alcoba de su hijo se adelantó un poco y llamó a la puerta; después de todo no le sorprendería encontrarse con otra escena que sin duda le provocaría un infarto a su marido.

-Adelante.- respondió desde adentro la voz de ambos chicos y ella soltó un discreto suspiro de alivio.

Su hijo estaba sentado sobre la alfombra, con la guitarra entre las piernas; mientras que Hermione hacía anotaciones en un block sentada un poco más allá. Anormalmente normal, pensó la señora Malfoy y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo contradictorio de sus sospechas.

-Buenas tardes, chicos.- saludó educadamente Lucius.

-Buenas tardes, Señor y Señora Malfoy.- dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

-Cómo les fue?.- preguntó Draco a manera de saludo.

La conversación fluía de lo más desinteresada, de una forma muy natural, sin embargo, Narcissa Malfoy no dejaba de lado su instinto al observarlo todo: Los labios enrojecidos de ambos, los tennis desanudados de Draco, el abrigo mal abrochado de Hermione, estaban ligeramente despeinados, o mas bien peinados ligeramente… y _ho per Dieu_! Qué era eso que asomaba tras la pata de la cama en la cual su hijo tenía apoyado "casualmente" el pie? sin duda envolturas de preservativos. Sin querer esbozó una sonrisa muy a lo Malfoy (es decir con un tinte malvado y torciendo el gesto con superioridad), Draco Lucius Malfoy, tienes muchas cosas que explicarle a tu madre.

-En fin, los dejamos para que sigan haciendo lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.- dijo la mujer rubia lanzando una discretísima mirada de acusación a los dos críos.- tenemos que prepararnos para la cita con tus padres.- terminó dirigiéndose a Hermione que ahora evitaba un poco su mirada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En cuanto el matrimonio Malfoy abandonó la habitación ambos chicos lanzaron un profundo suspiro de alivio y mirándose mutuamente rompieron a reir como dos niños que han hecho una travesura.

-Estuvo cerca.- dijo Draco levantándose de la alfombra.

-Demasiado.- apoyó Hermione.- crees que sospechan algo?

-Mi padre, no lo creo, pero…

-Tu madre sí, verdad?.- completó ella con una aguda nota de pánico mal disimulado.

-Eso creo, pero de cualquier forma ya veré como manejarlo, tú no te preocupes por nada. Por cierto, qué tal he estado?.- preguntó el rubio expectante.

-Debo decir que ha sido lo mejor que he vivido, no creía que pudieras ser tan dulce y tan salvaje, y la forma en que me besaste en… uff! Fue wow!.- respondió la castaña ruborizada.

-Vaya! Ahora se que puedo graduarme de semental.- dijo Draco levantando la ceja en gesto arrogante.- creo que tengo futuro como hombrezuelo… o "caballero de compañía".

-Idiota.- murmuró Hermione.

-Me alegra saber que puedo satisfacer tan bien a una fiera salvaje como tú.- continuó el chico, ganándose que ella lo fulminara con la mirada.- qué quieres que te diga? Eres bastante… fogosa.- rompió a carcajadas.- pero en realidad no me refería a _eso_ sino a la canción. Te ha gustado?

-Ho…- Hermione se quedó muda al caer en cuenta de lo pervertida que debió parecer al tomar la pregunta por ese lado.- Insisto, ha sido lo más bonito de toda mi vida, gracias Draco.

Después de verificar en el reloj de pared que ya pasaban de las seis la castaña se despidió de su novio y salió de la casa con la sonrisa más idiota que se haya visto en la historia de las sonrisas idiotas sobre el rostro y se dirigió a la casa de Pansy, quien había insistido vehementemente en ser su estilista para la gran noche de la final.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La mansión Parkinson estaba ubicada prácticamente bosque adentro, siguiendo el boulevard costero, cerca del mar. Una chica de largos cabellos negros estaba reclinada cómodamente sobre el regazo de su flamante novio, un chico altísimo de cabellos negros y ojos impresionantes del mismo color, pese a la blancura de su piel.

-Princesa, debo marcharme o los chicos me asesinarán.- dijo de pronto Jack Spencer removiéndose sobre la silla mecedora en donde estaba sentado.

-Pero es muy temprano.- protestó ella poniendo un puchero de niña pequeña.

-No seas caprichosa.- dijo él plantándole un tierno beso en la frente.- además tienes visitas, tus nuevas amigas, no?

-Cierto!.- dijo ella con un sobresalto.- casi lo olvido.

-Me alegra que te lleves bien con ellas, son buenas chicas.

-Lo se, pero no dejo de sentirme extraña, desde mi nuevo trabajo hasta la compañía de todos es completamente distinto a todo lo que había vivido.- meditó Pansy clavando sus ojos grises en la nada.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo siempre voy a estar contigo, nunca voy a dejar que nada te lastime.

-Confío en ti, caballero.- dijo ella riendo ligeramente.

-Os lo prometo, mi princesa.- se despidió el para después salir elegantemente de la estancia y traspasar las puertas de la casa.

Minutos después de que Jack se fuera, Pansy escuchó voces fuera de su ventana y bajó corriendo al recibidor.

-Hola!.- saludaron las tres chicas cuando la pelinegra abrió la puerta de entrada.

-Hola.- respondió ella.- pasen, iremos a mi recamara.

Subieron a la espaciosa pieza que era el dormitorio de Pansy; destilaba feminidad por todos lados, había dos libreros enormes rebosantes tanto de libros como de revistas, pegados en la pared cinco pósters enormes de Cosmopolitan, Dior, Vogue, Dolce & Gabbana y People adornaban la estancia; tres maniquíes estaban cubiertos con telas blancas y sobre la enorme cama cubierta con un edredón de plumas rosa pálido se encontraban dispuestos numerosos estuches de maquillaje e infinidad de accesorios.

-Tienes una alcoba muy bonita.- dijo Luna asomándose por la ventana.- hasta tienes vista a la playa!

-Gracias, no es para tanto.- respondió Pansy, halagada.

-En serio, te juro que acabo de enamorarme de tu cama.- terció Ginny dejándose caer sobre las mullidas almohadas.

-Y estos pósters?.- preguntó Hermione observando el muro en donde estaban pegados.

-Bueno, me encanta la idea de ser periodista… pero amo la moda!

-Y qué hay aquí abajo?.- preguntó Ginny, que se había puesto de pie, levantando ligeramente una de las sábanas que cubrían los maniquíes.

-Hey! Eso no se toca.- dijo Pansy poniéndose entre la pelirroja y la sábana.

Las tres chicas se sintieron aún más intrigadas por saber lo que la pelinegra ocultaba; Pansy, dándose su importancia se colocó junto a uno de los maniquíes mientras indicaba a las tres que tomaran asiento en la cama.

-Hace algún tiempo confeccioné estos atuendos, y ahora con algunos cambios me parece que he logrado las prendas perfectas. Éste es para Luna.- comenzó a explicar como si fuese una importante diseñadora de modas.- Su estilo es fresco, inocente y al mismo tiempo gótico y como de cuento de hadas.- levantó la sábana y de un movimiento esta cayó al piso.- a este lo llamo Sueño de Invierno.

El maniquí lucía un impresionante vestido azul medianoche degradado hacia abajo hasta el negro mate, de gasas y tafetanes; era corto por el frente, hasta medio muslo, y por detrás tocaba vaporosamente el suelo; la parte de arriba era un corsé con cuello en halter y adornado con tul plateado. En sí, la tela base del vestido era de un azul sólido y obscuro, pero lo que le daba el volumen eran las gasas degradadas cubiertas de incontables y diminutas chispas plateadas, sin duda era la misma imagen del cielo nocturno y estrellado. A sus pies había unas delicadas zapatillas de tela sin tacón, con unas cintas aterciopeladas que evidentemente se enredarían en las piernas blancas de Luna, y finalmente una especie de capa negra con capucha.

-Wow! Es hermoso! Muchísimas gracias!.- dijo Luna en un ataque de euforia, y sin pensarlo más abrazó a la pelinegra con inmensa gratitud.

-Me alegra que te guste.- respondió ésta, azorada.

-Gustarme? Me fascina!

-Hey! Ya quiero ver el mío!.- dijo Ginny como un niño en mañana de navidad.

-Y quién te dijo que había hecho uno para ti, eh?.- respondió Pansy levantando una ceja; al ver la desolada expresión de la pelirroja rompió a reir.- Bien, en cuanto al estilo de Ginny, es enigmático y sensual, dinámico, obscuro y con toques muy a lo femme fatale… les presento: Fuego negro!

Ahora fue el turno de Ginny para casi llorar de la emoción. En el maniquí que exhibía la pelinegra había un pantalón de cuero negro de cadera baja, una blusa de satín rojo sangre de escote muy generoso, sin mangas y cruzada al frente con una serie de cintas de terciopelo negro enmarcando su busto, el detalle de la blusa estaba en que prácticamente no tenia espalda, simplemente se anudaba con una gruesa tira de satín negro por atrás, más o menos a la altura del busto, dejando caer un perfecto moño negro con largas tiras que caían casi hasta sus pantorrillas; también había un par de guantes negros de cabritilla sin dedos, que iban justo del dedo medio hasta el pliegue del codo, unas botas de tacón vertiginoso que llegaban hasta la rodilla y para aderezar todo, una vaporosa y larga estola de plumas de avestruz negras enredada al cuello.

-Pansy! Te amo!.- gritó Ginny tomando a la pelinegra por sorpresa en un abrazo constrictor.

-Ejem.. Ginny? Creo que Pansy ya no respira y se puso morada.- dijo Hermione con una risita.

-Cierto, ya hasta se le saltaron los ojos.- continuó Luna.

Ginny la soltó de golpe y pudo constatar que efectivamente Parkinson estaba prácticamente desinflada; ya con menos euforia se acercó a ella de nuevo, esta vez sin estrangularla.

-Dios! Lo siento, pero es que… vaya, es perfecto! Mil gracias!

Me alegra que te guste.- dijo Pansy, recuperando el aliento y flexionando un poco los apretujados brazos.- Wow, quién diría que tienes tanta fuerza! Con lo tierna que te vez y casi eres una homicida a mano limpia.

Las tres rompieron a reír ante la cara de indignación de Ginny.

-Están insinuando que parezco luchadora o algo así?.- preguntó con un puchero.

-Tranquila, nadie duda de tu delicadeza.- la tranquilizó Hermione entre risas.

-Bueno, pues ahora les presentaré el último diseño.- dijo la pelinegra recobrando la actitud profesional.- Hermione… un estilo complejo y cambiante, espontáneo… Fusiona el aire rebelde e irreverente de toda RockStar con elementos delicados y elegantes, aderezados con toques rudos y agresivos; de verdad, este fue todo un reto, pero por fin aquí está: Lluvia de otoño!

Pansy retiró de un movimiento la cubierta del maniquí y las tres chicas se quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta. El maniquí lucía un espectacular tutú idéntico a los de las bailarinas de ballet, estaba confeccionado en tul palo de rosa intercalado con tul negro, se anudaba dando dos vueltas completas a la cadera con una larguísima cinta de satín negro degradado a rosa pálido en las puntas y cubierto por muchísima diamantina plateada y rosada que le daba la apariencia de las hadas de algún bosque mágico, bajo él se observaban unas delicadas medias de red negras y unas rudas botas de cargo militar con seis broches plateados a los costados; en cuanto a la parte superior se exhibía una finísima blusa de encaje rosa muy tenue, un poco desgarrada, que daba la apariencia de ser una prenda muy antigua, y sobre esta se cerraba por el frente un soberbio corsé de piel completamente negro, de corte victoriano, adornado con algunos estoperoles en tono violeta obscuro y metálico. Finalmente una delicada cinta de terciopelo violeta se anudaba al cuello a manera de gargantilla, luciendo en un costado una rosa de tafetán negro con un par de plumas del mismo color y un precioso brillante color fucsia que parecía unir todos los elementos del collar.

-No-te-pases!.-gritó Hermione completamente emocionada después de observar el atuendo.- es fantástico! Genial! Perfecto! Haaaaa! Yo también te amo, Pansy!

-Me alegro…- Pansy fue incapaz de decir nada más, pues de nuevo se encontraba siendo asfixiada por un abrazo, esta ves de la castaña. Es que esas chicas pretendían matarla?

-Mira ahora quién es la que puso morada a Pansy!.- dijo Luna ahogando una risa.

Con gesto de pena la castaña se separó de su nueva amiga.

-Ya, ya, ya, tenemos mucho que hacer y si constantemente tratan de matarme no creo que estén listas para la gran noche.- dijo la pelinegra poniendo el orden.

Se pusieron manos a la obra.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Después de dos horas ya estaban todas completamente engalanadas para la presentación, Luna llevaba el cabello recogido en un elegante moño por encima de la nuca, Ginny lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta y completamente rizado, mientras que Hermione lo lucía con sus rizos naturales suelto sobre sus hombros y su espalda, únicamente recogido de un lado con una bellísima peineta plateada, y Pansy…

Las chicas no resistieron la tentación, y después de convencerla de que, como conductora adjunta del evento, debía lucir espectacular acabaron armando un atuendo para ella también, con distintas prendas de su propio armario; así que en esos momentos contemplaban una Pansy vestida con jeans negros, unas zapatillas de terciopelo con tacón de aguja altísimo, una reveladora blusa de tirantes confeccionada en satín verde esmeralda, un par de guantes largos y negros hasta el codo y finalmente un delicado saco corto hasta la cintura de terciopelo negro y el cabello lacio y suelto tras su espalda.

-Bien, pues vámonos.- declaró Ginny, que no podía despegar la mirada de su reflejo en la ventana.

-Ya es tarde, iremos en mi auto.- dijo Hermione y todas salieron de la casa detrás de ella.

Sin duda sería una noche memorable… y no se imaginaban cuanto.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy ya se encontraban en su auto, un ostentoso Mercedes Benz Guardian verde esmeralda, siguiendo de cerca al Rolls Royce de los Granger; después de doblar una discreta desviación acudieron a la memoria de ambos recuerdos nítidos sobre aquel lugar.

-Este es…?.- preguntó Narcissa a su esposo sin atreverse a completar la pregunta.

-Sí, parece que nos dirigimos al mismo lugar.

-Qué extraño, Lucius, por qué precisamente aquí?

-No lo se, pero me trae recuerdos muy interesantes.- el señor Malfoy tomó delicadamente la mano de su esposa, sonrió y levantó una ceja.- es el escenario en donde te ví cantar por primera vez… y parece que fue ayer.

Llegaron a una verja de hierro negra, custodiada por tres hombres de traje; sin más entraron.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ronald Weasley y Gabrielle Delacour arribaron al imponente auditorio que no era más que un soberbio jardín con un gran escenario adosado al centro; aún era temprano, pero se notaba a las vistas que el evento no tardaría en comenzar. Se dirigieron hacia las oficinas, que se encontraban ubicadas en un edificio discreto y pequeño que se alzaba justo a un lado del escenario.

Rita Skeeter en persona los hizo pasar a la oficina principal, dejándolos instalados cómodamente en un amplio sillón de cuero negro; unos momentos después la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una impactante mujer altísima, de ojos azules y con la piel pálida como la porcelana. Su cabello era negro como la tinta, acomodado en ensortijados rizos, vestía elegantemente un traje negro de falda larga, y en su mano derecha exhibía un enorme anillo de matrimonio incrustado con un diamante negro.

-Buenas tardes, Bellatrix Black.- saludó la recién llegada a sus invitados.

-Buenas tardes, yo soy Ronald Weasley, representante de la firma Weasley & Corp. Y la señorita es mi acompañante, Gabrielle Delacour.

-Un gusto. La famosa cadena de estudios de grabación, cierto? Escuché que desfalcaron a los Morrisound el año pasado.- exclamó Bella con interés.- Desde luego, producir el nuevo álbum de U2 debe ser bastante benéfico para su prestigio.

-Es cierto, hemos tenido una expansión bastante aceptable en este último trimestre.- a Gabrielle le parecía aún más atractivo Ron cuando hablaba de negocios.- En fin, estoy aquí, como le comenté, en representación de la firma y para hacer los trámites pertinentes, después de todo, en nuestros estudios se grabará el álbum de las bandas que resulten ganadoras.

De pronto Bellatrix se volvió hacia la ventana, observando dos autos que entraban por la verja y aparcaban al pie del edificio, del primer auto bajó una pareja compuesta por un hombre castaño y una delicada mujer rubia, y en seguida, del otro auto bajaron dos figuras cubiertas con sendos abrigos negros…

La figura más delicada se volvió en dirección a la ventana y Bellatrix casi deja caer el cigarro que sostenía en la mano de la sorpresa.

Ahí, bajo su ventana se encontraban nada mas y nada menos que Narcissa, su adorada hermana y su cuñado Lucius. A pesar de los numerosos años de no verlos los reconoció al instante, y dejando con la palabra en la boca a un confundido Ron, salió disparada escaleras abajo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Bien, llegamos.- anunció el señor Granger bajando del coche.

-Están seguros de que la obra se presentará aquí?.- preguntó Narcissa Malfoy observando el discreto edificio que se erguía sobre ellos. No había duda, era el mismo lugar, el mismo recinto en el que Lillum se presentara por primera vez hacía ya casi veintiún años.

-Si, esta es la dirección que nos dieron.- aseguró la Señora Granger con su mejor sonrisa. Ellos no debían sospechar nada.

Se encaminaron los cuatro hacia un costado del edificio, cuando de improvisto se abrió estruendosamente una puerta de cristal, dejando paso a Bellatrix Black.

Por mera intuición, quizá, los señores Granger se sintieron descubiertos; mientras que Narcissa y Lucius, tomados de la mano se habían quedado paralizados al ver a la mujer de cabellos negros que estaba frente a ellos con gesto contrito.

-Bella?.- preguntó Narcissa, sin podérselo creer.

-Hermana! Lucius!.- gritó la mujer morena abrazándolos de improvisto.- qué hacen aquí?

-Bella, cuanto tiempo.- dijo Lucius sonriendo abiertamente, lo cual hizo tremendamente evidente el parecido con su hijo.

-Cómo que qué hacemos aquí?.- dijo Narcissa, todavía abrazada a su hermana.- pues -qué va a ser? Venimos a la opera.

Bellatrix la contempló con cara de incredulidad, y Narcissa volteó a lanzar una ligera mirada de reproche a los Granger, que simulaban estar contemplando los detalles del jardín.

Con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro Antouane Granger les explicó.

-Bien, verán… no venimos propiamente a la opera…

-Ya saben que nuestros niños están participando en un certamen de bandas.- continuó Joanne.- Bueno, pues Draco quería que ustedes lo vieran en la noche de su triunfo…

-Así que nos pidió que los trajéramos acá para que lo vean participar en la final de la Guerra de Bandas.- concluyó el señor Granger.

Una luz se encendió de pronto en el cerebro de los Malfoy, así que era eso, eh?

-Momento.- dijo Bellatrix sacudiendo las manos como si sacudiera telarañas.- Draco? Se refieren a mi sobrino? Por Dios! Y yo que lo recordaba sólo como un lindo bebé babeante y calvo. Cuanto tenía cuando lo ví por última vez? Seis meses? Ni siquiera tenía nombre en ese tiempo!.- se volvió y clavó sus ojos azules en los de Lucius, sonriendo.- así que después de todo si lo llamaste en honor a tu tatuaje, eh? Aún lo conservas?

-Siete meses.- dijo Lucius.- y sí, aún tengo el tatuaje. Al parecer estamos hablando del mismo Draco.

-A estas alturas ya debes haberlo visto por aquí. Valla, mi hijo, mi bebé llegó a la final.- dijo Narcissa emocionada.- Obviamente le hace honor al talento de su madre.

-Y naturalmente al atractivo de su padre.- secundó Lucius muy pagado de sí mismo.

-Supongo que sí debo haberlo visto… pero no puedo estar segura…- dijo Bella, tratando de recordar.

-Bien, nosotros nos disculpamos por haberles mentido, pero Draco quería sorprenderlos.- dijo Joanne Granger.

-Se me ocurre algo…- Bellatrix esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa (Ahora vemos de dónde la sacó Draco).- Qué tal si el sorprendido es él? Podríamos dar la sorpresa de la noche.

Los cuatro adultos sonrieron con complicidad.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco y Theo ya se encontraban cerca del escenario, a penas eran las seis de la tarde, pero habían quedado de llegar temprano para ultimar detalles, todo debía salir perfecto.

Spencer aún no llegaba, y el resto de los chicos también andaban en lo suyo, así que, un poco hastiados, el rubio y el castaño decidieron dar una vuelta por los jardines para fumar un par de cigarros.

Llegaron hasta una gran fuente de piedra desgastada por los años y se sentaron cómodamente en el borde. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, cada quién estaba intentando contener los nervios de los que eran presa (Y en el caso de Draco, rememorando las horas vividas junto a su novia esa misma tarde); así que no escucharon el ruido de pasos acercándose a ellos, ni menos aún el suave susurro de la tela en el otro lado de la fuente.

-Hola chicos!.- saludó de pronto una voz conocida.

-Hola…- respondieron los dos chicos al encontrarse con las escrutadoras miradas de Astoria y Levender.

-Y por qué tan solitos?.- preguntó Astoria acercándose a Draco.

-Estamos esperando al resto de la banda.- contestó Theo.

-Nosotras también.- Levender le lanzaba miradas claramente lascivas al castaño.- pero ya nos aburrimos, habíamos pensado en ir a dar una vuelta a la plaza Náutica antes de empezar el evento… pero no tenemos con quién ir y no traemos auto.

-Y ya saben que dos señoritas no pueden andar solas por ahí sin la compañía de un caballero por lo menos.- completó Astoria poniendo expresión desvalida.

Ambos chicos captaron la indirecta; ciertamente se sentían incomodos con ello, pero su buena educación (y su ingenuidad social) les impidió negarse, ante todo eran todos unos caballeros; así que momentos después los cuatro salían del recinto en el auto de Draco.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Aparcaron en la plaza náutica, lo cierto es que la mayoría de las personas volteaban a verlas con extrañeza, después de todo no es común encontrar a cuatro RockStars en pleno centro comercial; pero era necesario cargar con todas las miradas encima, puesto que el delicioso aroma de la pizza en el restaurant de la plaza les había recordado que no habían comido en todo el día; así que decidieron tomarse un momento para devorar algo.

-Creo que es la primera ves que vengo aquí.- dijo Luna observando los escaparates brillantes a lado y lado.

-Yo también.- dijo Ginny.- es una plaza muy bonita.

-Bueno, pues entremos a comer, que no hay tiempo.- dijo Pansy, guiándolas al interior de la pizzería.

Las cuatro avanzaron por las puertas de cristal, Ginny, como niña pequeña, insistió en que tomaran asiento en las mesas exteriores, que deban hacia el café de al lado. Hermione estaba emocionada por el evento que tendría lugar unas horas mas tarde, así que sonreía feliz mirando las mesas verdes del café.

De pronto sonó un ruido sordo y Ginny, Luna y Pansy se volvieron para ver que ocurría. Hermione estaba paralizada con el bolso a sus pies mirando hacia afuera, lentamente un par de lagrimas negras comenzaron a escurrir sobre sus mejillas porcelánicas.

Todas voltearon para descubrir qué era lo que hacía llorar a la castaña.

Frente a ellas, en las mesas del café se encontraba Draco Malfoy besando a una chica rubia, que reconocieron como la vocal de Beauxbatons. Ella enredaba sus brazos en torno al cuello del rubio, mientras este la sujetaba con fuerza por los hombros; sin decir media palabra la castaña salió corriendo del lugar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:

J

U

S

T

:

H

E

R

E

l

l

l

V


	12. Guerra de bandas: Parte III 2

Segunda parte

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Las demás chicas corrieron tras de ella, pero Hermione iba muy rápido. Doblaron en un corredor, para chocar de frente con un risueño Theodore Nott platicando animadamente con una chica de cabellos castaños claros y muy rizados.

Parecía una película de terror, pensaba Ginny, mientras que Pansy se sentía furiosa y pensaba: sólo falta que me encuentre a Jack acostándose con alguien en plena vía pública!

Luna se detuvo por completo frente a su novio y la acompañante. Ginny y Pansy dudaron un momento, pero Luna no se inmutó, así que ellas juzgaron que era más urgente ir con Hermione, ella las necesitaba más.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La rubia apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero ella no tenía dudas. Avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a Levender, y tranquilamente se volvió hacia Theo.

-Se que esto tiene una muy buena explicación.- dijo Luna, con su tono normal y dulce.

-Luna, yo… bueno, ella y su amiga.- dijo Theo señalando a Levender, quien tenía cara de diarrea mental.- nos pidieron a Draco y a mi que las acompañáramos, y nosotros…

-Como buenos chicos las acompañaron.- completó la rubia.- lo entiendo, cariño, pero lo que no me parece es que ésta.- continuó la rubia despectivamente.- se aproveche de tu caballerosidad para intentar seducirte.

-Yo no me aprovecho de nada!.- gritó Levender con vulgar indignación.

Y de pronto, sin más… plaff! La nívea mano de luna estaba estampada sobre la rellena mejilla de Levender.

-Mira, repugnante zorra.- dijo Luna con tono seco y peligroso, como nunca.- a mi me da lo mismo cualquier cosa que puedas decir, conozco a MI HOMBRE y ninguna gata como tú me va a hacer dudar de él, así que si me disculpas, tengo que reclamar lo que es mío.

Luna besó agresivamente a un desconcertado Theo que se había quedado de piedra.

-No hay nada que debas contarme, cierto?.- preguntó Luna, completamente impasible a Theo.

-No, yo soy incapaz de hacer algo que te lastime.- aseguró el chico sonriendo.

-Te creo.- declaró la rubia con simpleza.- ya es hora de irnos.

Levender lloraba del coraje, nunca se había sentido tan humillada, y conservando el rastro de dignidad que le quedaba optó por no armar una escena.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Gruesas lágrimas de decepción escurrían por su rostro, después de una larga carrera llegó hasta su auto, estaba a punto de entrar en él cuando su tristeza se tornó en una furia inmensa. Se sintió engañada, ultrajada y estúpida. Recordó a su rubio novio besando a esa tipa y la ira aumentó en proporciones descomunales. Azotó la portezuela del auto y salió disparada al interior del centro comercial. Avanzó a penas un par de pasillos cuando chocó con alguien que la sujetó para que no cayera. Alzó la mirada, era Draco.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Astoria y Draco caminaban en solitario por la inmensa plaza, puesto que Levender había arrastrado a Theo a Dios sabía dónde. Ya llevaban muchísimo rato paseando, incluso ya había obscurecido. Luego de algunos minutos la chica rubia insistió en que quería un café, así que se desviaron hacia el área de comidas y, después de ordenar, tomaron asiento en las mesas de jardín.

-Draco.- dijo Astoria.- Puedo llamarte Draco, cierto?.- preguntó ella, y continuó sin esperar respuesta.- Creo que algún día deberíamos salir juntos, eres encantador.

-Gracias.- respondió él un tanto parco.

-Emmm, tienes novia o algo por el estilo?.- esta duda la estaba matando, pues aunque lo sospechaba deseaba confirmarlo de primera mano.

-Eh? Ha, sí, sí tengo novia.- respondió él.

-Valla.- la rubia disimuló muy bien su molestia.- y la quieres mucho?

-Más que a mi vida.

Continuaron sentados sin decir nada más. Astoria sonrió malignamente, se le había ocurrido una idea genial.

-Draco, yo quiero decirte algo muy importante.- dijo ella fingiendo desde la inocencia hasta el sonrojo que asomaba a sus pálidas mejillas.

-Si? Dime.

-Tu… tú me gustas mucho.- soltó ella y Draco posó sus ojos grises en los azules de ella.- Dios, que vergüenza, yo nunca suelo hacer esto, pero de verdad, desde que te ví supe que eras lo que siempre he soñado.- llegados a este punto Astoria casi lloraba conmovedoramente.

-Bueno, yo no se qué decir.- el rubio se sentía realmente incómodo.- Yo tengo novia y la amo, eres muy hermosa y muy agradable, pero no tengo ojos ni corazón para nadie más.

-Déjame intentarlo!.- suplicó la chica, removiendo con su llanto las fibras más sensibles (y escondidas) de Draco, quien no toleraba ver a una mujer llorando, fuese quien fuese.- Regálame un beso, sólo un beso, y si con eso no te atraigo, te dejaré en paz.

Draco realmente se descolocó ante la proposición, es cierto que la chica no lo atraía en nada, y de hecho le resultaba pedante, pero él no se podía permitir ser ningún patán, así que trató de negarse con diplomacia.

-En serio, no me parece correcto. Eres una chica preciosa, puedes tener a quien sea, no es necesario que te lastimes pidiéndome algo que no te daré. Lo siento.- el rubio se volvió hacia la barra del café.- iré a pedir la cuenta.

Draco avanzó un par de pasos, cuando de pronto sintió una mano posada sobre su hombro, se volvió y sin ningún aviso, ella lo besó.

Lo aferró del cuello, entrelazando sus brazos en él, el rubio trataba de retirarla con delicadeza, empujando sus hombros, pero ella no cedía y él no deseaba ser brusco; abrió la boca para intentar hablar, pero Astoria aprovechó para introducir su lengua y profundizar el beso. Eso lo paralizó por un segundo, abrió los ojos para ver si venía Theo o alguien que lo pudiese sacar de aquel embrollo; entonces la vió.

Hermione estaba de pie frente a él, en el establecimiento de al lado, la vió salir corriendo del lugar. Sin más consideraciones empujó a Astoria tan fuerte que asi cae al piso, estaba furioso, realmente iracundo.

Qué demonios te pasa, zorra arrastrada!.- gritó fuera de sí al comprender lo que había pasado.- he sido condescendiente contigo, pero no más. No me vuelvas a hablar en toda tu perra vida. Y no te confundas, yo nunca trato mal a las damas… pero tú estás muy lejos de ser una.

Salió casi corriendo, dejando una humillada Astoria detrás de sí. Esta me la pagas, Draco Malfoy, pensó la rubia clavando su mirada azul en el chico que se alejaba rápidamente.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Hermione…- dijo Draco en voz baja.

Ella se soltó bruscamente de sus brazos y lo fulminó con una auténtica mirada de odio. Nada peor que una mujer herida.

Sin pensarlo, lo miró a los ojos, y con todo el desprecio del que era capaz le soltó un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

-No digas nada, lo que se ve no se juzga.- dijo ella, llorando de nuevo.- cómo pudiste? Eres un bastardo, Malfoy. No me busques jamás, no quiero volver a verte, aquí terminaste todo.

Ella se dio media vuelta apretando los puños y se dirigió a su auto. Draco la alcanzó y con rudeza la tomó de los hombros, agachándose para quedar a la altura de su cara.

-Esto tiene una explicación.- gritó él desesperado.- no puedes acabar con todo sin escucharme!

-Yo no terminé nada!.- gritó ella soltándose de un tirón. Toda la gente los observaba.

-Sí, eso justo estás haciendo!

-Pues no me importa, sólo quiero que salgas de mi vida!

-Y la presentación? Que pasará con la banda, eh?

Ella pareció meditarlo un poco, para después hablar con voz fría e inexpresiva.

-Seguiremos igual, actuaremos esta noche… pero no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

En ese momento llegaron Luna, Ginny y Pansy. Clavaron intensas miradas de odio sobre el rubio y se apresuraron a abrazar a la castaña.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos, espera a que esté más tranquila.- susurró Theo al oído de su mejor amigo.

Draco se encaminó a su auto. Por qué tenía que pasar algo así? Justo en aquel día que habían sido uno solo! Por qué?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Vamos, suéltalo, sácalo, te hará daño si no lo haces.- decía Pansy a Hermione, quien no había pronunciado ni media palabra.

-Es un idiota! Maldito! Me utilizó!.- gritó la castaña sin poder contenerse.- Enamorado de mí, sí, claro.- dijo con sarcasmo.- Claro! Enamorado de mí y va a besarse con la primera tipa que se le pone en frente!

Todas guardaron silencio, era desgarrador ver a su amiga en ese estado.

-Bueno, y qué te dijo él? Qué explicación te dio?.- preguntó Luna.

-Nada, no me dijo nada.

-No lo dejaste, verdad?.- adivinó Ginny.

-Para qué? Para que se siga burlando de mi? Yo sé lo que vi! No soy ninguna estúpida.- Hermione estaba fuera de sí.

-Pero de cualquier forma, puede que todo sea un mal entendido.- analizó la pelinegra.

-Ustedes también lo vieron.- dijo la castaña con voz venenosa.- algo así no necesita explicaciones.

-No seas necia! Sabes que no estás siendo justa! Deberías escuchar lo que él tiene que decirte, y después tomar una decisión.

-Claro! Como no fue Harry el que se estaba besuqueando con cualquier fulana!

Optaron por no decir nada más, sinceramente la castaña en ese estado era tan peligrosa como una leona herida. La conocían, y no iba a aceptar ningún consejo hasta que estuviese más tranquila; y eso tomaría un buen rato.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Llegaron al auditorio de nuevo, Draco bajó del auto azotando la puerta, Theo lo siguió hasta la orilla del escenario, y observó a su amigo descargar furiosos puñetazos sobre los postes de concreto.

Soy un imbécil!.- gritaba el rubio.

Tranquilo, ella no dejó que dijeras nada.- dijo Theo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

No importa! En primer lugar no debí acceder a llevar a esas zorras, en segundo, jamás debí ser delicado con esa perra rubia teñida! Y finalmente, debí obligar a Hermione a escucharme, retenerla a la fuerza si era necesario!

Si hacías eso solo hubieras logrado que ella te dejara moreteada la otra mejilla.- observó el castaño.- Piensa fríamente, busca la forma de explicarle.

Pero es que ella también está mal! El error no solo es mío… cómo puede dudar de mí tan fácil, eh! Acaso no me ama?

Draco estaba fuera de control, gritando como un poseído; sus nudillos lacerados estaban oprimidos en sus puños. Y de pronto, Theo le soltó un puñetazo que lo descolocó.

Cálmate, quieres? Así no vas a arreglar nada! Cómo demonios quieres que ella se sienta! Hoy se entregó a ti! Hoy, justamente hoy, maldita sea! Cómo se supone que debía actuar, según tú? Cómo hubieras actuado tú en su lugar, eh?

Draco cambió de postura, de pronto lucía completamente abatido… Theo tenía razón, el bastardo de Theo, como siempre, tenía toda la maldita razón!

-Tranquilízate.- dijo el castaño abrazándolo por el hombro.- debemos pensar una forma inteligente de contarle todo tal cual pasó. Usa ese maldito cerebro apolillado Malfoy que tienes.

Draco sonrió tristemente, pero estaba resuelto, tenía que hacer algo inteligente. Qué sería de él sin Theodore Nott?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El evento estaba a punto de comenzar, por las bocinas resonaba la voz de Lee Jordan dando la bienvenida al público, y poco después también se escuchó a Pansy Parkinson dando el orden de las presentaciones para esa noche.

Se habían dividido en 24 turnos, puesto que (recién se habían enterado) cada banda presentaría dos canciones; en esta ocasión, Dessappear abriría el concierto, y también participaría en el puesto 8, que según Harry y Ginny era su numero de la suerte; The Darck Doll estaba en los turnos 4 y 14, Fire Dragons tenían el 10 y el 23, finalmente The Dramione participaría en el 20 y el 24.

-Ya te encuentras mejor?.- preguntó Ginny a Hermione, que estaba contemplando a la nada a penas poniendo atención a lo que decía Pansy desde el escenario.

-Déjala en paz, Ginny, si no, no podrá tranquilizarse.- dijo Luna, prudentemente.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen.

En ese momento llamaron a Dessappear para su presentación.

Subieron Ginny, Harry, Dean y Seamus al estrado y ocuparon sus posiciones.

-Dessappear, una gran banda con un gran talento.- pronunció Lee Jordan, ganando un sonoro aplauso en ovación a la banda.- Pansy… dales la noticia.

-Esta noche tenemos una dinámica diferente.- declaró la pelinegra, sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo en su mano derecha.- Como ya saben, cada banda presentará dos canciones, una será a su elección, sin embargo, la primera que presenten será en respuesta al reto que les toque.

Los chicos, tanto como la pelirroja, parecían confundidos. Pansy le hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara y éste avanzó en dirección a ella.

-En pro de la democracia, el desafío que les toque será al azar, toma un papel de esta bolsa.- indicó la pelinegra a Harry.

-Dice "Acústica".- dijo el ojiverde sin comprender aún.

-Bueno, esto significa que deben tocar una canción sin utilizar más de un instrumento y claro, la voz.- dijo Lee.- tienen cinco minutos para ponerse de acuerdo.

El pánico inundó el cerebro de los tres chicos, mientras que Ginny rápidamente ideó algo en su ágil mente.

-Esto es lo que haremos.- dijo Ginny excitada por el reto.- recuerdan la melodía que tocamos para aquel festival de la preparatoria? El de la graduación.- los chicos asintieron sin comprender.- bien, Dean, la recuerdas?

-Si.- dijo el chico.

-Perfecto, crees que podrías tocarla?

-Claro, no hay problema... pero esa pieza no tiene letra.- observó Dean un poco contrariado.

-No te preocupes, yo ya le he puesto una.

-Entonces usaremos registro de piano, Dean será el único que te acompañe, todo saldrá bien.- dijo Harry sonriendo a su novia.

Con los nervios de punta, Harry y Seamus bajaron del escenario, Dean se acercó al teclado y Ginny se posicionó al centro del escenario.

(N/A: Akí You)

_El piano comenzó a sonar lenta y desahogadamente, con una melodía dulce y llena de paz…_

_La expresión de la pelirroja era melancólica, anhelante, todo el mundo guardaba silencio, pues nadie sabía qué esperar…_

_Ginny levntó la mirada y comenzó con la voz más dulce que jamás hubiese usado…_

_The words have been drained from this pencil_

_Lanzó una breve Mirada hacia su novio…_

_Sweet words that I want to give you  
_

_Levantó la mano derecha como si pretendiese alcanzar el cielo…_

_And I can't sleep  
I need to tell you  
Goodnight_

_Sin pensarlo, avanzó justo al borde del escenario, y comenzó a cantar exclusivamente para Harry, sin importarle nada más…_

_When we're together, I feel perfect  
When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart  
_

_Avanzó por la orilla, tendiendo su mano en dirección al pelinegro…_

_All you say is sacred to me  
Your eyes are so green  
I can't look away  
As we lay in the stillness  
You whisper to me…  
_

_En ese momento llegó a la escalera frontal del escenario, y descendió hasta quedar frente a él…_

_Ginny, be with me…  
Promise you'll stay with me_

_Ella subió de Nuevo los escalones…_

_Oh you don't have to ask me  
You know you're all that I live for  
You know I'd die just to hold you  
Stay with you  
_

_Era todo lo que había deseado decirle siempre…_

_Somehow I'll show you  
That you are my night sky  
I've always been right behind you  
Now I'll always be right beside you  
_

_La música disminuyó de pronto, para después explotar en una intrincada conjunción de notas…_

_Ginny danzaba como una ninfa del bosque, a excepción del piano, no había ningún otro sonido, tal parecía que todos se hubiesen olvidado hasta de respirar…_

_Una lágrima escurrió sobre la mejilla de la pelirroja, contrastando con la radiante sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro…_

_No podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que la observaban conmocionados…_

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep  
Now that you love me, I love myself  
I never thought I would say this  
I never thought there'd be  
You_

_Sin pensarlo, ella se arrojó a sus brazos, que esperaban abiertos al pie del escenario…_

La música se apagó poco a poco, dejando paso a un aplauso que estremeció por completo a todo el auditorio.

-Una vez más, nos impresionan con toda la gama de placeres que nos proporcionan a través de su música; si de por sí Dessappear ya es maravilloso, esta noche ha contado con el doble de belleza.- dijo Lee Jordan bastante eufórico.

-Ciertamente ha sido todo un orgasmo auditivo.- dijo Pansy, de pie a su lado.- Esto es algo que definitivamente no esperábamos, una canción tan dulce, con notas tan perfectas y una voz tan maravillosa capaz de hacernos sentir a todos enamorados… Completamente distinto a su estilo habitual. Sin embargo, ahora tenemos el placer de presentar al jurado de esta noche… Como ya sabrán, la mitad del puntaje se obtendrá de las encuestas que se aplicarán al público durante la noche, y la otra mitad corresponderá a nuestros jueces especializados.

-Que serán Ronald Weasley, presidente Jr. De Weasley & Corp. Los famosos estudios de grabación; Viktor Krum, Director de la World Metal Asosiation; y tres jueces incógnitos que se mantendrán en secreto hasta obtener los resultados.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ronald Weasley? Había escuchado bien?, Luna, al igual que sus amigos no comprendían qué estaba ocurriendo… cómo es que precisamente Ron sería juez en aquel evento? Vaya que el mundo es pequeño.

Precisamente se encontraba cavilando sobre ello cuando la rubia atisbó un reflejo rojizo a su izquierda, se volvió rápidamente para encontrarse precisamente con él.

-Hola, Luna.- saludó tímidamente el chico, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Hola, Ron.- respondió ella, tratando de conservar la calma.

-Podemos salir un momento? Tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

En ese instante Luna sintió sobre su hombro el cálido contacto inconfundible de la mano de Theo, se volvió a mirarlo, pero el chico observaba fijamente al pelirrojo con gesto de desconfianza.

-Weasley.- dijo secamente con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-Nott.- respondió Ron sin poder reprimir una de esas típicas miradas de rivalidad masculina.- Te molesta si te la robo un momento?.- continuó señalando a la rubia con la mirada.

Theo observó brevemente a su novia, y ella sonrió. Él relajó el gesto y asintió con la cabeza, le dio un beso en la frente a Luna y los dejó solos.

Salieron los dos hacia el jardín, la hora había llegado.

-Luna, yo… quiero disculparme contigo.- comenzó el chico.

-No hay nada qué perdonar.- dijo Luna regalándole una deslumbrante sonrisa.- en verdad, no quiero que me des ninguna explicación, sólo dime que vuelves a ser mi amigo.

-Lo soy, y lo seré siempre.

-En ese caso, cuéntame qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo.- dijo ella.- te ves distinto, algo muy bueno debe haberte pasado.

-Conocí una chica.- dijo él.- y creo que estoy enamorado… tal vez ese sea el cambio que notas.

-En serio? Y desde cuándo la conoces? Quiero detalles!

-Desde ayer.- soltó el pelirrojo con una carcajada.- ya se que suena estúpidamente precipitado… pero así es.

De pronto los dos volvían a ser los de siempre, solo Ron, solo Luna, solo un par de amigos que se reencuentran.

No supieron cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, de pronto una chica rubia de brillantes ojos azules apareció detrás de ellos con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. Ron la observó, y al instante Luna supo que era ella, la chica a quien Ron amaba. A ella no le quedaba la menor duda, puede que sólo tuviesen 24 hrs de conocerse, pero aquello era algo real. Después de todo en el amor no hay reglas de tiempo, ni de ninguna clase.

-Ron…- dijo Gabrielle.- no quiero interrumpir, pero…

-No te preocupes.- interrumpió Luna.- Un gusto, soy Luna Lovegood.

-Gabrielle Delacour.- respondió la chica.- bien, yo vengo a avisagles que ya es tu tugno.- continuó, dirigiéndose a Luna.- ya los han llamado.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luna salió casi corriendo hacia el escenario, subió precipitadamente y llegó al lado de Neville, quien ya la esperaba.

-Ya se ha hecho el sorteo, nos toca "colaboración".

-Y eso significa…

-Que debemos contar con la participación de un miembro de cualquiera de las bandas, qué propones?.- preguntó Neville.

Luna levantó un brazo para llamar la atención de Hermione, que parecía zombie, parada a un costado de las escaleras.

La castaña reaccionó y fue corriendo hasta la rubia.

-Qué ocurre?.- preguntó sin saber qué ocurría.

-Tú vas a ser nuestra colaboradora.- respondió Neville, que ya había adivinado las intenciones de su amiga.

-Te acuerdas de la canción que me ayudaste a ensayar para el Vampire Fest?.- preguntó la rubia, y Hermione asintió.

-Bien, pues la cantaremos tal cual como la ensayábamos siempre.

Sin dar tiempo a que la castaña aceptara o se negara, Luna tomó su lugar junto al resto de la banda, y Hermione no tuvo más opción que tomar el micrófono que le ofrecía Neville.

(N/A: Aki Like a rose on the grave of love)

_La música comenzó suave y apacible, Neville en esta ocasión tocaba un oboe de forma magistral…_

_Poco después se unió a él el lento rasgueo de fondo de la guitarra de Anthony, las bajas percusiones de la bataka de Ernie y los teclados de Cedric para formar una melodía más compleja…_

_Hermione avanzó hacia el frente, con un semblante ensombrecido por el dolor…_

_Come like the dusk  
Like a rose on the grave of love  
_

_La voz de la castaña sonaba melancólica y dulce…_

_You are my lust  
Like a rose on the grave of love  
_

_Luna se posicionó junto a ella y continuó…  
_

_I curse the day I first saw you  
Like a rose that is born to bloom  
Don't look at me the way you do  
Like the roses, they fear the gloom_

Se detuvo junto a Hermione y la tomó de la mano…

_Your thorns, they kissed my blood  
Your beauty heals, your beauty kills  
_

_Hermione observó fijamente a Draco, lanzando una Mirada de decepción que hizo mella en el rubio…_

_And who would know better than I do?  
__Pretend you love me!_

_El oboe sonó lastimeramente de Nuevo, para dar paso a la fusión de la voz de ambas chicas…_

_Come like the dusk  
Like a rose on the grave of love  
You are my lust  
Like a rose on the grave of love_

_Hermione se sentó en el piso, tomando una postura adolorida, Luna se arrodilló a su lado y miró al publico…_

_Indeed, reality seems far  
When a rose is in love with you  
Slaves of our hearts, that's what we are  
We loved and died where roses grew_

Le tendió una mano a Hermione, quien continuó, levantándola...

_They watched us silently  
A rose is free, a rose is wild  
And who would know better than I do?  
_

_Luna la miró a los ojos, como si fuese una madre consolando a la castaña…_

_Roses are not made for love_

_La música se tornó melancólica y suave, como al principio…_

_Luna y Hermione avanzaron hasta el borde del escenario, la castaña no despegaba la vista del rubio, que en ese momento se sentía la peor escoria de la humanidad…_

_Ambas chicas comenzaron a cantar, tierna y dolorosamente…_

_Come like the dusk  
Like a rose on the grave of love  
You are my lust  
Like a rose on the grave of love_

_La música se apagó, dejando sólo el retumbar de aquellas voces oníricas y etéreas…_

_Come like the dusk  
Like a rose on the grave of love  
You are my lust  
Like a rose on the grave of love_

Un estruendo sacudió todo el lugar; en medio de las voces de Pansy y Lee que presentaban a la banda, Draco no pudo soportarlo más y salió del recinto, hacia los jardines.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Puedes creerlo, Antouane?.- decía Joanne Granger a su esposo, casi llorando.- nuestra niña es maravillosa!

-Lo se.- dijo el señor Granger, contemplando el escenario a través de la ventana, extasiado.- es tan hermosa como tú a esa edad.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy también contemplaban la escena, estaban todos instalados en la oficina de Bellatrix, en donde tenían una panorámica perfecta del estrado.

-Hey, no quiero favoritismos, eh!.- dijo de pronto la mujer pelinegra con gesto divertido.- nada de "ayudar" a sus hijos, nueras, yernos, hijos adoptivos, etc. Esto debe ser imparcial, señores.

-Ya lo sabemos, Bella.- replicó Lucius.- dudas de nuestro profesionalismo como jurado?

-No, en realidad dudo de su capacidad de ser objetivos con sus bebés.- respondió ella, soltando una risotada.

Se había acordado que tanto Narcissa como Joanne participaran como jueces, mientras que sus respectivos maridos (que estaban inconformes por no ser "tomados" en cuenta) fungirían como jurados particulares de ellas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pansy bajó del escenario casi corriendo en cuanto presentó a la banda siguiente, se dirigió hacia el jardín trasero, y después de algunos pasos atisbó un destello platinado entre la espesura de los árboles.

Se acercó cautelosamente, una marea de sentimientos se movía en su interior: por un lado, había observado cómo él besaba a una tipeja completamente desconocida, y por el otro, era su amigo, su primer amor. Sonrió al recordar eso, y una chispa brilló en su mente; debía haber alguna explicación, Draco nunca la amó, y aún así jamás le fue infiel… y a Hermione sí la amaba, definitivamente aquí había algo mal.

-Linda noche para ser un cobarde.- susurró detrás del rubio, apoyándose indolentemente en el tronco de un árbol mientras observaba cómo el rubio deshacía sus nudillos en golpes hacia un tronco nudoso.- pero créeme, no es una buena noche para quedarte sin manos, después de todo, debes tocar… y a menos que controles telepatía, no se cómo vas a hacerlo.

-Pansy…- susurró Draco, volviéndose hacia ella.- no es un buen momento… vete.

Pansy se colocó frente a él.

-Sabes? Siempre es un buen momento para decirle a las personas que amas que a pesar de ser unos idiotas, estás con ellos.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreir, y ella le respondió con una sonrisa altanera.

-Anda, suéltalo, qué fue lo que pasó.

-Qué? Tu no vas a acusarme de ser la mierda más grande de la humanidad?.- preguntó él con aire irónico.

-Eso no está a discusión, eres la mierda más linda que conozco.- declaró ella.- Pero ese no es el punto, estoy aquí para saber exactamente qué pasó, vamos, Draco, ni tú puedes ser tan estúpido.

Draco se dispuso a contarlo todo; a fin de cuentas ella era su mejor amiga, y la única persona con derecho a hablarle así. La pelinegra escuchó pacientemente todo el relato, a tiempo que un inmenso desprecio crecía en su pecho dirigido a la zorra de Astoria Greengrass.

-Y eso es todo.- finalizó el rubio.- pero ella no me dejó hablar… es tan estúpidamente necia! Me desquicia!

-Y la amas.- no era una pregunta, ella estaba segura de eso.

Draco sonrió ligeramente, y Pansy lo abrazó como cualquiera abrazaría a su hermanito menor que teme a la obscuridad.

-No te preocupes, todo se va a arreglar.

-Eso espero, Pansy, por que si no… puedo decirle adiós a mi cordura.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione tenía los ojos vidriosos por el llanto, Luna y Ginny ya habían intentado todo para animarla, pero sencillamente ella no cedía. De pronto llegó Harry, y la castaña escondió el rostro para que él no la viera llorar; como buen hombre, distraído, el ojiverde no se dio cuenta y llamó a su novia, pues ya era tiempo de su segunda presentación.

Subieron al escenario y tomaron sus posiciones. A la pelirroja le extrañó que solo fuese Lee quien hiciera la presentación, en dónde estaba Pansy?

Ginny tomó su lugar al frente, mientras que Harry se colocó a su lado, frente al pedestal del micrófono que quedaba justo a su altura.

(N/A: Aki Within me)

_La bataka y la guitarra sonaron al mismo tiempo, y Harry empezó con Dean haciéndole segunda voz…_

_Something about you  
That makes me feel bad  
_

_I wasn't there when a thin line  
Destroyed your soul  
_

_En seguida Ginny continuo…_

_I search every corner  
There's nowhere to hide  
How I feel ignorance  
Sacrifice some days it's harder  
Let's face it, it's all about me  
Deeply into your own  
_

_En ese momento la voz de la pelirroja se alzó enérgica, llenándolo todo de obscuridad…_

_Deep within me  
Life's crawling and wasting my days  
Another night gone and I know there will be another way  
I'm leading myself to be free in this eternal goodbye  
_

_Un delicado rasgueo salió de la guitarra del pelinegro, hacienda eco de los golpes secos de la bataka y el acompañamiento de los teclados…_

_Harry volvió a cantar, profundizando la voz…_

_Something about you  
_

_La pelirroja y el ojiverde se unieron…_

_Will make me stronger_

_Harry la miró a los ojos, mientras ella se alejaba hacia el frente…_

_Now I'm aware when a man falls  
Rebound, my fault  
_

_Ginny se recostó sobre el suelo, en un costado…_

_I search every corner  
There's nowhere to hide  
How I feel ignorance  
Sacrifice some days it's harder  
Let's face it, it's all about me  
Deeply into your own_

Se incorporó de un salto, y apoyó un pie sobre un amplo, y continuo, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo..

_Deep within me  
Life's crawling and wasting my days  
Another night gone and I know there will be another way  
I'm leading myself to be free in this eternal goodbye, goodbye  
_

_La música aumentó la fuerza, Harry desgarraba la guitarra en un solo áspero y agresivo, recargado con la bataka…_

_Ginny miraba hacia el frente, desafiante…_

_Retomó la canción, con Harry hacienda ecos lejanos…_

_Here I wanna be (no more lies)  
Here I wanna be (no more lies)  
Here I wanna be, here I wanna be (no more lies)  
Here I wanna be (no more lies)  
Here I wanna be  
_

_La música se volvió suave de nuevo, para después retomar la agresividad…_

_Deep within me  
Life's crawling and wasting my days  
Another night gone and I know there will be another way  
I'm leading myself to be free in this eternal goodbye, goodbye  
_

_Ginny levantaba una mano sobre su cabeza, moviéndola rítmicamente…_

_Todo el publico la imitaba, iluminando la obscuridad de la noche con celulares y encendedores…_

_Deep within me  
Life's crawling and wasting my days  
Another night gone and I know there will be another way  
I'm leading myself to be free in this eternal goodbye_

_La voz de Ginny se perdió, y el resonar vacío de un rasgueo fue apagando la melodía…_

Miles de voces los ovacionaron, miles de ojos los observaban… Pero Ginny y Harry sólo podían verse el uno al otro.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Theo y Luna caminaban tomados de la mano hacia el auto del castaño.

-Estás seguro de que lo dejaste ahí?.- preguntó Luna.

-Si, no lo bajé cuando montamos el equipo, ahí debe estar.

Habían ido a buscar el afinador electrónico para guitarra que Theo había dejado olvidado en la cajuela de su Corvette. Después de rebuscar bajo numerosos empaques de todo tipo de comida, por fin encontraron el pequeño rectángulo negro. Ya venían de regreso, la noche era particularmente fría.

-Y qué quería?.- preguntó el castaño sin mirar a su novia.

-Disculparse.- dijo ella, comprendiendo que se refería a Ron.

-Y lo disculpaste?

-Si.

Theo no podía evitar sentir cierto resentimiento hacia el pelirrojo, pero si ella lo perdonaba, él también.

-Luna… sabes que te amo, cierto?.- preguntó él.

-Sí, lo se… de otra forma en lugar de golpear a la perra esa, te hubiera dado a ti.

Era extraño escuchar a su dulce Luna expresarse con tanta dureza, pero él la entendía; y también entendía la suerte que era tenerla con él.

-Yo también te amo a ti.- dijo ella y se alejó caminando hacia sus amigas.

Un dulce resabio se extendió por el corazón del castaño; sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco traspasó de nuevo la valla para unirse al resto de la concurrencia; lo cierto es que ya sabía exactamente cómo hacer para ganar el perdón de su Hermione… pero por el momento había algo mas urgente.

Subió los escalones justo detrás de Theo, y sin más contratiempos todos se acomodaron sobre el escenario.

-Y aquí tenemos a Fire Dragons, que esta noche parece que se uniformaron.- dijo Pansy por el micrófono.

Y era cierto, esa noche todos vestían jeans negros desgarrados, pesadas botas de cargo militar y sendas playeras negras muy a sus respectivos estilos: Draco, como niño bueno, la llevaba correctamente, entallada a su escultural y bien definido torso, luciendo las maravillas que la naturaleza había hecho con él; Theo, más radical, la llevaba con las mangas cortas dobladas sobre los hombros; Harry lucía mangas largas, recogidas en el antebrazo, mientras que Neville iba igual, pero con la playera bien acomodada y Jack sencillamente le había arrancado las mangas a la suya.

-El reto para esta noche, seguro no les causará ningún problema.- dijo Lee, al tiempo que Jack sacaba el dichoso papelito de la bolsa negra.- qué dice?

-"Improvisación".- dijo Jack, sin comprender.

-Genial!.- gritó Pansy, para después explicar.- eso significa que se tocarán piezas distintas por cada integrante… en su caso serán cinco piezas para armar una sola canción.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, y de forma tácita acordaron que Harry daría las pautas para el cambio de ritmos.

(N/A: Aki Phantom of the Opera Dark)

_La guitarra de harry rasgó el silencio, marcando la pauta de una melodía rápida y caprichosa…_

_A él se unió el bajo de Neville, con acordes graves y sostenidos…_

_Un momento después la guitarra de Theo y la Bataka de Jack dieron un fondo más pesado a la canción…_

_Miles de personas saltaban abajo del escenario, animados por la energía que transmitían…_

_Miles de manos levantadas…._

_La guitarra de Draco entró al mismo tiempo que la voz de Harry…_

_I've been looking so long for you now you won't get away from my grasp._

_Theo se acercó al micrófono…_

_You've been living so long in hiding in hiding behind that false mask.  
_

_Jack…_

_And you know and I know that you ain't got long now to last.  
_

_Los tres al mismo tiempo…_

_Your looks and your feelings are just the remains of your past.  
_

_Harry…_

_You're standing in the wings, there you wait for the curtain to fall.  
_

_Theo…_

_Knowing the terror and holding you have on us all.  
_

_Jack…_

_Yeah, I know that you're gonna scratch me, maim me and maul.  
_

_Los tres…_

_You know I'm helpless from your mesmerizing cat call._

_Retomaron el ritmo rápido de el principio, para después, Harry, dar paso a un ritmo completamente diferente…_

_Theo continuó la pauta, mientras que Draco lo acompañaba con acordes más fuertes…_

_Gritos de euforia sonaban por todos lados, el público era una marea de "Yeah's" enardecidos…_

_Draco se colocó al frente, y lanzó una mirada seductora a toda la gente…_

_Comenzó a cantar…_

_Keep your distance, walk away, don't take his bait.  
_

_Theo le hizo segunda voz…_

_Don't you stray,_

_Draco saltó hacia el frente…_

_don't fade away.  
_

_El rubio se movía enérgicamente, al ritmo de la música, sacudiendo furiosamente sus platinados cabellos…_

_Watch your step, he's out to get you, come what may._

_Don't you stray, from the narrow way.  
_

_Se detuvo en seco, para colocarse al frente, justo en el centro del escenario…_

_La música continuó impasible, para dar paso a un lento y complejo solo interpretado por el rubio…_

_Su cuerpo perfecto se tensaba en cada nota…._

_Hacía llorar a la guitarra, era melancólico, dulce y lleno de poder…_

_De improviso se hizo un breve silencio…_

_Draco se recorrió hacia la línea trasera, y Harry retomó el control, marcando el ritmo de la tercera pieza, Theo se unió a él, dándole forma con notas más agudas y rápidas…_

_El bajo de Neville se sumó en el fondo…_

_Suaves golpeteos de la bataka llenaron el vacío entre las notas…_

_Era una melodía sosegada, contenida…_

_Draco irrumpió, aderezando todo con rasgueos graves y profundos…_

_Todo se volvió un poco más rápido…_

_Draco y Theo tocaban espalda contra espalda…_

_La melodía se desarrolló así un momento más, hasta que el rubio le imprimió notas más fuertes…_

_Sin ningún aviso, el ritmo cambió, Harry introdujo otra melodía…_

_Harry y Theo marcaban, respectivamente, notas bajas y rasgueos graves…_

_La bataka sonaba agresivamente…_

_Harry abrió el preludio rápido de un solo, grave, fuerte, poderoso…_

_De pronto, el castaño se movió del lado de Draco…_

_Theo se abrió paso al frente, y comenzó con un solo magistral…_

_Saltaba de lado a lado, movido por la euforia…_

_Las manos del castaño arrancaban sonidos maravillosos, y miles de chicas gritaron su nombre…_

_Se arrodilló sobre el escenario, tocando como si la vida se le fuera en ello…_

_Sacudía sus cabellos al compás de la canción…_

_De un salto se incorporó, y la melodía volvió como antes, rápida y agresiva…_

_Jack se lucía con la bataka, cada golpeteo era más poderoso que el anterior…_

_Neville y Harry se encontraban a los lados, cada uno en absoluta fusión con la música…_

_Draco y Theo caminaron por el borde del escenario, dedicando sonrisas, guiños, e incluso besos, a diestra y siniestra…._

_La estaban pasando en grande…._

_La gente seguía arremolinándose, saltando al ritmo de la canción, aclamándolos, ovacionándolos…_

_Se sentían en la cima del mundo…_

_Se marcó el paso a la melodía inicial, que esta vez fue interpretada por Draco, y Harry como solista…_

_Harry saltó al frente…_

_I'm running and hiding in my dreams you're always there.  
_

_Theo continuo, elevando la ultima nota…_

_You're the Phantom of the Opera, you're the devil, you're just out to scare._

_Jack retomó la canción, haciendo gala de una voz grave y varonil…_

_You damaged my mind and my soul it just floats through the air.  
_

_Y Draco culminó, acompañado con el fondo de las voces de los demás chicos…_

_Haunt me, you taunt me, you torture me back at your lair._

_De súbito, la canción termino…_

Los gritos sonaban por doquier, los aplausos, los silbidos.

Lee Jordan y Pansy salieron al estrado, había sido una fantástica presentación.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:

J

U

S

T

:

H

E

R

E

l

l

l

V


	13. Guerra de bandas: Parte III 3

Tercera Parte

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione se encontraba miserablemente sentada bajo un frondoso árbol, sin más compañía que la de Luna, quien estaba desesperada.

Ya había intentado de todo, había probado hablar con la castaña, hacerla enfurecer, hacerla llorar… había tratado con todos los medios que se le ocurrían para hacer que se desahogara, pero nada, simplemente continuaba ahí, con cara de desahuciada sin decir nada… eso la estaba exasperando, demasiado.

-Como un demonio, piensas moverte algún día de ahí?.- gritó la rubia de pronto, invadida por la impotencia de no poder ayudar a su amiga.- Deja de ser una cobarde y has algo!

Pero la castaña seguía igual, ni siquiera había apartado la vista de aquel punto en la nada hacia el que miraba.

Sin pensarlo realmente, Luna avanzó hacia ella y se reclinó hasta quedar a su altura. La abofeteó, la golpeó a puño cerrado con total brutalidad; una confundida y dolida (N/A: Y adolorida XD) Hermione la observó fijamente, con lágrimas en sus ojos castaños.

Luna le sonrió y la abrazó dulcemente.

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo, ya no lo soportaba.- explicó la rubia.

-Perdón.- susurró Hermione.- pero es que no entiendo nada… yo creí que me amaba! Luna… hoy me entregué a él.

Luna la contempló con dulzura, ya se imaginaba algo así, pero debía esperar hasta que Hermione estuviera lista para contarlo, con una mirada de comprensión la instó a que siguiera hablando.

-Hoy le entregué todo lo que hay en mí, mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón… y el muy bastardo va y besa a la primera perra que se le pasa en frente!.- esa era perfectamente la Hermione que Luna deseaba ver: furiosa y enardecida.- Yo quiero… quiero golpearlo hasta cansarme! Quiero arrancar de raíz cada uno de sus estúpidos cabellos platinados! Quiero sacarle esos perturbadores ojos grises con mis propias manos! Quiero…

-Saber que todo es un malentendido.- terminó luna, poniendo fin a los macabros deseos de su amiga.- Y no lo niegues, tú solo quieres saber que él te ama, que todo está bien y que siempre puedes esperar de sus labios un beso.

Era cierto, todo era cierto. Pero la cuestión no era qué, sino cómo…

-Luna… yo solo quiero saber que me ama…- susurró la castaña, agónicamente.

Un paso resonó sobre el pasto, ninguna de ellas volteó a ver de qué se trataba.

-Puedes dudar que estas viva, que la lluvia cae del cielo, que el mar es salado, puedes dudar incluso de que soy guapo… pero nunca, NUNCA, dudes de mi amor por ti

Ahí estaba, Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor… con cara de perro atropellado, apaleado y con la cola entre las patas.

-Pero qué demonios…?.- el rubio dejó la pregunta inconclusa al percatarse del enorme moratón que Hermione tenía en la mejilla.- qué te pasó? Quién te hizo esto?

Luna sonrió con culpabilidad, mientras Draco la fulminaba con la mirada al interpretar la respuesta tácita de la rubia.

Se volvió hacia Hermione, transformando su rostro en una expresión sarcástica.

-Así que los noviecitos tienen el pasatiempo de golpear a sus amigos, eh.- dijo mirando a Luna.- Ahora combinamos.- declaró señalando el moratón que él mismo tenía sobre el ojo.- y sí, fue obra de Theo.

Luna y Hermione no pudieron evitar reir, aunque esta última aún se mostraba renuente a acercarse al rubio.

-Bueeeeeno… yo me voy.- se excusó Luna, comprendiendo lo que se avecinaba.- Ya nos toca presentación, deséenme suerte!

Y se alejó por el jardín, hasta perderse en la obscuridad. Draco y Hermione se observaban fijamente, ninguno de los dos se decidía a actuar.

Hermione, yo…- comenzó el rubio, tomándola de la mano.- Perdóname.

Nunca lo había visto tan abatido, con esa expresión desolada parecía un príncipe destronado.

-Perdóname.- dijo la castaña, asiendo con más fuerza la blanca mano de Draco.- Perdóname por no escucharte, pero estoy tan confundida, tan dolida, tan…

-Decepcionada.- completó Draco.- lo entiendo, pero no es lo que parece.

Se enfrascaron en la versión de ambos, para después de un largo rato comprender que sólo había sido una mala pasada del destino.

-Así que fue esa perra sucia de Astoria la que ha causado todo este lío!.- la castaña echaba chispas por los ojos.- Pero esto no se va a quedar así!

Sin más se levantó del pasto y prácticamente se fue corriendo hacia el auditorio, dejando atrás a un consternado Draco, que no tenía ni idea de lo que se avecinaba.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ginny se encontraba abrazando efusivamente a Luna, felicitándola por su actuación, aun cuando ya hacía rato que había terminado; una nueva banda tocaba en el escenario y Pansy fue a reunirse con ellas.

-De qué me perdí?.- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Romeo y Julieta estarán en estos momentos profanando el jardín.- dijo Ginny con picardía, provocando la risa de Pansy.

-Pues yo creo que Julieta está loca.- dijo Luna separándose bruscamente para observar algún punto detrás de ellas.

-Esa no es Hermione?.- preguntó Pansy cuando se volvió a ver lo que miraba Luna.

-Qué rayos está haciendo?

Las tres arrancaron a correr detrás de la castaña; minutos después la alcanzaron en el baño de mujeres.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Astoria Greengrass se encontraba admirando su perfecto cabello rubio frente al enorme espejo del sanitario, mientras que Levender intentaba por todos los medios difuminar polvo sobre su ya de por sí, hinchada mejilla para disimular el tono rojo que Luna le había dejado tras cachetearla.

De pronto la pesada puerta de los inodoros se abrió de un sonoro golpe, ambas voltearon para encontrarse con una furiosa leona dispuesta a defender lo que era suyo.

Astoria la observó indolentemente, sin darle importancia, hasta que la castaña se acercó a ella y tiró de su largo cabello con brutalidad.

Levender lanzó un chillido agudo y corrió a auxiliar a su amiga, pero algo en los ojos de Hermione le dijo que era mejor no hacerlo si deseaba conservar la cabeza unida a su rechoncho cuerpo.

-Qué demonios te pasa, zorra estúpida!.- gritó Astoria desde el piso en donde la castaña la tenía arrodillada.

-Que qué me pasa? Pasa que ninguna puta barata con cara de cirquera va a venir a arrebatarme a MI HOMBRE!

Hermione sabía que quizá estaba exagerando, sin embargo encontraba cierto placer mórbido en descargar su furia y resentimiento con aquella rubia más falsa que el sabor de la coca-cola.

Te refieres a Draco?.- preguntó cínicamente Astoria, sonriendo con desdén a pesar del dolor de su cuero cabelludo.- Por favor! Eres demasiada poca cosa para alguien como él.

Astoria consiguió soltarse y se paró al lado de Levender; ahora sí habían hecho enojar a Hermione Granger.

-Poca cosa? Qué no te has visto en un espejo? Pero tienes razón, tú si eres _mucha _cosa.- la castaña sonrió con auténtica maldad, estaba dispuesta a acabar con ella.- _Mucho_ tinte para teñir tus resecos cabellos, _mucha_ cirugía para retocar tu nariz de asno, _mucho_ maquillaje para disimular tus ojos de cerdito_, mucha_ tela para que no se note tu cuerpo de salchichón, _mucha_ bisutería para ocultar lo jodida que estás… sí, tu sí eres _mucha cosa_. Ho, por cierto, deberías tener más cuidado con el acné, no siempre es posible ocultarlo con _muchas_ plastas de maquillaje.

Ambas zorras, digo, chicas, se quedaron en silencio, mientras que la castaña comenzó a pasearse altaneramente frente a la puerta… como una leona al acecho.

-Cállate, perra!.- gritó la rubia desaforada, pugnando por no soltar ninguna lágrima de humillación.- Aún así, sigo siendo más bonita que tú! Él sigue prefiriéndome a mi! Él va a pensar en mí cada vez que le de un beso a tus repugnantes labios de rata.

-Valla, yo que tú estaría preocupada.- respondió Hermione con sorna.- Si eres más bonita que yo y él te prefiere a ti… entonces por qué vino a rogarme perdón y a decirme lo repulsiva que le resultas, eh? Si tú eres mejr que yo, entonces por qué está conmigo y no contigo? Es simple: a ti lo estúpida y lo vulgar no se te quita ni volviendo a nacer!

Se escuchó un corro de risas burlonas, y la castaña volteó a observar a sus tres amigas, que ahora estaban de pie detrás de ella.

-Que te quede claro, gata.- Ginny se adelantó un poco a las demás.- entre muchas cosas, hay algo en especial que Hermione tiene y tú jamás tendrás: Amigas que den la cara por ti, y a Draco Malfoy enamorado hasta el culo de tus besos!

Y era cierto, Levender simplemente trataba de hacer como que no estaba presente. Astoria se dio cuenta de la aplastante verdad, pero esto no se quedaría así, ese montón de tipejas pagarían todos y cada uno de aquellos insultos.

-No es cierto, yo sí doy la cara por ti.- dijo Levender, un poco movida por la culpa, pero atenazada por el miedo.- No les hagas caso, sólo son un montón de putas vulgares y corrientes.

Ginny se precipitó sobre Levender, con toda la intención de golpearla, pero Pansy y Luna la detuvieron a tiempo.

-Tranquila, Ginny, las cosas no se arreglan con violencia.- dijo Luna, calmando las aguas.

Astoria se enderezó con expresión digna y tomó a Levender del brazo.

-Vámonos, Lev, no merece la pena alegar con arrastradas.- dijo como si ella fuera la ofendida.

-Arrastrada la puta que te parió!.- Sin dudar un segundo, esta vez fue Pansy la que se precipitó hacia Astoria y plantó una sonora cachetada en su pálida mejilla.

-Qué te pasa! Maldita zorra…- gritó Levender, auxiliando a su amiga.

Cállate, intento fallido de cerdo en proceso, de ti me encargo yo si no cierras el hocico.- la interrumpió Luna, amenazadoramente.

-Ahora sí podemos usar la violencia?.- preguntó Ginny, entusiasmada como una niña pequeña.- Anda, Luna, sí puedo? Siempre he querido saber qué se siente golpear un saco de mierda!

Las cuatro chicas rieron a carcajadas crueles, mientras que Astoria y Levender salían por fín del baño, abriéndose paso entre las chicas y azotando la puerta.

-Vaya, no les conocía ese lado cruel.- observó Pansy cuando se quedaron a solas.- me encanta!

-Generalmente no somos así, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.- dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

-En serio, de verdad no quería ser tan perversa.- dijo Hermione, con gesto de culpa.- pero nadie viene a burlarse de mí y se queda tan tranquilo.

-Una de cal por muchas de arena.- explicó Luna.- es obvio que muchas veces ellas han hecho lo mismo con otras chicas, nosotros simplemente hicimos cumplir la ley del karma, todo lo que haces se te regresa.

-Diablos! Entonces se supone que alguien debe tratarnos así después?.- preguntó Pansy con gesto de duda.

-Nop, nosotras somos tan buenas que tenemos inmunidad diplomática con el karma.- explicó Luna y todas rompieron a reir.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Todo se desarrollaba rápidamente, sin embargo Theo, Jack y Draco paseaban anciosamente al pie del escenario. Ya les habían avisado que era su turno, pero ni Hermione, ni luna ni pansy ni Ginny aparecían por ningún lugar. Repentinamente Theo observó un poco más allá, para encontrarse a Astoria y Levender llorosas, cruzando el recinto, intentando pasar desapercibidas.

Guiado por una de sus acertadas corazonadas, el castaño se encaminó a la puerta de donde las había visto salir, sin duda, ya sospechaba lo que había ocurrido.

Poco antes de poner una mano sobre el manillar se dio cuenta de que era el baño de mujeres… y él no podía entrar ahí, así que llamó educadamente y un segundo después la puerta se abrió, revelando a las cuatro chicas muy pagadas de sí mismas.

-Herms, ya es hora.- dijo Theo.- Pero qué rayos…- dejó la pregunta al aire al escuchar las estruendosas risas que salían involuntariamente de cada una de ellas.

-No preguntes, amor.- dijo Luna, tomándolo de la mano.- cuando tengas edad para saberlo, te lo contaré.

-Graciosa.- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa sarcástica.- En serio, Herms, ya nos toca.

Ambos llegaron casi corriendo hasta el escenario, en donde ya estaban dispuestos Draco y Jack.

Lee Jordan apareció en escena y le tendió a la castaña la famosa bolsa negra.

-Qué dice?.- preguntó cuando ella hubo leído el papel.

-Debut.- susurró ella sin entender nada de nada.

-Algo fácil.- dijo Lee, restándole importancia.- Por cierto, chicos, en relación a sus canciones, aquí sólo han presentado covers, pero me imagino que ustedes también componen sus propias canciones, no?

-Así es.- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Y quién se encarga de la composición?

-Depende del tipo de canción.- explicó Jack.- en algunas ocasiones lo hacemos entre todos, o cada quién presenta propuestas por cuenta propia.

-Vaya! Qué interesante! Y cuál es la canción más reciente que han escrito?.- a Hermione aquel interrogatorio comenzaba a parecerle sospechoso.

-Creo que fue Broken, no chicos?.- apuntó Theo.

-No, la más reciente es la que Hermione escribió hoy.- argumentó Draco.- se llama Utopia.

-Eso suena estupendo!.- Lee parecía muy entusiasmado, tal vez demasiado.- y de qué trata?

-Es sobre un sueño de amor perfecto, y sobre cómo las cosas cambian y llueve en nuestras vidas.- Draco se sentía orgulloso de presumir el talento de su novia.

De pronto, Pansy apareció junto a Lee, y tomó el control.

-Perfecto, su reto es debut, lo que significa que deberán interpretar su canción más reciente, que como ya nos dimos cuenta, será Utopía.

El alma se les cayó al suelo… en realidad sólo tenían una melodía primaria, era prácticamente imposible interpretarla en un escenario.

Draco sonrió y todos lo contemplaron: el rubio tenía una idea.

-Bien, no podemos zafarnos, así que yo tocaré la melodía, y Theo se va a acoplar a ella, sólo tienes que seguirla.- dijo dirigiéndose al castaño.- Hermione domina la letra y yo también…

-Así que haremos un dueto.- declaró la castaña, interrumpiéndolo.- Y Jack, espera tres o cuatro tiempos, cuando tengas la melodía, entras improvisando un poco.

Sin más contratiempos Draco y Theo jalaron tres sillas hacia el frente de la bataka y tomaron asiento. Draco se colocó a la derecha, Hermione en medio y Theo a la izquierda.

(N/A: Akí Utopia)

_La guitarra de Draco comenzó a tocar acordes suaves y armoniosos…_

_La voz de Hermione se elevó por todos lados…_

_The burning desire  
to live your own free  
It shines in the dark  
And it grows within me_

You're holding my hand  
but you dont understand  
So where I am going,  
you wont be in the end  


_Draco la continuo…_

_I'm dreaming in colors  
Of getting the chance  
Of dreaming of trying  
the perfect romance  
The search of the door,  
to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind_

_La voz de ambos se fundió en una sola…_

_Help us were drowning  
So close up inside...  
_

_En ese momento se unió la guitarra de Theo…_

_Draco y Hermione si miraron a los ojos…_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?  
Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?  
How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?_

_Finalmente entró la bataka de Jack, haciendo la música un poco más fuerte…_

_El público levantaba los brazos, meciéndolos al ritmo de la canción, como palmeras al viento…_

_Hermione marcaba sus tiempos tamborileando con un pie en el piso…_

_Levantó su vista hacia Draco…_

_Im searching for Answers, not given for free_

_Jack y Theo respondieron…_

_your hurting inside, is there life within me?_

Hermione sonrió…

_You're holding my hand but you don't understand  
_

_De Nuevo, Jack y Theo…_

_So you're taking the road all alone in the end_

_Draco dejó la melodía en manos de Theo y Jack, se levantó junto a Hermione y se tomaron de la mano.._

_Im dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there  
Im dreaming the dream, and Ill sing to share  
In search of the door, to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind_

_Draco se inclinó hacia el publico, mientras Hermione se apoyó sobre el borde del escenario…  
_

_Help us were drowning  
So close up inside_

_Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, como si fueran a besarse…_

___Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia  
Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain, down on utopia?  
And when the lights die down, telling us who we are  
_

_Ante una seña de Draco se hizo el silencio…_

_La castaña se dejó abrazar por la espalda, el rubio posaba sus manos sobre su vientre…_

_La voz de Hermione se elevó como el canto del viento, un lamento dulce…_

_Theo aderezó con algunos rasgueos ligeros…_

_Para después retomar la melodía…_

_A estas alturas, el público ya coreaba el estribillo a todo pulmón…_

___Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia  
Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia  
And when the lights die down, telling us who we are_

_Frente al publico y tomados de la mano, lanzaron la última nota…_

_Why does it rain?_

_Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y giró sobre su eje…_

_Sostenida en vilo por los brazos de Draco, ella se inclinó hasta alcanzar sus labios…_

Los aplausos comenzaron hasta que Draco la depositó en el piso y ella corrió como niña pequeña a abrazar a Jack y a Theo.

Una salva de aplausos invadió la estancia, muchos seguían cantando la canción… algunas chicas incluso lloraban, conmovidas y emocionadas.

Lee y Pansy aparecieron en el escenario, y poco a poco el público fue guardando silencio para escuchar mejor.

-Esto huele a trampa!.- declaró Lee con tono bromista.- Puedes creerlo, princesa? Es la primera vez que la tocan y sale tan genial… aquí hay truco!

Jack tronó sonoramente los dedos, y moviendo el cuello despacio, de un lado a otro, hizo que también tronaran estremecedoramente los huesos… Ese Lee rogaba por que le partiera la cara, cómo que princesa? Pansy le envió una mirada severa, y él dejó de fulminar a Jordan con la mirada, refunfuñando algo entre dientes que sonó como a "te cortaré la lengua y haré que te la tragues…"

-En verdad no lo creo, reconozco el talento nato cuando lo veo.- declaró sonriente la ojigris.- además, estos chicos tienen química… y es cierto! Ha sido una interpretación impactante.

-Cierto, eso no puedo discutirlo, pero hay algo que me intriga, cómo es que si sólo Hermione y Malfoy conocían la letra, Nott y Spencer fueron capaces de cantar por su cuenta?

-Draco nos sopló las frases, nosotros simplemente las interpretamos de acuerdo a la canción.- explicó Jack, clavando una mirada asesina en Lee.- Eso cualquier idiota lo deduce.

Ante la amenaza implícita en las palabras del pelinegro, Theo optó por arrearlos escaleras abajo, hasta la explanada.

-Tranquilo, si matas al presentador puede que nos descalifiquen.- dijo Theo sonriendo.

-Puedo hacer que parezca un accidente.- replicó Jack con una sonrisa aterradora.

-Ya, ya, ya, nadie va a matar a ese pobre imbécil.- dijo Draco.- Por lo menos no hasta que acabe el concurso, mira que tener el descaro de pasársela coqueteando con nuestras novias… o es muy valiente, o es muy idiota.

-Pues más les vale que se vallan acostumbrando, eh.- advirtió Neville, quien acababa de llegar para felicitarlos.- es el precio de tener a su lado mujeres hermosas.

-Bien dicho!.- gritó Hermione sintiéndose halagada.

Pasaron un corto rato entre pláticas, bromas y métodos de descuartizamiento para Lee Jordan, cada uno más sádico y aterrador que el anterior.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Gabrielle se encontraba sentada plácidamente en un cómo sillón blanco, recargada sobre el pecho de Ronald Weasley, quien estaba analizando sus notas en relación a cada una de las presentaciones.

-Tienes que haceg que ganen ellos!.- dijo Gabrielle.- me encantó su canción… es tan bonita!

-Tranquila, sabes que no puedo hacer eso, soy un juez imparcial, recuerdas?.- respondió Ron, dándole un tierno beso en la frente mientras ella ponía un puchero de bebé.- Además, estoy seguro de que ellos ganarán sin necesidad de mi ayuda.

-Tienes gazón… oye, y cómo funciona eso de las encuestas? Es como una votación?

-Si, se supone que cada persona presente debe calificar a las bandas a lo largo de la noche, y al final se obtendrá el puntaje de cada una… bastante enredoso si me lo preguntas.

-Y quién sigue? Cuál es la siguiente banda?

-Me parece que Fire Dragons.

-Ahoga vuelvo.- dijo ella levantándose, él la observó confundido.- Voy pog algunas cuantas boletas a votag pog The Dgamione! gegreso pronto, quiero ver a los dragones en acción!

Ron sonrió al verla salir por la puerta, definitivamente esa era su chica.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Después de besar a su novia, abrazar a sus amigos y colgarse la guitarra al cuello, Draco Malfoy estaba frente al micrófono, preparado para comenzar.

Ya estaba todo planeado, interpretarían la canción que llevó a su padre a la fama, había ensayado mucho para lograr cantar como él, aunque inevitablemente le había puesto su estilo, Theo le acompañaría en la segunda voz y todo saldría estupendo.

Se acomodaron en sus puestos, los minutos transcurrían lentamente.

(N/A: Aki This Time)

_Iniciaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Theo con acordes cerrados, acompañados por Neville en el bajeo…_

_Jack se unió al tiempo que la pieza subía de tono, haciéndola brutal y agresiva…_

_La melodía cambió, se hizo más lenta…_

_Ahora sólo se oia la bataka…_

_La guitarra de Draco entró, marcando notas más definidas…_

_Se acompañó de los rasgueos de Theo y Harry…_

_El rubio abrió la canción con voz profunda, grave y poderosa, diferente a todo cuanto había hecho antes…_

_When all is said and done  
I'll always be your son  
But all is not forgiven_

_El rubio soltó la guitarra y tomó el micrófono con ambas manos en el pedestal…_

_Well I'm on my knees pleading  
Just 'cause I'm grown you think I don't need  
Much more than what you've ever given me  
_

_Volvió a tomar la guitarra…_

_So when we gonna get together  
Seems there's no time for me  
You act like you got forever  
You've got time, but you ain't got time for me  
_

_Theo marcaba furiosos acordes en la guitarra, Draco continuó…_

_You said you've got time  
But you ain't got time for me_

_You said you've got time  
But you ain't got time for me  
_

_But you ain't got time for me_

_You said you've got time  
But you ain't got time for me  
You said you've got time  
_

_But you ain't got time for me  
_

_But you ain't got time for me  
_

_Draco agitó una vez sus cabellos rubios y la melodía volvió como al principio…_

___Now that you've gone and tossed  
The bottle away now will ya  
Start a new life with the new wife  
Well she'll never be my mother  
I suppose that you know you oughta  
Remember the one you left behind  
_

_Theo tomó el lugar del rubio, increíblemente lograba el mismo timbre de voz que el rubio sin ningún esfuerzo…_

___You're just letting it slip away now  
You act like things are fine  
I know you think you've been born again  
But this time  
You're leaving your son behind_

_El castaño y el rubio se colocaron al frente, y ambos cantaron con voz calmada…_

_This time  
This time  
This time_

_This time  
This time  
_

_Draco gritó hacia el publico, imitando perfectamente la voz de su padre…_

_This time_

_This time!_

_Harry se enfrascó en un solo demencial…_

_Los rasgueos eran agresivos y fuertes, acompañados del bajo, la bataka furiosa y los graves fondos que imprimían Draco y Theo al mismo tiempo…_

_La gente gritaba desde abajo, levantaban las manos \m/ y saltaban en sus lugares sin preocuparse por aplastar a alguien…_

_Desde una ventana del edificio aledaño Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy observaban a su retoño, él con una sonrisa de orgullo inmenso, y ella con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Es idéntico a ti a esa edad.- decía Narcissa, observando a su hijo en el escenario…_

_Y tan talentoso como tú.- respondió Lucius besando tiernamente los cabellos rubios de su esposa…_

_La música seguía sonando fuerte, hasta que por fin disminuyó, y la voz del rubio volvió a sonar…_

_So when we gonna get together  
Seems there's no time for me  
You act like you got forever  
You've got time, but you ain't got time for me  
_

_Saltó hacia el frente y sonrió con desdén…_

_You said you've got time  
But you ain't got time for me_

_You said you've got time  
But you ain't got time for me_

_You said you've got time  
But you ain't got time for me_

_La bataka sonó furiosa…_

_You said you've got time  
But you ain't got time for me  
_

_You said you've got time  
But you ain't got time for me_

_You said you've got time  
But you ain't got time for me  
_

_Se colocó al frente, soltó de nuevo la guitarra y tomó el pedestal del micrófono con ambas manos…_

_This time_

_This time_

_This time_

_Finalizó dejando caer sus cabellos platinados sobre su rostro perfecto al tiempo que la música cesaba…_

Miles de silbidos y vítores se elevaron al vacío, aclamando a los dragones sobre el escenario.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pansy prácticamente corría hacia la oficina de su jefa, Rita Skeeter, para proporcionarle la información que había pedido, aunque a su parecer era bastante extraña. Entró al pequeño vestíbulo y se encontró frente a la periodista.

-Lo tienes?.- preguntó sin más.

-Sí.- respondió la pelinegra.

-Y bien? Cuál sera?

-Chasing the Dragon, me parece que es uno de los sencillos más famosos en su tiempo, de una banda desaparecida, Lillum.

-Gracias, puedes irte.

Pansy salió del edificio sintiéndose confusa, pero en fín, Skeeter era así de rara.

Precisamente, Rita subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho de Bellatrix Black, quien la esperaba sentada en el enorme sillón negro.

-Chasing the Dragon.- declaró la rubia, sonriendo.

-Perfecto, Cissy se alegrará mucho.- dijo Bella.

-Es cierto? De verdad va a actuar esta noche?.- Rita aún no podía creerlo.

-Yo diría que sí, aunque claro, es una sorpresa.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró precisamente Narcissa Malfoy.

-Cuál será?.- preguntó a su hermana.

-La que Lucius compuso para ti.

-Dios! Y qué esperas? Dame un micrófono! Se perfectamente qué voy a hacer.

-Dispón lo necesario y has lo que ella te diga, Rita.- dijo Bella, dirigiéndose a Skeeter.

La sorpresa sería mejor de lo que creían.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione se sentía un tanto nerviosa, pero sin duda no tanto como su novio. Draco llevaba rato paseando de un lado a otro en espera de su turno… y no era para menos, según sus planes, era en ese momento en el que los señores Granger llevarían a sus padres para verlo triunfar.

-Ya, calma los nervios.- dijo Luna a una agitada Hermione.- Todo estará bien y saldrá perfecto.

-Sí, lo ensayaste un millón de veces, nada podría salir mal.- secundó Ginny.

-No se, chicas, es solo que podrían pasar mil cosas… Y si me caigo por los nervios?

-Te levantas.- dijo Luna con simplicidad.

-Y si se me olvida la canción?

-Improvisas.

-Y si no alcanzo las notas?

-Por Dios! Hermione, deja de pensar estupideces! Tienes una voz Hermosa, no ocurrirá nada malo.- dijo la pelirroja un tanto exasperada por la inseguridad de la castaña.

-Ginny tiene razón, relájate, verás que todo saldrá bien… cierto, Draco?

El rubio volteó a verlas, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Herms, escucha.- dijo clavando sus ojos grises en los marrones de ella.- Nada puede salir mal, porque estamos juntos.

Eso bastó para dejar a Hermione hecha una seda. Ahora estaba lista para la acción; justo en ese momento los llamaron al frente, y luego de desearse suerte, los cuatro subieron al escenario.

(N/A: Aki Chasing the Dragon)

_La guitarra de Draco comenzó a sonar, solitaria, triste y melancólica… con agónica nostalgia…_

_Hermione se movió hacia el frente con pasos pequeños y delicados…._

_Sentía todas las miradas sobre ella, lanzó un suspiro y elevó su voz…_

_Free my mind  
Heal my scars  
Erase the past  
Dark days to forget  
And memories to last  
In my heart  
_

_Lanzó un pequeño lamento…_

_Free me now  
_

_Avanzó sobre el borde del escenario, dejando que sus cabellos se agitaran con el viento…_

___Make me forget  
And forgive  
There's no use  
To go on and live  
Show me a way  
To the sun  
_

_De Nuevo aquel lamento melancólico…_

_Heal my scars  
_

_Se detuvo y observó hacia el cielo, alzó la voz en un tono maravilloso…_

___Nothing will be forever gone  
Memories will stay and find their way  
What goes around will come around  
Don't deny your fears  
So let them go and fade into light  
Give up the fight here  
_

_La bataka se unió a la pieza, lo mismo que la guitarra de Theo…_

___Let my eyes take in  
The beauty that's here  
That's left on this earth  
My ears long to hear  
A melody  
_

_La castaña contempló el publico a sus pies…_

___Give me sight_

_La música subió un poco de tono, y ella canto con voz más potente, levantando una mano hacia el infinito…_

_Nothing will be forever gone  
Memories will stay and find their way  
What goes around will come around  
Don't deny your fears  
So let them go and fade into light  
Give up the fight here_

_De pronto se encendió un reflector que apuntó al lado derecho del escenario, se escuchó una voz distinta, pero igual de Hermosa, poco después salió Narcissa Malfoy a escena, y Draco casi muere de un infarto…_

_Poison is slowly seeping through my veins  
Stealing the only dignity in me  
_

_Jack canto con un terrible sonido gutural…_

___I pick them up and let them fall  
To cause your pain and hit them all  
[grunts]_

_Hermione le siguió el juego a Narcissa…_

_One more life to live is what I want_

De Nuevo Jack con aquella aterradora voz…

_I'll take the joy away from them  
See to it, they will all be damned_

Hermione…

_One more chance to heal what I have harmed_

Narcissa se acercó al centro y continuó, intercalando frases con la castaña…

_Narcissa: The dragon is wreak, Hermione: havoc in my brain  
Narcissa: Plays my emotion, Hermione: a never ending game_

___Ambas mujeres se colocaron en el medio, Hermione observe fijamente a Narcissa y continuo…_

_Nothing will be forever gone  
Memories will stay and find their way_

_Narcissa tomó el control, asombrando a todos los presentes…_

___What goes around will come around  
Don't deny your fears  
So let them go and fade into light  
Give up the fight here_

_Hermione y Narcissa se abrazaron fraternalmente._

_-Esta noche, les presento a la diva del metal gótico, Narcissa Malfoy, de Lillum!.- gritó la castaña, dirigiéndose al público._

_La gente prorrumpió en aplausos, la voz de Narcissa se elevó…_

_One more life to live for me_

_-Gracias, gracias!.- gritó Narcissa, agradeciendo cada aplauso con lagrimas en los ojos._

_La gente volvió a aplaudir, y la mujer rubia se dispuso a cantar de Nuevo, fundiendo su voz con la de la castaña…_

_I want the night just to color the day  
The morning to chase all my nightmares away  
_

_La música era más rápida, y ellas se inclinaban sobre sí mismas…_

_Don't you deny that we're all human beings  
We all have our flaws that can make ourself obscene_

Jack de Nuevo…

_Obscene…_

Theo…

_Give me what I want  
Give me what I need right now  
That's what I want  
That's what I need, get it!_

Todos los chicos…

_Dolendo novit mortalis vitam_

Theo…

_Tell me what I want  
Tell me what I need right now  
That's what I want  
That's all I need, cure me_

Todos los chicos, en compañía de Hermione…

_Dolendo discit mori mortalis_

La melodía se volvió lenta, suave, como al principio…

_Hermione elevó su voz para el gran final…_

___Nothing will be forever gone  
Memories will stay and find their way  
What goes around will come around  
Don't deny your fears  
So let them go and fade into light  
Give up the fight here_

_Resonaron los últimos acordes, y la euforia se desató en aquel lugar…_

Hermione estaba feliz; Draco, orgulloso; los chicos, satisfechos, y Narcissa… ella se sentía como la primera vez, como cuando con 16 años había conquistado aquel mismo escenario al lado del hombre de su vida… precisamente el hombre que en ese momento saltó al escenario y le plantó un beso… tal como aquella primera vez.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:

J

U

S

T

:

H

E

R

E

l

l

l

V


	14. El final?

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Me complace presentarles el tan esprado…. Cap 14!**

**Sorry x la tardanza, pro ya saben, no tngo tiempo ni para comer hehehe, pro x fin, akí stá listo para usarse :)**

**Gracias gracias gracias x sus reviews! Me hacen el día cada vez q me dan sus valiosísimas opiniones!**

Shaska: Q bn q t guste la selección d música! Y tmbn m encanta haberte dejado sin aliento, d vrdad, ese es el mejor cumplido… así q sigue leyendo y deja muxos reviews :)

Beatrix Malfoy: Wow, q bno q por fin t animaste a dejar un comentario! Me emociona mucho saber q la historia t ha llamado la atención como para q sigas leyéndola :D en serio, eso me hace feliz hahahaha Spero q sigas dejando tus geniales opiniones, eh!

Tormenta Obscura: Una d las mejores lectoras, eh! Hahaha, a mi tmbn m encanta "Utopia" es una canción hermosa! Gracias x eso d q soy una gran scritora T.T casi lloro d la emoción al leer cosas como esa hahaha, me alegra haber logrado dejarte con una sonrisa y q d verdad mi historia t transmita tanto, es mágico! Sigue leyendo y comentando, eh!

JessLinaJettBlack: Yeah! Akí stá la actualización :D Nueva lectora, wow! Eso me encanta hahaha, q bn q las canciones t gustaran, las he elegido tratando d q reflejen todo lo q kiero mostrar en el fic :) Y respecto a sacarte lágrimas… creo q ese es uno d mis mayores logros. Oie, y si kieres intentar hacer algo al stilo d ste fic, inténtalo! Cada kién tiene su estilo y seguramente le imprimirás un toke maravilloso :) no me lo perdería por nada del mundo! Sigue leyendo y dejando Review's.

Maletina: Una d las veteranas! Gracias x ser una lectora fiel, eso me encanta, Gracias a Merlín ya stoy mejor hahaha, ya casi no kedan señas d mi "casi muerte" hahahaha spero q t guste el cap tanto como a mí, spero tu review´, eh!

Alastor82: Gracias x tu review! Sigue comentando… creeme, ahora sí que vas a kerer matar a Astoria… sigue leyendo nena!

Danae Black: Hahahaha gracias x las porras, me hiciste el día, eh! Y creo que a parte d darte a tu Draco ideal y mostrarte la maravilla dl metal… haré tu sueño realidad hahaha sólo sigue leyendo y deja un review!

Verde Manzanita: Wow! Amé tu review, eh! Es inspirador :) agradesco los elogios, y tomaré muy en cuenta las críticas para mejorar poco a poco… t diré q yo tmbn stoy un pokito enamorada d Jack hahahaha, sigue leyendo, spero otra crítica tan impactante como la anterior! Gracias x leer!

Chibik-Lady: Yo insisto… eres vidente, adivina o entraste a mi pensadero sin permiso ¬¬ hahaha no te creas, d verdad no entiendo cómo adivinas la escencia de la historia cn tus spoilers no oficiales, pro me encanta! Sigue leyendo y dejando review's tan geniales!

Clamp-girl: Tú amas mi fic… y yo amo tus review's! Sigue leyendo, hoy verás hasta qué punto Astoria es una hija d puta hahahaha Spero tus opiniones nena!

Mona-Granger: Gracias por tu review :) q bno q t guste esta historia y q sigas leyéndola… please! Deja un review… o muchos XD

Dante18: Ammmm, ps no c, supongo q asumo q eres un chico (si no es así, mil disculpas, eh!) Gracias x tu review, me alegro d q t guste mi trabajo cn sta historia… respecto a la rola d Ac/Dc, veré dónde la puedo encajar, va? Kiero darte gusto, xk a mi tmbn m encantan hahaha, pro para q todo salga bn y le haga honor a esa super banda hay q planear bn la historia:) Prometo trabajar en ello… sigue leyendo y deja un review!

"_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, _

_for me it happens all the time"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La euforia seguía presente en todo el auditorio, una salva de aplausos y gritos conmocionados ponía el fondo de aquella escena de reencuentro.

Rita Skeeter subió al escenario casi aullando de felicidad y tomó su lugar en el medio de Pansy y Lee, que observaban todo desde el podio.

-Bien, banda, esta noche sin duda ha sido memorable!.- gritó Rita levantando aún más el ánimo del enardecido público.- La mayoría de ustedes no era ni una célula deforme cuando todo esto comenzó; hace casi 21 años se desató una locura total en torno al metal británico, y los protagonistas de la escena metalera fueron bandas emblemáticas y legendarias, tales como Lillum, Sybelius y Manragorah!

Hermione dio un pequeño saltito de emoción.

-Esa era la banda de mis padres!.- le dijo a Draco en un susurro ronco.

Rita continuó con su reseña histórica, señalando que gran parte de las canciones que ahora se consideraban clásicos, habían salido de aquellas bandas.

-Y las complejas tablaturas que todos ustedes, estoy segura, han tratado de imitar, salieron de una sola guitarra, de las manos de Bellatrix Black, la organizadora de este evento! Y para cerrar con broche de oro este certamen, aquí está la gran sorpresa de la noche!.- gritó Skeeter.

Todos bajaron del escenario, menos Lucius Malfoy.

Segundos después dos hombres llegaron corriendo hasta el centro.

-No pensarás empezar la diversión sin nosotros, verdad?.- preguntó uno de los hombres.

Era alto, vestido elegantemente con un terno negro, de cuerpo musculoso y elegante, facciones finas perfiladas sobre piel blanca y lustroso cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros que caía con mucho estilo sobre sus ojos negros como la noche.

-Sirius! Hermano! Cuanto tiempo!.- dijo Lucius, dándole un fraternal abrazo a su amigo de toda la vida.

-No quisiera interrumpir su idilio romántico, pero tenemos mucho ruido que hacer.- dijo el otro hombre.

Este también vestía muy formal; a los chicos les resultaba extraño ver a su flamante subdirector de la universidad parado en medio de aquel escenario. Su cabello era exactamente igual al de Sirius, sin embargo, ni por asomo lucía tan espectacular como aquel; era un poco más bajo que los otros dos y lucía una expresión desdeñosa que poco a poco fue transmutándose en una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Severus.- dijo Lucius.- entonces? Están listos?

-Nací listo.- dijo Sirius socarronamente.- Cual será?

-Yo digo que la primera nuestra.- declaró Severus, y los tres se dirigieron a sus lugares.

Snape se situó tras la bataka, haciendo girar las baquetas en sus manos; esbozó un gesto de incomodidad y se quitó el saco negro, arrojándolo detrás de él y desfajó su camisa blanca como la nieve.

Sirius tomó la guitarra de Theo, y sin quitarse el saco de su terno, desabrochó su camisa (dejando lucir unos magníficos pectorales y unos abdominales perfectos), desordenó su cabello y giñó un ojo a todas las chicas del público.

Lucius, al ver a sus compañeros no hizo otra cosa más que rodar los ojos; se quitó el saco negro y lo colgó educadamente en un amplificador que estaba a su lado, para después ¡Arrancar de un tirón ambas mangas de su carísima camisa gris!

Todas las féminas del lugar lanzaron un sonoro suspiro al ver aquellos blancos y marmóreos brazos esculpidos por los dioses del metal, y el hombro derecho coronado con un tatuaje de un imponente dragón negro y verde que descendía hasta el antebrazo… ahora fue el turno de Sirius y Severus para rodar los ojos.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian, pensaron Bellatrix y Narcissa, que se encontraban al pie del escenario.

(N/A: Aki The Trooper)

_Sin decir nada más, Lucius tomó la guitarra de su hijo y comenzó a trazar una melodía poderosa, llena de fuerza…_

_Severus marcó el primer tiempo en la bataka…_

_Lucius dio un paso al frente y continuó…_

_Severus se unió completamente a la melodía, haciéndola sonar más agresiva…_

_La canción dio un giro y se tornó más rápida, al tiempo que Sirius comenzaba a tocar también, dándole un toque más violento a la música…_

_Miles de manos se elevaban entre aquel mar de gente…_

_Lucius y Sirius se paseaban de lado a lado del escenario, como si fuesen reyes del mundo…_

_Lentamente fueron acercándose al centro…._

_Cada uno tomó su lugar, Sirius a la izquierda, y Lucius a la derecha, ambos frente al micrófono…_

_You'll take my life but I'll take yours too_

_La voz de Lucius sonó ponderosa en todos lados…_

_You'll fire your musket but I'll run you through_

_La voz de Sirius sonó como una respuesta…_

_So when you're waiting for the next attack_

_Continuaron alternando frases…_

_You'd better stand there's no turning back._

_La melodía aumentó la velocidad…_

_The bugle sounds and the charge begins_

_But on this battlefield no one wins_

_The smell of acrid smoke and horses breath_

_As I plunge on into certain death._

_La voz de ambos profirió un grito de batalla, que fue coreado por todos los presentes al reconocer la canción…_

_Sirius se adelantó hasta quedar de pie sobre un enorme amplo, cediendo la canción a Lucius…_

_The horse he sweats with fear we break to run_

_The mighty roar of the Russian guns_

_And as we race towards the human wall_

_The screams of pain as my comrades fall_

_Cambiaron de lugar, ahora el rubio apoyaba un pie sobre el borde del escenario y Sirius tomaba la canción en sus manos…_

_We hurdle bodies that lay on the ground_

_And the Russians fire another round_

_We get so near yet so far away_

_We won't live to fight another day._

_Miles de voces se elevaban en aquel lugar, haciendo coro y ovacionando el talento de los tres hombres que se erguían sobre el escenario como dioses griegos…_

_Lucius se inclinó sobre sí mismo para desgarrar de la guitarra un solo impresionante; complejo, intenso…_

_Recorrió todo lo largo del escenario, al tiempo que montones de manos se estiraban hacia él…._

_Severus se partía el alma en cada golpeteo furioso de la bataka; sus manos se movían rápidamente y su cabeza giraba como si estuviese poseído…_

_Sirius se acercó al borde del escenario y lanzó un beso acompañado de una sonrisa cínica a la mujer de su vida…_

_Bellatrix saltaba como una colegiala… justo como 21 años atrás…_

_Lentamente el solo fue cediendo…._

_La melodía volvió a su forma habitual…_

_y ambos hombres se reunieron al centro para continuar la canción…_

_Esta vez inició Sirius, elevando su voz por encima del sonido…_

_We get so close near enough to fight_

_When a Russian gets me in his sights_

_He pulls the trigger and I feel the blow_

_A burst of rounds take my horse below._

_Lucius reemplazó a Sirius…_

_And as I lay there gazing at the sky_

_My body's numb and my throat is dry_

_And as I lay forgotten and alone_

_Without a tear I draw my parting groan_

_La voz de los dos resonó nuevamente y la canción lentamente llegó a su fin…_

_O eso creían todos, puesto que sin previo aviso, comenzaron con una nueva pieza…_

(N/A: Aki I Wish I Had an Angel)

Todos permanecieron en sus lugares, y de pronto un par de voces femeninas (una aguda y otra grave) irrumpieron la aparente calma…

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel tonight  
_

_Una guitarra resonó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que la bataka…_

_De entre las sombras salieron nada más y nada menos que las hermanas Black…_

_Narcissa se colocó al centro, sacando el micrófono del pedestal, con Lucius a su lado…_

_Sirius sonreía provocadoramente a Bellatrix, quien estaba espalda contra espalda con él, desgarrando notas imposibles de la guitarra…_

_La pura y potente voz de Narcissa se elevó por encima de todos…_

___Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before  
_

_La rubia se apoyó sobre sí misma…_

_Old loves they die hard_

_Se enderezó y levantó una mano hacia el infinito…_

_Old lies they die harder  
_

_La música se volvió agresiva y fuerte, acercó el mocrófono a Lucius…_

___I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
_

_Narcissa se unió a su marido…_

_I`m in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight  
_

_Hubo un breve silencio y la canción continuo…_

_I`m going down so frail `n cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules  
_

_Narcissa se irguió en toda su altura y señaló al publico…  
_

_Old loves they die hard  
_

_Esbozó una sonrisa cautivante…_

_Old lies they die harder  
_

_Lucius se acercó a ella…_

___I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
_

_Parecían estar a punto de besarse…_

_I`m in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight  
_

_La guitarra de Bellatrix eclipse cualquier sonido, creando una estridencia amenazadora y fantástica…_

_Severus enloqueció en la bataka…_

_Lucius y Sirius estaban a cada lado del escenario, apostados como los ángeles del infierno…_

_Narcissa se acercó a su esposo, y éste tomó la canción…_

_Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!  
_

_La rubia se separó de él y desfiló por el borde…_

___Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch my bliss__  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts  
_

_Todo aumentó de intensidad, Lucius observaba a Narcissa como si la vida se le fuera en ello…_

___I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone_

_Narcissa tomó el rostro de su marido entre su blanca mano…_

_I__`m in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_Bellatrix dejaba claro quién llevaba la batuta en la melodía…_

_Lucius y Sirius se juntaron en torno al micrófono…_

_I wish I had an angel  
I wish I had an angel  
I wish I had an angel  
I wish I had an angel  
__La pieza terminó de súbito…._

Aquella noche era sencillamente perfecta.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Un par de chicas caminaban apresuradamente por un corto pasillo de paredes blancas; dieron vuelta en la esquina y la puerta de cristal quedó a su merced.

-Revisa que no venga nadie, yo me encargo de lo demás.- susurró una de ellas abriendo un poco la puerta.

-No se, Astoria, no te parece peligroso?.- preguntó la que se había quedado en la esquina.

-Ya te dije que esto no se va a quedar así.- dijo Astoria en un furioso murmullo.- Esas bastardas me las van a pagar todas juntas.

-Pero… está bien, sólo apurate.

-Ya lo se, Lav, sólo dame unos minutos.

Astoria entró sigilosamente en la enorme oficina, y tras un breve momento descubrió lo que buscaba.

En el suelo habían doce urnas de cartón, cuadrados perfectos que sólo le llegaban a las rodillas, cada una de ellas tenía rotulado en el frente el nombre de la banda a la que pertenecía: dentro de ellas estaban los votos del público que el personal de Bellatrix había recaudado a lo largo de la noche.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Astoria introdujo la mano en la que ponía The Dramione y tomó casi todas las boletas , dejando sólo unas cuantas "para no levantar sospechas", y las metió en una bolsa negra, y a su vez la bolsa bajo su blusa, confiriéndole la apariencia de una mujer "demasiado" embarazada.

Se apresuró a salir, casi sin respirar a causa de los nervios.

-Todo bien?.- preguntó a la chica rechoncha que estaba recargada en la esquina con actitud casual.

-Nada nuevo.

-Perfecto, ahora vámonos, que esto pesa una brutalidad.

Salieron tan sigilosamente como habían entrado y se perdieron en la obscuridad del jardín. Continuaron avanzando más allá de la fuente, hasta llegar a un alto muro que rodeaba toda la propiedad.

-Y ahora qué hacemos?.- preguntó Levender, contemplando las boletas que Astoria aferraba en sus níveas manos.

-Quemaremos la basura.- respondió ésta mirando con desprecio los miles de papelitos, no más grandes que un ticket de cualquier centro comercial que simplemente decían The Dramione, escrito miles de veces, en miles de boletas, con miles de caligrafías distintas; cada uno de los votos de sus seguidores estaban ahí.

Astoria depositó los papeles en el pasto, junto al muro, sacó un encendedor plateado y lo accionó sobre uno de ellos, para después dejarlo caer sobre el resto.

Lentamente el fuego comenzó a consumir los papeles con un crepitar apagado. De pronto, en la obscuridad intermitente resonó un sonido que no pertenecía a la noche ni a su calma; demasiado cercano como para ser parte del alboroto que tenía lugar muchos metros más allá, en el escenario.

Ambas arpías, digo, chicas contuvieron la respiración, y cuando se hizo evidente que eran pasos lo que ellas escuchaban y que venían justo hacia ahí apagaron la pequeña hoguera a pisotones y salieron corriendo por el lado opuesto.

Una breve columna de humo púrpura se elevaba sobre los árboles… sin ser vista por nadie.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La expectación se cernía sobre todo el auditorio; ahora el escenario estaba vacío y la gente platicaba desperdigada en pequeños grupos mientras los altavoces emitían música, dándole fondo a la escena.

-Estoy segura de que ganaremos!.- dijo Ginny, dando un enorme trago a la cerveza que sostenía en las manos.- Y si no ganamos todos, por lo menos se que no saldremos limpios.

-Claro que no! Dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y para ser franco creo que superamos a los demás con mucho.- secundó Neville.

-Como sea, para mí el mejor premio es haber participado y haber tenido un público tan grande.- dijo Luna, modestamente.- creo que jamás había recibido tantos aplausos!

Siguieron charlando un poco más, un rato después a ellos se unieron Pansy y Ron.

-De verdad estoy impresionado!.- dijo Theo.- Tu tía, wow, qué bien toca!

-Sí, es excelsa…- apoyó Jack con mirada soñadora. Pansy frunció el seño.- aunque claro, tú lo eres más.- dijo Spencer para tranquilizar a su novia.

-Por cierto, esto es extraoficial, pero creo que ya sabemos quién ha ganado en Symphonic.- dijo Pansy con aire de misterio.- Rita me pidió que la ayudara para resguardar las urnas con los votos, y la de The Dramione tenía una inmensidad de boletas dentro! Más que ninguna otra. Pero no se lo digan a nadie, eh! No se a ciencia cierta cuantos son, pero ví las otras dos y ninguna llega siquiera a la mitad de la suya!

Hermione soltó un eufórico Yeah, y Draco, Theo y Jack la abrazaron saboreando una victoria anticipada.

-Y no viste las nuestras?.- preguntó Ginny impaciente.

-Lo siento, no pude verlas.- dijo la pelinegra.- pero no se preocupen! Todos lo hicieron perfecto, podría jurar que serán los ganadores indiscutibles.

En ese momento llegó hasta ellos una abatida Gabrielle Delacour, arrastrando los pies como niña regañada, y abrazó a Ron apoyando lastimeramente la cabeza en su hombro.

-Qué ocurre, preciosa?.- preguntó el pelirrojo consternado al ver a su chica así.

-No sirvió de nada.- dijo ella tristemente.

-De qué hablas?.- preguntó Luna, y todos se volvieron a mirarla.

-Recuerdas que te dije que quería conseguir boletas para votar por The Dramione?.- preguntó Gabrielle dirigiéndose a Ron.- No sirvió de nada, creo que soy casi la única persona que ha votado por ellos.

Todos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar aquello. Voltearon a ver a Pansy y a Gabrielle alternativamente, hasta que Ron volvió a hablar.

-Por qué dices eso? Si todo el mundo está encantado con ellos.

-Pues qué mal público.- refunfuñó ella.- si lo están entonces por qué no los han apoyado, eh?

-A qué te refieres?.- esta vez preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Pues yo fui a buscar boletas para votar por ustedes.- explicó la chica.- pero me dijeron que ya se habían cerrado las urnas, así que le insistí un poco al chico que conduce el evento… cómo se llama? Ha, si, Lee Jordan, y me consiguió una boleta y después me acompañó a las urnas para que la dejara ahí… pero la de ustedes está casi vacía.

Se contemplaron unos a otros con semblante de duda; sin embargo ninguno de ellos sabía que decir.

-Debes haberte equivocado de urna.- dijo Pansy, quitándole importancia al asunto. Gabrielle le dirigió una mirada ofendida.- Yo personalmente ví sus votos y puedo asegurar que son bastantes.

-Pues yo personalmente vi sus votos y puedo asegurar que son una mierda partida por la mitad.- replicó Gabrielle indignada, arremedando perfectamente l tono de la pelinegra.

Gabrielle y Pansy continuaban lanzándose miradas airadas, sin embargo la duda asesina se cernía dentro de cada uno de ellos, carcomiéndolos de anciedad.

Lee llegó a buscar a Pansy, puesto que iba a comenzar el conteo de los votos y el consecuente promedio con las calificaciones de los jueces; así que ambos debían asistir.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La mente de Hermione era una completa maraña de inseguridades, la incertidumbre con el asunto de los votos la estaba matado. Su naturaleza era perfeccionista, perseverante… así que no podía resistir un momento más en aquella pasividad, esperando que todo fuese un error nada más. Pero lo cierto es que en realidad no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Un tanto frustrada por sus pensamientos decidió dar una vuelta en el jardín y fumar un cigarro. Eso siempre ayuda.

Tanto Ginny, como Luna y Draco se ofrecieron a acompañarla, pero ella se negó, necesitaba estar sola para relajarse. Se internó en el solitario jardín, rodeando los arboles parsimoniosamente; era increíble pensar en todas las cosas que habían ocurrido aquel día, incluso la mañana le parecía terriblemente lejana.

Sonrió al recordar su encuentro con Draco, y se ruborizó en la obscuridad al evocar todo lo que él había hecho en su cuerpo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda, como el resabio de aquella felicidad; encontró una curiosa estatua plantada en medio de los árboles, mostraba, delicadamente labrados, a una pareja de amantes tomados de la mano mirando hacia el infinito.

Encendió un largo cigarro y se sentó al pie de los amantes, desparramando las vaporosas telas de su tutú sobre el césped.

Repentinamente un crujido a sus espaldas la sobresaltó ligeramente, escrutó las sombras hasta que dio con una imponente figura que se acercaba a ella. Era un hombre, alto, corpulento y caminaba pesadamente; pronto la luz de una farola lo bañó de lleno y ella pudo ver que tenía una nariz ganchuda, cabello negro muy corto y los ojos negros como los de un halcón al acecho.

Su expresión le pareció feroz, amenazante, pero en cuanto el chico reparó en su presencia todas sus facciones se suavizaron con indulgencia.

-Buenas noches.- saludó el joven.- te molesta si te acompaño?

-Eh…- la castaña dudó un poco.- está bien, no hay problema.

El chico se sentó justo a su lado y esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

-Soy Viktor Kurm, mucho gusto.- saludó tendiéndole la mano.

-Igualmente, Hermione Granger.- respondió ella estrechándosela.- tú eres uno de los jueces de la competencia, no?

Lo había reconocido sólo por el nombre.

-Sí, y tú eres la vocal de una de las bandas favoritas, no?

Ella sonrió halagada ante el comentario.

-No se si seremos de los favoritos, pero soy la vocalista de The Dramione.- explicó ella.

Viktor era una compañía agradable, inteligente y experimentado en la industria del metal; la trataba caballerosamente y con muchas atenciones, por un momento le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que tal vez tratara de conquistarla. Por Dios, Hermione! Cómo puedes pensar eso? Ni te conoce! Se reprendió mentalmente.

El tiempo pasó volando, un minuto tras otro, hasta que cuarenta minutos después ella comenzó a sentir el frío de la madrugada.

-Toma.- dijo Viktor poniendo sobre sus hombros su larga gabardina negra.- estas temblando.

-Gracias.- respondió ella arrellanándose en la prenda.

-Valla, hasta tienes las manos moradas como cadáver!.- dijo el chico en tono de burla.

-Siempre se ponen así cuando tengo frío.- explicó Hermione mostrándoselas.

De un momento a otro Krum tomó las delicadas y moradas manos de la castaña entre las suyas, ásperas y varoniles.

-Pronto entrarán en calor.- dijo él giñándole un ojo, mientras que ella solo sonrió con incomodidad.

De lejos parecían una pareja de enamorados, amantes furtivos escondidos del mundo… y eso fue justo lo que vió Draco Malfoy.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Exijo que alguien me diga que demonios está pasando aquí!.- gritó Rita Skeeter a un grupo de empleados vestidos de jeans y camisetas negras con la palabra Staff estampada en la espalda.

- Está claro, Rita, alguien saboteó las votaciones.- vociferó amenazantemente Pansy Parkinson, mirando con desprecio a todos los trabajadores.

-Estoy esperando una explicación.- dijo Rita con acritud.

Los hombres empezaron a balbucear disculpas y explicaciones, desde cómo recogieron las urnas, hasta cuando fueron llevadas al interior de la oficina; y finalmente, cuando las dejaron ahí, todos atestiguaron que la urna estaba muchísimo más llena que en esos momentos.

-Tres votos!.- gritó Rita aún más fúrica.- Tres putos votos! Han escuchado cuanta gente se levanta sólo con mencionar esta banda en el escenario? A ustedes les parece que una banda con tanto éxito iba a recaudar sólo la magnánima cantidad de tres votos?

Los hombres la contemplaron aún más temerosos por la ira de su jefa, pero en realidad no tenían nada más que decir, ellos no sabían nada.

Pansy se acercó a la urna del delito y examinó la escena del crimen, tal agente de CSI.

No había ningún indicio, ninguna pista sobre la identidad del ladrón de boletas, así que se dio la vuelta para volver a descargar su ira con el resto de los empleados cuando un detalle llamó su atención: en el suelo, casi ocultas por un sillón, brillaban un manojo de llaves.

Las tomó entre sus manos y las examinó; todas eran insignificantes, a excepción de una que identificó como la llave de un Porche, entrelazada a ella había un control remoto (también del auto) y un llavero muy curioso, una sencilla placa plateada gravada con el nombre de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

No hay crimen perfecto.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Astoria Greengrass y Levender Brown llegaron por fin al centro de la conmoción, y se reunieron con el resto de su banda, tratando de ocultar los nervios de los que eran presas.

-Pero no se alcanzaron a quemar!.- susurró Levender a su amiga.- qué pasará si alguien las encuentra?

-Eso no importa, aun si se pusieran a buscar por todo el lugar, no podrían encontrarlas hasta mañana, y para entonces nosotros ya habremos ganado.

-Y si nos descubren?.- Levender seguía bastante aterrada ante las negras perspectivas.

-Deja de pensar estupideces.- la reprendió Astoria, tajantemente.- nadie podrá dar con nosotros.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione no sabía cómo retirar sus manos del agarre de Viktor, y no fue sino hasta que escuchó la voz de su novio que tuvo el valor para retirarlas de golpe.

-Hermione, qué se supone que está pasando aquí?.- preguntó Draco arrastrando las palabras arrogantemente.

-Yo, bueno, él… él es Viktor.- trató de explicar la castaña ante la furiosa mirada del rubio.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Krum mirando despectivamente a Draco, tal como lo haría un adolescente altanero frente a un niño.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo.- dijo Draco.- ahora has el favor de dejar en paz a mi novia.

Viktor lo observó fijamente, como tanteando el terreno; pero al observar la mirada acongojada de Hermione desistió de dar batalla y se despidió de ella con un cínico beso en la mejilla.

-Draco, no es lo que estás pensando, yo solo vine aquí y él me encontró.- dijo ella atropelladamente, caminando hacia Malfoy.

-Tranquila, lo se.- dijo el rubio rodeándola con un brazo.- es solo que me pone celoso que él estuviera aquí contigo, tomando unas manos que son sólo mías.- terminó sonriendo seductoramente.

-Solo tuyas.- corroboró Hermione.

Se abrazaron un momento, disfrutando del silencio, y después el rubio la miró fijamente.

-Hay problemas con los votos.- dijo preocupado.- Pansy dice que sólo tenemos tres boletas y nadie sabe qué ha pasado con las demás.

Hermione sintió como si algo se removiera en su estómago.

-Pero, y qué harán? Cómo van a arreglarlo?.- preguntó ella tratando de conservar la calma.

-Ese es el punto, no pueden arreglarlo.- explicó el rubio.- esta es una competencia oficial, y hay un agente de gobierno para dar fe de los resultados… y como ese agente no vio nuestra urna antes de que la vaciaran, no puede certificar que efectivamente nos han saboteado. Así que sólo hay dos opciones, o encontramos las boletas… o perdemos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bellatrix arrojó furiosamente el cigarro que sostenía en la mano por la ventana de su oficina mientras Rita se servía más whiskey en una copa enorme.

Tanto Narcissa, como los señores Granger estaban indignados ante las noticas que había llevado Skeeter.

-Ahora resulta que nadie sabe nada!.- dijo Rita con frustración.- he interrogado a cada uno de esos cabrones y ninguno ha sabido decirme nada útil.

-Y ahora, qué pasará con la competencia?.- preguntó Joane, bastante molesta.

-Simple, que si no aparecen las boletas ellos pierden.- respondió secamente Narcissa Malfoy.

Pansy salió discretamente de la habitación, era hora de tomar al toro por los cuernos… o sería mejor decir, a la zorra por la cola.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco y Hermione llegaron hasta la esquina en donde se encontraban reunidos sus amigos, con una gran hielera llena de cervezas al centro.

-Todavía nada?.- preguntó el rubio.

-Nada de nada.- respondió Theo, con gesto de hastío.

-Cuando descubra al bastardo hijo de puta que ha hecho esto…- murmuró Jack apretando los puños hasta hacerlos tronar.- va a desear no tener oídos para no escuchar la agónica muerte que le voy a regalar.

-Nadie va a matar a nadie… todavía.- dijo Pansy que acababa de llegar hasta ahí.

Todos la observaron esperanzados, rogando al cielo por que les dijera que todo estaba bien; en cambio, la pelinegra sólo sacó algo de su bolsillo y tintineó frente a ellos un manojos de llaves.

-Draco, en dónde está la placa que Theodore te regaló.- preguntó como que no quiere la cosa.

-En mi cuello, a qué viene esto?.- preguntó Draco intrigado.

-Estás seguro?

Ante la insistencia de Pansy, el rubio tanteó su pecho e busca de la dichosa placa; sus dedos blancos recorrieron la larga cadena… pero el colgante no estaba. Le lanzó una mirada interrogante a su amiga.

-Como me lo imaginé.- dijo Pansy.- no será esta?

Draco observó la placa que pendía de las llaves y frunció el ceño con consternación al darse cuenta de que era la suya.

-De dónde la sacaste?.- preguntó el chico.

-Mejor pregúntate quién pudo haberla tomado.- dijo la pelinegra.- esto lo encontré tirado junto a la urna… ahora pensemos.- continuó, pero dirigiéndose sólo a las chicas.- quién podría haber estado tan cerca de Draco como para tomar esto de su cuello sin que él lo notara? Tendría que haber estado muy ocupado como para no sentir que le arrancaban el dije…

-Tendría que haber estado defendiéndose…- murmuró Ginny, pensativa.

-Tendría que haber estado evitando que lo besara una sucia zorra…

La luz del entendimiento se encendió en el cerebro de cada una de ellas, y el mismo nombre giró en sus mentes: Astoria Greengrass.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Astoria y Levender caminaban en medio de la obscuridad directamente hacia un flamante Porche blanco aparcado en el estacionamiento; llegadas hasta él, la rubia rebuscó en sus bolsillos buscando algo.

-No encuentro mis llaves, no las traes tú, Lev?.- preguntó a su acompañante.

-No, tú las traías, a mi no me las has dado.- respondió Levender.

-Es que no las encuentro, se deben haber caído en algún lado.

Lentamente Pansy salió de detrás del auto sosteniendo las llaves del Porche en su mano.

-No será esto lo que buscas?.- preguntó despóticamente, sobresaltando a las chicas.

-De dónde las sacaste?.- preguntó a su vez Astoria, tratando de arrebatárselas, pero la pelinegra no lo permitió.

-Del mismo sitio de donde sacaste las boletas que robaste hace un rato.- dijo maliciosamente.

Levender soltó un leve quejido de angustia, pero Astoria permaneció impasible.

-No se de qué me estás hablando.- dijo ella altaneramente.- ahora dame las llaves de mi auto.

-Claro que sabes de qué hablamos.- dijo de Pronto Hermione, saliendo también de detrás del auto en compañía de Ginny y Luna.

-Tú, asquerosa zorra robaste los votos de su banda porque sabes que son mil veces mejor que tú y no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra ellos.- dijo Ginny apuntándola con un dedo amenazador.

-Si eres inteligente, nos vas a dar las boletas y no diremos nada sobre tu bajeza.- dijo Luna.- y si no… podrás retirarte como la perdedora idiota que eres.

Astoria se sintió acorralada, y su instinto de supervivencia salió a flote.

-Y cómo están tan seguras de que fui yo?.- Levender la miró incrédula.- bien podría haber sido ella.- terminó Astoria señalando a su supuesta amiga.

-Nos crees idiotas o qué?.- dijo Hermione indignada.

-Deja de hacerte la estúpida.- susurró Pansy.

-Sabemos perfectamente que la gorda de tu amiguita no tiene tanto cerebro como para planear algo así, su estupidez la salva.- dijo Luna mirando con desprecio a una asustada y enojada Levender Brown.

-Está bien.- declaró Astoria.- sí, fui yo, y qué? Quemé las boletas, no hay forma de que demuestren tales votos, y menos aún tienen pruebas de que haya sido yo.

-No te creo.- dijo retadoramente la castaña.- no tienes el suficiente valor como para arriesgarte a quemarlos, sólo hablas por hablar.

-Sí, los quemé.- rebatió Astoria, pinchada por la puya que Hermione le había lanzado.- Si no me crees, ve a ver en el jardín, cerca del muro interior…

En ese momento Astoria perdió la voz, ahogándose en su miseria al darse cuenta de que, movida por su orgullo, había revelado demasiado.

-Gracias… idiota.- dijo Pansy, y de lo más tranquilas las cuatro enfilaron hacia el auditorio; arrojando a los pies de la rubia falsa las llaves del Porche.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ahora un numeroso grupo avanzaba por el jardín hacia el muro interior; Draco, Theo, Jack y Hermione no podían apartar la idea de que en realidad hubiesen quemado sus votos, siendo así no habría nada que hacer, mientras que Luna, Ginny, Pansy y Neville intentaban animarlos un poco.

-Todo saldrá bien, estoy segura.- dijo Luna tranquilamente.

-Por el bien de esa zorra más vale que todo este bien.- dijo Pansy bastante molesta todavía.- o de lo contrario tendré que arrancar de su cabeza, de la manera más sádica que encuentre, cada uno de sus oxigenados pelos.

-Bien, y qué piensan hacer?.- preguntó Ginny.

-Cómo?.- nadie había captado el sentido de la pregunta, excepto Neville, que contestó.

-Es decir, van a delatarlas?

-No.- dijo rápidamente Hermione y todos se le quedaron viendo con extrañeza.- Si los votos están bien no diremos nada, las aplastaremos limpiamente, eso les dolerá más… pero si resulta que eliminaron las evidencias…

-Las denunciaremos y quedarán expulsadas.- completó Theo, sombríamente.

-De cualquier forma, sea como sea ellas pierden.- concluyó Jack.

Draco no había dicho nada en todo el transcurso, de pronto se adelantó un poco al notar algo anormal en la limpia superficie del césped.

Todos se apresuraron a seguir al rubio, quien levantó entre sus manos una bolsa de plástico negra derretida de algunas partes y fuertemente anudada. Hermione soltó un gemido al imaginar lo que había dentro y visualizar en su mente los cientos de papelitos carbonizados.

-Supongo que son estos.- dijo Draco escuetamente.

-Pues abrámoslos.- murmuró Jack.

-La hora de la verdad ha llegado.- secundó Theo.

Draco depositó la bolsa de nuevo en el piso y la desgarró bruscamente a todo lo largo.

Una exclamación de sorpresa emanó de cada uno de los presentes.

Hermione casi rompió a llorar al ver el espectáculo.

Miles de papelitos blancos y arrugados saltaron fuera de la bolsa, algunos pocos estaban completamente consumidos por el fuego, otros un poco chamuscados, pero la mayoría estaban intactos. Seguían en la batalla.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Rita Skeeter estaba de pie en el escenario, a su lado estaban Pansy, quien lucía una radiante sonrisa, y Lee, que no dejaba de lanzarle sonrisas sugerentes a Ginny mientras Harry apretaba los puños descontroladamente.

-Ha llegado la hora tan esperada por muchos y tan temida por todos.- dijo Pansy al micrófono.- tras el conteo de votos y la cuidadosa deliberación de nuestros jueces ya tenemos los resultados. En este momento la decisión ya está tomada, y de las dos mil trescientas veintitrés bandas que nos enviaron sus demos, ya están elegidos los cuatro ganadores.

Todos los chicos voltearon a ver simultáneamente a Jack al escuchar aquello.

-Cómo que un demo?.- dijo Hermione.

-Dos mil trescientas veintitrés bandas?.- preguntó Ginny abriendo la boca impresionada.

-Quieres explicarnos qué rayos pasa?.- inquirió Neville sorprendido.

Jack los miró de uno en uno y sonrió con disculpa.

-Bueeeeno.- comenzó como niño regañado.- ocurre que yo envié los demos sólo para probar, y como quedamos seleccionados…

-Y por qué no nos dijiste?.- ahora era Draco quien lo interrogaba.

-Hey! No quería desilusiones, simplemente encontré el anuncio en internet y envié los demos, y luego nos eligieron a todos, y fue cuando les dije, no creí que fuera muy relevante.

-En eso tienes razón.- concedió Luna.- pero hay algo que m intriga, de dónde sacaste los demos? Que yo sepa no hemos grabado ni uno.

-Detalles…- dijo Jack sonriendo.- en realidad solo grabé las canciones que tocaron en la fiesta de Neville.

-Y cómo hiciste con Fire Dragons, eh?.- preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, para eso grabé la declaración de amor de Malfoy.- dijo cínicamente.

-Hey! Eso era algo privado!.- dijo el rubio sintiéndose expuesto.

-Solo gravé la canción, Malfoy, no tu discurso cursi para Hermione.

Rieron un poco ante la fúrica mirada de Draco y volvieron a poner atención a lo que pasaba arriba del escenario; ahora era Rita Skeeter la que hablaba.

-… nuestros jueces imparciales, así que procederemos con la premiación para la categoría de Gothic Metal; un aplauso para Ronald Weasley, representante de Weasley & Corp. Y su adorable novia, la actriz Gabrielle Delacour!

Salieron detrás de las cortinas un altivo Ron de la mano de una ruborizada Gabrielle.

-Es un honor estar con ustedes esta noche.- comenzó Ron, pero fue interrumpido por Gabrielle.

-Ron, me muero de la emoción, así que haznos un favor a todos y dinos quién ganó!.- las palabras de la rubia fueron recibidas con gritos y aplausos del público.

-Está bien, está bien.- dijo Ron, tomando de nuevo el control.- Las tres bandas que hemos disfrutado esta noche han sido fantásticas, cada una a su manera particular… pero esto es una guerra, y en la guerra siempre hay un vencedor, y los vencedores para esta categoría son… The Drak Doll!

Un limbo se extendió entre Luna, Neville, Cedric, Ernie y Anthony mientras una de sus canciones salía de los amplos poniendo la música de fondo; Subieron apresuradamente al escenario con la chica al frente, quien tomó entre sus manos el lustroso cráneo de cristal posado sobre una base de acero que fungía como trofeo. En medio de miles de ovaciones airadas y caras decepcionadas de las bandas que habían perdido, levantaron los cuatro chicos a Luna sobre sus hombros, sonrientes, triunfantes y felices.

-Ciertamente la votación fue muy cerrada en esta categoría, pero el resultado ha sido consecuencia del apoyo de su público.- dijo Lee, que se acercó a felicitar a los chicos.

Luna tomó el micrófono que le ofrecían y se dirigió a todos aquellos que la aclamaban sin cesar.

-Este premio no es nuestro.- dijo ella y todos la miraron desconcertados.- es de las magníficas bandas contra las que competimos y nos hicieron esforzarnos cada vez más para ser mejores, es de toda la gente que nos ha apoyado, pero sobre todo.- la voz de Luna se quebró de emoción.- es de cada uno de los aplausos que nos han regalado. Muchas gracias!

Dicho esto todos bajaron del escenario y Pansy tomó la palabra de nuevo.

-Para anunciar a los ganadores de la categoría de Goth Rock, recibamos a las leyendas del metal británico: Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy!

La pareja subió majestuosamente al escenario, daba la impresión, por el ambiente del lugar, de que eran los reyes de un poderoso imperio saludando a sus súbditos, todas las miradas lucían subyugadas ante la poderosa presencia del matrimonio en lo alto.

-Nos complace anunciar…- comenzó Lucius.

-Que los ganadores son…- continuó Narcissa.

-Dessappear!.- gritaron los dos al unísono y en los altavoces comenzó a sonar Heavens a Lie.

La gente abrió paso para que los cuatro chicos desfilaran hacia el escenario, con Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano al frente.

Tomaron entre todos el cráneo de cristal y lo alzaron en alto para mostrarlo al público.

-Gracias a todos los que votaron por nosotros!.- gritó Harry eufórico.

-Y a los que no… tráguense esto!.- terminó Ginny levantando su delicado dedo medio ganando un montón de aplausos.

Sin más bajaron al escenario todavía celebrando el triunfo.

-Sin duda, esta fue la decisión más difícil.- dijo Rita una vez que todos se tranquilizaron un poco.- tal como les digo, entre un promedio y otro hubo solamente décimas, sí, décimas de diferencia, estamos hablando de la categoría de Heavy Metal, y para hacer la entrega, esta con nosotros Viktor Krum!

Todas las chicas del lugar soltaron un grito eufórico al ver aparecer a Krum detrás del telón, mientras que los chicos (nuestros chicos) lo observaban con gesto indiferente, a excepción de Draco, quien le lanzaba miradas fulminantes y altaneras.

-Sí que fue difícil la decisión, pero la banda ganadora tocó con pasión, con maestría y sobre todo con talento.- dijo Vikrtor al público.- Por ello, la banda ganadora en la categoría de Heavy Metal es… Fire Dragons!.- y los amplos una vez más estallaron con The Unforgiven.

Hermione abrazó a Draco emocionada, Luna besó imperiosamente a Theo, Ginny prácticamente saltó sobre la espalda de Harry y Neville, Neville se vió acosado por al menos una decena de chicas.

-Hey! No coman pan enfrente del hambriento.- dijo Spencer un poco resentido por las muestras de afecto.

Todos rieron un segundo para después subir los escalones y llegar frente a Krum.

En un arranque de euforia, Draco con toda la actitud soy-mejor-que-tú-aléjate-de-mi-novia prácticamente le arrebató el pesado cráneo de cristal a Krum y lo alzó sobre su cabeza.

Cada una de las féminas presentes deleitó sus pupilas recreándose en la maravillosa visión de cinco hombres perfectos; haciendo sonar por todos lados un profundo suspiro colectivo.

Pansy se acercó a felicitarlos y les entregó un micrófono.

-Agradecemos a los que nos han apoyado, al Papa, a Mahoma y a Santa Claus! No se qué hubiera sido de nosotros sin su ayuda!.- gritó Theo y miles de risas estallaron por todos lados.

Sin decir nada más, los chicos lanzaron algo así como un grito de victoria y bajaron del escenario.

La cosa se volvía tensa a cada segundo, Hermione no lograba controlar su nerviosimo, se sentía altamente presionada, pues todos habían ganado algo y ella se sentiría realmente mal si quedaba fuera de la magia que reinaba esa noche.

-Ésta es la votación más controvertida que he visto en años.- declaró Rita Skeeter.- les impactará, como a mí, saber que la diferencia de promedios entre la segunga y tercera posición es a penas de algunas décimas… pero lo asombroso es que entre la segunda y la primera hay un abismo de cuatro puntos!

Todo el público lucía intrigado y especulaba acerca de los ganadores.

-Y precisamente para dar el premio a la banda que aplastó completa y absolutamente a su competencia, aquí están los patrocinadores de este evento: Bellatrix y Sirius Black!

El matrimonio salió detrás del escenario como si fuesen una famosa pareja de celebridades Hollywoodences; Bellatrix lucía radiante de la mano de su esposo, elegante y altiva, Sirius por su parte avanzaba a paso seguro de forma aristocrática, evidentemente orgulloso de la mujer que caminaba a su lado.

-Esta ha sido una noche llena de sorpresas.- comenzó Bella.- pero me parece que la hemos cagado.

Ante ese comentario todos rompieron a reir.

-Creo que tienes razón, Bella, la hemos cagado y mucho, porque dejamos para el último el premio más predecible.

-Así ya no tiene emoción.- dijo Bellatrix haciendo una perturbadora voz infantil.- Ya todos sabemos que los ganadores son The Dramione.- finalizó casualmente.

Las palabras dichas sin énfasis tardaron a penas un segundo en penetrar la mente de los chicos. Habían ganado! Habían acabado con los demás, alzándose sobre ellos como vencedores indiscutibles.

En medio de las ensoñaciones oníricas de Hermione, sintió como una mano fina y fría tomaba la suya y la remolcaba hacia el escenario. Ella ya no podía ver, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos ardientes como el fuego; casi se sintió flotar cuando los tres chicos tomaron el cráneo de cristal, y definitivamente murió un momento cuando Draco trazó un delicado beso sobre sus labios y la cargó en vilo mirándola a los ojos.

Todo le parecía irreal, lejano; observó a sus amigos abrazarse entre sí desde abajo del escenario, compartiendo su triunfo, celebrando su victoria; los aplausos de la gente le parecían en cámara lenta, por un momento pudo observarlos a todos y tomar detalle de lo que ocurría…

Gente gritando sus nombres, su propia canción sonando por todo el lugar, Jack y Theo clavándole besos en las mejillas, la mano de Draco envolviendo la suya… y ella comportándose como un maldito zombie!

-Yeah!.- gritó volviendo en sí y arrebatándole el micrófono a Jack, quien la miró con sorpresa y una sonrisa.- Quisiera agradecer a mucha gente, mis padres, mis amigos y mil personas más, pero a quienes tengo que agradecer realmente.- se volvió hacia los tres chicos que estaban a sus espaldas.- es a ustedes, que con su talento y constancia han hecho esto posible; Theo, gracias por estar con nosotros y hacernos ver la vida diferente con tus ocurrencias; Jack, gracias por regalarnos esta oportunidad y confiar en nosotros; y Draco… gracias por creer en mí y lanzarte al vacío por la música que amamos. Gracias por convertirme en la envidia de todas las chicas.- terminó sonriendo para lanzarse en un abrazo de equipo con ellos tres.

Y efectivamente, todas las chicas en el lugar desearon, aunque fuese por un momento, ser Hermione Granger. En ese momento nada podía empañar la felicidad que sentía.

-Si piensan que esto ya terminó y cada quién se va a su casa…- dijo Pansy desde el otro lado del escenario.- están muy equivocados!

-Ahora viene la premiación individual!.- gritó Lee a su lado.

-Porque todo tiene un mérito y merece reconocimiento, traigan la mesa!.- gritó Rita y un puñado de chicos del staff arrastraron hasta su lado una mesa redonda cubierta por un montón de estatuillas de cristal, la mitad eran blancas y tenían forma de Lirios; la otra mitad tenían forma de pequeños dragones negros como la noche.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La noche siguió su cause, recibiendo con risas y aplausos las hilarantes premiaciones; Luna salió con el premio a "la mejor voz femenina del metal", Ginny con el de "El cabello más sexy"; Hermione abrazaba el lirio de "Mejor vestuario". A lo lejos observaron a Artoria Greengrass casi triturando entre sus manos la estatuilla a "La metalera con menos ropa sobre el escenario", evidentemente se debatía entre el orgullo y el coraje.

Draco ostentaba el título de "El más sexy de la noche", Theo se quedó con "El más raro" mientras que Jack intentaba esconder el suyo, que decía "El cabello masculino mejor cuidado"; por su parte Harry lucía orgulloso al haber sido reconocido como "El mejor gitarrista", pero el premio que definitivamente causó risa y admiración en todos fue el de Neville "El soltero más sexy y codiciado".

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su auto; Luna y Ginny se irían con sus respectivos novios, así que Hermione viajaría sola; le sorprendió ver a Astoria y a un chico que no reconoció cerca de su auto; estaban hablando de algo y se interrumpieron bruscamente al verla aparecer.

Eso no le dio buena espina, pero, qué más daba, ella se sentía absolutamente inmune a la envidia de cualquiera.

Subió al auto y acomodó las estatuillas en el asiento trasero, abrió la marcha y salió del lugar; enfiló sobre el boulevard costero, sentía unas ganas inmensas de desahogar la euforia contenida, prendió el estéreo y comenzó a sonar A Tout Le Monde, de Iron Maiden. La aguja del velocímetro comenzó a subir rápidamente, 100 km/hra, sintió el ronroneo del motor bajo sus pies, 160 Km/hra, cruzaba como un rayo cortando el viento, 220 km/hra, el mar se extendía ante ella en toda su magnificencia, 240 km/hra, una curva muy cerrada, pisó el freno a fondo y… nada pasó, siguió avanzando hasta el filo del acantilado… cada vez veía el mar más cerca… y todo se volvió negro.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	15. Nothing Will be forever gone

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Aki stá, listísimo el Cap. 15!**

**De antemano les ofresco disculpas, creo q ste s uno d los caps más cortos, pro sk así debía ser, ni mas largo ni más corto… si sirve d disculpa, mañana subiré el cap 16 :)**

**Wow! Amé sus Review's, como siempre jejeje, pro sk d vrdad, no hay nada mejor q leer "Odio a Astoria" en cada uno d ellos XD eso significa q stoy transmitiendo correctamente lo q kiero decir :)**

**Una disculpa, en el cap anterior c m olvidó dejarles el Soundtrack como siempre lo hago, al inicio dl cap, mil disculpas! Aunq creo q todos dieron cn las canciones correctas, x si acaso alguien no las pudo encontrar son: The Trooper, de Iron Maiden y I wish i had an angel, de Nightwish (en los bnos tiempos, cuando Tarja Turunen era la vocal).**

Rianne Black: Akí stá la continuación para q no sigas intrigada :) muchísimas gracias x tu review, chikito pro sustancioso hahaha XD Spero q sigas leyendo y comentando!

Mona-Granger: Gracias por comentar! Siii, la canción de "I wish I had an Angel" es sencillamente hermosa, y si la imaginamos cantada por Lucius y Narcissa… y Tocada x Bellatrix, Sirius y Snape… ufff, casi m da un infarto hahaha, Tienes razón, estas tipas son unas perras bn hechas, pro no t preocupes, en este cap t sacaré d las dudas :) Spero no decepcionar cn la historia, sigue leyendo y dejando tus lindos review's! Ha, x cierto, m divertí bastante cn akello d los premios individuales hahaha, neville, el soltero codiciado, huuuuu! Hahaha

Tormenta Obscura: Siiii, que le corten la cabeza! Hahaha, pro todavía no, necesito q la odien un poko más XD mil gracias x los ánimos q m das, en serio, coments como el tuyo son los q hacen q scribir mis patrañescas historias valga la pena XD Sigue comentando, y disfruta del cap, nena!

Beatrix Malfoy: Yeah! Cn amenaza d muerte y todo hahaha m encantó tu review :) bno, akí stá la continuación para q no t de el paro cardiaco hehehe, respecto al chico… vas a odiarlo, en serio XD Espero tu opinión, please, y tmbn spero q t guste el cap :)

Andy Swan: Wow! N serio m alegra muchísimo q mi historia pudiera sacarte un review hehehe, y spero q dejes más XD Bno, ya no t kedarás calva xk akí sta el cap, para q no tngas q seguir imaginando mil opciones :) agradezco q t guste sta historia, y respecto a la música, me gusta pensar q scojo bnas piezas aunq no stoy segura xk todo sale d mi biblioteca personal d iTunes hehehe, así q qué puedo decir? M remito a poner las canciones q m encantan sperando q sean d su agrado :) Sigue firmando, please! Disfruta dl cap :)

Era: Hahahaha, claro q no es el final, nena, m sentiría miserable si dejara esta historia hasta akí XD Y no tardé años, akí sta el cap, ya puedes enterarte d la cruel realidad muajajajaja Sigue dejando tus review's, y sigue leyendo!

DarkAngel1911: Hahahaha, si, admito q stoy proyectando mis delirios cn metaleros sexy's hahaha, pro relax, no voy a dar un final así d traumático, no t preocupes x eso, trataré d no ocacionarte un infarto (x lo menos no muy fuerte XD) Akí sta la actualización para q puedas seguir viviendo :) Y creeme, dado q t gusta el drama spero q t guste este cap en particular :) Y obviamente espero el manjar d los dioses… tu review!

Clamp-Girl: Nena! Gracias x amar mi fic! Yo amo tus lindas opinions :) Creeme, hoy verás de verdad lo loca q sta Astoria, eh! No t preocupes, Mione no muere, pro hay cosas peores q la muerte… Ya no digo más, mejor lee y deja tu review!

BlackDaphne: Gracias x tu review! Trato d narrar las canciones desde mi propia experiencia n el escenario (Q no es mucha, pro le hago el intento hehehe) y sí, creo q Sirius m salió muy sexy hehehe m encantó! Bno, sigue leyendo, y dejando tus opiniones, son muy importantes para esta historia.

Maletina: Firmes hasta el final…. T.T m conmueves nena! Gracias x seguir esta historia y regalarme un review en cada capítulo, d verdad, gracias! Hahahaha, nadie m había dicho burra antes XD es gracioso hahahaha, y sk x como lo dices hasta paresco cruel "como se t ocurre tirarla x un acantilado y encima terminar el capi ahi!" suena catastrófico hehehehe, bno, sigue leyendo, y regálame un review :)

JessLinaJettBlack: Me encanta poder hacer q más gente descubra lo maravilloso q es el metal :) n especial el synphonic… y no t preocupes, el ignorante es aquel q cree saberlo todo, aquel q admite no saber es sabio en su intelecto :) Pro bno, para aclarar tu duda, el género es Synphonic Metal, pro en lo cotidiano lo llamamos simplemente metal sinfónico. Un pedazo d arte… wow, m alucina q de verdad pienses eso! X cierto, mil millones d gracias, m siento halagada, ya puedo presumir q soy la merecedora d tu review más largo! N fin, sigue leyendo y deja otro precioso review!

Dante18: Hahahahaha, sip, ya m kedó claro q eres un chico normalito y todo :) n serio, gracias por comentar, eres el segundo chico q lo hace, y la verdad m encanta saber q tngo público masculino hehehehe Yo tmbn soy fan d Iron Maiden, los amo! Trataré d complacerte, ya stoy trabajando en ello ;) x fa, sigue dejando tus opiniones! Lee y disfruta este Cap!

Le Chevalier de la Rose: No keda nada más q agregar… Gracias! Y x cierto… pensé q era TÚ FAVORITA ¬¬

El Soundtrack de hoy no es descriptivo, simplemente es como ambientación jejeje es la canción q scuché mientras scribía este cap., pro n serio, pónganle atención a la letra, es devastadora.

° Memories, Within Temptation.

"_Nothing will be forever gone,_

_Memories will stay, and find their way"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El estrepitoso resonar del hierro torcido resonó en todo el acantilado, chocando con las rocas en aquella pendiente infinita, llevándose a su paso arbustos, flores, raíces. El Vankish rodaba cuesta abajo una y otra vez, en medio del polvo plateado que emitían los cristales al romperse; la bolsa de aire se abrió de golpe, escapando por el desmoronado parabrisas; finalmente alcanzó el fondo, cayó pesadamente boca abajo sobre la arena, justo en el lugar en donde se coronaban las olas, alcanzando a mojar la parte delantera del auto.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Aullidos y luces bicolor rasgaron la noche.

Las ambulancias llegaron con el equipo de rescate; gente con arneses y moto sierras descendía hasta la playa, cercenando los restos del auto para sacar de ellos a la chica atrapada. Paramédicos de batas blancas iban tras de ellos, cargando innumerables instrumentos de auxilio y una camilla plegable de aluminio.

Las chispas saltaron a la brisa marina cuando acero con acero comenzaron a cortar la portezuela aplastada del auto, era increíble qu con todo y las olas lamiendo lo que quedó del auto aún siguiera sonando el estéreo, la misma canción, A tout le monde.

-Crees que haya alguien vivo?.- preguntó con una indolencia casi obscena uno de los paramédicos.

-No lo se, pero por si acaso.- respondió una mujer con bata blanca igual que sus cabellos, colocando sobre la camilla, además de una larga bolsa blanca con un cierre al medio, un equipo portátil de resucitación medica.

Ambos llegaron hasta el auto justo en el momento en el que el equipo de rescate retiraba la puerta n su totalidad. Escurrió un chorro de agua sanguinolenta seguido de un cuerpo frágil y delicado que cayó pesadamente sobre la arena húmeda.

La mujer del cabello blanco se acercó y de sus ojos escurrieron gruesas lágrimas al ver aquel joven y dulce rostro exánime.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ya era miércoles, y Draco Malfoy tamborileaba ansiosamente sobre su escritorio; faltaban sólo cinco minutos para terminar las clases, pero a él le parecía una eternidad. Últimamente todo le parecía eterno, menos lo más importante.

Sonó el timbre de salida y sin esperar un minuto más salió directo a su auto.

Momentos después el Mustang negro aparcaba en el estacionamiento de un ala médica; Draco caminó presuroso hacia el interior y armándose de valor para no soltar las lágrimas se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca.

Un grito desesperado y desgarrador resonó por todo el lugar, rompiendo aquella aséptica calma propia de los hospitales.

El rubio abrió rápidamente la puerta y lo que vió lo dejó impactado.

Hermione Granger estaba acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación con una fiera mirada en sus ojos castaños y los partidos labios apretados firmemente, su cara estaba rasguñada y moreteada de un pómulo, sus brazos mostraban algunas manchas moradas y pequeños cortes, igual que sus piernas; vestía la bata blanca de los hospitales, abierta por la espalda, dejando lucir la gran herida que había en ella.

La señora Granger lloraba desesperadamente en el otro extremo, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de su marido, quien la abrazaba sin poder dejar de mirar a su hija enloquecida.

Draco permanecía en shock en el marco de la puerta; sus visitas anteriores habían consistido en sentarse junto a su novia y tomar su mano, sin que ella diera la más mínima señal de vida, conectada a montones de tubos y zondas. Durante los dos días anteriores el único sonido en aquel lugar era el zumbido infaltable respirador artificial y el incesante goteo del suero. Estado comatoso, eso había dicho el médico el día que la trajeran.

Y ahora ahí estaba la mujer de su vida, sollozando quedamente en un rincón, con la más confundida de las expresiones.

Hasta ese momento los padres de Hermione no habían notado la presencia del rubio, ambos le sonrieron con pesar y la señora Granger volvió a intentar acercarse a su hija.

-Tranquila, no te voy a lastimar, todo va a estar bien.- decía la mujer con voz quebrada acercándose a la castaña.

Draco no entendía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero las palabras de su novia le hicieron caer de golpe a una cruel realidad.

-Quiénes son ustedes?.- preguntó Hermione suavemente.

Todos se quedaron paralizados y algo muy frágil se rasgó en el corazón de Draco. Eso quería decir que no lo recordaba? Que no sabía quién era? Que no… lo conocía. De pronto sintió como un vacío se abría dentro de su pecho, y una vez más escuchó el llanto abatido de Joanne.

-Quienes son ustedes?.- preguntó la castaña a gritos furiosos, que poco a poco se fueron transformando en gemidos de desesperación.- quiénes…?

El médico entró apresuradamente a la sala y les ordenó salir, Draco tardó un momento más, necesitaba saberlo.

-Tú no sabes quién soy?.- preguntó trémulo a la chica de cabellos castaños y rizados que yacía en el suelo.

-Jamás en mi vida te había visto.- respondió ella son voz tormentosa.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco arrastró lentamente los pies hacia el pasillo, mil sentimientos se anudaban en su alma; incluso pensó que sería mejor que ella no hubiese despertado. Rápidamente alejó ese pensamiento y se acercó al grupo que conformaban los padres de la castaña, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Theo, Jack y Pansy.

-Pero es bueno que despertara, no?.- preguntaba Theo.

-Sí, pero no nos esperábamos esto.- murmuró Antouane.

-Y cuál es el diagnóstico?.- ahora era Pansy quien interrogaba.

-Pérdida total de memoria.- dijo Joanne.- físicamente sólo tiene algunos golpes, pero se lastimó la cabeza y causó daños en algunas partes.

Todos estaban tratando de asimilarlo, y unas lágrimas ardientes brotaron de los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy. A él siempre le había parecido una ridiculez eso de adjudicarle al corazón los sentimientos, guiado por la lógica el sostenía que el amor, al igual que los recuerdos y todo aquello que valía la pena, se albergaba en la cabeza. Cuanto deseó en ese momento que de verdad el amor estuviera en su corazón, así sabría que estaba intacto.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Los días pasaron tormentosamente, arrastrando una estela de dolor detrás de ellos hasta que finalmente se convirtieron en semanas; ocho semanas eternas, ocho semanas de un injusto viacrucis sin verla para nada. Habían aislado a Hermione Granger en un área de recuperación, debido a su inestabilidad neuronal nadie podía verla. Aunque eso probablemente no importaba, a quién extrañaría ella si no los recordaba?

En ese preciso momento los señores Granger estaban sentados frente a un elegante escritorio, y Draco se encontraba recargado contra la pared, junto a la puerta. Ese día, después de tanto tiempo, darían de alta a Hermione y sus padres le habían pedido que estuviera presente, tenían la firme esperanza de que la presencia del rubio causara una reacción favorable en su hija.

Un médico joven, con gafas y expresión profesional entró momentos después y tomó asiento detrás del escritorio, se saludaron cordialmente y la expresión del hombre se tornó compasiva.

-Debo hablarles con la verdad, aunque eso implique aspectos dolorosos.- declaró el médico lentamente.

Ninguno dijo nada, nadie tenía fuerzas para encontrar las palabras precisas; aunque era difícil imaginar algo adecuado qué decir en aquellas circunstancias.

-Lo escuchamos, Doctor.- dijo Joanne instándolo a continuar.

-Afortunadamente su hija no sufrió daños físicos importantes, salvo la herida de la espalda, es bastante profunda y aún no cicatriza, retiraremos los 42 puntos la semana que viene.- hizo una pausa y se retiró las gafas como si estuviera muy cansado.- En cuanto al aspecto neurológico, no ha sufrido lesiones craneales importantes, ni desórdenes cognoscitivos, salvo por la repercusión que se observa en el electroencefalograma de espectros…

-Disculpe, podría usar términos más sencillos?.- preguntó el padre de la castaña con un dejo de fastidio.- simplemente dígame qué pasará con nuestra niña.

-Lo siento.- murmuró el hombre con paciencia.- Es decir, su niña no ha sufrido ningún tipo de daño en sus capacidades mentales, es capaz de hablar, moverse, coordinar pensamientos, todo eso está perfectamente normal, su coeficiente intelectual es impresionante, así que sin duda sigue siendo extraordinariamente inteligente.

-Gracias.- dijo el señor Granger sacando un poco el pecho con orgullo.

-El verdadero problema está en la parte que atañe a la memoria, su hija padece amnesia severa, de un extraño tipo que no hemos podido identificar.

-Y eso qué significa?.- preguntó Joanne preocupada.

-En ningún paciente el padecimiento es igual a otro, se pueden detectar similitudes, pero el caso de su hija no tiene precedentes similares.

-Explíquese.- ordenó Draco, harto de tantas palabras y que no le dijeran nada claro.

-Generalmente las personas suelen olvidar ciertos lapsos de su vida, algunos años, su infancia, o los últimos meses.- el médico observó por la ventana.- En casos más extremos se olvida toda la vida, pero ello incluye el lenguaje, la capacidad de habla, o el conocimiento previo de cualquier cosa; pero lo excepcional del padecimiento de su hija es que ha olvidado prácticamente toda su vida, menos sus conocimientos.

El silencio se hizo pesado tras aquellas desalentadoras palabras, Draco contempló a los padres de su novia mientras sentía de nuevo una solitaria lágrima recorrerle la nívea mejilla.

-Ella es absolutamente la misma (en cuanto a sus capacidades) pero es una extraña para ella misma al no saber nada de sí.- continuó el hombre.- ahora la cuestión es la forma de sobrellevarlo.

El médico continuó por una hora más instruyéndolos sobre la forma de tratar con la castaña. Hermione tendría que volver a conocer a sus padres y a toda la gente que conformaba su círculo cercano, pero sin forzar la relación; nadie, a excepción de sus padres, tenía permitido hablarle del pasado, de lo que vivió, de sus experiencias o de ella misma, incluso si eran cosas positivas, pues eso la haría añorar un pasado que había escapado de sus manos. O sea que ninguno de ellos podía llegar y decirle "Hey Herms! Yo soy tu mejor amigo" o "Tú no te acuerdas, pero me querías mucho"… ni siquiera él, que la amaba y que sabía que ella lo había amado, podía contarle nada acerca de su relación. Pero lo que realmente torturaba a Draco era el detalle más importante; una persona es el producto de todas sus vivencias, en ese orden, tal y como suceden, afectan y forjan su carácter, le dan características propias y la convierten en lo que es, en el caso de Hermione ella debería vivir a partir de un punto muerto, de la nada, y lo que fuera viviendo acabaría por formar su personalidad de nuevo, y como nada puede repetirse exactamente… su personalidad tampoco sería la que ellos conocieron.

A Draco le atormentaba esa idea, y si la nueva Hermione era completamente distinta a lo que él conocía? Y si la nueva Hermione no volvía a tener los mismos gustos, las mismas pasiones, los mismos pensamientos?... Y si la nueva Hermione no volvía a amarlo?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Terminó la charla y Draco decidió salir del consultorio, se sentía agotado, tenso y desesperado.

Salió al pasillo y se encontró con Luna Lovegood, que estaba sentada en el piso, recargada contra la pared; tenía los ojos cerrados y tarareaba quedamente una melodía desconocida.

-Todo va a estar bien, Draco.- dijo ella de pronto, sin abrir los ojos.

Draco la miró extrañado y ella levantó sus párpados para mirarlo con aquellos penetrantes y dulces ojos azules como el mar.

-Nada va a estar bien, Luna, nada está bien ahora.- murmuró él con abatimiento.

-Ella esta viva, tú estás aquí, y se van a seguir amando por muchísimo tiempo.- dijo ella levantándose.

Por alguna razón, las palabras de la rubia se le antojaron burlas crueles de su desazón, un acceso de ira, producto de su desesperación, iluminó sus fieros ojos grises.

-Y de qué me sirve, eh? De qué sirve que ella esté viva si no puede recordar? De qué sirve que ella respire si ya no va a ser la Hermione de la que yo me enamoré, eh? De qué demonios sirve que todos estemos sufriendo por ella, y ella… ella simplemente no se da cuenta!.- Draco golpeó la pared a puño cerrado, abriendo pequeñas heridas sangrantes en sus blancos nudillos.- De qué sirve que ella no muriera?

En un instante, Draco tenía la cabeza bruscamente inclinada hacia un lado, y la mano de Luna aún se sostenía en el aire después de haber abofeteado al rubio.

Malfoy tocó lentamente su mejilla, ahí donde ella lo había golpeado, se sentía caliente, ardorosa, adolorida; lentamente clavó sus ojos en los azules de ella y ya no pudo más.

Draco Malfoy se derrumbó en los brazos de Luna, quien lo abrazaba maternalmente, acariciando sus cabellos platinados; las lagrimas recorrían copiosamente las mejillas del rubio y un espasmo rítmico recorría sus espaldas.

-No pienses esa clase de cosas.- susurró Luna con dulzura al oído de Draco.- tal vez ella ya no sea la misma, tal vez nunca llegue a recordarnos, pero su escencia, su alma y su corazón son los mismos… cómo podría ser ella menos maravillosa teniendo el mismo espíritu dentro? Uno no ama el intelecto o las preferencias de una persona, uno se enamora de su alma, y el alma de Hermione sigue siendo tan hermosa como antes.- se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.- Y preguntas de qué sirve que ella esté viva? Piénsalo, así tienes toda una vida para enamorarla de nuevo.

Draco sonrió un poco más animado y en un ataque de efusividad poco común en él, abrazó a Luna con fuerza y la levantó unos cuantos centímetros del piso para depositar un fraternal beso en su frente.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La angustia recorría cada poro de su piel, incluso ahora se sentía confundida, perdida… vacía.

Observó el pequeño jardín lluvioso tras la ventana y de nuevo se volvió para ver las prendas diseminadas sobre la cama. No entendía nada.

Tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, aunque ahora eran menos visibles, pero no recordaba cómo se las había hecho… en realidad no recordaba nada.

El médico se había negado tajantemente a darle cualquier explicación, las enfermeras le decían que no pensara en nada, que no se preocupara por nada, pero ella sencillamente no podía.

Ni siquiera le encontraba un sentido a su propia existencia, no sabía si había sido creada o si tenía padres, si alguien la extrañaba o si ella debería extrañar a alguien. Nada, su mundo era la nada absoluta.

Tres días atrás por fin había conseguido hablar con el médico, y le había explicado cuál era su situación. Amnesia, daños neuronales, electroencefalogramas, resonancias magnéticas… los términos daban vueltas en su mente fastidiándole la vida. No era más sencillo decir que había perdido toda su vida? Que ella no era nada.

Aquella mañana la enfermera había dejado ropa sobre su cama: jeans, blusas, faldas, vestidos, infinidad de zapatos y algunos otros objetos; ella aún llevaba la bata blanca y se resistía un poco a la idea de desprenderse de ella, pues su primer recuerdo era haber despertado en esa habitación con la dichosa bata blanca.

-Linda, ya vienen por ti.- dijo una enfermera muy joven asomándose a la puerta, para después seguir su camino por el corredor de baldosas blancas.

Sus padres, sus padres vendrían por ella, y la sola idea la aterrorizaba, ella no tenía idea de quiénes eran sus padres.

Se sacó con cuidado su precaria indumentaria y se enfundó en unos jeans claros de talle bajo, se sentía cómoda con ellos; después pasó por su cabeza una blusa verde esmeralda, holgada del busto hacia abajo, ese color le parecía familiar, y al mismo tiempo la desesperaba por no saber el por qué; se calzó unas pesadas botas de cargo militar y sonrió de lado al pensar en lo rara que debía verse; finalmente colocó sobre sus hombros un abrigo negro hasta media pierna y acomodó la larga trenza que le había tejido la enfermera sobre su espalda.

Pasaron algunos minutos más y de nuevo la enfermera llegó a la habitación.

-Linda, ya están aquí, vamos.- dijo la mujer tomándola de la mano como si fuera una impedida mental; sintió ofendida su inteligencia, pero no dijo nada, aquella mujer había sido durante más de un mes su única compañía.

Salieron al pasillo que rodeaba el jardín, no había ni un alma en todo el lugar, la enfermera se adelantó y abrió las puertas dobles de cristal para que ella pasara al acogedor vestíbulo del área de recuperación.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Los padres de Hermione salieron del consultorio y Joanne abrazó con ternura al rubio, en sus ojos grises podía leer el dolor que sufría su alma, en el ligero estremecimiento de sus labios sentía la desesperación de la que era presa. Parecía sufrir más que nadie, más que ellos incluso.

-Draco, hijo, ve a descansar, por hoy será mejor que no veas a Hermione.- dijo Atouane apoyando cálidamente una mano en su hombro.- Es difícil para todos, pero creo que es mejor dejarla descansar, que valla asimilando las cosas que están sucediendo.

-Pero, yo…- intentó decir el rubio.

-Ellos tienen razón, Draco.- dijo Luna abrazándolo cálidamente.- ella necesita reposar, y tú necesitas dormir un poco.

-Está bien.- cedió Draco n poco abatido.- Luna, te llevo a tu casa?.- ofreció en agradecimiento a su amiga.

-Gracias, me harías un gran favor.

Salieron del hospital y Draco, como buen caballero, abrió la puerta del auto para que subiera la rubia. Puso el auto en marcha y comenzaron a avanzar por las calles del pueblo.

-Te alivia el no poder verla hoy, cierto?.- preguntó Luna y Malfoy la miró extrañado.- es complicado para ti aceptarlo, no puedes resistir la idea de que ella te vea y no te reconozca.

Draco no lo había pensado así, pero reconoció que Luna tenía Razón.

-Supongo que sí… soy un cobarde.- murmuró el rubio amargamente.

-Cobarde no es el que siente miedo, cobarde es el que no sabe enfrentarlo, y yo se que tú podrás ganar la batalla, solo necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo.

Draco agradeció tener a Luna a su lado, no había duda, su amigo se había sacado la lotería con aquella chica. Era curioso, ahora que se sentía realmente vacío descubría que tenía una amiga verdadera (y no es que Pansy no lo fuera, pero la pelinegra era más como su hermana menor). Hay que perder mucho para valorar lo que uno tiene.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En un largo sillón blanco había una pareja y ella se sorprendió de lo hermosos que eran ambos. El hombre altísimo de buen porte tenía unos ojos azules eléctricos, una sonrisa cálida se adivinaba en su expresión, su piel era blanca con algunas ligeras arrugas que lo hacían parecer amable y recio al mismo tiempo, sus facciones varoniles armonizaban con sus cabellos castaños y rizados y con la elegancia de su vestuario, un sencillo terno negro con un foulard azul profundo anudado al cuello.

Pero fue la mujer la que realmente la impactó. Labios rojos, ojos miel, piel pálida como la porcelana, melena rubia, rizada, larga hasta la cintura, figura delicada, facciones aristocráticas… toda una princesa.

Los contempló descaradamente de hito en hito sin ser consciente de ello, y poco a poco su mente comenzó a abrumarse al reconocer en la pareja sus propios rasgos; en los ojos de ella reconoció los suyos, en los ojos de él reconoció su mirar, el cabello de él era el suyo, con los reflejos dorados del de ella; sus facciones eran idénticas a las de la mujer, pero su expresión era una calca de la de él.

Una luz se accionó en su cerebro, no los recordaba y sin embargo los reconocía: eran sus padres.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Su casa resultó maravillosa para ella, le parecía exquisita, elegante y, lo más importante, le parecía un hogar. Hermione se encontraba descansando sobre su cama, acababa de despertar pero no quería levantarse; sus padres, Joanne y Antouane, le habían explicado su situación el día anterior, para después mostrarle infinidad de álbumes fotográficos que guardaban la historia de aquella pequeña familia. Ahora se sentía confundida, furiosa y culpable; confundida por reconocerse a sí misma en aquellas fotos y conocer un poco sobre su propia vida, furiosa por no poder recordar lo que le parecían momentos hermosos y por no tener una certeza sobre nada, simplemente debía creer la "verdad" que ellos le contaran; no sabía si debía desconfiar de ellos o no, realmente no los conocía, pero algo en su interior palpitaba cariñosamente cada vez que escuchaba la voz de sus padres, ese algo le decía que había habido amor de por medio, podía confiar en ellos… quería confiar en ellos.

Y finalmente, la culpa la consumía por sentirse como una usurpadora en aquella feliz familia, por ocupar un lugar importante que ella no conocía y por sentir que jamás podría ser la persona que ellos amaban. Sí, ellos amaban a su hija, ella ni siquiera recordaba cómo era el tener padres, por lo tanto no podían amarla, y sin embargo lo hacían.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, dando paso a una mujer regordeta de estatura muy baja, era casi una anciana, y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas a la vez que sonreía radiante.

-Mi niña, mi princesa!.- exclamó la mujer abrazándola de pronto. Ella no se movió, no sabía qué hacer.- Mi hermosa niña, qué alegría que estés aquí, qué alegría que estés bien!.- la mujer le acariciaba los cabellos como a una pequeña, y su mirada maternal se clavaba en ella con afecto.

De pronto la mujer se separó de ella y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Lo siento, niña Hermione.- se disculpó la mujer, pero la castaña no comprendía nada.- usted no se acuerda de mí, seguro… bueno, mi nombre es Wilma y he sido su nana desde que nació; no es necesario que me recuerde, simplemente debe saber que la quiero como la hija que nunca tuve.- Hermione seguía contemplándola sin decir nada, con mirada confundida.- usted me llamaba Winki.- añadió la mujer un poco insegura.

Al escuchar aquel mote Hermione no pudo evitar reir, no porque en realidad le pareciera gracioso, sino que ese simple sobrenombre la hacía sentir feliz. Era extraño, no recordaba nada pero sabía que aquella mujer la adoraba y estar con ella significaba estar feliz.

-Winki.- repitió la castaña.- winki, winki, winki!.- casi gritó y continuó riendo.- Por qué te llamaría yo así?.- preguntó cuando recuperó el aliento.

-Como ya le dije, mi nombre es Wilma, pero cuando usted era pequeña no podía pronunciarlo así, solo decía Winki, y se hizo costumbre, así me ha llamado siempre.

Hermione deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder recordar aquello, pero sabía que era imposible. Se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó tiernamente, Winki correspondió al abrazo; olía como a galletas o pan, algo dulce y cálido, olía a cariño.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Harry Potter estacionó su Hummer H2 Roja frente a la mansión Granger y bajó un bouqué de flores diversas, había lirios blancos, rosas rojas, girasoles, azucenas rosas y margaritas púrpuras. Entró a la casa con paso seguro, y luego de saludar a los señores Granger subió al cuarto de la que había sido su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Había apelado a todas sus artimañas diplomáticas para que le permitieran verla, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que no pudieron refutar: Él era una de las constantes en la vida de Hermione, en orden cronológico él la había conocido antes que cualquiera, así que si alguien podía hacerla recordar un poco era él.

Necesitaba saber si era la misma Hermione de siempre, quería estar seguro hasta dónde alcanzaban las posibilidades de que fuera la misma pese a todo. Pensó en su experimento y mil recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, recordó cuando a los nueve años él y la castaña habían jugado a ser novios, y cómo frente a un estante cubierto de las mismas flores que él llevaba en brazos ella había elegido una en particular, y dijo que sería su emblema y su flor favorita para siempre. Espero que cumplas tus promesas, pensó Harry justo antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Se encontró con una escena extraña, Winki, la nana de Hermione, estaba sentada en la cama con la castaña prácticamente en las piernas, como si fuera un bebé.

-Lamento interrumpir.- se disculpó el ojiverde.

-No se preocupe, joven Harry, yo debo ir a preparar el desayuno.- dijo Winki y se levantó con cuidado de la cama.

Hermione contempló a Harry a penas un segundo, y aferró su mano al brazo de su nana. No quería que se fuera, era la primera persona que sentía familiar, le daba miedo quedarse con otro desconocido aquel día.

-Tranquila, niña, no pasa nada.- Hermione la miró inquieta y la nana le habló en un susurro de complicidad.- si necesitas ayuda, grita y vendré volando.

Finalmente la castaña deshizo el agarre de su mano y dejó que la anciana saliera de la habitación.

Harry dudaba entre acercarse o no; su cerebro le decía que se mantuviera alejado, pero su corazón necesitaba abrazar a su mejor amiga, su casi hermana.

Decidió que era mejor ser prudente, algo muy poco común en él, así que se acercó al escritorio y depositó sobre él el ramo de flores.

Hermione lo observó intrigada, quién sería aquel tipo? Era muy alto, tenía la piel blanca, el cabello negro como la tinta y los ojos verdes… recordó que el color verde la hacía sentir algo, sería en un vago recuerdo de los ojos de aquel chico? No, sabía que no, no era por eso. Harry se acercó un poco a ella y en su boca se dibujó su mejor sonrisa.

-Hermione, soy Harry Potter.- se presentó él.- el chico más guapo de toda gran Bretaña.- completó alzando las cejas cómicamente.

Hermione sonrió divertida.

-Mucho gusto, Harry Potter.- respondió ella.

Cuando se había acercado a su padre había notado en él un olor a maderas frescas que la hizo sentir protegida y querida; cuando se había acercado a su madre notó el olor de su cabello como rosas de castilla, y supo que aquella mujer la amaba como a su vida; con Winki había pasado algo similar, así que decidió probar suerte.

Sin avisar ni nada se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó enterrando su cara en el hombro del chico. El pelinegro se sorprendió un poco, pero devolvió el abrazo fraternalmente. Olía a hierba fresca, a trigo fresco, y supo que estaba completamente segura con él y que ambos tenían un fuerte lazo.

-Te extrañé.- susurró Harry a su oído.

-Yo no te extrañé pero supongo que debería haberlo hecho.- dijo ella sonriendo un poco.- aunque claro, nadie puede culparme de mis actos, no recuerdo nada, así que tengo algo así como Inmunidad Diplomática con el mundo.

Harry soltó una carcajada de regocijo, comenzaba a entrever en aquella chica a la verdadera Hermione.

-Traje esto para ti.- dijo él guiándola hasta las flores.- escoge una.- indicó señalando el escritorio.

-Dijiste que eran para mí, todas.- dijo ella con tono acusador.

-Sí son para ti, pero hay que escoger cuál te pondremos en el cabello.- explicó Harry con dulzura.

La castaña contempló la variedad de flores, una por una, y un sentimiento de _Deja Vù_ se apoderó de ella, sentía que ya había vivido aquella escena, pero obviamente no podía estar segura puesto que no recordaba nada.

Momentos después se decidió.

-Quiero esta.- dijo levantando en su mano un delicado lirio blanco.- me gustaría decir que es mi flor favorita, pero no estoy segura de ello.

Harry la miró anonadado, había escogido la misma! Un lirio blanco, la misma flor que hacía ya ocho años.

-Pues de hecho es tu flor favorita.- dijo él y ella lo miró incrédula.- es verdad, siempre te gustaron los lirios.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente, ese descubrimiento le daba esperanzas… no de recordar, pero sí de ser la misma persona que todos creían era ella.

-Puedes contarme cómo nos conocimos?.- preguntó ella y vió a Harry dudar un momento.

-Podría hacerte daño, ya sabes, saber algo que no recuerdas… no quiero que te pase nada.

-Anda, sólo sobre ti, no tienes que contarme nada más, no me pasará nada.- dijo ella persuasivamente.- además no vamos a decir nada, verdad? Nadie se va a enterar.

Harry sonrió al escucharla hablar así, era ese exactamente el mismo argumento que utilizaba siempre que quería sonsacarlo; desde aquella vez en que se habían conocido y ella lo había convencido de robar un poco de pastel, hasta la primera vez que se fugaron juntos de sus casas para ir de fiesta.

-Está bien.- cedió él a pesar de saber cuáles eran las indicaciones del médico.

-Comienza, te escucho.- dijo ella sentándose cómodamente en el piso alfombrado.

Harry tomó asiento junto a ella y sacó un largo cigarrillo, lo encendió y aspiró una honda calada.

-Oye, yo fumo?.- preguntó ella al notar que se le hacía agua la boca al observar a su "amigo" fumando.

-Ammm, pueees…- Harry no sabía que debía decirle, así que optó por la verdad.- sí, desde los 16.

-Valla…- respondió ella, pero como no sacara nada de sus memorias, tomó un cigarro de la cajetilla de su amigo y lo encendió.- al menos recuerdo como hacer esto.

Harry comenzó con la historia, omitiendo los detalles en cuanto a los gustos de la castaña, como la música, sus bandas y demás cosas, se remitió a hablar solo de él y lo que habían vivido juntos; desde su robo de pastel de chocolate a los seis años, sus primeros dientes flojos, los campamentos en el jardín de los Potter, su juego de ser novios, y su primer beso…

-Tú me diste mi primer beso?.- preguntó ella, desconcertada.

-Sí.- respondió él con una carcajada.- en realidad fue un beso de niños, teníamos diez años.

-Y qué pasó después?

-Corrimos al baño a lavarnos la boca.- dijo Harry ahogando las risas.- me dijiste que no te gustaba intercambiar babas con nadie y que el beso no había sido tan genial como parecía en las películas.

La tarde siguió su curso entre risas y anécdotas desconocidas; en cierta forma ella las sentía muy ajenas, como si le hablaran de la vida de alguien más, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ella era capaz de hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, reconocía en las historias su propia naturaleza.

-Te veré mañana?.- preguntó ella cuando el pelinegro se disponía para irse a su casa.

-Sí, claro que sí.- dijo él.

-Vendrás a mi casa?

-No.- respondió Harry.- tú irás a la escuela.- explicó él.

-Escuela?.- Hermione sintió el pánico dentro de sí misma, no se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a eso.

-Si quieres puedo pasar por ti.- ofreció el chico.- iremos juntos y te cuidaré.

-Gracias.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Theo, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Pansy y Draco escuchaban atentamente el relato de Harry, cómo su experimento había funcionado y que al día siguiente él pasaría por la castaña para ir a la universidad.

-Ven? Les dije que ella seguía siendo la misma.- dijo Luna, al tiempo que se sentaba en el cómo sillón de la habitación de Draco, junto a su novio.

-Pues eso abre muchas esperanzas.- murmuró Pansy, meditando las cosas.

-Bueno, y qué haremos? Cómo se supone que deberíamos actuar?.- preguntó Theo, presionando una colilla de cigarro contra el cenicero.

-Pues de acuerdo a lo que he visto hoy, supongo que debemos tratarla como si fuera la chica nueva.- dijo Harry, y continuó con su explicación.- yo la llevaré mañana a la escuela, y los presentaré con ella, será como volver a conocerse, sólo recuerden que hay que omitir cualquier detalle sobre sus gustos, sus preferencias y su personalidad, no creo que sea bueno que se sienta presionada a ser lo que nosotros esperamos que sea.

-Entiendo.- dijo Draco, después de darle un trago a la cerveza que tenía en la mano.- pero dado que tu experimento funcionó… por qué no hacemos otro?

Todos lo miraron confundidos, no sabían a qué se refería el rubio.

-No entiendo, qué propones?.- preguntó Neville.

-Qué les parece si antes de que Potter nos "presente" con ella convivimos un poco sin darle a saber que la conocemos y que nos conoció?

Todos seguían con cara de interrogante, no comprendían totalmente cuál era el punto.

-Vamos, que Potter nos la presente hasta el receso, antes de ello todos tendremos oportunidad de toparnos con ella de una manera u otra, el chiste es ver como reacciona, si hay algún tipo de reconocimiento, si entre tanta gente ella decidirá hablarnos a nosotros precisamente… si ella sigue sintiendo el mismo cariño aunque no nos recuerde.

Todos quedaron en silencio de nuevo, ahora comprendían el trasfondo de aquella petición; Draco quería saber si ella seguía sintiendo algo por ellos… por él. Al ver la melancólica expresión de Malfoy, resolvieron que valía la pena hacer el intento.

Un rato más tarde, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, y Draco a penas pudo dormir a causa de sus turbulentas expectativas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Astoria Greengrass leía el periódico con fecha de la mañana de un lunes de hacía mes y medio, y entre más leía una y otra vez el mismo reportaje sus sonrisa perturbada se volvía más maligna.

Era increíble cómo la suerte sonreía a su favor; al principio se había sentido realmente mal al leer el encabezado de aquella noticia por primera vez "Aparatoso accidente automovilístico en el Boulevard Costero", se había preguntado incluso si Hermione Granger moriría a causa de aquello, se había sentido culpable. Pero luego su mente había buscado la forma de protegerla de sus propios demonios; Granger seguía viva, así que no había nada que lamentar, simplemente estaba pagando por las humillaciones que le había inflingido. Además, no había sido ella quien atrofiara los frenos del auto, por Dios! Si ella no sabía siquiera lo que era un desarmador o unas pinzas. No, ella no tenía por qué sentirse culpable.

Su Hermana mayor, Daphne Greengrass había sido contratada hacía dos semanas para dirigir una joyería en Londres, razón por la que ahora su hermana radicaba allá, y razón también para que ella tuviese armadas las maletas para ir a vivir con su hermana, y estudiar en la misma universidad que el chico que la había despreciado.

Y es que en su enferma locura ella estaba decidida a conquistarlo, a que él viviera y respirara solo para ella. Sabía lo hermosa que era, y sabía que nunca, jamás en su vida, un chico se le había negado, hasta que llegó Draco Malfoy y desató dentro de ella aquella lucha incansable entre sus deseos y lo que quedaba de su cordura.

La obsesión crecía día con día, exponencialmente, como un virus, como una enfermedad incurable; Levender la había abandonado, pero no importaba, gente como ella siempre encontraba con quién estar.

Repentinamente fuertes golpes sacudieron la puerta del departamento que antes compartiera con su hermana, se levantó extrañada por la urgencia del llamado, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Viktor Krum.

No alcanzó ni a decir "hola" cuando cayó derribada al piso por la fuerte bofetada que el moreno había lanzado directo a su cara; se arrastró sobre la alfombra, tratando de ponerse a cubierto de la furia de aquel hombre.

Finalmente se levantó y sintió verdadero pánico al ver la rabia en aquel rostro.

-Qué demonios te pasa, maldita enferma!.- gritó Viktor cerrando la puerta del corredor.- Cómo pudiste, perra malnacida!

Asestó otro golpe sobre la otra mejilla de la rubia.

-Te recuerdo que yo no lo hice.- dijo ella, clavando una mirada altanera sobre él.- yo no fui la que dañó el auto.

-Me engañaste, estúpida! Me engañaste, dijiste que era el auto de ese niño idiota de Malfoy!.- gritó Viktor, tirando al piso una de las cajas apiladas junto al sofá.

-Qué? Te duele haber dañado a esa estúpida que ni siquiera te corresponde? Por favor! Ella no te quiere, ni te quiso, ni te querrá; tú y yo estamos igualmente malditos, somos igualmente culpables, ambos somos despreciados por aquellos infelices a los que deseamos!

Viktor se quedó estático; había tardado mucho en encontrarla y había sentido la agonía en sus entrañas al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Y ahora que finalmente tenía frente a él a la culpable de sus desgracias no podía evitar sentir que ella tenía razón.

Astoria se levantó hasta el frigorífico que ronroneaba en la cocina y sacó de él un par de cervezas y le ofreció una al moreno.

Viktor se empinó la bebida de un solo trago y fue a buscar más a la cocina. La tarde en Paris transcurrió rápidamente, entre alcohol, insultos y maldiciones por parte de ambos. Era casi media noche y Astoria se removió entre las sabanas, acurrucándose sobre el varonil pecho de Viktor Krum, éste la jaló del cabello y la besó con violencia. Estaban juntos en aquello, cada quién luchaba por lo que quería, ambos estaban malditos, y por qué no podían disfrutar dos almas corruptas del deseo carnal insatisfecho? Por qué no podían los malditos compartir su maldición?

El plan estaba trazado, ahora solo faltaba comenzar a mover las piezas, como en un elaborado juego de ajedrez.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	16. Primer encuentro

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Capítulo 16!**

**Nenas, mil disculpas x el retrazo, pro sinceramente hay tres razones para ello: 1) Me costó mucho escribierlo, así que lo reedité como cien veces xD 2) La universidad me está matando! Si quieren escribier un fic, tener vida social y no morir de sueño, NO estudien Economía y Finanzas Internacionales ¬¬ 3) Mi lap está loca! La muy desgraciada entró en coma, a cada rato m hace panchos, pro creo q ya está arreglada :) Aunq sospecho q es bipolar ¬¬**

**En fin, mil gracias por sus Review's!**

**Yo se que se extrañan los conciertos, pero volverán pronto ;D **

**Yeah! 14 Review's para el cap pasado! Gracias! Stamos a uno d llegar a 100 n.n**

Tormenta obscura: Gracias x tu coment nena! Spero q t guste el cap :) si, tienes razón, las canciones d Within Temptation son Wow! GE-NIA-LES… sigue leyendo y dejando tus opiniones, son muy importantes :)

Mona-Granger:Creeme, antes d q todo quede como debe ser pasarán muchas cosas ;D Spero q t guste el cap, y por supuesto q m dejes un review :)

AndreaB: Gracias x el review :D No, mi accidente no fue así… lamentablemente yo si lo recuerdo todo :S hahaha, pro bno, lee y ojalá t guste, speraré cn ancias un review (más grande hahahaha).

BlackDaphne: Yeah! Y no sabes como disfruto yo q m regales un review, d verdad, Gracias! T.T … Lo d los paramédicos lo relaté desde mi propia experiencia xD (yo no soy paramédico, pro me atendieron ellos) m alegra saber q lo hice d la forma adecuada… spero q t guste el cap, y por supuesto, spero otro lindo review!

Le Chevalier de la Rose: Wow! Gracias x el review y x leer sta historia :) Spero tu opinión d este cap.

Beatrix Malfoy: Hahahaha, tus locas ideas m hacen pensar q yo stoy más loca hahaha xk casi le atinaste, pro no todo s tn fácil :) Gracias por dejarme tu opinión, Y prepárate para odiar más a Krum! Ho, y m alegra q stes descubriendo este tipo d música, utopía es una canción Hermosa! Regálame un review, spero q t guste el cap.

Andy Swan: Hahahaha, desperté tus instintos asesinos contra Astoria y Krum! Yeah! Grax x el review, spero q sigas dejando más :) m levantan el ánimo hehehe. Spero q t guste el d hoy :)

Deborah Malfoy: Spero q la historia t siga gustando, y claro, q sigas dejando review's xD Y stoy segura d q podrás escribir una historia fascinante, solo es cosa d q t llegue la inspiración :) A veces tarda, pro siempre llega, y cuando lo haga, staré feliz d leer tu historia :)

SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy: Q bno q t encantó! M encanta q t encante hahahaha Si, Draco y Luna como amigos m encantan, son tan opuestos q ufff, es una bna combinación hehehe… y please, no m mates, no pude actualizar pronto T.T… mjor deja un review :) Spero q ste cap tmbn t encante.

Maletina: Siii, siempre akí, gracias x seguir este fic! Suerte cn tus exámenes :) Si sacas todo con 10 le diré a Draco q t invite a salir xD N fin, aki stá el cap, spero impaciente tu review.

Danae Black: Si, yo c q ese par d malditos no entienden un No por respuesta… pro si no fuera así no habría historia hehehe, n fin, m va muy bn cn mi banda :) hasta eso q hacemos mucho ruido en todos lados hahaha, spero q t guste el cap :) y q sigas dejando tus opiniones!

dArKaNgEl1911: Hahahaha, ya somos dos q luchamos contra nuestras computadoras y sus deseos suicidas xD Yo tmbn odio la mía hehehe Spero q t guste el cap, y claro, tmbn spero tu próximo review :)

Clamp-Girl: Hahahaha, no llores nena! Ya akí sta el cap :D M encantan tus review's! Spero q sigas dejándome muxos hehehe… oie, y una duda, qué significa PNC? Lo dices en todos tus reviews pro no tngo ni idea d q kieres decir hehehe Disfruta el cap!

Dante18: Gracias por tu coment, niño! Sí, la amistad cn Harry es como una relación d hermanos siempre m ha gustado visualizarlos así… n fin, gracias por el halago, m emociona q lo digas hahahaha, Yo tmbn extraño poner los conciertos, pro t prometo q volverán pronto :) Deja un review, spero q t guste el cap :)

SOUNDTRACK Para hoy:

Iwal q la vez anterior, sólo es como "ambientación" hehehe, pro spero q les guste :)

° Like a Stone, de Audioslave… s la q scuché mientras scribía :) y creo q describe muy bn lo q siente Draco.

"_On my deathbed I will prey  
To the gods and the angels  
Like a pagan to anyone  
Who will take me to heaven  
To a place I recall  
I was there so long ago  
The sky was bruised  
The wine was bled  
And there you led me on__"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione despertó rápidamente al escuchar la molesta alarma del reloj; los nervios hacían presa de ella, una tenue claridad se filtraba por la ventana abierta de su habitación. Decidió darse un baño para aclarar sus ideas. Le parecía increíble que a tan solo dos míseros días de haber salido del área de recuperación sus padres tuvieran la infamia de enviarla a la escuela cuando ella estaba muerta de miedo. El agua golpeaba su cuerpo así como sus pensamientos se agolpaban con violencia en su mente, creando un vórtice de expectativas incoherentes.

Qué pasaría cuando pisara la universidad sin saber quién era? Pensó en las posibilidades; tal vez en su "vida pasada" (Como le gustaba llamarla) había sido una inadaptada social, o una nerd come-libros, quizás una niña ejemplar y tonta… o peor aún: qué tal si había sido una plástica insufrible!

La sola idea le repugnaba, pese a no recordar podía sentir el rechazo ante aquella idea y supo que fuese lo que fuese jamás habría podido ser superficial y estúpida.

Salió de la ducha envuelta en un gran toallón blanco ceñido a su cuerpo, se colocó el albornoz y observó por la ventana. Un maravilloso blanco acolchado se extendía en todas direcciones y la emoción la embargó: prácticamente era la primera vez que veía nevar.

Casi corrió hasta el armario, dispuesta a encontrar un atuendo que le permitiera salir a jugar en la nieve, abrió las puertas de par en par y una mueca de extrañeza se formó en su rostro.

Por todos lados había ropa extraña: jeans desgarradísimos, abrigos obscuros, blusas de colores fuertes con toques de negro, montones de corsés en todos los estilos, pantalones de cuero, mini faldas de todos tipos: con holanes, de mezclilla, militares, de gabardina… también el calzado la dejó atónita: botas, botas y más botas; militares, de cargo, con broches, de gamuza, de piel, con tacones, de piso, altas, bajas, elegantes, clásicas, antiguas, vanguardista, de alto diseño, rudas, delicadas, de todas. Pero lo que definitivamente le abrió la boca de asombro fue el explorar las numerosas gavetas; tenía pulseras de cuero, muñequeras negras, collaresw antiguos, con estoperoles, con detalles metálicos, sombreros, gafas de sol, millones de bufandas y pashminas en todos los colores, texturas y estilos habidos y por haber, también un alhajero lleno de anillos con motivos extraños: calaveras, cruces invertidas, enormes piedras engarzadas en plata y prendedores para el cabello que tenían más aspecto de joyas que de otra cosa.

Y entonces, por primera vez, como si tuviera alguna especie de epifanía divina, se dedicó a contemplar su alcoba. Posterds con imágenes extrañas pendían de las paredes; algunos sólo tenían nombres muy extraños, y otros contenían imágenes surrealistas de obscuridad. Todo era demasiado negro; las estrellas pintadas en el techo, las cortinas de terciopelo, los muebles de ébano… hasta su edredón era negro! Con encajes victorianos incluidos.

La pregunta que rondaba su mente ya no era quién era ella, si no qué.

Observó todo el contenido del closet, analizando las cosas: Cruces invertidas, color negro, vestimenta ruda... y llegó a una conclusión.

Era satánica!

Un sonoro llamado sonó en su puerta y en seguida entró Winki cargando una bandeja con jugo, café y fruta.

-Buenos días, niña Hermione.- saludó la mujer, depositando el desayuno en la mesita de noche.- pero qué tiene? Le pasa algo? Se siente bien?.- preguntó alarmada la anciana cuando vio que Hermione tenía cara de trauma y no se movía de su lugar frente al closet.

Precavidamente la mujer se acercó a la castaña y la tomó por los hombros.

-Qué ocurre, niña?

-Nana, necesito que me digas algo muy importante…- dijo Hermione fijando sobre Winki su mirada preocupada.- Yo estoy… o estaba en una…

-Qué niña?

-Estaba en una secta satánica?.- preguntó de golpe y Winki la miró asustada.

-Pero qué cosas dice! Claro que no! Por qué ha pensado algo así, niña?.- respondió la mujer escandalizada.

-Mira esto!.- indicó Hermione señalando acusadoramente el interior del closet.- Ho por Dios, tal vez hasta haya hecho un pacto con el diablo y ni siquiera lo recuerdo.- la castaña murmuraba para sí sus terribles posibilidades sin poner atención a la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Winki.-… o haya sacrificado niños en un altar… o haya bebido sangre de gallina en un ritual de magia negra, o…

-Simplemente, tal vez, usted era… como les dicen? Ha, sí, metalera.- respondió la mujer.- Hay, niña, cómo puede pensar tantas brutalidades, usted no sería capaz de matar ni una ardilla aunque tuviera que morir de hambre. Santo Dios, matar niños? Claro que no, tranquilícese.

-Metalera?

Hermione murmuró la palabra para sí misma al tiempo que una descarga eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo entero. Metal, metal, metal… esa simple palabra le decía muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo no le decía nada. No lo comprendía, sentía esa palabra como una extensión de su propio nombre, como si fuese una definición absoluta de ella misma… pero no le encontraba la relación lógica, no recordaba el por qué.

-Será mejor que se vista o pescará un resfriado.- dijo Winki acercándose de nuevo a ella.

-Puedo pedirte un favor?.- preguntó Hermione esperanzada.

-Claro que sí, en qué puedo servirle?

-Podría… podrías, por favor, escogerme la ropa? Quiero por lo menos parecer la persona que siempre he sido.

-Usted siempre va a ser la misma niña hermosa que yo arrullé entre mis brazos desde que nació.- dijo la nana dulcemente.- Eso no lo dude nunca; y claro que eligiré su ropa, si usted se siente más segura así, está bien.

Winki sacó del colset un conjunto bastante extraño a ojos de Hermione; Unos jeans ajustados y negros combinados con una playera púrpura con la palabra "Deamn" estampada en letras blancas sobre el pecho y unas botas de piso negras con correas a los lados.

Se colocó las prendas en el cuarto de baño y se ruborizó un poco al contemplar la diminuta lencería de encaje negro que sostenía en sus manos, en verdad era tan impúdica? Trató de arreglar su cabello, lo ató en una cola de caballo; pensó que su aspecto era lamentable, así que abrió la gaveta para buscar algo con qué mejorarlo. Encontró un enorme estuche de maquillaje, y guiada por su inteligencia, decidió utilizar los que se veían más gastados, seguro que aquellos eran los más comunes en ella. Olisqueó algunos perfumes y se decidió por una rociada de Chanel Chance. Salió de nuevo a la habitación.

Hasta ahí todo le parecía casi normal, hasta que la nana colocó más cosas sobre la cama: una extraña bufanda de estambre negro con hebras plateadas, un abrigo corto y negro que le recordaba a la versión femenina de las chaquetas que usaban los soldados nazis; un par de pulseras que no eran más que tiritas con las palabras "Metallica" y "Iron Maiden" estampadas sobre fondo negro, un par de aretes de plata largos y delicados, una boina púrpura como la blusa y finalmente un anillo que llamó poderosamente su atención.

Era grueso, un aro giraba en torno a otro; el aro que giraba exponía una sucesión de estrellas negras; tomó el anillo entre sus manos e hizo girar la constelación de estrellas. Ese objeto trataba de evocar un recuerdo que no lograba acudir a su mente, frustrada por ello lo detuvo sobre su palma y vió unas diminutas letras grabadas por dentro "Metal4Life".

-Era su anillo de la suerte.- explicó Winki al ver su acongojada expresión.- nunca salía sin él.

Hermione se colocó el anillo en el dedo medio de la mano izquierda, y fue como si conectara un trozo de su vida directo a su corazón. Tal vez si indagara un poco, si Winki le contara sobre aquel objeto, si… En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta, Harry Potter entró como si fuera su propia casa.

-Buenos días, Herms!.- saludó a la castaña con un cálido abrazo.

-Buenos días, Harry.- respondió ella sonriendo maliciosamente.

Evidentemente si alguien podía contarle a detalle sobre aquel anillo, ese era Harry Potter; así que decidió no decir nada más, se colocó los extraños accesorios y salió con Harry de la habitación.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Nervioso?.- preguntó Theo con una sonrisa burlona.- Parece que en cualquier momento vas a vomitar, y arruinaras tu elaborado vestuario!

-Cállate, idiota.- respondió Draco fulminándolo con la mirada.- emmm, de verdad te parece que me arreglé mucho?.- preguntó dudando un poco y el castaño estalló en carcajadas.

-Tranquilo, hermano, solo lo decía para molestarte.- dijo Theo.- te aseguro que si yo fuera una chica, saldría contigo.- remató riendo de nuevo.

-Sin duda serías la mujer más horrenda del mundo.- declaró Draco riendo también.

Llegaron a las puertas de la universidad y buscaron estacionamiento cerca de la entrada, aún era muy temprano, pero Luna, Ginny, Pansy y Neville ya se encontraban esperándolos en uno de los jardines.

-Todo va a salir bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte.- dijo Theo con tono sincero, para después continuar riendo de nuevo.- o acaso el gran Draco Malfoy no puede enamorar a la misma chica dos veces?

Draco no le respondió, simplemente se remitió a darle un puñetazo "rudamente amistoso" sobre el hombro y ambos se encaminaron hacia los demás.

-No creo que haya ningún problema.- decía Ginny a los demás.- después de todo, si lo pensamos bien, nadie nos habla por ser "extraños" así que es muy poco probable que alguien se acerque a incomodar a Hermione.

-En eso tienes razón, así que no creo que debamos preocuparnos.- secundó Luna.

-Hola.- saludaron Draco y Theo al mismo tiempo.

-Listo para tu experimento?.- Preguntó Neville al rubio.

-Por Dios! Claro que no está listo, nadie podría estar listo para algo así.- respondió Pansy abrazando a su amigo.

-Bueno.- analizó Theo.-, uno nunca está preparado para comer hasta que tiene el plato enfrente, o para hacer un examen hasta que lo tienes en tus manos, o para ir al baño, hasta que…

-Sí, ya entendimos, Theo.- dijo Pansy rodando los ojos.- el punto es que todo saldrá como tenga que salir.

-Y quién tendrá el primer turno?.- preguntó Theo, cambiando de tema.

-Nosotras.- dijo Luna, señalando a Ginny y a ella.

Ginny y Luna tomarían a primera hora clase de finanzas con la castaña, luego Neville la encontraría en Relaciones Diplomáticas, seguido de Pansy que coincidiría con ella en Economía, y finalmente Draco, justo antes del receso, en Teoría Política.

Qué envidia sentía el rubio por Potter, que era el único que compartía todas sus clases con la castaña.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La Hummer roja se estacionó en un lugar bastante alejado de la entrada; Harry bajó y abrió la puerta de su amiga para seguir con la conversación interrumpida por las maldiciones que su amigo le había lanzado al "idiota de Zabini" (A ella no le constaba cuán idiota era el tipo, pero solo con verlo ya le había caído mal) cuando le había ganado un excelente cajón de estacionamiento.

-Tú tranquila, no pasará nada, y yo estaré contigo en todo momento.- le dijo el pelinegro cuando extendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar.- además, piénsalo! Ahora puedes ser quien tu quieras, tienes inmunidad diplomática con el mundo, no?

-Cierto.- dijo ella sonriendo ante su chiste privado.- Pero la verdad me da miedo.

-Miedo de qué? De decepcionar a la gente que te conoce?.- inquirió Harry, clavando sus ojos verdes en los castaños de ella.- créeme, a la Hermione que yo conozco le vale un pito lo que los demás piensen de ella, siempre y cuando ella se sienta feliz con lo que es.- Hermione lo miró un poco más animada.- Prueba a ir conociendo gente, reinvéntate, haz lo que quieras pero se tu misma; yo se que eso es algo que nunca vas a olvidar.

Más tranquila, caminó junto al moreno hasta su primera clase. Con la incertidumbre que sentía hasta se olvidó de preguntarle por el dichoso anillo de la suerte.

Observó a toda la gente en el salón, y se sintió decepcionada al no encontrar a nadie que se le hiciera medianamente familiar; pero recordando las palabras de Harry, decidió que eso no importaba. Se sorprendió gratamente al ser capaz de resolver el primer ejercicio de clase a la perfección, ya iba por el segundo cuando la puerta se abrió intempestivamente.

-Sentimos llegar tarde, pero…

-Ginny tenía una diarrea terrible.- completó una chica rubia parada junto a la puerta. Le divirtió notar que la pelirroja, Ginny seguramente, le lanzaba una mirada indignada.

-Sí profesora, y si sumamos a eso la uña enterrada de Luna, era imposible que llegáramos a tiempo.- dijo Ginny sonriendo con prepotencia.

La llamada Luna clavó una mirada asesina sobre la pelirroja, la profesora rodó los ojos y les indicó con un ademán fastidiado que pasaran.

Ambas chicas desfilaron hasta sentarse justo en las bancas que había detrás de ella y Harry.

-Uñas enterradas son las que tendrás tú cuando te arañe la cara, Ginevra.- murmuró Luna amenazadoramente.

-Te lo merecías.- dijo Ginny muy pagada de sí misma.- Diarrea, por Dios! Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Ahora cada vez que salga pensarán que estoy atacando el baño con un torrente de desechos estomacales… pero por lo menos me queda el consuelo de que si no me acompañas será porque tu uña enterrada no te permite caminar.- terminó con una risita.

Hermione escuchó atentamente para ver si decían algo más (N/A: Algo más coherente XD), pero ambas guardaron silencio; entonces Una chispa brilló en la atribulada mente de Hermione. Ginny y Luna vestían de forma similar y distinta al mismo tiempo, y descubrió que dentro de todo también se veían parecidas a ella. La rubia llevaba una falda hasta la rodilla hecha por gasas desgarradas artísticamente, una etérea blusa rosa pálido, botas sin tacón hasta las rodillas, un abrigo negro y una pashmina color crema. De alguna forma sintió aquello muy natural.

Ginny sencillamente iba de jeans negros, botas de tacón de aguja y un abrigo rojo sangre a juego con sus cabellos. Observó de reojo y pudo descubrir, anudadas a sus muñecas, un par de pulseras idénticas a las suyas.

En toda la clase no pudo concentrarse, las dos chicas que tenía detrás de sí no dejaban de dar vueltas en sus pensamientos.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la hora, y tomada del brazo de Harry caminó hasta su siguiente clase.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Relaciones Diplomáticas, era el título que se leía en la puerta del aula, al fondo del pasillo.

Pasaron justo a tiempo, antes de que un profesor de aspecto temible les cerrara la puerta en la cara.

-Llegas tarde, Potter.- dijo el profesor secamente.

Era un hombre de cabellos negros, largos, y piel blanca, sus ojos eran como dos escarabajos negros y brillantes.

-Lo siento, profesor Snape.- respondió Harry, clavándole una mirada de odio.- Pero no todos podemos volar en escoba hasta acá.- añadió con un murmullo mal intencionado, ganando las risas de sus compañeros de clases.

-Un punto menos en tu examen, Potter, haz el favor de sentarte y poner atención.- dijo el profesor y se volteó a escribir en la pizarra.

Aquel hombre era sin duda una de aquellas personas esporádicas que con solo mirarlas se ganaban la antipatía de Hermione Granger. Tomaron asiento silenciosamente junto a la ventana, al lado de un chico altísimo de cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros y sonrisa cálida.

-Alguien puede decirme cuál es la etimología de Diplomacia?.- preguntó el profesor, y la mano de Hermione salió disparada sobre su cabeza, Snape la contempló atentamente y asintió en señal de aprobación.

-Es una palabra de origen anglosajón, por lo tanto no tiene una etimología propiamente dicha.

Snape la observó recelosamente y murmuró disgustado algo que sonó como a "amnesia, y yo nací ayer, eh!". La clase continuó avanzando, y Snape clavó de nuevo sus ojos de halcón sobre Harry.

-Potter, cuál es el protocolo a seguir para los tratados de libre comercio en europa central?

-Heee…. – Harry parecía tener la mente en blanco, y la mano de Hermione se alzó de nuevo, deseosa de responder.

-No hay protocolo porque la unión europea constituye el libre comercio y explotación de bienes económicos, financieros, naturales y sustentables.- dijo ella sin poder contenerse.

-No hable sin que yo se lo autorice.- advirtió amenazadoramente el profesor.- Quién puede decirme en qué año se estableció la unión europea?

De nuevo Hermione era la única con la mano levantada. Sus compañeros la observaban con cara de fastidio, menos Harry, obviamente, y el chico que estaba sentado junto a ellos.

-Alguien que no sea Granger puede responder?.- preguntó Snape.

-Bueno, si nadie lo sabe y ella sí, por qué no deja que responda?.- dijo Harry en un tono insolente de falsa inocencia.

Snape clavó sobre el ojiverde su mirada matona una vez más, y el idiota de Harry la respondió desafiante.

-Potter, sal de mi clase.- dijo Severus Snape sin dar explicaciones.

-Pero profesor…- dijo Hermione empezando a rebatir la injusticia.

-Usted cállese, Granger.- espetó Snape con la mirada furiosa.- si no quiere que la saque a usted también. Como siempre, va por la vida creyéndose superior a los demás.

-Tranquila, Hermione.- susurró Harry, para después dirigirse a Snape.- Ya me retiro, _Profesor._

-Yo también me voy.- dijo Hermione haciendo que todos la vieran con cara de espanto. Ese "como siempre" la hacía sentir más segura, algo que no había cambiado en ella pese a todo. No había dicho Harry que a ella le tenía sin cuidado lo que pensaran los demás? Hasta ese momento comprendió que era cierto, y que se sentía muy bien.- No me voy a quedar a una clase, por muy buena que sea, si no se nos da la libertad de decir lo que pensamos. Con su permiso… o sin él.- agregó la castaña levantando sus cosas retadoramente.

Snape la contempló con un odio comparado únicamente al que utilizaba con Harry; ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Alguien más quiere salir?.- preguntó el profesor furioso al resto de la clase.

-Yo también me retiro, profesor Snape.- dijo el chico que estaba sentado junto a ellos.- apoyo la opinión de mi compañera.- y salió tras de ellos.

A penas Snape cerró la puerta, pudo escuchar las estruendosas carcajadas de aquellos mocosos rebeldes resonar por el pasillo.

-Viste su cara?.- preguntó Hermione, sin importarle si el profesor lo escuchaba.

-Parecía víctima de estreñimiento!.- declaró Harry entre risas.

-Seguro que es la menopausia.- declaró el chico desconocido, riendo también.- ha, por cierto, soy Neville Longbottom.- se presentó ante Hermione.

-Hermione Granger.- respondió ella amablemente.- gracias por defender mi opinión.

Se dedicaron a tontear el resto de la hora, Neville resultó ser un chico muy divertido y sobre todo inteligente…. Al grado de que Harry casi cae dormido cuando esos dos se pusieron a discutir sobre la forma de la ONU de llevar los conflictos bélicos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Llegaron flamantemente puntuales a la siguiente clase, Economía, con la profesora Sybille Trelawnie. Harry decidió que ya era el momento de dejar que su amiga diera sus primeros pasos sola, así que tomó asiento al lado de Dean Thomas y dejó que ella se sentara en el único lugar libre: junto a Pansy Parkinson.

-Hola.- saludó la pelinegra a Hermione.

-Hola.- respondió ésta sintiéndose un poco intimidada ante la presencia de la chica.

Se veía soberbia, regia… era realmente muy hermosa, con su perfecto cabello negro, sus ojos grises y su piel pálida Hermione pensó que podría ser modelo si quisiera.

La clase comenzó con la profesora hablando sobre las curvas de oferta y demanda, y la castaña centró toda su atención en la explicación. Transcurrieron los minutos pesadamente uno tras otro, al llegar a la parte práctica, todos sacaron sus lap top's y las colocaron frente a sí. Hermione notó que en su portal de mensajería instantánea aparecían muchísimos contactos, y sintió pena al no poder recordarlos.

De pronto una ventanita comenzó a palpitar en su monitor; en ella lucía la foto de la chica que tenía al lado y un mensaje.

-Hola de nuevo, soy Pansy. No te presentes, eres Hermione Granger.- decía la pelinegra.

-Hola otra vez.- respondió Hermione.

-Entiendes de qué mierda va todo esto? No tengo idea.

-Ammm, sí lo entiendo, quieres ayuda?

Siguieron conversando silenciosamente durante un buen rato, Hermione logró responder a todas sus dudas, mientras Pansy sonreía agradecidamente.

_Pansy: Ya notaste lo horrible que es el cabello de la profesora?.- preguntó Pansy cambiando de tema._

_Hermione: Sí, es espantozo._

_Pansy: Dios! Parece que toda una familia de ardillas vive ahí jajajaja_

_Hermione: A mí me parece que de hecho su cabello es la ardilla xD_

_Pansy: Hahahahaha_

_O sea, quién rayos usa a estas alturas una permanente tan dramática? Esta mujer no sabe de tendencias._

_Hermione: Sí sabe de tendencias._

_Pansy: Eh?_

_Hermione: Sí, ella tiende a ser fea en todas sus facetas._

_Pansy: Jajajajajajajajajaja!_

_Hermione: Pero no creas, la admiro… hay que ser muy valiente para salir así a la calle!_

Un ligero carraspeo sonó detrás de ellas, voltearon al mismo tiempo para mirar aterrorizadas a su profesora molesta observando toda la conversación.

-Con que mi permanente es horrenda?.- dijo la mujer amenazadoramente.- para su información, señorita Parkinson, mis rizos son naturales.- dijo indignada.

-Osea que es defecto de fábrica.- dijo Hermione sin pensar y Pansy trató de ahogar sin éxito la estrepitosa carcajada que salió de su pecho.

-Castigadas las dos!.- gritó Trelawnie muy molesta.- Salgan en este momento de mi clase, quiero un resumen sobre los modelos económicos actuales sobre mi escritorio al terminar la clase!

Dicho esto, ambas chicas recogieron sus cosas y salieron al pasillo. Tomaron asiento en el suelo y se dispusieron a trabajar. Gracias a la ayuda de la castaña terminaron bastante rápido.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Harry salió del aula y le sonrió con complicidad.

-No puedo creerlo, Herms, a penas llevas tres horas en la escuela y ya te han sacado de dos clases.

-Hey! No es para tanto!.- dijo ella, sonriendo abiertamente.- prometo portarme bien, además tú tienes más tipo de chico rebelde que yo.

Ella se colgó del brazo de su amigo y el pelinegro la guió hasta un curioso salón circular. Había butacas acomodadas en media luna, y un podio se alzaba al frente.

Hermione caminó hasta quedar justo en un extremo de la media luna, en la última banca hacia la derecha, Harry se sentó a su lado y en seguida la profesora Minerva McGonagall entró al aula.

Teoría Política, escribió con caligrafía elegante en la pizarra, y se colocó frente a sus alumnos, en el podio.

-Como ya les había dicho.- comenzó McGonagall.- hoy tendremos clase práctica, un pequeño debate. Abrimos: Qué es primero? El gobierno o el estado?

La pregunta flotó unos segundos en el aire, nadie iniciaba la discusión. Harry sabía que aquella clase en particular era la preferida de la castaña, así que con un apretón de mano instó a Hermione a que respondiera.

-Dígame, señorita Granger.- dijo la profesora al ver la mano levantada de Hermione.- es un placer tenerla de vuelta.- añadió con una mirada de afecto.

-Bien, evidentemente primero se constituye el gobierno como necesidad social, y a partir de ahí se instaura el estado propiamente dicho.

-Muy bien razonado.- elogió la profesora. Nadie rebatió la idea, todos parecían mostrarse de acuerdo.

Cinco…

Cuatro…

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

Contó Harry en su cabeza, y justo en ese momento la profesora habló de nuevo.

-Dígame, joven Malfoy.

Malfoy. Esa palabra reverberó en el cerebro de Hermione, la hizo sentir diferente, como si fuese una dulce poesía en el viento. Malfoy…

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo.- declaró un chico rubio con voz arrogante, a quien Hermione no se dignó a ver.- Sin estado no habría necesidad de un gobierno, éste surge a partir de que el estado requiere orden jurídico.

-Difiero.- dijo Hermione, decidida a defender su punto de vista, sin esperar a que la profesora le diera la palabra.- Si no hay gobierno, cómo se puede decir que exista un estado? Se llama anarquía, Malfoy.- dijo ella, aún sin mirarlo, disfrutando de alguna forma pronunciar ese nombre.

-Precisamente, Granger.- dijo él arrastrando las palabras.- Estado de anarquía. Sin estructurar, claro, pero estado al fin y al cabo..

Las voces de los demás alumnos comenzaron a elevarse por el recinto, cada quién alegando por su propia opinión, hasta que, después de unos minutos, la profesora impuso el orden.

-Lo escuchamos, señor Nott.

-Yo creo que ambos tienen razón.- tanto Hermione como Draco clavaron en él la mirada.- No hay estado sin gobierno, ni hay gobierno sin estado, así que ambos nacen simultáneamente opuestos dentro del círculo de la evolución social.

-Y aquí tenemos la respuesta acertada.- dijo McGonagall para enfrascarse en una disertación a partir de la idea de Theo, sin notar que sus dos mejores alumnos estaban a punto de matarse con la mirada.

-No estoy de acuerdo!.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, hastiada, Hermione recorrió con la mirada toda la estancia, hasta dar con aquellos ojos infinitos.

Malfoy era una escultura de hombre, eso no podía negarlo, pero algo en él le desagradaba profundamente al tiempo que la hechizaba.

Tal vez era su mirada arrogante, sus puños crispados o la vehemencia con la que se expresaba. Sencillamente ellos chocaban como el agua y el aceite.

-Si nos remontamos a los orígenes primitivos del hombre, se constituye un estado por el simple hecho de ser seres sociales.- dijo él.

-Y se instaura un gobierno tácito para la coexistencia social, es la pauta para que se genere el estado.- rebatió ella.

-Silencio.- ordenó la profesora.- será mejor que pasemos a las tareas de hoy; formen parejas y trabajen el una redacción sobre sus premisas.

Hermione, molesta, miró a Harry, y este se volvió hacia ella para trabajar, cuando la voz de la profesora sonó de nuevo.

-Será mejor que usted y Malfoy trabajen juntos, será interesante leer su redacción.- dijo la mujer, indicándole al rubio de ojos grises.

Draco soltó una maldición por lo bajo; todo estaba saliendo jodidamente mal. Primero la contradecía, luego la muy necia insistía en ganar la discusión, y como no! Su gran boca de Malfoy, marca registrada, no se había contenido para iniciar una pelea, y ahora su primer acercamiento a ella debía ser un estúpido trabajo sobre terreno hostil; y si a ello le sumamos la mirada asesina que ella le dirigía en ese momento…

-La cagué.- murmuró el rubio.

-Tranquilo, no puede ser tan malo, simplemente muéstrate como eres y deja que todo fluya.- dijo Theo.- de cualquier forma, se conocieron peleando, supongo que repetir será un buen inicio.

Draco asintió apesadumbrado, pero supo que su amigo tenía razón. Conocía a Hermione, y sabía que se sentiría profundamente insultada si él la trataba con condescendencia por su condición, así que optó por actuar tan natural como la vida misma: como si no se conocieran.

-Y bien? Qué estas esperando, Granger?.- preguntó él sobre el estruendo de los demás alumnos trabajando.

-Espero a que vengas para comenzar.- respondió ella cortante.

-Y quién te dijo que el que debe cambiar de lugar soy yo, eh?.- levantó una ceja desafiante.

-Pues te advierto que no me moveré de mi lugar, y haz lo que quieras.- refutó ella acaloradamente.

-Se calman los dos!.- dijo McGonagall, sintiendo que su irritación iba en aumento.- ambos trabajarán en mi escritorio, muévanse ya! Más les vale terminar a tiempo.

A regañadientes, ambos mudaron sus cosas hacia el escritorio, y se lanzaron una mirada de profunda antipatía.

Hermione sacó una hoja en blanco y comenzó a escribir con su diminuta letra.

-McGonagall necesitará un microscopio para leer eso.- dijo Draco, despectivamente.- no podrías remitirte a escribir como la gente normal?

-Mi letra no tiene nada de malo.- dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada.- además, dudo mucho que me superes en gramática y ortografía.- remató ella sonriendo altaneramente.

-Con quién crees que estás hablando? Claro que no te supero, yo escribo con alfabeto castellano, no con jeroglíficos, así que es difícil ganarte.

Una mirada fiera flameó en los ojos de la castaña, impactando contra los ojos de acero de Draco.

-Muy bien, si piensas que puedes hacerlo mejor, inténtalo.- retó ella, con sorna.

Sin decir nada, Draco tomó una nueva hoja y estampó el título con una caligrafía elegante, soberbia y perfecta. Hermione sintió una oleada de coraje dispararse por su cuerpo.

-Y bien? Es lo suficientemente perfecto para ti, o prefieres intentarlo tú misma?.- preguntó él con autosuficiencia.

-Me da igual, solo quiero terminar el trabajo.- respondió ella, ocultando su orgullo herido.

Sacar un consenso entre sus opiniones fue una tarea titánica, pero al observar que solo quedaban escasos 15 minutos de clase, decidieron ceder un poco para ponerse de acuerdo. Muchas palabrotas, reclamos e infantilismos después sonó el timbre nuevamente.

-Debió dejar que la señorita Granger colaborara.- observó McGonagall cuando Draco le entregó la hoja del trabajo.

-Ho, claro que colaboró!.- dijo Draco con sorna, observando a la castaña de reojo.- no se que hubiera sido de mi inspiración si ella no hubiese estado murmurando palabrotas todo el rato.- terminó él sonriendo de lado.

-Claro que no dije ninguna palabrota!.- se defendió Hermione, molesta.- de hecho, yo le dicté prácticamente todo el trabajo; además, considerando el pobre léxico de Malfoy, es comprensible que me pida ayuda para encontrar sinónimos de sí mismo.- finalizó sonriendo ante la mirada fulminante del rubio..

-Sabe?.- dijo Draco, inclinándose hacia la profesora con aire confidencial.- Granger cree en el esclavismo y lo aprueba, de hecho yo solo fui su peón, su mano de obra.- terminó él teatralmente.- y ni siquiera me dio las gracias.

-Qué demonios estás diciendo? Claro que yo no apruebo ningún esclavismo! Y si tuviera que tener un esclavo, definitivamente no serías tú!.- ahora las mejillas de la castaña estaban completamente enrojecidas.

-Tienes razón, para poder mandar a un esclavo debes ser superior a él; definitivamente tú nunca podrías mandarme.- dijo Draco, a estas alturas ya sin mirar siquiera a McGonagall.

-Eres un…

-Malfoy! Granger! Podrían callarse de una vez?.- estalló la profesora hastiada.- Qué no pueden hacer nada más que discutir? Deberían intentar por lo menos parecer civilizados; salgan de mi clase antes de que decida castigarlos!

Ambos salieron del aula con sus respectivos amigos, no sin antes dedicarse una mutua mirada de odio fulminante.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Y ese tipo qué?.- preguntó Hermione a un contrariado Harry en un murmullo.

-Es Draco Malfoy, por qué?

-Me cae mal.- respondió ella sin más.

Harry casi se cae de la impresión, eso era algo que no esperaba.

-Por qué te cae mal?

-Solo míralo!.- dijo ella, indignada.- es el típico prepotente, mimado, hijo de papi! Superficial, estúpido , que se siente superior a los demás.

-No puedes juzgar a alguien por su apariencia.- trató de apaciguarla el ojiverde.

-Pues sí puedo, y lo estoy haciendo.- dijo ella testarudamente. Harry había olvidado lo terriblemente obstinada que ella podía llegar a ser.

-Pero, Herms…- este tipo de situaciones eran las que definitivamente él no tenía ni puta idea de cómo manejar. Si ella le hubiese dicho lo mismo de cualquier otra persona, habría tenido la respuesta adecuada… pero estaban hablando de Malfoy… Malfoy! Por Dios, que ya nada en este mundo tenía sentido?

Caminaron un rato más, en silencio; hasta que Harry recordó que debía ver con urgencia a Madame Hooch, su entrenadora de Fut Ball Americano, equipo del cual él era capitán.

Después de disculparse con Hermione, asegurarle que volvería pronto e indicarle como llegar a la cafetería, salió casi corriendo, dejando a una confundida y temerosa castaña en medio del pasillo, ahora abarrotado de incontables estudiantes hambrientos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pasillo blanco… vuelta a la derecha… cruzamos el jardín… un vestíbulo… otro jardín… puerta de cristal…

Hermione repasaba en su cabeza las indicaciones de su amigo esperando no perderse, al tiempo que intentaba circular entre la multitud; llegó al segundo jardín, y para su desgracia vió dos puertas de cristal idénticas. Observó con detenimiento cada una de ellas, dudando sobre cuál era la correcta.

De pronto notó que una chica rubia, alta y delgada clavaba sus ojos con incertidumbre sobre ella. Se sintió nerviosa, como demasiado expuesta, y para su horror vio como la chica se acercaba a ella casi con precaución.

-Necesitas algo?.- preguntó cuando estuvo a poco menos de un metro, con tono cortante.

-En realidad yo… bueno; podrías decirme cómo llego a la cafetería?.- preguntó Hermione, un tanto insegura.

La chica rubia la miró con incredulidad, para luego mudar su expresión en una sonrisa déspota.

-Así que es cierto!.- exclamó por lo bajo con regocijo.

-A qué te refieres?.- inquirió la castaña extrañada.

-Nada, divagaciones mías.- evadió la rubia.- emmm, eres nueva por aquí?

-Supongo que sí.- dudó ella un segundo.- sí, podría decirse que soy nueva.

-Perfecto! Yo también, es mi primer día.- respondió la rubia sonriendo falsamente.- Cómo te llamas?.- preguntó, quería estar absolutamente segura de que era cierto lo que le habían dicho.

-Hermione Granger.- dijo la castaña, tendiéndole una mano que la otra chica estrechó.- y tú?

-Astoria Greengrass.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Todos los chicos se encontraban impacientes en la cafetería, a la espera de que Harry llevara a su amiga para presentarlo como Dios manda.

-Ya se tardaron, no?.- comentó Draco, mirando ansiosamente su carísimo reloj Rolex de plata.

-Tranquilo, solo van diez minutos.- dijo Luna, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Bueno, y cómo les fue? Las reconoció o algo?.- preguntó Theo, muy intrigado.

-Creo que no.- respondió Ginny, haciendo un puchero de pesar.

-Aunque yo creo que de alguna forma le parecemos familiares.- dijo Luna.

-Pues parece que en mi caso nos caimos bien.- declaró Pansy sonriendo.

-Supongo que conmigo fue algo parecido, aunque como no somos taaaan cercanos, es difícil saberlo.- continuó Neville.

En ese momento, Draco, que observaba atentamente la puerta del lugar, dejó caer con un estruendo metálico el tenedor que sostenía frente a su boca; sorprendidos, los demás voltearon a ver qué ocurría.

De los labios de Ginny, Pansy y Luna escaparon sendas maldiciones; Theo y Neville abrieron la boca con desconcierto, y Draco… el simplemente no podía creer lo que veía.

Que el infierno se congelara! Qué hacía Hermione ahí con Greengrass?

-Qué demonios está pasando aquí?.- exclamó Ginny, apretando los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar.

-Qué hacer esa perra aquí?.- secundó Luna.

-No, no, no, la pregunta es, qué coño hacen ellas dos juntas?.- dijo Pansy a punto de levantarse de la mesa.

Observaron como Astoria y Hermione tomaban asiento en una mesa al fondo, junto con un chico alto, fornido y de corto cabello negro como sus ojos.

Todos estaban paralizados, sólo se escuchó el crujir de los puños de Draco al cerrarse furiosamente al tiempo que Viktor Krum susurraba algo al oído de Hermione y ésta sonreía felizmente.

En ese momento llegó Harry, agitado y con el cabello revuelto.

-Y Hermione? No está con ustedes?.- preguntó el ojiverde, preocupado y buscando a su amiga en la mesa.

Nadie le respondió, y lentamente se giró hacia donde todos observaban, presa de un terrible presentimiento.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Y nunca tuviste amigos o algo así? Por qué estabas sola?.- preguntó Astoria inocentemente.

-Sí tengo.- aseguró Hermione.- solo que… bueno, no los recuerdo.

-Y ellos no se han dignado a buscarte?.- preguntó Viktor, haciéndola sentir miserable.- qué clase de amigos tendrías!

-Pues… bueno, supongo que será por mi situación… técnicamente debo volver a conocer a todos.- explicó la castaña.

-Pues por lo menos deberían tener la delicadeza de presentarse contigo, no? Así cualquiera diría que no pretenden estar contigo de nuevo… tal vez nunca te quisieron en realidad.- susurró a su oído Astoria, maliciosamente.

Hermione no supo qué responder; y le dolía, le dolía porque en el fondo sentía que tenía razón, después de todo, Harry era el único que la había buscado, y él no había mencionado que ella tuviese otros amigos… tal vez Harry era el único.

Algo en su pecho le decía que no era así, de alguna forma sabía que había sido una chica muy querida; y la frustración se desató en ella de nuevo, al no poder defender esa idea por su falta de memoria.

Cruzó rápidamente la distancia de un lado a otro de la cafetería, hasta quedar de pié detrás de la castaña.

-Hermione.- dijo, y un destello en sus ojos verdes se clavó sobre la rubia Astoria.

-Harry!.- saludó ella, aliviada de tener a su amigo cerca de nuevo.- Mira, te presento a Astoria y a Viktor, los acabo de conocer y me invitaron a comer con ellos.- explicó Hermione.

-Ya veo, un placer.- murmuró el ojiverde con tono cortante.

Astoria se levantó de la mesa, y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Harry la jaló un par de metros más alla.

-Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo?.- preguntó, apenas conteniendo su furia.- para empezar, qué rayos haces tú aquí?

-Mira, Potter, te prohíbo que me hables en ese tono.- respondió la rubia, amenazante.

-Tú a mí no me prohíbes nada, zorra.- siseó Harry sombríamente.- El que pone las condiciones soy yo, y yo soy el que te prohíbe que vuelvas siquiera a mirar a Hermione, no te le vuelvas a acercar.

-Pues habrá que dejar que ella decida a quiénes prefiere, no?.- dijo Astoria con voz aniñada y perversa.- Ho! Cierto! No lo recuerda!

-No trates de aprovecharte de eso, ella recordará pronto.- dijo Harry, deseando que sus palabras fuesen ciertas.- Y en todo caso, ella va a seguir siendo mil veces mejor que tú, con recuerdos o sin ellos.

La rubia clavó sus ojos azul acuoso sobre los verdes de él, con indignación.

-Ella no es mejor que yo.- murmuró apretando los dientes.

-Sí lo es, por eso la odias. Ahora, será mejor que tú y el cromañón de tu amigo se mantengan lejos de ella.

Harry se dio la media vuelta y regresó junto a la castaña.

-Mione, te voy a secuestrar.- dijo Harry, bromeando con ella.- ya estuviste un rato con tus nuevos amigos, es hora de que conozcas a los que has tenido siempre.

La mirada de Hermione se iluminó con gozo; después de todo no estaba sola. Se despidió educadamente de Viktor y de Astoria y avanzó hacia una mesa bastante particular.

En ella estaban las dos chicas que habían llegado tarde a la primera clase, el chico inteligente que se salió del salón con ella y Harry, la pelinegra con la que la habían castigado en economía y otro chico que no recordaba bien de la clase de Política.

-Hermione, ellos son Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom y Pansy Parkinson.- presentó el moreno.

-Un gusto.- murmuró Hermione, insegura; después de todo, qué se supone que debes decir cuando conoces a alguien que te conoce perfectamente a ti?

-Theo, ya no había Helado, así que no te traje nada.- dijo un voz increíblemente sexy detrás de ellos.

En la posteridad, Hermione recordaría ese momento como filmado en cámara lenta, casi pudo distinguir cada mota de polvo que flotaba en el aire; se volvió hacia la voz para encontrarse con unos preciosos ojos grises de mirada obscura, piel blanca como la nieve, un hombre coronado por la plata de sus cabellos. Una sonrisa estúpida se extendió sobre su rostro… y entonces reaccionó.

-Y tú qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Hermione casi gritando; finalmente su cerebro había reaccionado, recordándole que angel bíblico no era nada más y nada menos que el bruto de Malfoy, el mismo que le había nefasteado la última clase.

-Me dispongo a comer.- respondió Draco cortantemente.

-Pero por qué aquí?.- preguntó ella, molesta.

-Por si no lo sabes, Granger, éste es un país libre, y puedo comer hasta en un inodoro si se me da la gana.- respondió Malfoy sarcásticamente, retándola.

-Pues tal vez eso sería más apropiado para ti.- dijo ella despectivamente.

-No, gracias, no comparto tus gustos.- dijo a su vez Draco, aganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la castaña, que la respondió con igual intensidad.

Mientras ellos dos sostenían su fiero duelo de miradas matonas la confusión reinaba en la mesa. Algo de verdad extraño estaba ocurriendo ahí, por qué se trataban así? Por qué se contemplaban con tanta antipatía?

"_Sigan el juego, luego les explico" _gesticuló Harry a sus confusos amigos, sin hablar.

-Este… Hermione.- dijo Harry, un poco nervioso.- Como ya sabes, este es Draco Malfoy, es amigo nuestro…- explicó el ojiverde evitando dar más detalles.

-Un placer.- dijo Draco levantando una ceja desdeñosa.

-No tienes idea.- respondió Hermione, mirándolo con ceño.

El resto del receso pasó sin más relevancias, y Hermione se sintió feliz; feliz porque no estaba sola, feliz porque las chicas parecían buenas personas, feliz porque los chicos eran agradables con ella (claro, con una rubia excepción)… feliz porque se sintió querida.

Era cierto que aquello constituía una felicidad frágil y quebradiza, pero era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La cena lucía suculenta, el suave olor de la tarta de manzana que había horneado su madre se colaba con deleite por su nariz… sin embargo aún no había probado bocado alguno.

-Hijo, no piensas comer?.- preguntó Narcissa preocupada a su rubio retoño.- Tienes fiebre? Te sientes mal? Pasa algo?

-No, madre.- respondió Draco, tratando de sonreir un poco.- solo estoy… bueno, no se cómo estoy. Puedo retirarme?

Narcissa lo contempló un segundo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, su marido, Lucius, indicó a su hijo que lo acompañase a su estudio.

Draco dudó un poco, puesto que contadas veces había entrado en la habitación; ni siquiera su madre rondaba por ahí muy seguido: era el santuario de Lucius Malfoy.

Traspasó la puerta y vio a su padre parado frente al ventanal, contemplando la playa.

-Siéntate, hijo.- dijo el hombre con voz sosegada, mientras se volvía hacia Draco.

El rubio obedeció y se posicionó sobre el sillón de cuero que estaba frente al escritorio, Lucius encendió un puro y dio una honda calada, sin tomar asiento.

-Dime, padre.- dijo Draco sin saber qué esperar.

-Hijo…- daba la impresión de que Lucius, el gran Lucius Malfoy, magnate financiero, hombre de mundo y presencia aplastante no te nía ni la más jodida idea de por dónde comenzar lo que fuera que quisiese decir.- Tu madre está muy preocupada.- soltó sin más.

-Y eso? Por qué?.- indagó Draco, intrigado.

-Verás, casi no comes, no duermes (y lo se porque escucho esa condenada guitarra toda la noche), no has salido con tus amigos, luces más pálido de lo normal… pareciera que no encuentras motivos para vivir.- explicó su padre seriamente.

Draco lo observó en silencio; no sabía qué decir, lo habían educado para ser fuerte, y estaba claudicando miserablemente. Pero dadas las circunstancias no podía hacer otra cosa… probablemente estaba decepcionando a su padre con su debilidad.

-Hijo, te hemos escuchado llorar.- el joven se sintió avergonzado por sentir expuesta su flaqueza.- Eso le preocupa a tu madre… me preocupa a mi.- declaró finalmente Lucius, clavando su mirada en aquellos ojos idénticos que pertenecían a su vástago.

Draco se sintió azorado, enormemente sorprendido: su padre lo observaba con expresión de cariño y una desconocida mirada de preocupación.

-Padre, yo… lo siento, no he sabido ser fuerte.- murmuró Draco, desviando la mirada.

Lucius lo observó enarcando una ceja.

-Es por la chica Granger, tu novia, cierto?.- no recibió respuesta.- responde, Draco.- ordenó paternalmente.

-Si, es por ella.- dijo Draco, y levantó la mirada.- me siento frustrado, dolido… desesperado. Y yo se que tal vez a ti te parezca una estupidez que no merece la pena, pero el saber que ella no está bien no me deja vivir. Lamento no ser lo que tu querías, el hombre fuerte, de acero, capaz de dirigir y controlar su propia vida.. pero mi vida es ella.- finalizó con voz melancólica.

-Yo no dije que fuera una estupidez, Draco.- refutó Lucius, y su hijo se volvió a mirarlo asombrado.- Yo también lamento que no seas lo que quería….- el joven lo contempló con sus interrogantes ojos grises.- eres mejor de lo que podría haber deseado.

Draco se puso de pie, y contra todo pronóstico, su padre lo abrazó fraternalmente, con fuerza.

-Soy el padre más orgulloso del mundo, deberías saberlo.- dijo Lucius.- Y no, no te considero débil; pero no me gusta verte sufrir. Draco, escucha bien porque no lo volveré a repetir: Tu madre es el amor de mi vida, mi otra mitad; y tú, tú fuiste mi primera ilusión de ser padre, lo único que hasta ahora me ata a la vida y me inspira a ser mejor todos los días; cuando naciste y me vi en tus ojos de niño supe que mi vida tenía un propósito, supe que todo había valido la pena; eras algo tan indefenso, tan frágil… desde entonces sólo he estado para protegerte. Ni te imaginas la emoción que sentí el día que me llamaste papá, o cuando diste tu primer paso. Gracias a tu madre y a ti soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tu madre y tú son lo que me mantiene vivo, y daría cualquier cosa para que ambos fueran completamente felices.

Draco sintió lentamente las lágrimas acudiendo a sus ojos, y por un momento sintió vergüenza, hasta que escuchó la voz quebrada de su padre.

-Te apoyaremos en lo que sea.- dijo Lucius contemplando los ojos de su hijo.- y no te sientas débil por amar, que hasta el mas fuerte necesita del amor. Yo no sería nada si no hubiera tenido la suerte de encontrar a tu madre.

-Gracias.- murmuró Draco.- gracias, papá.

Ambos recuperaron la compostura en un momento; después de todo los Malfoy no iban por la vida haciendo escenitas melosas. Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y Draco se dedicó a contar todo a su padre, tratando de encontrar una solución.

-Ya veo.- dijo Lucius, mientras encendía otro aromático puro.- bien, y qué tienes pensado?

-Nada aún… no se si fue buena idea mostrarme hostil con ella.- dijo Draco.

-Creo que es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho. Después de todo, cuando recupere la consciencia tal vez ella se sentiría insultada si la hubieses tratado con condescendencia.

Draco sonrió a su pesar, eso era exactamente lo que él había pensado: la condescendencia es para los idiotas, decía su padre.

-Deja que las cosas pasen, y lee esto.- dijo el padre entregándole un libro de pastas negras a su hijo.- quizás te ayude un poco.

Con esto último Lucius Malfoy abandonó el estudio y se dirigió a la sala, donde su flamante esposa le esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y bien?.- preguntó ella.

-Mi hijo es tan sabio como tú…- dijo él.

-Y tan fuerte como tú.- completó ella.

-Él sabrá que hacer, no debemos preocuparnos.

Ambos subieron a su alcoba, dejando atrás la noche cerrada, y a su hijo con una posible solución entre las manos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	17. Tears of the Dragon

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Capítulo 17!**

**D regreso x fin :D Please, no me odien! ****Pero es q la vida c m complica horrores!**

**Entre la uni, el trabajo, mis bronks emocionales y toda mi gama d accidentes no he podido actualizar…. Pero gracias a Merlin Bendito, ya son vacaciones! Así q ahora sí tendré tiempo :)**

**Este capítulo stá brutalmente largo O.O Pero amé escribirlo…. En serio, lo disfruté muchísimo :)**

**Espero que les guste, y que sigan leyendo esta historia, que está a punto de entrar en su recta final.**

**Agradesco cada uno de sus review's, y ya sabes, les ruego q sigan comentando, m ayuda a ser mejor :D**

**Maricela: Gracias por escribir, princesa :D Q bno q t guste el fic, please, sigue leyendo y comentando :)**

**Le Chevalier de la Rose: Hehehe, si, soy mala, no le pongo las cosas fáciles… pro si lo hiciera, todo esto sería muy aburrido XD**

**Mona-Granger: Mil grax x tu review! Hahahaha sip, lo d la secta m lo saké d la manga XD pro fue divertido, No mates a Astoria aún, esos dos ya tendrán su momento, t lo aseguro :) Y me encantó poner una linda relación Padre-Hijo entre Lucius y Draco, q bno q t gustói Sigue dejando tus lindos review's :)**

**Clamp-Girl: Hermosa! Hay, tus review's siempre m sacan una sonrisa :) Mil disculpas x tardar tanto… pro akí stoy :) Felicidades atrazadas por tu cumple hehehe, pro para reponer la tardanza, ESTE CAPÏTULO 17 ESTÁ DEDICADO PARA TI! Sigue leyendo, y claro, comentando!**

**BlackDaphne: Gracias x tu review :) hehehe, q bien q disfrutes leer este fic, no sabes cómo disfruto yo que lo leas XD Bno, respecto a la ropa, m alegra q t agraden las elecciones, yo m baso en mi forma de vestir hehehe pro soy más como Hermione… Cláro, t dejo mi mail, para q m agregues :) (Sin espacios) betsabb666 Hotmail .com**

**SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy: Hahaha siii, siempre kise ver una Hermione a la q sacaran d clases, es épico XD y bno, no soy amante d poner las cosas facilitas, x eso Draco y ella siguen como el perro y el gato… o la serpiente y el león? Hahahaha bno, sigue leyendo, please, y deja tu comentario, ya sabes, ayuda a este pobre intento d scritora hehehe**

**RoseHaledeCullen: Mil gracias x tu review! Aki stá la actualización… please, no m mates x tardar tanto, ya akí está, espero q t guste… y spero otro review!**

**Beatrix Malfoy: Huuuuy, y que lo digas! Creeme q Astoria va a saber lo que es amar a Dios en tierra santa… no sabes lo q c le viene encima cuando Hermione vuelva a ser la misma…. Solo t adelanto q va a desear jamás haber nacido :) sigue leyendo, y por supuesto, opinando!**

**Lena Hale Black: Akí de nuevo, agradeciendo tu review, t juro q m animas a scribir :) Bno, ps acá t dejo a Hermione cantando d nuevo hehehe, spero q t guste! Sigue firmando, y gracias x leer sta historia!**

El soundtrack de hoy… ya saben, super indispensable, eh!

°Amaranth, de Nightwish

°Seven Seas, de Visions of Atlantis

°Tears of the Dragon, de Iron Maiden \m/

°Memory, de Epica (Les dejo el link, ya saben, lo ponen sin espacios http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = H1qJjUUwvbY & feature = related)

Al final dejo la traducción de Tears of the Dragon y Memories… son canciones hermosas, y les recomiendo q busquen la d Seven seas.

"_Si recorder es vivir, yo viviré eternamente…_

_Porque el amor que te di, no lo borrará ni la muerte"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El joven Draco Malfoy se encontraba incómodamente roncando en el costoso sillón de cuero negro del estudio de su padre; aún vestido y con los zapatos puestos, el libro que Lucius le hubiere dado la noche anterior yacía entre sus níveas manos.

La lluvia comenzó a golpear el cristal del ventanal en ese momento y el rubio abrió lentamente los ojos. Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro cuando sintió el libro abierto sobre su abdomen.

El Diario de Noah. Era el título de aquel desgastado volumen. Para ser sinceros nunca imaginó que su padre le diese precisamente un libro como aquel; en primera instancia pensó que se trataría de un libro técnico sobre la amnesia, pero no, era nada más y nada menos que una novela trágicamente romántica.

Con duda comenzó a leerlo la noche anterior sin entender cómo supuestamente eso le ayudaría, pero poco a poco se enfrascó tanto que pasó la velada despierto hasta que hubo leído la última página.

La resolución relampagueó en sus ojos grises. En ese momento se sentía Noah Caulhoun, claro que gracias a Dios Hermione no sufría Alzheimer, pero en eso de no ser recordados por la mujer amada se sentía plenamente identificado.

Y si Noah era capaz de hacerle recordar su historia a Allie con un diario, él le haría recordar a Hermione su amor con música.

Se levantó del sillón y sintió el dolor del cuello torcido bajando por su espalda, después de darse un merecido baño llamaría a Theo, necesitaba su genio estúpido para llevar a cabo su plan.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luna caminaba apresuradamente detrás de Ginny, llegaron a la puerta de la casa Granger y la pelirroja llamó al timbre.

-Ginny, estás segura de que esto está bien?.- preguntó Luna, como meditando el por qué de haber acompañado a Ginny.

-Claro que está bien.- respondió la chica.- Después de todo qué clase de amigas seríamos si no pusiéramos de nuestra parte para ayudar a Herms?

-Pero los médicos dijeron que no debíamos contarle nada.- replicó la rubia.- tal vez esto sea un error.

-Los médicos pueden decir misa, si yo digo que mi amiga de toda la vida me va a recordar así será.- declaró la pelirroja.- además, Harry se presentó con ella y todo, qué más da que hagamos lo mismo?

Luna lanzó un suspiro resignado y acto seguido la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando ver a una Winki ataviada con su uniforme azul de siempre.

-Niña Luna, niña Ginny, qué gusto!.- saludó la mujer.- pasen.

Las dos chicas entraron a la sala de estar.

-El campo está despejado?.- preguntó Ginny con aire de confidencialidad.

-Si, niña, los señores salieron temprano y volverán hasta caer la tarde.- respondió la mujer.

-Entonces…- murmuró Luna, indecisa.

-Subiremos a ver a Herms.- dijo la pelirroja resueltamente, levantándose del sofá y subiendo las escaleras. Se detuvo un momento y se giró hacia Winki.- Por cierto…. No he desayunado…. No tendrás una de esas galletas de chocolate que te quedan divinas?.- preguntó con aspecto de niña indefensa.

-Ginevra, camina.- ordenó Luna, rodando los ojos ante el puchero de Ginny.

-Claro, niña, qué se le antoja?.- preguntó la nana, ansiosa de complacerla.

-Un vaso de chocolate caliente, un par de galletas, ho Dios!, también uno de esos brownies con crema batida…

Luna prácticamente arrastraba a su amiga escaleras arriba, mientras que la pelirroja seguía con su larga lista de comida cual niño en su carta a Santa Claus.

Entre los jaloneos de Ginny y uno que otro codazo por parte de Luna llegaron a la ultima puerta del largo pasillo del segundo piso.

Se miraron a los ojos, todavía sopesando si era correcto o no ir a contarle a Hermione sobre una vida que no recordaba en absoluto; se tomaron de la mano en acto de apoyo y llamaron a la puerta.

-Si?.- una desconcertada Hermione Granger las contemplaba con expresión de extrañeza.- Oh, pasen.- dijo, indicándoles el interior de la habitación.

Sin más preámbulos ambas tomaron asiento sobre la alfombra.

-Buen día, Hermione.- saludó Luna, seriamente.- Seguramente te preguntarás por qué estamos aquí, la cuestión es que a penas nos conoces, técnicamente hablando, pero nosotras poseemos información valiosa sobre tu identidad pasada, así que creemos que es nuestro deber informarte y orientarte respecto a los complejos…

-Luna, cállate.- la interrumpió Ginny, cortando su discurso digno del primer ministro.- va a pensar que estamos locas.

-Lo siento, es solo que estoy nerviosa.- murmuró la rubia, con expresión culpable.

-La gente cuando se pone nerviosa generalmente se muerde las uñas, mueve un pie, suda o hace cualquier cosa, pero definitivamente ninguna persona _normal_ empieza a recitar discursos políticos.- regañó la pelirroja sarcásticamente.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risita al verlas discutir así, le parecía sumamente cómico.

-Lo que Luna quería decir es que venimos a resolver tus dudas.- explicó Ginny con simpleza.

-Dudas? Cómo?.- preguntó Hermione, tomando asiento frente a ellas.

-Ahora que no recuerdas seguramente habrá muchas cosas que no entiendas o de las que tengas curiosidad, así que tu preguntas y nosotras respondemos.- dijo Luna, sonriendo cálidamente.

Así lo habían acordado con Malfoy un par de horas antes; no la forzarían a escuchar más cosas de las que ella expresamente deseaba saber, ¿y quién mejor que ellas para hacerlo? Después de todo eran las que tenían más tiempo de conocerla, después de Harry.

En ese momento la mente de la castaña estaba en blanco; prácticamente no conocía a aquellas chicas, y solo había hablado con ellas en el almuerzo del día anterior, sin embargo aquella escena le parecía tan normal…

-Entonces puedo preguntar lo que quiera?.- dijo ella, para confirmar.

-Absolutamente todo.- respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Qué significa esto?.- preguntó Hermione colocando el anillo de estrellas negras frente a ella.

Las chicas se miraron fijamente, definitivamente Herms no había cambiado, era tan directa como siempre.

-Es tu anillo de la suerte.- respondió Ginny.

-Es el anillo que te regalaron tus padres cuando tuviste tu primera presentación.- explicó Luna, y continuó al ver la mirada interrogante de aquellos ojos castaños.- Verás, desde el inicio de los tiempos hemos sido amantes de la música…. Pero no de cualquier música, sino del metal, tú tenías una banda, y ahora tienes una nueva, así que cuando dieron su primer concierto tus padres te regalaron ese anillo para que te trajera suerte y felicidad.

-Y yo que hacía en la banda?.- preguntó ella con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.- no creo que sepa tocar un instrumento…- observó nerviosa.

-Tonta.- dijo Ginny entre risas.- para tu información tocas a la perfección la guitarra y el piano desde los 9 años, compusiste tu primera canción a los 11 y tu primera presentación fue a los 14, pero en la banda eres la estrella, la vocalista.

Hermione escuchó extasiada cada descripción que hacían sus amigas respecto a lo que, según ellas, le daba sentido a su vida. Le parecía hermoso, como estar escuchando la vida de alguien más, deseando fervientemente que fuera suya de verdad. Las hizo repasar con lujo de detalle todas las presentaciones importantes que habían tenido, preguntándoles sobre las canciones, los lugares, y sobre la sensación de estar de pie en un escenario.

-Es magia pura.- declaró Luna, contemplando el vacío.- es saber que en ese momento tú eres el centro del universo, todo el mundo se detiene sólo para escucharte, y los aplausos…

-Son la ambrosía, el manjar de Dioses.- continuó Ginny con ojos felices.- no hay nada mejor que saber que la gente valora lo que haces, que les gusta lo que amas…

-Suena genial.- dijo Hermione, sintiendo tristeza por no poder recordarlo, pero felicidad por saber que era posible.

-Lo es.- respondieron las chicas.

-Bueno…. Ahora, cómo es que yo acabé metida en algo así?.- preguntó Hermione con auténtica curiosidad.

-Todo comenzó por un trabajo escolar…

**Flash Back**

_Las tres mejores amigas del mundo, que no eran otra cosa que tres niñas de nueve años, se encontraban preocupadas decidiendo sobre el proyecto de expresión artística que presentarían la semana siguiente, el lunes, y sobre lo angustiadas que estaban por ser fin de semana._

_-Y si presentamos los cuadros que hemos pintado?.- preguntó la pequeña pelirroja, recostada boca abajo sobre la mullida alfombra de la habitación de Hermione.- Sería lo más fácil, podemos montar una exposición de treinta cuadros, tenemos muchos._

_-Eso estaría bien.- aprobó la niña rubia sentada en la cama.- pero sería demasiado fácil, y no olviden que tenemos muchas cosas que cubrir…_

_-Tiene que ser algo grande.- dijo la castaña que reposaba su cabeza contra la espalda de Ginny Weasley.- yo debo una detención de cinco días y tengo un citatorio pendiente para mis padres por golpear al idiota de Marcus Flint; Ginny aún está bajo sospecha por el robo al salón de deportes…_

_-Pero fue divertido hacer rodar los doscientos balones escaleras abajo!.- protestó la pelirroja.- además de que Luna también tiene cuentas con la justicia por patear en el lugar prohibido a ese tonto de Daniel McTorn…_

_-Intentó besarme, yo solo me defendí.- aclaró la rubia._

_-Bueno, el punto es que si queremos librarnos de los castigos tenemos que innovar, hacer algo nuevo, algo que no se haya visto antes, algo…_

_-Magnífico.- interrumpió la profunda voz de un hombre que las observaba de pie en la puerta sin que ellas lo notaran.- Ya me hablarás después sobre ese citatorio y tu detención, Mione.- dijo acusadoramente el señor Granger con voz calmada._

_-Si papá.- respondió la castañita, mirando al piso._

_-Bueno niñas, creo que tengo la solución a todos sus males.- explicó el señor Granger, sentándose en la alfombra con su hija entre las piernas, abrazándola cariñosamente._

_Pasaron la tarde escuchando miles de discos, conociendo música nueva, conociendo la máxima pasión de los Señores Granger, el Metal._

_Probaron con numerosos estilos, cientos de canciones y montañas de vestuario, pero la cosa era simple, las tres mujercitas no se ponían de acuerdo. Les emocionaba infinitamente la idea de aparecer como una versión mini de aquellas hermosas mujeres de voces surrealistas que veían en cada video, pero todas tenían opiniones muy variadas, y a pesar de ser las mejores amigas todas eran necias hasta lo imposible, de tal suerte que ninguna daba su brazo a torcer._

_-Tranquilas, mis pequeñas, tengo una idea, y todas saldrán ganando.- les dijo la Señora Granger, cuando por milésima vez acaban discutiendo._

_Y fue así como Luna desfiló por el escenario escolar, causando revuelo con sus vestimentas negras en un colegio católico, para después cantar una canción que hablaba sobre la perdición de las almas; después de ella vino Hermione, con su voz dulce potente y fuerte entonando un himno a la desesperanza, y para horror de las monjas que le daban clases la señorita lucía una brillante cruz invertida negra sobre su extraña vestimenta…. Para cerrar con broche de oro la presentación salió la pequeña Weasley con una graciosa minifalda y las medias más desgarradas de la historia, cantando una canción que parecía inocente, hasta el momento en que ella gritaba como una posesa que el infierno la estaba esperando._

**Fin Flash Back**

-WoW!.- dijo Hermione asombrada cuando Luna terminó de narrar.- y qué pasó después?

-Nos expulsaron.- dijo Ginny tranquilamente.- nos cambiaron al colegio en donde estaban Harry y mis hermanos, y ahí conocimos a Neville, a Dean, a Seamus, a los gemelos, y a muchos otros…

-Continuamos con nuestra locura de cantar y posteriormente cada quién formó su banda, y henos aquí.- finalizó Luna.

-Hay otra cosa que me intriga…- dijo Hermione mirándolas anhelante.- cómo nos conocimos?

**Flash Back**

_El jardín de niños lucía encantador, lleno de flores en los jardines y de pequeños corriendo por todo el lugar. Una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos corría desesperadamente por el patio, tocando a todos aquellos que fuera posible para "encantarlos", en su carrera observó que una chiquilla de cabellos alborotados y castaños se escondía detrás de un arbusto de flores blancas._

_Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la niña para tocarla a través de las flores, pero el impulso fue tal que la niña castaña cayó, empujada por la pelirroja, en un extenso y profundo charco de lodo detrás de ella._

_La pequeña Ginny Weasley se llevó una mano a la boca con arrepentimiento al ver a su compañera sentada a medio charco… con expresión furiosa._

_-Lo siento!.- se disculpó, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie._

_-No te preocupes.- respondió la versión mini de Hermione Granger, aceptando la ayuda con una dulce sonrisa de fingida inocencia._

_Pero justo cuando sus manitas se enlazaron la carita dulce de Hermione mutó en una infantil sonrisa malvada y tiró con todas sus fuerzas hasta lograr que Ginny cayera junto a ella._

_-Pero qué mala eres!.- gritó Ginny indignada, mientras Hermione reía hasta derramar lágrimas.- No te rías, fue un accidente!_

_-Esto también fue un accidente!.- respondió Hermione, cortando sus risas cuando Ginny con toda la saña del mundo embarró sus manitas llenas de lodo sobre el blanco suéter de la castaña.- Tú eres más mala que yo!.- gritó furiosa, lanzando a ciegas una gran bola de barro… que fue a dar sobre el cabello rubio de una niña de su misma edad que estaba un poco más allá._

_-Pero qué…?.- murmuró la niña rubia, mirando a sus agresoras con enojo._

_La chiquilla rubia no era otra que Luna Lovegood, quien muy molesta corrió hacia ellas sumergiéndolas por completo en el charco. Y así empezó aquella batalla épica en un charco de lodo, la cual terminó cuando las tres escucharon asustadas la voz de su maestra que las llamaba al orden._

_-Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?.- preguntó la mujer con un forzado tono dulce._

_Las tres pequeñas alegaban sin ningún orden, defendiéndose y atacándose mutuamente._

_-Llamaré a sus madres.- sentenció la educadora.- no es posible que anden por ahí comportándose como animalitos._

_-Profesora, puedo decir algo?.- preguntó Hermione, frunciendo su pequeño ceño en expresión graciosa.- Mi padre dice que los niños deben jugar con aquello que les llame la atención, así que me parece que está usted reprimiendo nuestra creatividad infantil._

_La mujer la miró como si fuera alguna especie de fenómeno, desde cuando las niñas de cinco años hablan así?_

_-Eso es cierto, y también debemos tener acercamiento con la naturaleza, es algo básico en la vida de cualquier niño.- observó Luna, mirando con severidad a su profesora._

_-Eso sin contar que mi mamá dice que el barro es bueno para la piel, evita que salgan esas feas arrugas que usted tiene sobre la frente.- terminó una sonriente Ginny._

_Pasaron las tres dos horas en detención, y cuando sus madres llegaron a recogerlas las niñas ya se autoproclamaban las mejores amigas del mundo._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Así que siempre han sido raras…- murmuró Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Sí, aprendimos de la mejor.- declaró Ginny abrazando a la castaña.

-Ya es hora.- dijo Luna, poniéndose de pie, mientras observaba el reloj que ya marcaba las dos de la tarde.- debemos irnos o se hará tarde.

-No se vallan!.- pidió Hermione desesperadamente, pues no quería sentirse sola de nuevo.

-Me refería a que las tres debemos irnos.- explicó Luna sonriente.

-Oh, y a dónde?.- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-A reencontrarnos con tu pasado.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Los últimos acordes extraídos magistralmente de la guitarra de Draco Malfoy resonaban agonizantes, perdiéndose en el aire del bosque.

-Y bien? Que les ha parecido?.- preguntó el rubio a sus amigos.

-Es genial!.- respondió Theo de inmediato, mientras intentaba poner la afinación adecuada a su instrumento.

-Es hermosa, Draco.- dijo Pansy, abrazada tiernamente a Jack Spencer.- no entiendo cómo has tenido cabeza para escribir algo así.

-El amor inspira guerras, muertes, sacrificios…- murmuró Neville.- pero también da pie a crear las obras más hermosas sobre el mundo.

-Sabias palabras.- coincidió Harry.- bien, entonces ya está todo listo?

-Seguro.- respondió Theo.- a pesar de haber arreglado esta canción en solo dos horas creo que saldrá perfecta.

-Eso sin contar con la organización de nuestro cerebro de operaciones femeninos.- acotó Draco, dirigiéndose a Pansy.- ahora sólo podemos esperar que salga bien.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Astoria Greengrass se encontraba enredada entre las suaves sábanas de su nueva cama, aún con las piernas entrelazadas con las de Viktor Krumm, que roncaba suavemente junto a ella.

No se querían, de hecho, se odiaban a más no poder; pero ahí estaban, unidos por un solo propósito: conseguir el corazón del ser amado, convirtiéndose en amantes para cubrir la carencia de cariño en sus vidas.

Era genial, sencillamente perfecto… aún cuando no pudo deshacerse por completo de la molesta Hermione Granger, tenía la satisfacción de haberla quitado del mapa parcialmente; ya había entrado a la escuela con ella, y al parecer sería pan comido pasarla de su lado.

El plan era simple, con Granger sin recuerdos implantaría lentamente la semilla del odio en su corazón, de forma que Draco Malfoy, destrozado, vería en ella, en Astoria, su única salvación.

El primer paso estaba dado, la perra ingenua se había tragado su puesta en escena, y no tardaría en considerarla su amiga. Los demás idiotas…. Bah, ellos no eran importantes en esta afrenta, por mucho amor y solidaridad que hubiese ella estaba segura de poder actuar tras bambalinas.

Solo era cuestión de esperar. Se giró y paso su brazo sobre la espalda poderosa de Viktor Krum y volvió a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa siniestra sobre sus labios.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El viento soplaba arrastrando con el todo el frío de Diciembre, las copas de los árboles se sacudían con parsimonia a la orilla de aquel claro en medio del bosque bañado por el débil sol de media tarde.

Un pequeño escenario improvisado se cernía sobre el extremo norte del claro, engalanado con sendos instrumentos colocado en sus puestos y numerosos amplos, micrófonos y monitores por doquier.

Pansy dirigía a buen recaudo la instalación de todo, que corría a cargo de todos los chicos; mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Harry Potter caminaban rumbo a un impresionante Mustang negro descapotable, aparcado unos metros más allá, sobre la carretera.

-Déjame ver si entiendo.- dijo Harry con gesto contrariado.- pretendes hacer que Hermione recuerde a todos, menos a ti?

-No precisamente.- rebatió Theo.- lo que Draco quiere es algo con un poco más de sentido, aunque no lo parezca.

-Verás, Potter, me parece que lo primordial es que ella recuerde a sus amigos de siempre… o que por lo menos se sienta familiarizada con ustedes; ella debe recordar quién es, a quién quiere desde siempre y qué es lo que mueve su vida en torno a ella misma.- explicó Malfoy abriendo el auto para sacar un par de chamarras del asiento trasero.

-Pero tú te estás quedando fuera!.- reclamó el ojiverde sin comprender del todo, mientras caminaban de regreso.- o es que ya no te interesa estar con ella?

-No es eso Potter, es algo mas complejo…- murmuró Draco en respuesta.

-Digamos que aquí mi amigo de culo platinado.- dijo Theo, ganándose una mirada fulminante del rubio.- pretende re-conquistar a su Hermione a base de puro esfuerzo.

-Insisto, no tiene sentido.- dijo Harry.

-Nadie puede entenderlo realmente.- dijo Draco con sus ojos grises clavados en la nada.- ninguno de ustedes la vio el día en que despertó, a nadie le tomó por sorpresa que le mirara con miedo y dijera que no te conocía. Yo la vi el día del accidente, vi su rostro golpeado y la sangre emanando de su espalda, yo vi como huía de su madre en el hospital, temiendo que Joanne le hiciera daño, yo la vi llorar de frustración, de soledad, de desesperación… de dolor.

-Ya veo…- dijo Harry, tocándose distraídamente la cicatriz en forma de rayo que coronaba su frente, recordatorio del por qué no debes subir a un árbol cuando traes un yeso en la pierna.- eso te hizo pensar… te hizo pensar si en realidad mereces estar con ella.

-Exacto.- dijo Draco.- después de verla así, de que ella no me recordara, me pregunté si en verdad volvería a ser la misma, y también me pregunté si en realidad me había querido antes, si me seguía queriendo. Y yo ahí, como un estúpido! Pensando que sería mejor que hubiera muerto antes que no recordarme! Fui un idiota, y no puedo entender cómo es que ella llegó a amarme…

-Es cuestión de orgullo.- dijo Theo llanamente.- Draco quiere probar que hasta siendo una mierda de persona (que no lo eres, hermano) puede ganar a mano limpia el corazón de Herms, no quiere utilizar el hecho de que eran novios antes para qu ella se sienta obligada a estar con él, por eso quiere enamorarla de nuevo.

Llegaron a la parte trasera del escenario, y Harry sentía una enorme admiración por Malfoy… sería horrible estar en su situación, el solo imaginar a Ginny vacía, sin recuerdos, sin la vida que llevaban juntos… Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y observó cómo Malfoy releía la letra de aquella canción compuesta sólo en dos horas. Quién diría que Draco Malfoy tenía tantos aristocráticos cojones… y tanto corazón.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ginny, Luna y Hermione circulaban a velocidad prudente sobre el boulevard costero, en dirección al bosque; iban retrasadas, y Luna lo sabía, en la forma en que aceleraba y viraba bruscamente en las curvas podía ver que Ginny también se sentía presionada. Pero era necesario, habían dado un largo rodeo por el pueblo para evitar el fatídico lugar del accidente, era como una herida dolorosa no sanada del todo.

Hermione observaba pacientemente el paisaje desde el asiento trasero del auto de Ginny, recargada contra un par de maletas desgastadas. En las últimas horas había averiguado más que en todos los días desde que había despertado de su letargo, desde que había vuelto a nacer.

No recordaba absolutamente nada, es más, ni siquiera se imaginaba cómo había sido capaz de ejecutar algún instrumento cuando ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo deberían sonar a ciencia cierta; era como escuchar la vida de alguien más, de alguien querido y valorado. Casi llora de la felicidad al saber que a pesar de todo esa maravillosa vida era la suya.

Entraron a una desviación de terracería, el camino accidentado continuaba entre los árboles, serpenteando hasta la orilla de un claro.

Aquello le pareció un cuento de hadas, Walt Disney podía meterse sus castillos encantados por el culo, esto era mil veces mejor.

Un imponente escenario se alzaba a mitad de la nada, y un centenar de personas pululaban de aquí a allá por todo el lugar, vistiendo ropas negras, obscuras, y engalanados con adornos metálicos; pinchos, estoperoles y cabello en colores estrambóticos eran los accesorios preferidos para aquella multitud, y ella se sintió un poco menos vacía.

-Ya van a decirme de qué va todo esto?.- preguntó la castaña, observando maravillada a un par de chicos con chamarras de cuero negro que se alejaban camino abajo.

-Venimos hasta aquí por muchas razones…- dijo Luna, aparcando el auto detrás de un lustroso Mustang negro.

-En este lugar fue nuestra primera presentación, pero independientemente de eso, queremos que vivas de nuevo la música que amamos.

Hermione se sentía como una pequeña en el parque de diversiones más grande del mundo, circularon en medio de aquellas fascinantes personas y llegaron hasta la parte trasera del escenario, en donde se encontraba una enorme Hummer H3 roja que ella reconoció como la de Harry.

Sin perder tiempo se vió arrastrada por sus amigas al interior de la camioneta, en donde sacaron extrañas ropas del interior de las desgastadas maletas que ella había usado de almohadones en el auto.

Minutos más tarde salieron las tres con otro atuendo, Hermione vestía unos jeans grises desgarrados, botas de tacón de aguja y un abrigo de lana negro, largo hasta media pierna; finalmente en el cuello llevaba una sedosa pashmina violeta anudada con gracia.

Luna vestía de manera similar, pero llevaba un abrigo de lana azul cielo más corto, con el alto cuello abrochado sobre su garganta con un par de botones plateados.

Ginny había optado por botas militares, un delgado sueter negro de cuello alto, y sobre él un chaleco rojo sangre, relleno de plumas de ganzo.

Caminaron entre la gente que arreglaba un cable aquí, una conexión allá, hasta dar finalmente con su grupo de amigos.

-Sentimos el retraso.- dijo Luna, mientras su mano era discretamente atrapada entre la de Theodore Nott.

-No hay problema, ya hemos instalado todo.- dijo Harry, colocando de nuevo su guitarra en el pedestal.

-Y cómo te sientes hoy, Herms?.- preguntó Pansy, acercándose a la castaña.

-Confusa…- dijo, titubeando, después continuó con voz segura.- Pero feliz de estar aquí.

-Genial!.- respondió la pelinegra sin resistir el impulso de abrazar a la castaña.- como yo no toco ni la puerta, te quedarás conmigo para ver el espectáculo.

-En serio tú no tocas nada?.- preguntó Hermione, mirándola con extrañeza, pues ella ya había visualizado lo impresionante que se vería aquella chica sobre un escenario como aquel.

-Sí, ya se que todos aquí son unos artistas.- dijo Pansy sarcásticamente.- pero a los simples mortales también nos gusta la buena música.- finalizó sonriendo.

Entre risas y bromas sobre la amnesia de Hermione se pasaron los siguientes minutos. La castaña casi muere de la risa cuando Theo Nott, el chico de la clase de política, se acercó hacia ella y se presentó "Soy el gansito Marinela", ella lo miró extrañada y el rompió a reír "Ya sabes, Recuérdame!" le dijo con voz aflautada, imitando al estúpido plumífero del comercial de pastelitos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pansy y ella se colocaron con la multitud, en primera fila, frente al escenario; Hermione estaba expectante, la emoción volvía a correr por su cuerpo como mil caballos salvajes sobre una pradera.

De pronto se hizo el silencio, y un chico flacucho, de cabellos castaños y largos, salió al escenario sosteniendo un micrófono.

-Que rock, banda? Soy Seamus Finnigan, de nuevo con ustedes.- saludó el chico con voz potente, que fue respondida por la multitud con gritos entusiasmados.- Como siempre, estamos aquí, invadiendo la propiedad pública en honor de la buena música…. Por que ya sabemos que El Rock es Cultura, y…

-El Pop es Agricultura!.- respondió el público entre risas.

-Exacto! Pero la tocada del día de hoy tiene otro propósito además de pasarla bien.- dijo Seamus, poniéndose serio.- esto es un homenaje… un regalo para Hermione Granger, que como ya saben, es incapaz de recordarnos, pero con todo el cariño y solidaridad del mundo para que se recupere pronto del accidente que sufrió hace poco más de un mes. Hermione.- el chico clavó sus ojos obscuros sobre ella y sonrió.- esto es para ti, de todos tus amigos. Así que los dejo con… Dessapear!

Un bramido inundó sus oídos, embotados por las frágiles lágrimas que cubrían su rostro. La castaña observó cómo el escenario era invadido por Harry, Ginny, el mismo Seamus y otro chico que no recordaba.

(N/A: Aki Amaranth)

_Ligeras notas salieron suavemente del teclado que, en esa ocasión, manejaba Dean Thomas…_

_Harry se colocó junto a Ginny, justo al centro del escenario…_

_La pelirroja tomó el micrófono en la mano derecha y avanzó un poco más al frente, siguiendo el compas suave de aquella melodía…_

_La guitarra de Harry resonó con fuerza por encima del teclado, volviendo la música agresiva y poderosa…_

_Ginny danzó como hoja al viento, esparciendo sus largos cabellos de fuego a su alrededor, como si fuesen llamas…_

_Seamus entró con la bataka, dándole más potencia a la pieza…_

_Ginny se inclinó sobre el escenario, sostenida con las piernas dobladas, casi al ras del piso…_

_Llevó el micrófono a sus labios, y con una mirada melancólica entonó…_

_Baptised with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself_

_La pelirroja se tendió boca arriba sobre el escenario, con la cabeza colgando sobre el borde y su cabello cayendo hacia el vacío…_

_War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone_

_Con un giro se sentó con las piernas colgando, y señaló acusadoramente al publico…_

_You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?  
_

_De un salto se puso de pie…_

___Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak  
_

_Retomó su lugar junto a Harry, avanzando lentamente en torno a él…_

___Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time we reach  
For the ones, whoever dare  
_

_Se inclinó sobre el borde…_

___You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?_

_La guitarra de Harry recuperó fuerza, dando paso a la voz de la chica…_

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak_

_La bataka golpeaba sonoramente, coreada por el teclado con notas Fuertes…_

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak_

_La pelirroja regresó al lado de su novio, lanzándole una Mirada altanera…_

_Harry miró a Ginny con una sonrisa torcida…_

_La guitarra sonó desnuda, agresivamente eclipsando todo…_

_Ginny se apoyó sobre el pedestal con una mano, sosteniendo en la otra el micrófono…_

_Contempló a su publico con sus ojos azules, alzando su voz en notas suaves, surrealistas…_

_Reaching, searching for something untouched  
Hearing voices of the Never-Fading calling  
_

_Se hizo el silencio, solo roto por las delicadas notas de Dean…._

_Ginny compuso una sonrisa triste y levantó el rostro al cielo…_

_Parecía una virgen de fuego en medio de una súplica…_

_Sus brazos se levantaron teatralmente hacia lo alto…_

_De improvisto volvió a mirar al frente, con una mueca maliciosa…_

___Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak._

_La guitarra resonó potente, era una sinfonía destructiva…_

___Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak._

_En las últimas notas, lanzó un grito desesperado…_

_T__he daybreak!_

_Los últimos acordes murieron entre los aplausos y vítores del público…_

Sintiéndose un poco ridícula por pasar toda la canción llorando, Hermione se limpió las mejillas y aceptó el abrazo que le daba Pansy. Era mágico, mágico y hermoso escuchar a aquella chica de cabellos rojos cantando en lo alto, fue simplemente sobrecogedor escuchar las guitarras sonando con fuerza, y aquel golpe potente de la bataka…

-Bueno, sin estorbar más, dejamos con ustedes a mi banda favorita.- dijo Ginny, riendo en el escenario.- Ahora están en manos de The Dark Doll!

Luna entró a paso firme hasta el frente del escenario, apoyando con delicadeza sus níveas manos sobre el pedestal del micrófono.

(N/A: Aki Seven Seas)

_El teclado de Cedric Diggori desgranaba delicadas notas…_

_Ernie McMillan en la batería, Anthony Goldstein en la guitarra primera y Neville en la segunda aguardaban pacientemente la señal para comenzar…_

_A Hermione le pareció una visión del cielo ver a su amiga en medio de aquel caótico escenario, con los ojos cerrados y esa expresión de paz que siempre llevaba en el rostro…_

_Luna lentamente abrió los ojos, y su voz llenó cada rincón del alma de aquellos que la escuchaban…_

_Era como oir a un angel… caído…_

_I try to reach you through this fog of ancient fear.  
And I`ll return to you one day again, my dear._

_La bataka irrumpió brutalmente, contrastando con la suavidad de la voz de Luna…_

_A ella se unieron las guitarras de Anthony y Neville, en un réquiem por el dolor…_

_Neville daba un fondo grave, ronco, mientras Anthony guiaba la melodía, intrincándola al ritmo que marcaba Ernie…_

_Luna danzaba, dejando que su coleta rubia fustigara de un lado a otro como un látigo de sol…_

_De pronto, la música recuperó la calma, y la potente voz de Neville lo llenó todo…_

_I made this journey over seven seas for you._

_La voz de Neville era grave, seductora…_

___and Now I found the place and now, I found the truth._

_Luna y Neville se acercaron al micrófono, mirándose a los ojos fijamente…_

_Clavaron la mirada al publico, elevando sus voces en una sonata infinita…_

___This is the last step to my illumination now,  
so long just waiting, searching,  
hoping and finding the way how.  
On the water in this realm I see your face...  
A revelation`s done, right moment, right place._

_La melodía se tornó suave, y Luna se irguió poderosa…_

_Once in a lifetime your dream is your destiny`s way.  
And here on the water...  
this water, forever you`ll stay._

_La música tomó fuerza, volcando en acordes complejos y melódicos…_

_Luna se inclinó con violencia hacia el frente, doblándose de una forma casi imposible, como una bailarina de Ballet…_

_La bataka sonó de pronto, creando el silencio por un segundo…_

_Era fácil imaginar a la rubia como una guerrera a punto de librar una épica batalla contra el león pelinegro que tenía frente a ella…_

_Cedric continuaba dando profundidad a la pieza, marcando sonidos diferentes y sobrecogedores…_

_Hermione sonreía con satisfacción, y Luna sonreía en respuesta…_

_Neville se acercó al micrófono, rasgando rápidamente su guitarra, hasta hacer la canción suave de nuevo…_

Su voz varonil volvió a dominarlo todo…

_Dark waters now await my branded soul,_

_Clavó sus ojos negros en Luna, sonriendo de medio lado…  
_

_so much done to reach this deep dark hole.  
_

_Se acercaron de Nuevo al micrófono, sosteniéndose la Mirada…_

_The execution of all gains in my life before,  
is now, is then, and will be finally forevermore.  
No more waiting, searching, hoping, and finding how,  
as I`ve been told, I will reach your kingdom now.  
_

_Luna levantó una mano hacia lo alto, mirando a Hermione en el public…_

_Once in a lifetime your dream is your destiny`s way.  
And here on the water...  
this water, forever you`ll stay.  
_

_La rubia descendió del scenario, y tomó la mano de la castaña…_

___Now I invite you to come to my kingdom with me,  
no fortelling futures, through the eyes of the world you will see..._

_Las dos se abrazaron con emoción, escuchando correr las últimas pesadas notas de aquella sinfonía de redención…_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Habían pasado casi dos horas y Hermione seguía sintiendo los espasmos en su pecho producidos por los sollozos que intentaba reprimir… es que a caso siempre había sido tan llorona? O era que en realidad aquello la hacía feliz con o sin memoria?

En ese momento, mientras la tarde comenzaba a morir una escena interesante ocupaba su atención. Draco Malfoy, el prepotente chico que se suponía era amigo de sus amigos, y ni de chiste podía imaginarse sosteniendo una conversación civilizada con él, estaba sentado en el césped, con la espalda recargada contra un árbol. No podía negarse que tenía un cabello precioso, como oro blanco hilado en seda, su piel inmaculada le hacía parecer un angel, ese rostro era demasiado hermoso y sus ojos demasiado tristes, su porte demasiado soberbio , su mirada demasiado prepotente… y su presencia demasiado imponente.

Draco pasaba sus manos quedamente por las cuerdas metálicas de la guitarra que sostenía sobre sus largas piernas, mientras con la otra mano tachaba y anotaba palabras en una hoja muy manoseada. Fruncía el ceño, pensativo, sonreía ligeramente o ponía esa mueca de contrariedad… de cualquier forma lucía como un angel, infernal, pero angel al fin y al cabo.

-Tierra llamando a Hermione-adoro-el-culo-de-Malfoy-Granger!.- gritó una voz en su oído sacándole un susto monumental.

-Qué demonios te pasa Ginevra?.- gritó fúrica y asustada la castaña.

Pansy, Ginny y Luna la observaban con sorpresa, y Hermione se sintió culpable.

-Lo siento, Ginny, no quería hablarte así… discúlpame.- dijo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Ginny riendo escandalosamente.- ya extrañaba que me hablaras así.

-Así? Es decir…

-Que es una costumbre antigua.- dijo Luna.- Es algo que siempre haces…

Estaba recordando! Bueno, tal vez no, pero por lo menos su atareado subconsciente sabía lo que hacía; ella era ella misma.

-En fin, qué tanto le veías a Draco, eh?.- preguntó Luna, cambiando el tema.

-Nada.- Hermione sintió como mil tonos distintos de rojo subían por sus acaloradas mejillas.- Yo no estaba viendo a Draco Malfoy.

-Ha, en serio?.- preguntó Retóricamente Pansy.- Entonces al que mirabas con esa expresión de acosadora sexual con orgasmo mental era Jack?.- terminó alzando las cejas.

-No! Claro que no!.- se defendió Hermione, ante las risas de sus amigas.

-En serio, no eres nada buena disimulando, anda, cuenta, qué le veías a Draco? En qué pensabas?.- insistió la pelirroja.

-Está bien, y esto no significa nada, eh! NADA.- dijo Hermione, mirando al piso.- Pensaba en que Malfoy… es guapo. Y también en que no le caigo bien.

-Qué? Y por qué no habrías de caerle bien, eh?.- preguntó Pansy sin entender.

-Pues hoy no he cruzado palabra con él, está distante, solo mira esa estúpida hoja en su regazo y a mi ni me saludó.- dijo la castaña con un puchero casi infantil.

-Bueno, eso es porque él está trabajando aún en la canción que te cantará.- dijo Luna, como si consolara a una niña pequeña.

-El me cantará una canción?.- preguntó sorprendida.- por qué?

-Porque eres especial para él.- dijo Luna.- para todos nosotros.

En ese momento terminó su ejecución la banda que estaba sobre el escenario, y todas arrastraron a Hermione hasta la primera fila, mientras ella intentaba ver hacia donde se dirigía Malfoy tan apresuradamente.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Todo quedó en silencio, salvo por los murmullos de la concurrencia, lentamente Harry, Theo, Neville, Jack y Draco subieron al estrado, ocupando sus posiciones.

La castaña casi muere de un infarto al ver la imagen de Draco Malfoy enfundado en Jeans negros, con botas militares y una sencilla playera verde… esa imagen se le hacía tan terriblemente familiar…

(N/A: Aki Tears of the Dragon)

_La guitarra de Theo comenzó a sonar con una melodía calmada, suave, hechizante…_

_Draco se acercó hacia el micrófono, mirando fijamente a una embelesada Hermione…_

_La guitarra de Theo era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el bosque, hasta que la voz melancólica de Malfoy resonó por encima de todo…_

_For too long now  
There were secrets in my mind  
For too long now  
There were things I should have said_

_Los ojos grises la contemplaban con… dolor?_

_In the darkness  
I was stumbling for the door  
To find a reason  
To find the time, the place, the hour_

_A la melodía se sumó la guitarra de Harry y Neville en los teclados…_

_Waiting for the winter sun  
And the cold light of day  
The misty ghost of childhood fears  
The pressure is building  
And I can't stay away_

_La bataka de Jack sonó con furia, y Draco arrancó rasgueos potentes de su instrumento… su voz era un canto agónico…_

_I throw myself into the sea  
Release the wave  
Let it wash over me  
To face the fear  
I once believed  
The tears of the dragon  
For you and for me_

La melodía se tornó lenta de nuevo, y Draco volvió a tomar el control…

_Where I was  
I had wings that couldn't fly  
Where I was  
I had tears I couldn't cry  
My emotions  
Frozen in an icy lake  
I couldn't feel them  
Until the ice began to break_

_Draco se inclinó un poco hacia el frente…_

_I have no power over this_

_Theo se acercó un poco hacia su major amigo…_

___You know I'm afraid_

_Draco parecía tan… vulnerable…_

_The walls I built are crumbling_

_El rubio apoyó el pie izquierdo sobre el amplo a su lado…_

_The water is moving  
I'm slipping away_

_Su voz poderosa estalló…_

I throw myself into the sea  
Release the wave  
Let it wash over me  
To face the fear  
I once believed  
The tears of the dragon  
For you and for me  


_La guitarra de Theo marcó un fondo grave, mientras que Harry sacaba notas melancólicas, acompañadas del incesante martilleo de la bataka…_

_Harry llevaba el control de la canción, Theo y Draco acompañaban con un brutal rasgueo…_

_La bataka apresuró el ritmo, Harry entrelazó una melodía más compleja que se fue perdiendo de a poco…_

_Draco saltó hacia una enorme bocina al pie del escenario, hacienda llorar a la guitarra con un solo casi onírico…_

_La música salía de sus manos, como un alfarero moldeando su obra maestro…_

_Clavó de nuevo sus ojos grises, imposiblemente hermosos, sobre aquella castaña de cabellos rizados que era su amada…_

_Ella lloraba, lloraba y reía, maravillada con el sonido, con aquellos ojos de hielo que parecían arder a cada Segundo…_

_Theo, Jack, Neville y Harry llenaban el escenario, pero para Hermione no existía más que aquel rubio que estacaba su alma brutalmente, a cada Mirada, a cada nota tocada con sus largos dedos…_

_La música era demencial, absoluta, intrincada como un laberinto…_

_Un himno a los recuerdos perdidos…_

_Inconscientemente ella se acercó un poco más hacia la bocina…_

_Draco clavó una rodilla sobre la superficie negra sin dejar de tocar…_

_Hermione lo vió… una lágrima cristalina escapaba de aquellos ojos grises…_

_Una lágrima ardiente que ella tomó en su dedo y la llevó a sus labios…_

_Así sabía el dolor… así sabía la dicha, a sal y agua… a magia pura…_

_La música se volvió lenta, y Draco sin previo aviso se puso de pie, dejando a una azorada Hermione con la sal en los labios…_

_Caminó indolentemente hacia el centro del escenario…_

_De nuevo tan lejano, tan inalcanzable…_

_Disney podía meterse a su príncipe azul por el culo también, Hermione se había enamorado del príncipe negro…_

_Draco contempló a la castaña de nuevo, con añoranza…._

_Retomó su puesto frente al micrófono…_

_Su voz sonó melancólica, nostálgica, dolorosa…_

_Slowly I awake_

_Inclinó su rubia cabeza.._

_Slowly I rise  
The walls I built are crumbling_

_Parecía rezar una plegaria…_

_The water is moving_

_Enderezó la cara, soberbiamente…_

_I'm slipping away_

La voz de Draco sonó con toda su fuerza, mientras Neville, Harry y Theo coreaban como un eco agonizante..

_I throw myself into the sea  
Release the wave  
Let it wash over me  
To face the fear  
I once believed  
The tears of the dragon  
For you and for me  
_

_Draco se sacó la guitarra y tomó el micrófono…  
_

_I throw myself into the sea  
Release the wave  
Let it wash over me_

_Con un salto se colocó frente a Hermione…_

_To face the fear  
I once believed_

_Acarició tiernamente su mejilla…_

_The tears of the dragon  
For you and for me_

_De nuevo sonó solo la guitarra de Theo…_

_Hermione lloraba…_

_Draco sonrió…_

_Te extraño.- murmuró el rubio con los últimos acordes…_

Una salva de aplausos ensordecedores hizo retumbar al bosque desde sus entrañas, mientras Draco y Hermione se sonreían frente a frente, sin máscaras, sin pasado, sin futuro, solo el aquí y el ahora.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Las voces de Luna, Ginny y Pansy rompieron el hechizo, Hermione volvió la mirada hacia un lado, con las mejillas completamente rojas, mientras que Draco, instintivamente, dio un paso atrás, recobrando su postura fría de siempre.

-Han estado magníficos!.- dijo La pequeña Weasley abrazando por sorpresa a Draco, que solo atinó a rodearla con un brazo.

-No puedo creer que a penas compusieron esa canción hoy.- dijo Luna, con admiración en sus ojos azules.

-Draquito es un estuche de talentos.- declaró Pansy, colgándose de la espalda del rubio.- Verdad Hermione?

Hermione se atrevió a mirar directamente a Draco, y no pudo evitar la sensación de caer en aquellos posos de agua helada que eran sus ojos.

-Fue hermoso.- declaró ella.- pero… por qué?

-Por qué, qué?.- preguntó Harry, que iba llegando hasta ellos.

-Se supone que todos han tocado algo para mí… lo que sienten por mí… Es verdad lo que dice la canción, Malfoy?

-Cree lo que tu quieras, Granger.- dijo Draco, tragándose el dolor por aquel trato impersonal dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia donde estaban Theo y Jack.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Era un estúpido, un reverendo y total idiota! Había tenido la oportunidad perfecta, y la había dejado ir… tan difícil era decir "Sí, Hermione, todo es cierto, y aún así no es suficiente, porque todas las lenguas del mundo jamás me alcanzarían para expresar todo lo que me haces sentir con tan solo respirar". Debía aprender a expresar sus emociones, por ella y por él mismo, pero ahora no, ahora sólo sentía el regusto agridulce de su mejilla obre sus dedos, y con eso era suficiente para permanecer cuerdo un poco más.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Y ahora qué sigue?.- preguntó Hermione, recuperando sus ánimos luego de la actuación del enigmático Malfoy.

-Bueno, formalmente la tocada ya terminó.- explicó Neville.- ahora sigue la mejor parte…

-Lo mejor? Qué?.- preguntó intrigada la castaña, como un niño al que le dan un regalo para después decirle que hay otro aún más grande esperando por él.

-Ahora viene el karaoke del metal.- anunció teatralmente Ginny.

-Significa que ahora cualquiera puede subir y tocar, cantar o lo que sea, es la parte divertida.- continuó Pansy.

-Exacto, como Pansy, que hará los honores hoy.- dijo Luna riendo ante la cara de susto de la pelinegra.

-Pero qué? No, no, no, no, no, yo no se tocar, y canto horrible, no, yo solo vine a ver y a acompañar a Hermione.

-A caso escuché que la chica más hermosa del mudo dará un concierto?.- preguntó Jack, que venía llegando, riendo ante la fúrica mirada que su novia le dirigía.

-Nadie va a cantar.- declaró ella, enojada.- bueno, por lo menos yo no.

-Pansy…- murmuró la castaña con un puchero infantil realmente tierno.

-Que?.- preguntó en respuesta ella, desconcertada.

-Si yo te dijera que hay algo que realmente quiero, y que me haría muy feliz, y que estuviera en tus manos… lo harías por mí?.- de nuevo esos enormes ojos castaños y suplicantes.

-Claro, Herms, qué necesitas?.- respondió Pansy con la guardia baja… y es que era imposible estar a la defensiva cuando Hermione te lanzaba su "Mirada de perrito atropellado #15".

-Entonces sube a ese escenario, canta y hazme feliz!.- dijo la castaña, sonriendo triunfante.

-Pero qué demonios? Si serás…. Hermione Jane Granger, qué demonios piensas? Sólo porque pongas esa carita de niña pequeña yo no voy a ser tu payazo… Oh, no, espera, nada de pucheros señorita!

-Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favooooooor!

Todos reían ante la ridícula escena que tenían delante, todos reconocieron aquella pataleta suplicante de Hermione como un gesto propio de ella, y todos supieron que su amiga seguiría siendo la misma aunque muriera mil veces.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pansy Subió al escenario en medio de miraditas de sorpresa, y uno que otro silbido lascivo por parte de los chicos del público, que no hacían otra cosa que ensanchar la sonrisa de la morena y hacer tronar los nudillos de Jack.

Parkinson decidió que si sería forzada a participar en algo tan vergonzoso, por lo menos sería al lado de los mejores especímenes del metal, de tal manera que Harry, Theo y Jack se encontraban bien dispuestos sobre el escenario, esperando la orden de iniciar.

(N/A: Aki I hate myself for loving you)

_La bataka comenzó a sonar con fuerza, mientras Pansy desfilaba por el borde del escenario, contoneando las caderas marcadamente, al ritmo que Jack le dictaba…_

_Harry entró de golpe con su guitarra, y la pelinegra volvió al pedestal del micrófono, lanzó un pequeño grito desgarrado, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos mientras hacía girar su larga melena negra sobre su cabeza…_

_Hermione, Ginny, Luna y, bueno, todos, contemplaban maravillados a Pansy, que parecía una auténtica RockStar…_

_Junto con la voz de la chica entró también la guitarra de Theo…_

_Midnight, gettin' uptight. Where are you?  
You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two  
I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you._

_Se giró hacia su novio con una sonrisa…_

_Hey, Jack, It's a fact they're talkin' in town.  
_

_I turn my back and you're messin' around.  
I'm not really jealous, don't like lookin' like a clown.  
_

_Se incline hacia Jack, mirándolo con malicia…_

_I think of you ev'ry night and day.  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away.  
_

_Se incorporó de pronto, con un salto…_

_I hate myself for loving you .  
Can't break free from the the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you ._

_Levantando una mano hacia el cielo, volvió a caminar sobre el escenario, hacienda volar su cabello con otro grito desgarrado…_

_Se plantó frente al public, en un extreme del estrado, y con una mano en la cadera volvió a cantar…_

_Daylight, spent the night without you.  
But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do.  
I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through.  
_

_Se dirigió hacia Theo, con una sonrisa…_

_Hey, man, bet you can treat me right.  
You just don't know what you was missin' last night.  
I wanna see your face and say forget it just from spite.  
_

_Volvió a mirar a Spencer acusadoramente…_

_I think of you ev'ry night and day.  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away.  
_

_De Nuevo al publico, saltando en su lugar sin dejar de cantar…_

_I hate myself for loving you .  
Can't break free from the the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you.  
_

_Theo se sumió en un solo bastante movido, mientras que Pansy bajó del escenario para subir arrastrando a Luna, Hermione y Ginny con ella…_

_Las cuatro improvisaron una extraña coreografía a lo femme fatale…_

_I think of you ev'ry night and day.  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away.  
_

_Las guitarras se callaron y solo resonó la bataka…_

_Pansy acercó el micrófono hacia las cuatro…_

_I hate myself for loving you .  
Can't break free from the the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you .  
_

_Todas reían y se abrazaban al pedestal del micrófono…_

_I hate myself for loving you .  
Can't break free from the the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you .  
_

_Cantaban sonriendo, lanzando besos a su público y riendo de las caras de sus novios…_

_I hate myself for loving you ._

_Pansy jaló a un chico del publico…  
__I hate myself for loving you ._

_El chico subió y las cuatro ejecutaron un seductor baile en torno al afortunado…_

_I hate myself…_

_Se abrazaron las cuatro amigas, felices…_

_I hate myself for loving you…_

_Los aplausos no esperaron hasta las últimas notas diluidas de la canción._

En medio de toda la conmoción bajaron de escenario riendo y abrazándose unas a otras, por casi cuatro minutos estaban seguras de que habían sido las mujeres más deseadas del mundo.

-Quién lo diría, Pansy Parkinson, animadora y chica popular, toda una RockStar ruda y sexy!.- dijo Neville acercándose a ellas.

-Sí, lo se, soy una monada.- respondió la pelinegra bromeando.- pero definitivamente lo mío no es el canto.

Las charlas continuaron y uno tras otro muchos chicos pasaron a probar suerte en el escenario, causando risas o impresionando a su público.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ya era noche cerrada, y a pesar de ello el ánimo no disminuía, pero en ese momento Hermione Granger intentaba por todos los medios escapar de sus amigas acosadoras y locas que insistían en que ella también debía cantar a pesar de que no recordara ninguna canción.

-No importa, en serio, seguro que cuando estés allá arriba recuerdas toda la letra.- la animaba Ginny, sin soltar su muñeca para que no pudiera huír.

-Pero yo no recuerdo…- rebatió la castaña un poco desesperada.

-Debe haber alguna que sí recuerdes.- murmuró Luna.- durante el trayecto hasta acá no dejaste de tararear una melodía… pero no se cuál era.

-Ha, eso.- dijo Hermione.- es una canción que escuché en el hospital, luego de que desperté… pero no es metal ni nada parecido.

-Cuál es?.- preguntaron intrigados todos al mismo tiempo.

-No se como se llama, pero suena a algo así…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Definitivamente estoy loca, se decía Hermione mientras avanzaba hacia el micrófono que lucía amenazante, era como un reo caminando a la horca.

Curiosamente, solo ella y Draco Malfoy estaban sobre el escenario, pero para su sorpresa Draco no llevaba una guitarra, sino que estaba de pie frente al teclado de Neville.

Luego de cantar un poco de la cancioncilla que tenía gravada en la mente, Luna y Pansy cruzaron algunas palabras con el rubio, y ahora ahí estaban, frente a un público silencioso que esperaba verse satisfecho.

Al mal paso darse prisa, murmuró Hermione e hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia Draco, quien empezó a tocar.

(N/A: Aki Memory)

_El teclado sonaba cual piano antiguo, y Hermione no pudo evitar una mirada triste ante la imagen de Draco tocando delicadamente para ella…_

_Tomó el micrófono entre sus manos, sin sacarlo del pedestal…_

_Sentía pánico, auténtico terror al sentirse sola y desnuda frente a tanta gente…_

_La angustia comenzó a reflejarse en un ligero temblor que sacudía sus manos…_

_Notó la mirada gris de Malfoy sobre ella y se sintió débil… desarmada…_

_Articuló un desesperado "No puedo" Hacia el rubio, y este le indicó que se acercara a él…_

"_Sólo déjate llevar, saca lo que sientes" Aconsejó él en voz baja, lanzándole una sonrisa fugaz…_

_La castaña se recompuso como pudo, observó a la multitud y llevo el micrófono a sus labios…_

_Entonó la canción más dulce, aquella que nacía de su alma…_

_Midnight, not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan  
_

_Su voz era etérea, cautivante…_

___Memory, all alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
Life was beautiful then  
_

_Levantó una mano delicadamente…_

_I remember  
The time I knew what happiness is  
Let the memory live again  
_

_Draco la animó con una sonrisa, y ella miró hacia el frente, sintiendo que nada podia tocarla…_

___Every street lamp  
Seems to beat  
A fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters  
And a street lamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning  
_

_Avanzó lentamente…_

_Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin  
_

_Las notas limpias del piano llenaban su alma, cubriéndola del dolor…_

_La desesperación no era nada comparado con la felicidad que la embargaba…_

_Feliz de sentirse querida…_

_Feliz de no estar sola…_

_Feliz de que Draco la mirara así…_

_No importaba si no encontraba su pasado, el futuro lucía brillante…_

_No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, pero las lágrimas brotaban sin control…_

_Caminó lentamente hasta situarse a espaldas de Draco…_

_En un impulso se inclinó sobre él y estampó un suave beso sobre su mejilla…_

_El cerró los ojos, grabando a fuego ese momento en su mente…_

_Ella comenzó de Nuevo…_

_Burnt out ends of smokey days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The street lamp dies  
Another night is over  
Another day is dawning  
_

_Acarició con su mano libre la mejilla de Draco…_

___Touch me, it's so easy to leave me  
All alone with my memory  
Of my days in the sun_

_Draco, con los ojos cerrados, seguía tocando…_

___If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is  
Look a new day has begun..._

_La última nota se prolongó maravillosamente, y con el último repiquetear del piano, Draco tomó su mano._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tears of the dragon

**Lagrimas de dragon**

**Hace ya demasiado tiempo  
Hubo secretos en mi mente  
Hace ya demasiado tiempo  
Hubo cosas que debía haber dicho**

En la oscuridad, estaba buscando la puerta  
dando traspiés  
Para encontrar una razón, para encontrar el tiempo, el lugar, la hora

Esperando al sol de invierno  
y la fría luz del día  
Los fantasmas borrosos de los miedos infantiles  
La presión está aumentando y no puedo alejarme

Me lanzo al mar  
Libero la ola  
la dejo arrastrarse sobre mí  
Para enfrentarme al miedo  
una vez creí  
Las lágrimas del dragón  
para tí y para mí

Donde estuve  
Tuve alas que no podían volar  
Donde estuve  
Tuve lágrimas que no pude llorar  
Mis emociones  
congeladas en un hielo helado  
No las podía sentir  
hasta que el hielo se empezó a romper

No tengo rezos para esto  
sabes que tengo miedo  
Los muros que levanté se están desmoronando  
El agua se está moviendo  
me estoy resbalando

Me lanzo al mar  
Libero la ola  
la dejo arrastrarse sobre mí  
Para enfrentarme al miedo  
una vez creí  
Las lágrimas del dragón  
para tí y para mí

Lentamente despierto  
Lentamente me elevo  
Los muros que levanté se están desmoronando  
El agua se está moviendo  
me estoy resbalando

Me lanzo al mar  
Libero la ola  
la dejo arrastrarse sobre mí  
Para enfrentarme al miedo  
una vez creí  
Las lágrimas del dragón  
para tí y para mí

Me lanzo al mar  
Libero la ola  
la dejo arrastrarse sobre mí  
Para enfrentarme al miedo  
una vez creí  
Las lágrimas del dragón  
para tí y para mí

**Memory**

**Medianoche, ningún sonido en las calles,  
¿La luna ha perdido su memoria?  
Está sonriéndo sola.  
En la luz de la lámpara,  
Los marchitos dejan su colecta a mis pies,  
Y el viento empieza a gemir.**

Memoria, completamente sola a la luz de la luna,  
Puedo sonreír al recuerdo de días de antaño,  
La vida era hermosa en ese entonces.  
Recuerdo cuando sabía lo que era la felicidad,  
Deja a las memorias vivir otra vez.

Cada lámpara de las calles.  
Parece palpitar,  
Una advertencia fatalista,  
Alguien murmura,  
Y una lámpara de la calle se apaga,  
Y pronto será mañana.

Luz de día,  
Debo esperar al amanecer,  
Debo pensar en una nueva vida,  
Y no debo darme por vencida.  
Cuando el atardecer llegue,  
Esta noche será una memoria también.  
Y un nuevo día empezará.

Finales quemados de días nublados,  
El viciado olor frío de la mañana,  
Lás lámparas de las calles mueren,  
Otra noche se ha ido,  
Otro día está empezando.

Tócame, es tan fácil dejarme,  
Completamente sola con mis memorias,  
De mis días en el sol.  
Si me tocas entenderás lo que es la felicidad.  
Mira, un nuevo día ha empezado...

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	18. Dulces Navidades

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Capítulo 18!**

**Actualización! No estoy actualizando tan rápido como desearía, pero es que estoy de vacaciones en un pueblito muy mono, llamado Ebano San Luir Potosí; naturaleza exuberante, cielo nublado, cerca de la costa y preciosos 30° a la sombra, qué más podría pedir?**

**En fin, Mil gracias por sus review's, me suben el animo a full!**

**La discusión en este capítulo entre Harry y Theo está inspirada en mis dos mejores amigos, así que si parecen muy infantiles, debes saber que sí hay dos metaleros sexy's e intimidantes que se comportan como niños XD**

**Le Chevalier de la Rose: Gracias! Simplemente Gracias ;D**

**Safi: Me alegra que ésta sea una de tus historias favoritas :) No sabes lo feliz que me haces! Sigue leyendo y dejando review's!**

**Tormenta Obscura: Qué te puedo decir? Estás siempre al pie del cañón…. Mil gracias por leerme! Aqkí stá el cap, disfruta y comenta nena!**

**Malfoy19dani: Hahahaha, akí está, para que el pobre Draco sea más feliz XD Gracias x comentar, síguelo haciendo, eh!**

**RoseHaleDeCullen: Wiii! Gracias por firmar, sigue leyendo y dejando review's!**

**Lena Hale Black: Qué bien que te agrade la música! Con eso de "Maldita sea, Lilith, amo tu fic" casi me hiciste llorar de emoción, review's así son los que hacen que me arriesgue a ir a un ciber a actualizar aún con las balaceras en cada esquina hehehe.**

**Beatrix Malfoy: Tienes razón, Tears of the Dragon es Hermosa! Sigue leyendo y comentando!**

**Maletina: Nena, no sabes lo feliz que me haces! Aki está el cap para q lo disfrutes y comentes a gusto :)**

**Nyra Potter: Qué bien que te encanta! El metal es música de lo más hermosa, solo hay que ponerle atención. Espero que esta historia te siga gustando, espero tu review, eh!**

**Clamp-Girl: Akí, dejando cap para ti, lo prometido es deuda :) Sigue firmando, hermosa! Amaranth también es una de mis favoritas, pero confieso que prefería Nightwish cuando estaba Tarja Turunen XD espero tu review con ansias!**

**DiAnIzLoCa: Nueva lectora! Lo dicho, el metal es maravilloso, espero que te des el chance de conocerlo xk realmente vale la pena todo lo que uno puede descubrir. Qué bien que te gusten los personajes, traté de ser fiel a la personalidad original de cada uno, y me alegra saber que lo estoy logrando. Deja un review y hazme feliz XD**

"Cuándo volverá el aire a tener olor a lilas? Acaso hacías más falta cuando no te conocía?..._"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_17 de diciembre_

_Quizás debería escribir algo así como "querido Diario"… pero sonaría demasiado convencional, y si hay algo que tengo claro es el que no pertenezco a la gente que comúnmente se hace llamar "normal". Lo cierto es que nunca he escrito un diario, por lo menos no uno que pueda recordar, así que será mejor que empiece con algo más directo._

_Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, tengo 18 años y curiosamente pasé mi cumpleaños en coma sobre la camilla de un hospital, producto de un accidente que tampoco recuerdo, y he ahí el núcleo del problema… no recuerdo nada._

_Amnesia severa, dijo el médico cuando lo encaré en el ala de cuidados especiales, pero parece ser que nadie comprende lo que eso significa. ¿Qué sentirías si un día despiertas sin saber quién eres? Conoces tu nombre, sabes hablar y hasta dominas las materias escolares, pero no recuerdas lo único que vale la pena recordar: el amor. De tus padres, de tus amigos… no recuerdas los momentos importantes que te han llevado hasta el momento de despertar sola en una fría habitación, junto a una mujer que no sabes quién es y luego resulta ser tu madre. Y eso no es lo peor, van apareciendo personas y más personas en tu "nueva vida" que te hablan de momentos maravillosos y lo importante que eres para ellos, tú los miras a los ojos y… nada. No hay ni un rescoldo calcinado de cariño, te abrazan, te cuidan, pero tú no sientes nada, porque tu corazón parece haber olvidado también. ¿Qué sentirías si ya no pudieras amar a quienes amabas? ¿Si por más que intentes no encuentras una sonrisa cálida qué dirigirles? ¿Qué sentirías? ¿QUÉ?_

_Ok, creo que me he puesto demasiado intensa, obviamente tú no sentirías nada, eres un libro, duh!_

_En fin, este librito que está destinado a soportar mis reflexiones y mis desvaríos me lo regaló Luna, por concepto de cumpleaños atrasado… debo admitir que lo adoré en cuanto lo vi, con sus tapas de terciopelo rojo, bordeadas de satín dorado y mi nombre escrito en letras góticas sobre la portada. Pienso que es algo llamativo para ser un diario, creo que si pretendiera vaciar todos mis obscuros secretos buscaría hacerlo en algo más simple, menos pretencioso, como una libreta, la caja del cereal, o un rollo de papel de baño…_

_Pensándolo bien, creo que por eso me lo dio, porque no importa si escribo en él mis pensamientos más profundos, en realidad no habrá mucho que leer, al igual que este libro, yo también estoy en blanco._

_Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto, han pasado dos semanas desde que regresé a la escuela y me encanta pensar que vivía una vida muy emocionante. Oh, porque debes saber que soy cantante! Soy vocalista de una banda de metal, haciendo los honores a la música más bella del mundo, pero por ahora no te contaré mucho sobre ello, dado que es lo único que se._

_Técnicamente, conocí (de nuevo ¬¬) a mis amigos de toda la vida, en un primer momento no me sentí familiarizada con ninguno, pero ahora estoy segura de que los quiero… me intriga saber si el cariño que siento por ellos es fruto de algún recuerdo dormido o ha nacido recién en estos días._

_El primero es Harry Potter; un chico alto, de cabellos negros y ojos de un verde muy vivo, su piel es blanca y nunca se peina. Es el capitán del equipo de fut bol de la universidad y él fue quien me dio mi primer beso cuando éramos sólo unos niños. Me agrada estar con Harry, es como el hermano mayor que hubiera deseado tener, me protege, me acompaña y siempre encuentra la forma de hacerme reír._

_Después vino Ginevra Weasley, la novia de Harry y una de mis mejores amigas; Ginny es sin duda la envidia de muchas chicas, tiene unos ojos azul profundo, muy obscuro, su piel es blanca como la leche y su cuerpo es como el de cualquier modelo de alta costura, pero lo más impresionante en ella es su cabello, rojo como el fuego, con reflejos dorados en el sol, largo hasta la cintura y completamente lacio; dirige el taller de arte de la universidad y a pesar de ser muy inteligente tiene una personalidad ligera y alegre. Me siento bien estando con ella._

_La siguiente fue Luna Lovegood, la chica más encantadora y aterradora que conozco. Tiene la apariencia de un ángel inmaculado, con sus largos rizos rubio dorado cayéndole hasta las caderas y sus ojos azul cielo es la imagen viva de la dulzura. Es tierna, comprensiva y cariñosa, pero también es brutalmente honesta, demasiado franca, y si osares hacer algo contra su novio te sacaría los ojos con sus manos sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Es rara, pero es una rareza fascinante._

_Precisamente su novio es el increíblemente sexy Theodore Nott. Y es que hay que decirlo, el chico es impresionante. Tiene el cabello castaño, de un tono igual al mío, con un mechón rojo sangre en la nuca; ojos verdes, mucho más obscuros que los de Harry y casi el mismo tono de piel de él. Es alto, sin problemas debe rondar el 1.90, tiene rasgos muy finos, una cara muy bonita, pero realmente su encanto está en esa sonrisa infantil que tiene. Es parte del equipo de natación, su personalidad es extraña, por algo es novio de Luna, es gracioso, divertido y ocurrente, pero es sumamente inteligente, con un intelecto bastante desarrollado y una sabiduría difícil de comprender. _

_Pansy Parkinson, según se, es mi amiga más reciente. Es una chica muy bonita, de cabellos negros, ojos grises y piel mortecina; es la brillante editora del periódico escolar, posee la virtud de transformar cualquier frase que salga de sus labios en sarcasmo, su humor es ácido, hilarante y un poco negro, pero también puede ser dulce y sumamente protectora con las personas que quiere. Está pasando por algo así como un proceso de "emancipación de la personalidad", decidió perseguir la vida que desea sin importar nada, y precisamente por eso decidió también darle una oportunidad al amor, oportunidad que llegó en forma de Jack Spencer._

_Jack Spencer es un monumento de hombre. Aterradoramente alto, unos cinco centímetros más que Theo, con el cabello negro hasta los hombros, la piel de porcelana y unos ojos negros de mirada pesada… Oh, y esa sonrisa maliciosa que pone cuando está planeando algo. Es reservado, no habla mucho, pero cuando lo hace dice lo que tiene que decir sin ninguna anestesia de por medio. A sus 23 años él ya está graduado en Ingeniería de no-se-que-demonios, pero de momento se dedica al arte._

_Y he guardado lo mejor para el último… Draco Lucius Abraxas Hyperion Malfoy-Black. No es cosa de risa! Ya se que son muchos nombres extraños, y algunos (ejem-ejem-abraxas-ejem-ejem XD) bastante feos, pero no es de sorprenderse, la realeza siempre lleva nombres innecesariamente complicados, largos y ridículos. Y Draco Malfoy es todo un aristócrata del viejo Londres, su padre, Lucius, es nada más y nada menos que el Barón de HamptonCourt, título que, desde luego, heredará Draco. En fin, dejando de lado el santoral, digo, su nombre, Draco Malfoy es… perfecto. Capitán del equipo de natación del campus, estudiante modelo, popular hasta lo imposible y con una belleza sobrecogedora, ese es Malfoy. Su piel blanca, de mármol vivo, y sus cabellos rubios fácilmente lo convertirían en el gemelo perdido de Luna, pero sus ojos grises marcan la diferencia, son fríos, intensos, con delicados tintes azules hacia el centro, cerca de la pupila; sus facciones parecen cinceladas por un escultor griego, nariz recta, mentón fuerte, cejas desdeñosas y labios finos, delgados y elegantes. Es alto, algo entre Theo y Jack, y sin duda su cuerpo es un monumento a algún ignoto Dios del deseo sexual. No exagero! Todos los chicos tienen piernas perfectas, brazos fuertes y abdominales bien marcados, pero Draco Malfoy es guapo entre los guapos. Su personalidad es otro asunto… muchas cosas pueden decirse sobre él: altanero, soberbio, talentoso, encantador, déspota, fascinante, reservado, calculador, frío, inteligente, prepotente… pero sobre todo orgulloso. Sospecho que no soy santo de su devoción, ¿por qué? Porque el muy malnacido no me habla! Y tiene una voz tan bonita…_

_Curiosamente, recuerdo, que cuando lo vi por vez primera, aún cuando discutimos como dos enfermos, de alguna extraña forma me hizo sentir… sentir, sólo sentir, ¿Qué? No lo se, pero algo se agitó con fuerza en mi pecho y me sacudió completamente, aunque no podría decir por qué o como. Se acerca, se aleja, me mira, suspira, yo cierro los ojos, el aparta la vista, me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar; desde el día de la tocada improvisada que organizaron mis amigos, en concreto desde que Malfoy cantó para mi no hemos vuelto a cruzar conversación, sólo comentarios mordaces e incidentales, y es que consigue sacarme de mis casillas de una forma tan absurda!_

"_Te extraño" murmuró él cuando finalizó la canción que me cantó… qué es lo que extraña?_

_Draco Malfoy es un misterio… y me encanta resolver misterios._

_Por otro lado, la vida en casa es hermosa, pacífica y cálida, con unos padres maravillosos que intentan hacerme las cosas más fáciles. Son felices si me ven feliz, y he aprendido a quererlos como a nadie. _

_En la escuela descubrí que estudio Relaciones Internacionales; pero hay algo que me preocupa. El día que regresé a clases conocí a un par de chicos, un chico y una chica, Viktor Krum y Astoria Greengrass. Viktor es agradable, tranquilo y muy buen conversador, Astoria es distinta, parece alegre, pero tras su mirada encuentro cierta tristeza, cierta infelicidad. Nos hemos hecho amigas con facilidad, pero ella está muy lastimada, carga con un dolor muy intenso. Me contó que tuvo un novio al que amó intensamente, y el muy hijo de puta la engañó con otra. Ella estaba llorando, y yo sólo pude intentar consolarla, ella no quiere decirme quién es él, pero lo averiguaré, y cuando lo haga le haré pagar muy caro por provocar tanto sufrimiento._

_Hay otra cosa que me parece extraña, mis amigos nada más no tragan ni a Astoria ni a Viktor y no comprendo por qué; casi no me dejan estar con ellos y les molesta mucho que se acerquen a nuestro grupo, pero en fin, a mi eso no me importa, es mi vida y yo hago lo que quiera con ella, y soy amiga de quien se me de la gana serlo._

_Bien, ha llegado la hora de despedirme, es una linda mañana nevada de sábado y la navidad se acerca, así que iré con Ginny, Luna y Pansy a asaltar las tiendas del pueblo. Tengo muchos regalos que comprar._

_Con cariño, Hermione._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La castaña cerró el diario con cuidado y lo guardó bajo su almohada, se pasó por encima su abrigo escarlata, como rojo quemado, y tomó su bolso. Ginny, Pansy y Luna ya la esperaban sobre una preciosa Lobo Tritón color arena, propiedad de la pelinegra.

Arrancaron directamente al centro del pueblo, tarjetas en mano, dispuestas a dejar las tiendas vacías.

-Rayos!.- dijo Pansy, mirando indecisa las tiendas a su alrededor.- no se por dónde empezar, hay muchos regalos que comprar.

-Dímelo a mí.- refunfuñó Ginny, azorada.- Tengo seis hermanos! Y por si fuera poco, un montón de amigos…

-Tranquilas, qué les parece si hacemos una lista y la seguimos?.- propuso Luna.

-Es buena idea, podemos buscar al mismo tiempo el regalo para cada quién, por turnos.- apoyó Hermione.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Harry Potter, era el primer nombre de la lista.

Entraron a un centro comercial y se encaminaron hacia el departamento de deportes.

-Creo que uno de estos haría muy feliz a Harry.- dijo Pansy sosteniendo un balón de fut bol entre sus manos.

-Tienes razón, y queda perfecto para mi regalo.- aprobó Luna, mostrando un par de zapatillas deportivas.

-Siendo así, creo que ya tengo el mío.- dijo Hermione sonriendo, tomando una mochila Adidas de un estante.- y tú Ginny? Qué le darás?

-Esto.- dijo sonriente la pelirroja mostrando sin pudor alguno una tanga de cuero negro.

-Dios mio!.- gritaron las tres escandalizadas ante la risa de Ginny.

-Tranquilas, era una broma, le regalaré un pase para los partidos de toda la temporada.- explicó, guardando cuidadosamente la tanga entre las demás cosas a pagar.- eso puedo comprarlo por internet.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Theodore Nott.

Aquella tienda en particular parecía justo el establecimiento donde su abuelo haría las compras, pensaba Hermione; estaba llena de juegos de mesa, globos terráqueos, telescopios, barcos a escala y demás cosas dignas de un museo.

-Ya lo tengo!.- dijo una triunfante Luna Lovegood mostrando con orgullo un hermoso juego de ajedrez.

El tablero era de mármol, y las piezas estaban talladas con precisión en madera, pintadas con gran detalle… hasta ropa tenían!

-Es muy bonito.- aprobó Pansy.- Yo creo que esto estará bien para él.- ella sostenía un extraño mapa antiguo que mostraba los reinos de Navarra, Albión y toda una estructuración surrealista de la Europa del siglo XIII, con monstruos marinos incluidos.- Qué opinan?

-Yo digo que le va a encantar!.- apoyó Ginny, caminando hacia el mostrador para pagar.

La pelirroja y la castaña salieron de ahí con una estilográfica de los años 20's y un telescopio antiguo respectivamente.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Neville Longbottom.

La casa de música mostraba una infinidad de instrumentos distintos; las chicas habían decidido regalarle a Neville, entre las cuatro, un instrumento que aún no supiera tocar (como si eso fuera ´posible, había murmurado Ginny, rodando los ojos) ´para que se entretuviera aprendiendo.

Se decidieron por un clavicordio de colores obscuros, y satisfechas por sus compras continuaron su búsqueda.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Jack Spencer

Sin dudarlo entraron a una extraña boutique Underground y se pasearon entre las estanterías.

Pansy intentaba decidir entre dos prendas, mientras que Luna estudiaba atentamente un paquete envuelto en celofán y Ginny curioseaba en la vitrina del mostrador.

Hermione se sentía extraña, no tenía idea de qué regalarle a Jack, no lo había tratado mucho, y aunque el chico era bastante agradable lo cierto es que ella no lo "conocía" lo suficiente.

-Necesito ayuda!.- llamó Pansy, y todas acudieron hasta la parte trasera de la tienda.

-Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Luna tranquilamente.

-Cuál creen que le valla mejor?.- preguntó la pelinegra mostrando dos extrañas… prendas.

Una era una gabardina negra con estoperoles plateados en los bordes, y en la otra había una capa negra y larga, hecha de lana y forrada de satín por dentro.

-Ésta.- dijeron todas al unísono, señalando la capa.

-Si le regalas eso, me facilitarás mi regalo.- dijo Luna, mostrando el paquete forrado de celofán. Era un precioso sombrero negro de ala ancha, recogido de un lado por una larga pluma negra.

-Ya va, ya va…- murmuró Ginny.- ahora pretenden disfrazarlo de fantasma de la Opera?

-No niego que se vería muy guapo así.- dijo Hermione, riendo.

-De hecho, luciría terriblemente sexy.- apoyó Luna, giñándole un ojo a la pelinegra.

-Bien, en ese caso, creo que optaré por esto.- señaló la pelirroja, sosteniendo un par de botas italianas, altas hasta la rodilla.

-Ya lo tengo!.- dijo la castaña, entusiasmada corriendo hacia un estante.

-Es en serio?.- preguntó Luna a una sonriente Hermione Granger.

-Claro! Cómo podría ser el Fantasma de la Opera sin una máscara?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco Malfoy

Aquí venía la parte escabrosa del asunto; una cosa es buscar regalos para la gente que quieres y que te quiere, y otra muy distinta es buscar un presente para alguien que no te dirige la palabra. Las chicas parecían saber exactamente hacia dónde ir, y Hermione las siguió hasta entrar a un establecimiento que la dejó sin aire.

Era algo así como una joyería, solo que toda la mercancía iba dirigida hacia el público masculino, sin contar que absolutamente todo lucía excesivamente caro.

Pansy se decantó por una elegante cigarrera de plata con incrustaciones de ónix, Luna eligió un juego de mancuernillas de platino con dos esmeraldas al centro y Ginny rápidamente decidió que el encendedor que tenía un imponente dragón grabado debía ser de Draco.

La castaña se paseó entre los vistosos aparadores, sin tener ni puta idea de qué elegir; de pronto una pieza llamó su atención, era el regalo perfecto.

Un grueso anillo de oro blanco descansaba sobre el estuche de cristal con un moño verde encima; era una joya exquisita, una obra de arte: tenía la forma de una serpiente, como si esta diese tres vueltas al dedo, cruzando magistralmente su cabeza con la cola al frente, tenía esculpidas cada una de las escamas con un detalle asombroso, y sobre los ojos brillaban dos diminutos peridotos a juego con las minúsculas esmeraldas que cubrían su cuerpo, creando la ilusión de que la serpiente era verde.

Definitivamente nunca creyó que la etiqueta de un regalo navideño pudiera tener tantos ceros antes del punto, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía satisfecha de su elección a sobremanera; vamos, que Malfoy era un déspota que la ignoraba deliberadamente, pero en definitiva aquel anillo había sido creado para estar en sus manos.

Pansy observaba detenidamente a Hermione, que caminaba al frente del grupo, en su propio mundo; esa sonrisa, esa mirada… ya había visto esos gestos en su amiga, hacía tanto tiempo, que los creía olvidados; precisamente esas eran sus expresiones cuando aguardaba para ver a Draco.

-Tú también lo notas, verdad?.- preguntó Luna, sacando a la morena de su meditación.

-Qué?.- preguntó Pansy desconcertada.

-Que Hermione está sonriendo como cuando era novia de Draco.- explicó Ginny, entrando en la conversación.

-Será que recuerda algo?.- preguntó Luna retóricamente.

-Podría ser, después de todo ella lo amaba.- dijo Pansy.

-Lo ama.- declaró Luna.- solo que no lo recuerda.

-Eso tiene sentido…- reflexionó Ginny.- si no lo amara ya le habría destrozado la cara por ser tan indiferente con ella.

-Cierto!.- dijo Luna, para después sonreír con… malicia?.- Oh, miren quién viene ahí!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La rubia salió prácticamente corriendo a la acera del frente, por donde caminaban tranquilamente Harry, Theo y Draco. Llegó hasta el rubio y sin ningún preámbulo lo jaló del brazo para hablar con él a solas.

-Qué pasa Luna?.- preguntó él, desconcertado.- Ha, sí, estoy bien, gracias, y tu?

-No te hagas el gracioso, Draco Malfoy.- dijo Luna con voz amenazante.- ya me cansé de esto, y quiero que lo arregles.

-Qué? Quieres que te cargue, o te alquilo una limousine?.- respondió Draco, alzando una ceja con sarcasmo.

-En realidad me refiero a tu actitud cobarde.- explicó Luna ante un sorprendido Draco.- Sí, cobarde por no intentar acercarte a Hermione; por qué no la buscas? Por qué no le hablas siquiera? Por qué…?

-Será acaso porque no me recuerda?.- respondió con sorna, clavando sus ojos grises en los azules de ella.- será porque para ella yo no soy nada?

-Eso no puedes saberlo si no te acercas.- rebatió ella.- Mejor acepta que eres tan cobarde que te da miedo estar a su lado… quién lo diría, Malfoy escapando de la mujer que ama porque no tiene los huevos suficientes para conquistarla de nuevo.- finalizó ella levantando una ceja de la misma forma en que lo hacía él.

-Cómo te atreves…- siseó Draco furioso.

-Me atrevo porque te conozco!.- respondió ella, alzando la voz y clavándole un dedo acusador en el pecho.- Entiendo que quisieras darle tiempo, que quisieras darte tiempo a ti mismo, es más, hasta entiendo que quisieras esperar a que se arreglara solo… pero es suficiente, estoy cansada de verte como un maldito cobarde cuando se que no eres así! La vida sigue, y si esto no se arregla solo, lo tienes que arreglar tú! No intentes venderme la imagen de mártir en espera eterna, porque no me la trago… Draco, yo te quiero mucho, se que sufres, y no me parece justo que sea simplemente porque no te atreves a buscar tu propia felicidad. Quizás ella no te recuerde nunca… pero no serías capaz de regalarle momentos nuevos para recordar?

-Luna… yo…- Draco se sentía humillado, humillado por su propio miedo, la rubia tenía toda la razón del mundo, y él no podía darse el lujo de dejar la vida pasar.

-No me digas nada, quiero acciones, no palabras.- dijo ella, dándose la vuelta hacia unas consternadas Pansy y Ginny.

-Gracias.- susurró Draco, abrazando por la espalda a su amiga.- esta vez no vas a golpearme?.- preguntó sonriendo.

-No me gusta ensuciarme las manos con gallinas, así que no te golpearé hasta que pruebes ser un hombre.- respondió ella, divertida, soltándose de sus brazos.

Luna cruzó la calle hasta llegar con sus amigas; Hermione ni por enterada de que Draco Malfoy casi muere asesinado por la faceta violenta de luna.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Después de dispersarse por el centro comercial más grande de la calle para comprar los regalos de sus padres y de ellas mismas, se reunieron en el área de restaurantes para comer algo, ya casi anochecía y con la emoción de comprar nadie había recordado que debían comer.

Hermione caminaba distraídamente detrás de sus amigas, separándose un poco del grupo, pues iba pensando en cómo sería su festejo de navidad. En un aparador observó un vestido que llamó poderosamente su atención, y sin mirar al frente, muy a su pesar continuó caminando, hasta que de pronto chocó con lago que profirió un ruidoso "auch" mientras ella caía al piso.

-Estás bien?.- preguntó una voz ronca y varonil.

-Sí, lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba…- se disculpó ella levantando la mirada.

Aquel chico que le ofrecía su mano caballerosamente para ponerse en pie era nada mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, que la contemplaba con algo a medio camino entre sonrisa y sorpresa.

-No te preocupes.- dijo él, apartando sus ojos grises con precipitación.- yo iba saliendo de la tienda y no vi por dónde pasaba.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos, mientras se contemplaban fijamente el uno al otro, Hermione, a pesar de estar en pie, era mucho más bajita que Draco.

Ella lo miraba con la cabeza ligeramente hechada hacia atrás, e inconscientemente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al oler esa colonia mentolada del rubio.

Draco, por su parte, la veía hacia abajo, con ojos tiernos y una media sonrisa arrebatadora. Ya no sería un cobarde.

Lentamente él tomó su cara entre sus manos, y ella se sonrojó violentamente; por instinto, la castaña cerró los ojos, y él supo a ciencia cierta lo que debía hacer.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba, sencillamente se estaban dejando llevar; Draco acercó sus labios fríos hacia los rosados de ella, estaban a punto de encontrarse…

FLASH!

Una intensa luz, un par de risitas y el click de una cámara fotográfica los sacó de su mundo rosa; Hermione saltó ligeramente del susto, despegándose en automático de Draco, mientras él buscaba con mirada asesina a quien se hubiese atrevido a interrumpir ese momento.

Albus Dumbledore, con Minerva McGonagall colgada de su brazo, sostenía ante ellos una vieja cámara fotográfica con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Qué maravilla!.- dijo el anciano, mirándolos complacidos.- El amor flota en el aire como mariposas en flores de azúcar, verdad Minerva?

-Y que lo digas, Albus.- respondió la mujer, recargándose en el pecho del hombre mayor.

Ante tales comentarios, ambos chicos solo atinaron a separarse por completo, con las mejillas encendidas y mirando hacia lados opuestos.

-Buen dia, profesores.- saludó Draco con forzada calma.

-Buen día, Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger. Es un placer encontrarlos en tan gratas circunstancias.- al ver la cara de incomodidad de los chicos, el anciano continuó.- siempre es grato ver a dos jóvenes enamorados, y les pido disculpas por interrumpir su cita con mis apariciones inoportunas.

-No estamos en una cita!.- dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.- ni siquiera hemos venido juntos!

-Que extraño, a mi me pareció que lo estaban pasando muy bien.- declaró el viejo director.- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos… y no se preocupen, no le contaré a nadie de su romance secreto.- terminó el hombre, giñándole un ojo a Draco, mientras daba la vuelta con su acompañante y caminaban calle abajo.

El rubio y la castaña se miraron con aprehensión. Una cita! Nada más lejos de la verdad. Draco sonrió ante ese pensamiento tan absurdo, y para su sorpresa de pronto escuchó la tintineante risa de Hermione en el aire; la observó maravillado por tanta belleza en una sola chica, y no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas él también.

De improvisto un montón de pelusas blancas invadieron el aire, se había hecho de noche, y ellos estaban ahí, en mitad de la calle bajo la luz dorada de una farola. Estaba nevando. Hermione alzó las manos como una niña pequeña, tratando de atapar los copos que se deshacían al contacto con sus guantes, ella reía, Draco reía y hacía aspavientos con los brazos para arremolinar los copos en el aire.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Metros más abajo, Albus Dumbledore abrazaba tiernamente a Minerva McGonagall, mientras su mano derecha hacía click capturando una imagen hermosa en todos sus detalles, y surrealista en su significado: Una chica castaña, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los brazos extendidos era sostenida en el aire por un chico rubio de cerrados ojos grises que sonreía feliz, y si la foto pudiera captar movimientos, inevitablemente los habría visto girar sobre su eje bajo la luz dorada de la farola… con miles de copos blancos flotando en el viento, enredándose en sus cabellos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-En dónde estará Hermione?.- preguntaba preocupada Ginny Weasley por tercera vez consecutiva.

-No tengo idea, venía detrás nuestro…- recordó Pansy.

-Creen que deberíamos ir a buscarla?.- preguntó Luna a sus amigas.

-No lo creo.- dijo una voz profunda detrás de ellas.

-Harry!.- gritó Ginny, abrazándose a su novio.- Qué hacen aquí?

-Espiar a las chicas más bonitas del mundo.- dijo Theo, detrás de él.

-Hola Theo.- corearon todas al mismo tiempo.

-Por qué dicen que no debemos preocuparnos por Herms?.- preguntó Luna, tomando la mano de su novio.

-Porque está en buenas manos.- respondió Theo y ella sonrió satisfecha, después de todo, la persuasión al estilo "Lovegood" funcionaba perfectamente.

-Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo, tórtolos.- dijo Pansy sarcásticamente.

-Todo está bien, Pans.- dijo Theo sonriendo.- Y no pongas esa cara de molestia, porque hoy luces hermosa como para que lo arruines con tu cara de "Bull Dog encabronado #13"

-Idiota.- dijo Pansy, medio riendo, medio molesta.

-Y bien, me pregunto quiénes serán las afortunadas chicas que tendrán la dicha de invitarnos la cena…- dijo Harry, levantando las cejas en un gesto de seductor teatral.

-La cena? Se supone que ustedes deberían invitarnos a nosotras!.- protestó Ginny.- se supone que son los caballeros, no?

-Bueno, es que cuando los caballeros tienen novias es difícil que la economía los favorezca.- explicó Theo con una carcajada.

En medio de una discusión sobre la igualdad de géneros se encaminaron hacia un restaurant de comida rápida, debían dar cuenta de algunas enormes hamburguesas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco y Hermione caminaban alegremente por una de las calles más tranquilas; él iba cargado como asno con un sinfín de bolsas mientras ella intentaba caminar en equilibrio sobre la orilla de la acera.

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de escaparme de mis amigas!.- dijo ella sonriendo con complicidad.- creo que eres muy mala influencia para mí.

Draco no reprimió su sonrisa ante ese reclamo; qué irónico que justamente ella lo considerara mala influencia a él, cuando ella había sido quien le había introducido el desdén por las normas, la invasión a la propiedad pública y la indecencia de usar ropa desaliñada.

-Lo se.- dijo él con voz ronca.- pero así te encanto.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente ante ese comentario, y él se sintió complacido de provocar aquellas reacciones en ella.

-Quieres cenar algo?.- preguntó el rubio, cambiando de tema.

-Qué tienes en mente?.- preguntó en respuesta Hermione.

-Hay un café nuevo que no he tenido oportunidad de visitar, qué te parece probar algo nuevo?.- dijo él con sonrisa seductora.

-Todo es nuevo para mí.- sonrió ella, sacándole la lengua.

Todo era nuevo, también para él; nada era lo que parecía estando con ella.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco Malfoy conducía hacia su casa en la costa, con una sonrisa idiota dibujada en su rostro. Su mente divagaba en el recuerdo de las últimas horas. Aquel diminuto café con puertas de madera y curiosas mesitas de estilo recargado colocadas perfectamente sobre la terraza de aquella vieja construcción… la cara de Hermione sonriendo, haciendo chistes de aquello que a él le parecía tan terrible… Él tomándola de la mano con el pretexto de entibiársela un poco… ella acariciando sus cabellos para despeinarlos…

Sin darse cuenta del transcurso del tiempo llegó hasta las rejas negras de Malfoy Manor; bajó de su auto y entró a la casa.

-Llegas tarde, Draco.- dijo una voz femenina y dulce desde el comedor.

-Lo siento madre.- dijo él, contemplando a Narcissa Malfoy acomodando las flores de la mesa.

-Será mejor que vallas a dormir, hijo.- aconsejó la mujer, después de pararse de puntitas para besar la frente de su hijo.

Se despidió de su madre y caminó aún en su nube de ensueño hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta en silencio y encendió las luces.

Casi muere de un infarto fulminante al encontrar a su padre sentado en su cama, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas.

-Buenas noches, padre.- saludó Draco con incertidumbre.

-Buenas noches, Draco.- respondió su padre.- cómo estás?

Aquella pregunta lo descolocó por completo, su padre generalmente no hacía ese tipo de preguntas casuales sin ninguna razón, y menos lo esperaba en su alcoba a las altas horas de la noche.

-Eh… bien, gracias.- respondió el joven, acercándose a su progenitor.

-Siéntate.- dijo Lucius, palmeando el sitio a su lado.- cuéntame, que tal ha ido todo?

-Pueees…- Draco no sabía que decir, aquel tipo de charlas no eran comunes entre ellos.- te refieres a Hermione?.- preguntó con dudas; Lucius asintió con la cabeza y él continuó.- He decidido tomar al toro por los cuernos.

Lucius alzó una ceja con incredulidad ante la frase que su hijo había usado, y luego estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- dijo su padre complacido.- ya decía yo que no había engendrado ningún cobarde. Lucha por ella, enamórala de nuevo… saca provecho a la casta, si hay algo que los Malfoy podemos hacer es enamorar a cualquier mujer.

-Te estoy escuchando, Lucius!.- gritó la airada voz de Narcissa desde alguna habitación cercana.

-Si, amor; no te preocupes, solo soy tuyo!.- gritó él en respuesta. Draco lo miró sorprendido, y el hombre se puso en pie.- Qué te ha parecido el libro?

-Creo que me ha resultado muy útil.- dijo Draco.- Gracias, padre.

Sin decir nada más, Lucius abrazó a su hijo varonilmente, palmeándole la espalda y salió de la habitación.

Hoy había dado el primer paso, y Draco estuvo seguro de que aún cuando la guerra fuera dura, el ganaría finalmente el corazón de su castaño sueño.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Hermione Jean Granger!.- gritaba Ginny como poseída a través del teléfono celular que la castaña sostenía en su mano.- en dónde demonios te metiste? Estábamos preocupadas…

-Ginny…

-Te podría haber pasado algo…

-Ginny…

-Un asalto, un…

-Estuve con Draco Malfoy.

-O podría… qué?

-Estuve con Draco Malfoy, nos encontramos y fui a cenar con él.

-Espera un segundo.- dijo Ginny con voz entrecortada.- QUE?.- gritaron esta vez dos voces femeninas.

-Luna?.- preguntó Hermione, desconcertada.

-He estado escuchando toda la conversación.- explicó la rubia.

-Y por qué dejaste que la loca de Ginny me regañara durante casi quince minutos?.- preguntó Hermione, indignada.

-Era divertido.- dijo Luna llanamente.- Pero volvamos al tema importante… COMO ES QUE DRACO Y TU PASARON LA NOCHE JUNTOS?

-Hey! No lo digas así.- protestó la castaña.- suena demasiado comprometedor.

-Comprometedor lo que te voy a hacer si no nos cuentas exactamente qué pasó.- amenazó Ginny al otro lado de la línea.

-Pues… no fue gran cosa.- Hermione se alegró de que sus amigas no pudiesen ver su cara sonrojada.- Chocamos en la calle y él me propuso una escapada para despejarme, así que caminamos un rato bajo la nieve, compró un lirio blanco y le obsequió, luego fuimos a cenar.

-Y eso te parece poca cosa? Por Dios, Granger, creo que tu gran cerebro está sobrevaluado o tienes graves problemas de percepción de la realidad.

-Pansy? Qué demonios…- protestó Hermione al reconocer aquella tercera voz.- de una vez díganme quién más me está escuchando, Theo, Harry, Jack… quién más está ahí?

-Tranquila.- dijo una cuarta voz, varonil.- Solo estamos Harry y yo.

-Theo?.- preguntó la castaña para confirmar.- y por qué están juntos todos ustedes, eh?

-Estamos cenando.- ese era Harry.

-Cómo que cenando?

-Ho, espera Herms, vienen los burritos… esa era mi bebida, Nott.- protestó Harry con tono amenazante.

-Da igual.- dijo Ginny.- ambos pidieron refresco de cola.

-Sí, pero el mío era el del vaso de Mickey Mouse!.- rebatió Harry infantilmente.

-Y qué demonios tiene de malo ese?.- preguntó Pansy.

-Que es de Winnie Pooh! Y todos sabemos que es el símbolo gay más grande y obeso del mundo!.- Hermione reía desparpajadamente ante aquella ridícula discusión.

-Está bien, Theo, dale su bebida a Harry, yo me quedo con el oso gay y te doy mi bebida, tiene a Iron Man.- canturreó la voz de Luna, persuasivamente.

-Por eso te quiero!.- resonó la voz de Theo como un chiquillo en navidad.

-En fin, en qué estábamos? Preguntó Pansy, retomando el tema.

-Oh, ya recuerdo, estábamos en que me explicarías por qué, según tú, soy una retrasada mental.- dijo Hermione acusadoramente.

-Ha, cierto… Verás, querida Hermione, sucede que Draco Malfoy no es precisamente el tipo de chico que te invita a cenar y te regala flores solo porque sí…

-Evidentemente se esforzó por ser lindo.- dedujo Luna.

-Y Así que, qué te dice eso?

Hermione no supo que responder, y pasó casi media hora buscando justificaciones para aquel anormal comportamiento de Malfoy, mientras acariciaba quedamente el lirio nblanco entre sus manos.

Al colgar la llamada sonrió… se sentía feliz.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Astoria Greengrass examinaba su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que dominaba el baño del costoso departamento de Blaise Zabini, era hermosa, y lo sabía.

Zabini, Crabbe, Finch-Fletchley, Dolohov, Lestrange, Carrow, Greyback… Para ella solo eran nombres, nombres tachados en la larga lista de sus conquistas; amores de una noche, pasiones encendidas en algún furtivo roce. Coger, sólo coger por coger.

Granger estaba cayendo de las mil maravillas en su trampa, era sólo cosa de tiempo…

Su cabello rubio dorado caía sobre sus senos turgentes y su espalda estrecha, su cara mostraba un par de ojos azul acuoso, con pestañas castañas y rasgos genéricos pero bonitos. Pasó su mano derecha sobre su cuello; le fascinaba la textura de su propia piel, era suave, blanca, inmaculada… Su mano descendió a lo largo de sus senos, su abdomen plano y se posó sobre la entrepierna, algo había tallado su palma.

Extrañada, se giró para buscar un mejor ángulo, no podía ser que tuviese algún trozo de piel tan áspero como el que había sentido segundos antes.

Con horror descubrió un par de manchas en su entrepierna, eras rojas, rasposas, como un par de diminutas quemaduras. Se acercó in poco más, y se encontró con un enorme moretón de un feo color azulado justo en el muslo derecho; lo tocó, y una punzada de dolor le recorrió toda la pierna.

Encendió la lámpara de techo, emanaba una luz de halógeno blanca, aséptica; entonces se encontró con que su piel lucía deshidratada, ligeramente escamosa, la raíz de sus cabellos rubios estaba invadida por una ligera película de grasa capilar y sus uñas lucían quebradizas, delgas, muy frágiles.

Algo no andaba bien, lo supo, lo sintió.

Escuchó un grito ronco de Blaise, que gemía en deseo desde la recámara principal; ella sonrió y se preparó para ser la estrella del placer, mañana iría a visitar al médico.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El salón principal de la mansión Granger nunca había lucido tan impresionante como aquella tarde de 24 de diciembre, el enorme comedor de roble lucía 20 lugares cuidadosamente colocados alrededor de los antiquísimos candelabros de plata con el emblema familiar.

Guirnaldas de acebo y muérdago pendían del techo, intercaladas con vistosas esferas rojas, verdes, azules y doradas atadas con lasos de terciopelo negro; una estatua de hielo dominaba la parte frontal, era una reproducción casi exacta de un par de cisnes flotando en un estanque; las cortinas de damasco cubrían los enormes ventanales y el inmenso árbol navideño de tres metros parecía ser el centro del universo.

Hermione Granger esperaba impacientemente recibir a sus invitados en la puerta de entrada; estaba nevando ligeramente, pero dentro de la casa no hacía frío, así que ella lucía su precioso vestido de gasas rosadas veteadas de negro, largo hasta las rodillas, con un elegante escote estrapless.

Escuchó el potente ruido de un motor fuera de la casa y casi saltando fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hermione!.- gritó Ginny Weasley ataviada con un vestido rojo sangre de cuello halter.- Te ves hermosa!

-Tú también.- correspondió la castaña sonriendo.

-Te presento a mis padres… por segunda ocasión.- dijo la pelirroja con una risita, señalando a una mujer de baja estatura y rostro bondadoso, y a un hombre alto y delgado de sonrisa franca.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es nuestro!.- dijo la mujer.- se que no nos recuerdas, pero eso no importa, lo de menos es conocernos otra vez!

Momentos después arribaron los Potter, y Hermione se sintió impresionada al ver a los padres de su mejor amigo. Eran como dos estrellas de cine, él con el cabello negro, cuerpo atlético y la piel clara parecía James Bond sacado de alguna película, algo así como una versión adulta de Harry, y su madre era indudablemente hermosa, con su largo cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes daba la impresión de ser mucho más joven de lo que en verdad era. Harry debe tener un terrible complejo de Edipo, se dijo Hermione, y sonrió ante ese pensamiento, puesto que justamente Ginny saludaba a su futura suegra… y eran tan parecidas que casi podrían pasar por hermanas.

Luna llegó vestida de azul medianoche, colgada del brazo de su padre; el señor Lovegood lucía un impecable traje gris carbón y su larga melena rubia ondulaba suelta, enmarcando un rostro varonil y bien proporcionado. Sus ojos azules transmitían calidez y bondad, así que de ahí había salido Luna…

Pansy y Jack llegaron solos, como una pareja formal. Ella enfundada en un elaborado vestido negro, le corte sobrio y sexy al mismo tiempo; Jack por su cuenta lucía extraño con aquel traje de exquisito corte salido indudablemente de las arcas de Christian Dior. Se veían tan bien juntos que Hermione no pudo evitar imaginar una boda, o incluso algunos hijos.

En seguida de ellos tres apuestos hombres entraron al salón, Uno con imponentes ojos negros, otro de ojos verdes y uno más con los ojos de un precioso azul-verde inexplicable; eran Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom y el señor Nott, tan alto como su hijo, lucía una perfecta sonrisa alegre. Los tres lucían como modelos de pasarela, auténticos monumentos a la masculinidad. A Hermione le causó gracia ver a ambos chicos ataviados elegantemente con un foulard de seda al cuello pero siendo ellos mismos. Es decir, Neville con el largo cabello mal peinado como siempre, y Theo con su exuberante mechón en la nuca, que antes era rojo y ahora lo lucía azul para la ocasión.

Prácticamente ya habían llegado todos los invitados, menos aquellos a quien más deseaba ver.

Repentinamente escuchó una voz suave y melódica en el vestíbulo y se giró para contemplar absorta la pareja que entraba.

Una mujer muy alta, de facciones tan finas como las de una princesa de un reino perdido y penetrantes ojos azules avanzaba elegantemente del brazo de Draco Malfoy.

-Granger, te presento a mi madre.- dijo él ceremoniosamente, abrazando por los hombros a aquella diosa de la belleza enfundada en un extraordinario vestido de terciopelo verde.

-Un placer.- dijo la castaña, para después detallar el vestuario del rubio.

Draco llevaba un traje de corte clásico francés, una levita verde se entreveía atraves del saco largo y negro, mientras que un foulard de seda plateada se sostenía en torno a su garganta con un prendedor de esmeraldas y peridotos.

-El placer es mío, cherié.- dijo la madre de Draco con un delicioso y ligero acento francés.- en un momento vendrá Lucius, un socio lo ha llamado y por eso no ha entrado aún.- explicó la mujer.

Hermione contempló con fascinación avanzar a Draco y a su madre hacia la mesa como si de la realeza se tratara. Draco Malfoy era irreal en tantas formas distintas…

Lucius Malfoy arribó a la entrada, topándose con una distraída Hermione Granger.

-Buenas noches.- saludó el hombre tendiéndole la mano a la castaña.

-Bienvenido, Señor Malfoy.- saludó ella.

Y no es que Hermione fuese precisamente la maestra de la deducción, pero sin duda nadie m´s que un Malfoy puede tner esos ojos grises y la misma mirada arrogante.

-Es un placer verla de nuevo, me alegra que esté mejor.- dijo Lucius educadamente.

-Gracias, es cierto que estoy mejor, pero no tan bien como desearía.- respondió ella con una sombra de pesar.

-Tranquila.- la consoló Lucius, posando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.- recuerde que Roma no se hizo en un día. La vida no vale por los buenos momentos que se han vivido, sino por los que han de venir, solo asegúrese de estar ahí para disfrutarlos… tal vez la mente olvida con facilidad, pero el corazón grava los sentimientos a fuego sobre la piedra… el corazón no olvida jamás.- finalizó el hombre con una sonrisa torcida.

Hermione se sintió esperanzada ante esas palabras, mirando con admiración al padre de Draco, que en ese momento se reunía con su esposa tomándola de la mano.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Los villancicos navideños y el olor a ponche de fruta invadían el ambiente cuando se disponían a cenar los veinte comensales.

En un extremo de la larga mesa se encontraba Hermione Granger rodeada de sus amigos, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Pansy, Jack, Neville, Theo y Draco; a lo largo del comedor estaban los señores Granger, Malfoy, Potter y Weasley charlando animadamente con los señores Nott y Lovegood mientras una apenada Winki se sentaba con timidez en el último puesto, a petición de la castaña.

Era sólo una pequeña reunión íntima, la cena, consistente en salmón ahumado, pastas, vinos, dulces y postres transcurrió tranquilamente; las diez de la noche se marcaron en el pesado reloj de péndulo y la cena terminó.

Los adultos se reunieron en la barra del salón a charlar entre Martini's y vodkas, mientras que los chicos se trasladaron a la sala de estar.

-Yo digo que es la hora de los regalos!.- gritó Ginny, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Minutos después cada quién regresaba a la sala con numerosos paquetes en brazos.

-Quién empieza?.- preguntó Luna, mirándolos a todos.

-Yo!.- gritó Theo completamente emocionado.

-Claro que no!.- dijo Harry.- La primera tiene que ser Herms.

-Potter tiene razón, Theo.- apoyó Jack.- así que deja de comportarte como si tuvieras cinco años.

-Eres tan amargado…- refunfuñó Theo, tomando entre sus manos un enorme paquete forrado de rojo.- éste es el mío, espero que te guste.- dijo, entregándole su presente a la castaña.

-Es precioso!.- gritó ella, al descubrir dentro un Hermoso animal de peluche: un hurón blanco.

-Y esa no es la mejor parte, mira el gravado de su collar.- dijo Theo, señalando la plaquita plateada anudada al cuello del animal con una cinta verde y plateada.

-Draco Malfoy?.- dijo una desconcertada Hermione al leer la etiqueta.- Qué lindo!

-Vas a morir hoy, Nott!.- gritó Draco airadamente ante las risas de su amigo.

-Lo siento, Malfoy, pero es tan parecido a ti que no pude resistirlo.- se excusó Theo, temiendo un ataque homicida de su mejor amigo.

-Abre el mío!.- dijo Ginny, para romper la tención.

-Wow!.- murmuró Hermione al desenvolver un precioso libro de tapas negras que ponía en la portada "La insoportable levedad del ser", escrito por Milan Kundera.

-Siempre te han gustado los libros, así que pensé que estaría bien para ti.- dijo Ginny, abrazando a su amiga.

-Mi turno!.- declaró Harry, trayendo a rastras una enorme caja cubierta de papel dorado.

Todos observaron intrigados cómo Hermione abría la enorme caja, para dejar salir de ella… un gato.

Un enorme gato anaranjado los observaba con espanto, su suave peli ondulado lo hacía lucir rechoncho y sin más, fue directo a restregarse sobre las piernas de la castaña.

-Se llama Crockshanks.- dijo el moreno.- quería comprarte un perro… pero luego recordé que eres alérgica a ellos.

-Lindo Crockshanks!.- dijo Hermione, abrazando a aquella enorme bola peluda.

-Aquí está el mío.- dijo Luna, poniéndole en la mano un pequeño paquete cuadrado.

-Creo que me consienten demasiado.- dijo Hermione, tomando entre sus manos una extraña gargantilla de plata con piedras violetas al centro.

-Pansy y yo decidimos hacerte un regalo conjunto.- dijo Jack, entregándole una gran caja blanca.

-Esperamos que te guste, él lo diseñó y yo lo hice.- explicó Pansy.

Un hermoso vestido de gasas negras y verde musgo salió del paquete, era largo y tenía el escote decorado con suaves plumas negras. Una verdadera obra de arte salida de algún cuento gótico.

-En mi caso, me compliqué menos la vida.- Neville sencillamente le entregó un Cd y ella lo miró extrañada.- es una grabación completa del último concierto que dimos… antes de…

-Del accidente.- completó ella, sonriendo con indolencia.- no te preocupes, ya los superé, muero por verlo!

-Granger…- dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie.- este es mi regalo.

Le entregó a Hermione un enorme paquete plano y rectangular. Ella rasgó el papel y observó maravillada. Era un cuadro, un dibujo a lápiz de ella misma, hecho con gran detalle; la mostraba sonriendo, ataviada como una princesa, era hermoso… y la firma al pie de la pintura rezaba: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-Gracias.- murmuró ella con voz ahogada.

Continuaron con la entrega de regalos, riendo y bromeando sobre la tanga de cuero negra que acompañaba el regalo que Ginny había dado a su novio.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La nevada disminuyó un poco, y sin pensarlo Draco ofreció su mano a una ruborizada Hermione, caminaron hacia la puerta principal y sin decirse nada, tomados de la mano, se adentraron al nevado jardín en la soledad de la noche.

-Y bien, qué te parece la navidad?.- preguntó Draco, llevando del brazo a la chica a través de los árboles escarchados.

-Es genial.- declaró Hermione, contemplando los nubarrones en el cielo.

Draco estiró la mano hacia una jardinera y cortó una rosa blanca, cubierta de hielo, como si fuera de cristal.

Sin importar que su costoso traje Armani nuevo se ensuciara, clavó una rodilla en el piso y le tendió la rosa a Hermione con una sonrisa torcida; los colores acudieron al rostro de la castaña y tomó la flor entre sus manos.

Con aquel vestido rosa suave de mil gasas volando al viento, ella completaba el hermoso cuadro.

Draco se incorporó, con una mano a la espalda, se acercó a ella, a un palmo de sus labios…

-Piensa rápido, Granger!.- gritó de improvisto, y Hermione lo único que pudo ver antes de que una enorme bola de nieve le estampara la cara fue la sonrisa traviesa de Draco al momento de correr.

-Eres un bestia, Malfoy!.- gritó ella, divertida; juntó una bola aún más grande entre sus manos y corrió tras el rubio.- esta me la pagas!

Hermione lanzó su bola asesina dándole de lleno a Draco en la espalda, pero antes de que ella pudiese celebrar su buen tino él ya la bombardeaba con aquellos húmedos proyectiles.

Lo que comenzó como una sencilla broma pronto se convirtió en una tremenda batalla campal, a la que paulatinamente se unieron el resto de los comensales, conformando equipos desiguales de chicos contra chicas.

Narcissa voló como el viento entre los árboles, estampando una gran cantidad de nieve sobre su flamante marido que lucía el cabello desacomodado y los puños de la camisa húmedos y manchados, mientras que Molly y Ginny Weasley con Lily Potter, Pansy y Luna se dedicaban a atacar a los chicos parapetados tras una fuente, pero fueron Hermione y su madre las que dieron el tiro de gracia al bombardear a los hombres cuando Winki encendió los aspersores para hacerlos salir de su escondite.

En medio de las risas y las bromas, el viejo reloj de péndulo del salón marcó las doce campanadas y los abrazos cayeron a diestra y siniestra.

-Feliz Navidad, Hermione!.- dijo Draco cuando tomó a la castaña entre sus brazos, haciéndola girar vertiginosamente.

-Feliz navidad a ti también.- respondió ella, colocando sus brazos alrededor del blanco cuello del rubio.

El viento soplaba levantando la nieve, la luz de la luna los cubría con su manto… y Hermione cubrió la boca de Draco con sus labios.

La navidad era su nueva fecha favorita.

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	19. De Romeo, Quidditch y Otras Perversiones

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Capítulo 19!**

Entramos por fin en la recta final d sta historia! Una vez mas ofresco humildemente disculpas, puesto q stoy atravesando x momentos difíciles y a penas tngo tiempo de pensar en algo q no sean mis problemas D:

Pro n fin, eso es lo d menos! Lo q realmente importa es complacerlos con esta historia, y agradecerles infinitamente por seguir al pie del cañón dejando sus opiniones.

No hay nada mas bonito en el mundo q abrir el mail y toparme con un montón d Reviews… esa s la verdadera magia!

Beatrix Malfoy: Perdón por tardarme tanto D: Pro n fin, spero q t guste y sigas haciéndome feliz cn tus reviews-levanta-animos!

BlackMoon43: Aki conocerás la reacción d Draco al ver el anilo U.U Lo d Astoria será algo grande, creeme… Y lo d la memoria aún está al filo de la navaja muajajajaja Spero q t guste el cap, y spero tu Review!

Tormenta Obscura: Como dijo Lucius Malfoy- El corazón nunca olvida :) Spero q t guste el cap! Grax x seguir esta historia… ya sabes, spero tu lindo revieww!

RoseHaleDeCullen: Siiii, el final en lo personal m gustó muxo :) m alegra q a ti tmbn :D En fin, sigue leyendo, please! Y Por fa por fa, sigue dejando review's!

DianizLoca: Yo c q no t gusta sperar tanto U.U Pro me fue imposible subirlo antes nena… Tienes razón, el Metal es sublime, siempre encuentras algo q t describe a la perfección, precisamente xk no es música comercial, no son letras para vender… son canciones q hablan d la vida misma con sus tragedias y sus alegrías, no simplemente ese romance perfecto q prodiga el Pop XD Spero otro Review Tuyo, eh! Amé el q dejaste. Gracias x leer, linda :D

Safi: Ammmmm… respecto a lo del sufrimiento… creeme, nada será en vano XD Mil gracias x tu review, fue encantador! Sigue opinando por favor, spero q t guste el cap!

Nyra Potter: Nena, si t gustó Nightwish, debes escuchar Within Temptation, Epica, Tristania, Sirenia o visions of Atlantis…. T lo juro, es música HERMOSA! Bueno, ps spero q t guste el cap… y por supuesto, q dejes tu Review!

Malfoy19Dani: Hahahahaha, si tuviera a Draco Malfoy frente a mi, creeme, tmbn me aprovecharía de él hahahahaha Sigue leyendo, y sigue dejando un review!

Le Chevalier de la Rose: GRACIAS niño!

Aby-Envy: Nena! M encantó tu review! Y spero q no t de flojera dejarme otro, eh ¬¬ Y respecto a lo q m comentaste sobre tu Dramione, creeme, YO LO LEERÍA! Eso d los desvaríos filosóficos a la hra q scribes no son paja para tu historia, es tu estilo :D Aprovéchalo! Y respecto a Astoria… tu solo sigue leyendo XD

Paolis: Me alegra poder expandir las fronteras del metal! XD Spero otro review! Mil gracias por dejar tus opiniones :)

BlackDaphne: Spero q ste cap tambn t guste :) Mil grax x tu review, muy inspirador ;D Sigue leyendo, y please, dame tus opiniones!

Clamp-Girl: Nena, spero q ya stes mejor, aki sta el cap, sperando a ser leído x ti!

Danae Black: Actualización Lista para usarse! En serio, tu review fue, pfff, genial! Mil gracias por opinar dejándome un review… spero más, eh! Ojalá q t guste el cap :) Gracias x leer!

SOUNDTRACK: Hoy ustedes eligen! Creo q ya stan listos, pekeños saltamontes metaleros, ya pueden elegir la música para este cap! No hay conciertos (Haaaaaa T.T) Pro hay una escena d acción q m encantó hehehehe, así q elijan la canción q les transmita más ponch (energía, entusiasmo, etc, anexos y similares) y pónganla a correr cuando yo de la indicación, vale?

Bien, capítulo con soundtrack personalizado…. Allá Vamos!

_"Hay Cosas en la vida que no importa del lado que las veamos, _

_continúan siendo siempre las mismas y valen para todo el mundo. _

_Como el amor"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El anillo de serpiente brillaba aun en su dedo del corazón.

Draco Malfoy, sentado en el marco de la ventana de su alcoba fumaba un cigarrillo mientras rememoraba un par de momentos de la noche anterior.

_Después de que todos entregaran sus presentes navideños Hermione se acercó a él y, esbozando una dulce sonrisa, le puso entre las manos un pequeño estuche cristalino con un enorme moño verde encima._

_-Feliz navidad, Malfoy.- dijo ella, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla al abrazarlo._

_-Qué es?.- preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos mientras sacudía la cajita junto a su oído, tratando de escuchar algo dentro._

_-Es sorpresa, ábrelo y dime si te gusta.- dijo ella, emocionada._

_Draco deshizo con delicadeza el moño entre sus dedos, y expectante, abrió el delicado estuche. Dentro de él, posado sobre un fondo de terciopelo negro se hallaba el anillo que ahora lucía en su mano._

_-Lo vi y supe que tenía que ser tuyo.- declaró la chica con un sonrojo.- no se si te guste, pero yo creo q…_

_-Es genial.- dijo él, abrazándola con fuerza.- tendría que decir que no debías molestarte, pero la verdad es que me alegra que lo hayas hecho, me encanta._

_-De verdad?.- preguntó ella, mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Absolutamente._

Tal vez él continuó el abrazo un poco más de lo necesario, y se sintió complacido al notar que ella se acurrucaba en su pecho… el mejor regalo era ese, tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo, aún si ella no lo recordaba.

Inconscientemente la mente de Draco voló hacia otro momento de la noche, justo al final de la velada; llevó una de sus blancas manos a sus labios y sonrió, encendiendo otro cigarro.

_La sostenía en vilo, girando con ella en sus brazos._

_Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, y lo que él tanto había soñado en esos días se hizo realidad._

_Hermione Granger lo besó._

_Con labios temblorosos y las manos aprisionando su cuello ella fundió sus labios con los de él; y él correspondió como si la vida se le fuera en ello._

_Sabía que todos los miraban asombrados, era consciente de las risas de sus padres y las miradas atónitas de sus amigos, pero nada importaba, sólo el hecho de tenerla así para él._

_Con la sorpresa dibujada en sus enormes ojos castaños ribeteados de negras pestañas ella lo soltó lentamente._

_Él la depositó en el césped, y ella salió corriendo dentro de la casa._

_Hermione huyó rápidamente por las escaleras, dejando a un confundido Draco en medio del jardín. Theo se acercó a él y posó su mano sobre el hombro de su rubio amigo._

_-No deberías dejar las cosas a medias, Draco.- susurró el ojiverde, palmeando su espalda un poco._

_-Todo o nada.- respondió Draco con una sonrisa torcida, encaminándose hacia la parte trasera del jardín._

_Sin pensar en nada llegó bajo la ventana de la castaña, en el segundo piso, y sin importar la nieve ligera que aun caía apoyó sus pies en el primer par de salientes que encontró en la tapia cubierta de enredaderas._

_No sin esfuerzo escaló los siete metros que separaban el piso de la alcoba de Hermione, sujetándose férreamente en la obscuridad de la noche a aquellas heladas paredes._

_Finalmente alcanzó el cristal del ventanal y contempló la escena de adentro._

_Hermione estaba sentada sobre su cama, abrazando con infantil dulzura el hurón de peluche; ella lloraba, lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo y a él jamás le había parecido más hermosa._

_Con su blanco puño llamó quedamente al cristal; ella levantó la cara y buscó el origen de aquel golpeteo._

_Sus ojos castaños se cruzaron con los grises de él y la chica corrió a abrir la ventana._

_Hermione se sentó sobre el marco, y él, suspendido a la intemperie, a penas con una mano libre le sonrió._

_-Dulces sueños, Hermione.- susurró, plantando en sus labios tibios un beso provisto de infinita ternura._

_Ella sonrió con deleite._

_-Buenas noches Draco.- murmuró en respuesta, antes de que el rubio la besara de nuevo._

_Él descendió de las alturas con la gracia de un gato, mientras era observado por su amada, cual Julieta despidiendo a su Romeo._

Ella lo amaba, aún lo amaba como él a ella. Draco sonrió satisfecho apagando el cigarro en el cenicero, planeando su siguiente movimiento en la operación "Enamorando a Granger".

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La mañana de navidad sus amigas habían llegado a su casa, dispuestas a extraer el más mínimo detalle sobre la noche anterior.

-Lo besé.- confesó ella, tapándose la cara con una almohada.

-Y cómo fue?.- preguntó una ansiosa Ginny.

-Queremos detalles, Granger.- secundó Pansy, levantando una ceja intimidatoria.

-No la presionen!.- rió Luna tranquilamente.- a ver, Herms, cuéntanos exactamente qué pasó.

Ella procedió a contarlo todo con lujo de detalle, mientras sus amigas ponían pucheros infantiles y suspiraban sonoramente.

-Quién diría que Draco podría ser tan romántico?.- exclamó una embelesada Ginny.- creo que lo más romántico que Harry suele hacer por mí es no vomitar en mi auto después de las fiestas.

-Bueno, viniendo de Potter ese es todo un detalle.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa burlona.- De cualquier forma, Draco es toda una caja de sorpresas.

-Y hablando de sorpresas!.- dijo Luna, como si recordara algo de pronto.- Ya tenemos que irnos! Debemos arreglarnos, tenemos una apretada agenda hoy.

-A dónde iremos?.- preguntó Hermione, y luego formuló otra pregunta, observando bien a sus amigas.- y por qué ustedes están en pijama, eh?

-En la vida hay prioridades, pequeña Herms.- dijo Ginny con tono de entendida.- y definitivamente en la escala de necesidades, conocer los secretos de una de tus amigas está por encima de arreglarte por las mañanas.

-Estás diciendo que salieron tal como se levantaron sólo para venir a sacarme información?.- Hermione a penas podía creerlo.- Dios! Hasta dónde han llegado por tener un buen chisme de primera mano!

-Deja de criticar nuestros métodos y cámbiate.- dijo Pansy, poniéndose de pie.

-Nosotras iremos a mi casa, es la más cercana.- explicó Luna.- le prestaré ropa a las chicas y nos vemos en media hora.

-Necesito que me digan a dónde vamos, si no, no sabré que ponerme!

-Tranquila, Herms.- dijo Ginny, saliendo por la puerta.- tú solo ponte cómoda.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Treinta minutos más tarde Hermione esperaba con impaciencia a sus amigas, ya ataviada con un par de jeans negros, botas de gamuza del mismo color, una sudadera de color rojo quemado y una larga bufanda dorada anudada al cuello.

Un motor grande resonó en los jardines nevados de la mansión Granger, y la castaña casi corrió al exterior.

Sus amigas estaban al pie de una enorme camioneta Lobo, que según recordaba ella era de Pansy; en ese momento Winki entregaba a Ginny un par de canastos con olor a galletas, café y pastas.

-Un picnic?.- preguntó Hermione, abriendo uno de los cestos.

-No precisamente.- explicó Luna.- simplemente iremos de paseo.

Abordaron la camioneta, cruzaron el pueblo y salieron de la ciudad.

Poco a poco se internaron en un espeso bosque lleno de robles ancestrales, pinos, fresnos, encinos y demás árboles que la castaña no pudo reconocer; después de casi una hora y media de camino tomaron una desviación y continuaron avanzando, hasta dar con la majestuosa vista de un lago enorme y congelado a medio bosque.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Theo, Harry, Jack y Draco ya se encontraban ahí, intentando encender una fogata con algunos leños secos, mientras Neville, que estaba un poco más allá, acarreaba enormes piedras que servirían como asientos improvisados.

-Hola Hola!.- saludó Theo al verlas llegar.

En el lugar solo estaba la Hummer de Harry y un par de enormes cajas apiladas junto a la hoguera.

-Hola!.- respondieron las chicas, bajando de la camioneta.

-Ya tenemos casi todo listo.- declaró Jack, ayudando a su novia a bajar los cestos de comida.

-Por fin alguien se va a dignar a decirme qué venimos a hacer aquí, en medio de la nada?.- preguntó Hermione.

-La idea es patinar un poco sobre hielo y después comer al aire libre.- explicó Neville.

-Pero yo no se patinar!.- dijo la castaña con temor.- Bueno… por lo menos no recuerdo cómo hacerlo.

-No te preocupes tanto, tendrás al mejor maestro.- la consoló Draco, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

Draco Malfoy vestía un par de jeans negros, un par de tennis blancos y llevaba una sudadera verde olivo con una bufanda gris plata anudada al cuello.

-Bueno, y ustedes a qué escuela van?.- preguntó Harry, mirándolos divertidos.

-Eh?

-Mírense!, todos vienen vestidos de forma similar, hasta parece que están uniformados!

Era cierto, todos usaban jeans negros, pero la diferencia estaba en los colores que habían elegido: Draco, Pansy, Theo y Jack vestían de verde con plata; Ginny, Hermione, Harry y Neville iban de rojo con dorado, mientras Luna iba de azul rey con una pashmina color bronce colgando desarreglada del cuello.

-Es cierto!.- accedió Theo.- eso me da una genial idea Marca Nott.

La genial idea, Marca registrada Nott, era nada más y nada menos que dividir equipos para un juego que él mismo se acababa de inventar.

A falta de palos de Hockey o algo similar, confeccionaron sendas escobas con leños caídos y ramitas secas, el gorro de estambre que antes cubriera la cabeza de Neville ahora estaba convertido en una enorme y suave pelota roja, los guantes de piel de Jack (pese a las amenazas que este había lanzado) ahora eran un par de pelotas negras más pequeñas, pero mucho más duras, y el juego estaba a punto de iniciar.

-Puedes repetir las reglas? Creo que no estoy entendiendo.- dijo una confusa Pansy, agrupándose con su verde equipo.

-Es simple.- Harry se adelantó a responder.- En las porterías habrá alguien que las defienda, como en el futbol, que serán Neville en mi equipo, y Spencer en el tuyo. Uno de cada equipo se dedicará a golpear a los contrarios con los guantes de Jack, en mi equipo será Hermione, y en el suyo será…

-Theo.- dijo Draco.- También habrá uno que sea quien meta los goles en las porterías contrarias, aquí serás tú, Pansy, y con ellos será mini-Weasley.- Draco señaló a la pelirroja y ésta le sacó la lengua.

-Sí, pero lo que no entiendo es qué tiene que ver Luna en todo esto.- dijo Pansy.

-Esas es la parte interesante.- dijo Theo.- Luna será como un ave, y uno de nosotros tiene que atraparla para acabar la partida; en nuestro equipo será Draco, y en el otro será Harry.

-Y por qué Luna?.- ahora era Hermione quien preguntaba.

-Porque ella no es ni roja ni verde, y porque es la patinadora más veloz que halla visto nunca.- explicó Neville.

-Y más les vale no hacerle daño.- dijo Theo, luciendo verdaderamente amenazador.- no me gustaría tener que hacer una camilla para Luna con sus intestinos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Aún con sus dudas, Hermione se calzó los patines, y de inmediato le entró el pánico al ver las cuchillas bajo sus pies; de verdad esperaban que ella pudiera mantenerse en pié con esas cosas?

-Apóyate en mi hombro, así será más fácil.- le dijo Draco al oído, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Eh… si.- wow, que genial respuesta, Granger! Le reclamó su cerebro mentalmente.

Demonios! Hasta mi cerebro es sarcástico conmigo! Se dijo Hermione, y después sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus bipolares ideas.

-Mejor dame tus manos.- dijo Draco, trayéndola a la realidad.

Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas, y mirándola a los ojos comenzó a avanzar por el lago congelado.

A penas momento más tarde Hermione ya era capaz de avanzar sola, pero solo por si acaso Draco se mantenía detrás de ella, como una sombra… su ángel guardián.

-A ver, es muy bonito esto de los novios que no son novios y danzan en el lago de los cisnes, pero ya vamos a empezar, y si siguen regando el lago con miel y baba todos moriremos ahogados en sus hormonas dulcificadas!.- gritó de golpe Ginny, mirándolos con picardía.

Y no era para menos, Draco la tomaba de la mano, mientras le mostraba cómo dar vueltas; visto desde afuera parecía que bailaran, flotando en el aire…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El juego comenzó, Hermione tomó entre sus manos uno de los guantes de jack, y se colocó a un costado de la portería, mientras Neville le sonreía desde su arco hecho de varitas de pino. Harry ya estaba en su lugar, y de hecho, todos estaban en sus puestos.

-Relájate, Herms, lo harás genial.- le dijo el ojiverde para darle ánimos.

Ginny ya volaba prácticamente hacia el centro del lago, y Pansy hacía lo propio; Luna lanzó al aire la pelota roja y ambas chicas saltaron para atraparla.

Ginny la cogió contra su pecho, y cual jugador de futbol americano, tacleó a Pansy con la cola de su escoba.

La pelinegra corrió desesperadamente hacia ella, Ginny era muy rápida, se posicionó frente a Jack y le sonrió con altanería al momento en que se disponía a lanzar.

De pronto, de la nada, un fuerte golpe en la espalda hizo que Ginny errara el tiro. Theo ya recuperaba la pelota negra que había lanzado a la chica, y se preparaba para lanzar de nuevo.

Pansy tomó la bola roja, y sin ningún miramiento golpeó a Ginny con el hombro, apartándola del camino. La chica se acercaba cada vez más a la portería de Neville, quien miró con tranquilidad a Hermione.

Armándose de valor, la castaña lanzó el cuerpo hacia delante, deslizándose sobre el hielo; por un momento pareció que chocaría contra Pansy, la morena se agachó por inercia… y Hermone saltó prodigiosamente sobre ella como un gladiador, lanzando al mismo tiempo la bola negra directo a la nariz de Pansy.

La castaña aterrizó magistralmente sobre el hielo, pero no contaba con que Pansy, a pesar del dolor en la nariz, continuara corriendo hasta lanzar su anotación.

-10 a cero!.- gritó la cristalina voz de Luna desde algún lugar.- A favor de los Leones! El equipo de las Serpientes deben ponerle empeño!

Esos eran los nombres con que habían bautizado sus equipos, los Leones rojos, y las Serpientes verdes.

Harry observó por el rabillo del ojo un destello azul rey surcando el terreno de juego.

Luna patinaba rápidamente, realizando complicadas maniobras para despistar a Draco Malfoy, quien la perseguía muy de cerca.

Harry reaccionó y, tomando su escoba, se lanzó a la persecución.

Luna se sentía cercada, así que recurrió a escabullirse entre los demás jugadores; Harry, intentando esquivar a Ginny que corría con la bola roja entre los brazos se frenó de pronto, sin embargo, a Draco no le importó empujar a la pelirroja en su carrera tras Luna.

Casi la alcanzaba, estaba a punto de sujetar su brazo, sólo un poco más…

Un fuerte golpe le cernió toda la platinada cabeza, metros más allá Hermione reía aún con el brazo levantado.

La castaña se sentía emocionada, los chicos parecían volar sobre el hielo, y aquel blanco paisaje la hacía sentir sobre las nubes; hasta ese momento ya había tenido el placer de clavar sendos golpes sobre Pansy, Draco y Theo; también había recibido los suyos, pero lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

-230 a 70!.- gritó Luna, sacando a Hermione de su ensoñación.- Favor los Leones!

Pansy intentaba con todas sus ganas pasar a Hermione con sus lanzamientos asesinos y burlar a Neville en la portería, pero resultaba definitivamente imposible arrebatarle la bola a Ginny sin que esta le dejara una lesión cerebral permanente. Lanzó una mirada desesperada a Jack, que era constantemente acosado a golpes por Hermione, quien resultaba mortífera con sus lanzamientos agresivos y precisos; Jack asintió con mirada seria, normalmente no tendría problema alguno en detener los lanzamientos con la violencia que fuese necesaria… pero se trataba de una chica, la novia de Harry, y él no golpeaba chicas, así que no estaba defendiendo el arco al cien por ciento.

Jack lanzó un silbido a Theo y éste comprendió el plan, lanzó la bola negra hacia la espalda de Harry y Draco se volvió a verlo, le hizo una seña con la mano y el rubio entendió lo que debía hacer.

Luna huía en desbandada, por un lado Harry la cercaba sin dejarla avanzar en línea recta, y por el otro, Draco Malfoy casi le daba alcance.

En un intento desesperado, Harry embistió hacia Luna, que se paralizó por un segundo, ante lo cual el moreno acabó ensartado contra la nieve del borde del lago; Draco volaba por la orilla, y saltando el cuerpo de Harry como si fuese un tronco, tomó a Luna por la cintura y salió disparado sin control hacia el frente. No podía frenar, iba directo hacia el resto de los chicos, soltó a Luna tratando de no lastimarla y fue presto a estrellarse sonoramente contra un tronco.

-230 a 220!.- Gritó… Theo?.- Las Serpientes atraparon a Luna, pero la victoria s para los Leones!

Se sentía flotar… Pero no de una forma agradable

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El suave olor a pino lo despertó lentamente; un par de suaves manos le acariciaban el cabello y una mejilla con ternura.

-Draco…- decía la voz quebrada de Hermione.- Draco… despierta.

-Tranquila Herms, hierba mala nunca muere.- ese era Theo con su tono burlón.- Auch!

-Theodore Nott, ten más respeto!.- seguramente esa era Luna, que lo acababa de golpear.

Sintió como su rubia cabeza fue acomodada sobre un cálido regazo con olor a rosas; un mechón de cabello le rosó la cara delicadamente por unos momentos… también olía a rosas.

-Creen que necesite ayuda? O despertará solo?.- esa era mini-Weasley.

-Quizás sólo quiera un beso para despertar.- dijo una voz burlona despectivamente.

-Jack! Eres tan bruto!.- Pansy reprendía a su novio.

Escuchó un grupo de pasos alejándose en dirección al lago y todo quedó en silencio.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione observaba fijamente el cuerpo dormido de Draco, su expresión tranquila le daba un ligero aire infantil, pero sin duda, el suave rastro de barba dorada recién afeitada evidenciaba que era ya todo un hombre.

"Y si de verdad con un beso despertara?" pensó la castaña con algo de ingenuidad; Bah! Qué estupideces estoy pensando, se dijo a sí misma.

Volteó a su alrededor y no había nadie; lentamente se acercó a aquellos labios fríos, dudando un poco, nada perdía con intentarlo, total, si no despertaba por lo menos nadie sería testigo de sus tonterías.

Lanzó un profundo suspiro y estampó su boca contra la de él.

Draco, que no esperaba que lo del beso fuese a hacerse realidad, abrió los ojos al instante, y Hermione lanzó un grito de sorpresa.

-Hola, princesa roja.- saludó él, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hola, princeso Bello Durmiente.- respondió ella con picardía.

-Me parece que aún sigo dormido.- dijo él provocativamente.- aún veo el ángel con que soñaba.

-Eso tiene remedio.- dijo ella, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Durante la comida todo estuvo tranquilo, pasaron horas riendo con los comentarios sobre el extraño partido que habían jugado; todos lanzaban risitas disimuladas al ver a Hermione cómodamente recostada sobre el pecho de Draco, quien estaba sentado contra un árbol agarrando la mano de la castaña.

Finalmente, aquel ajetreado día terminó, y Hermione tuvo que agregar otro recuerdo feliz a su corta memoria.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Los días se sucedieron unos a otros con pasmosa rapidez; y Hermione sonreía irremediablemente cuando rememoraba al azar cualquier momento de los últimos días.

En tan solo una semana había ido a cenar con Draco, habían pasado una tarde de café en una pequeña cafetería; habían visitado un par de museos de arte; Habían asistido a un par de tocadas; se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione caminaba casi flotando sobre el suelo. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, casi escapando de su pecho, mientras caminaba hacia un pequeño café del centro.

El recuerdo de aquellos últimos días le daba vueltas en la cabeza a punto de hacerla estallar de felicidad; pasó junto al aparador de una tienda y no pudo creer que la sonrisa idiota y autista que veía reflejada en el cristal fuera la suya.

Astoria Greengrass la había llamado esa misma mañana, llorando y con la voz quebrada, conmoviendo hasta el último rincón del corazón de Hermione. Su amiga había pasado la noche buena sola, sin nadie a quién acudir, y tan triste por su amor perdido, por aquel malnacido que la había traicionado…

Pidió ver a la castaña, y quedaron por la tarde en aquel diminuto café de las afueras del pueblo.

Había aparcado su auto, un nuevo Auddi tt plateado (regalo de navidad por parte de sus padres), algunas cuadras antes, y ahora arribaba al café después de su breve caminata.

La imagen que contempló en la última mesa le partió el alma.

Astoria Greengrass aguardaba con los ojos rojos y llorosos, mortalmente pálida y con el cabello revuelto.

La chica iba enfundada en una enorme sudadera azul, unos jeans que le venían grandes y un par de tennis desgastados. Definitivamente la imagen de alguien que no la ha pasado bien.

-Feliz navidad.- saludó Astoria con una hipócrita sonrisa lastimera.- me alegra saber que al menos tú estuviste bien.

-Qué ocurre?.- preguntó la castaña, sentándose luego de abrazarla con fuerza.- te sientes mal?

-No me siento mal, estoy jodidamente mal.- respondió la rubia falsamente afligida.- ayer habríamos cumplido un año… y ayer se cumplieron cuatro meses de que él… me traicionó.

Hermione dedujo que se refería a su antiguo novio, aquel que tantos pesares le causaba a su nueva amiga.

-Tranquila, ya pasó.- la consoló Hermione.- La vida sigue, Tori, No debes quedarte en el pasado.

-Es sólo que duele tanto.- exclamó Astoria, lanzándose a sus brazos en un llanto presuntamente doloroso.

Hermione acarició aquel cabello rubio enmarañado con dulzura, limpió sus lágrimas y trató de hacerla sonreír.

-Si tan solo supiera quién fue.- le dijo a la ojiazul.- quién podría haberte hecho tanto daño?

-No importa ya, simplemente debo tragarme mi dolor aunque me asesine por dentro.- murmuró Astoria, fingiendo persuadirla de la idea.

-Si importa.- declaró Hermione, mirándola a los ojos.- en cuanto sepa quién fue le haré pagar con sangre cada lágrima que has llorado.

-No puedes… tú lo conoces, y yo no deseo causarte problemas.- murmuró Astoria, interpretando su papel de mártir.

-Quién es? Dímelo!.- exigió la castaña, sacudiéndola por los hombros.

-Está bien…- accedió Astoria, sonriendo siniestramente por dentro.- Pero debes jurarme que jamás le dirás a nadie… ni siquiera a él mismo…

-Pero…

-Júralo, Hermione!

-Esta bien, Tori… lo juro.

La rubia compuso su mejor expresión lastimera, tomó aire dramáticamente y la miró a los ojos.

-Draco Malfoy.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Casi no podía controlar sus carcajadas aún en la sala de espera del consultorio médico; la estúpida de Granger había caído tan fácil que casi la decepcionaba.

Su cara era un poema, nada más ver esa expresión idiota de sorpresa y dolor… había valido la pena salir en aquellas fachas de su casa sólo por el gusto de engañarla.

En ese momento un hombre cubierto con una bata blanca salió de la puerta frente a ella; a penas ver las llagas que la Astoria le mostró en su entrepierna, el médico le giró una orden para una serie de estudios clínicos y ella se trasladó al otro extremo del hospital.

Extrajeron sangre de su brazo y tomaron una microscópica muestra de la superficie rasposa de su piel, y después, sosteniendo en la mano la nota que decía que recogería los resultados en dos semanas más salió a las heladas calles de Londres.

Se dirigió a su departamento, debía lucir hermosa, la segunda fase del plan comenzaba justo ahora.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione conducía hacia su casa con un nudo en la garganta, y no fue sino hasta que estuvo en su alcoba que se permitió soltar el llanto.

Se sentía engañada, traicionada…

Cómo era posible que Draco Malfoy fuera tan vil? Cómo podía haber causado tanto dolor? Por qué sus amigos nunca se lo dijeron? Lo estaban encubriendo!

Ahora entendía por qué no la dejaban hablar con Astoria y Viktor.

Y lo peor… la culpa la carcomía. Culpa por haber pasado tanto tiempo con Malfoy; por haber permitido que el muy desgraciado la conquistara… por haberse enamorado de él.

Sentía la tentación de llamar a sus amigas y exigirles la verdad; pero había jurado que nadie sabría sobre los pesares de Astoria… y no podía traicionar una promesa.

Desesperada, se giró en la cama, arrojando lejos de ella el hurón de peluche, cerrando los ojos para no ver el retrato que el traidor le había pintado.

Algo muy dentro de ella le gritaba que las cosas no eran lo que parecía; su intuición le daba alguna esperanza, pero se sentía confundida.

Después de todo, ni el más sabio podría elegir lo mejor si no conoce el pasado… cómo saber en quién confiar cuando todos habían sido tan buenos con ella?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco Malfoy bajó del Mustang negro justo frente a la casa Granger, llevaba un ramo de lirios blancos entre su mano derecha y con la izquierda se alisaba nerviosamente las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero negro.

Había decidido dar el paso, después de los días anteriores él no podía dudar del amor de su Hermione, así que para qué esperar si el amor estaba intacto.

Llamó dos veces al timbre de la casa, y por el interfono pidió a Winki que la castaña saliera.

La vio atravesar el jardín con la mirada gacha; algo extraño estaba sucediendo, mas él no tenía idea de lo que se le venía encima.

-Buen día, princesa de la nieve.- la saludó él, bromeando un poco.

Ella no le respondió el saludo, y él, creyendo que tal vez la chica estaba cohibida por su acercamiento en las navidades depositó el ramo de lirios entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Son para ti, quita esa cara.- pidió él, observando los ojos de Hermione llorosos y clavados en sus pies.

De pronto ella levantó la cara y lo miró con dureza; Draco se descolocó ante esa reacción.

-Y tú que quieres?.- le preguntó con frialdad.

-Qué pasa, Hermione? Por qué me hablas así?.- preguntó el, desconcertado.

-Porque se me da la gana, tienes algún problema?.- ella lo miraba con odio.

-Sí, si tengo un puto problema.- dijo él, levantando la voz, perdiendo la paciencia.- qué te hice para que tengas derecho a tratarme así, Granger?

-A mí? A mi no me has hecho nada, y no pienso permitir que lo hagas.- le espetó con rabia.

-Estas enferma! Qué demonios te pasa? Qué crees que soy para tener que aguantar tus arranques de bipolaridad?

-Qué creo que eres? Interesante pregunta, y te voy a responder Malfoy.- dijo ella, dibujando una cruel sonrisa sobre sus labios.- Eres una mierda de persona, un ser vil, superficial y vacío.- ella observó con el alma rota la cara de dolor del rubio, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.- Qué? Esperabas que con tus estúpidas cursilerías yo me enamorara de ti? Por favor, Malfoy, quién podría amarte? Nadie… y sabes por qué? Porque la gente como tú siempre está sola, y sola se queda, porque viven lastimando a quienes tienen la desgracia de estar cerca de ellos. No me busques jamás, no voy a permitir que te burles de mi!

A esas alturas Hermione lloraba profusamente; lanzándole una última mirada de profundo desprecio aventó el ramo de lirios al pecho del rubio y corrió dentro de la casa.

Draco contempló a la castaña correr. Él también quería correr… quería morir.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El rubio esperaba pacientemente sentado en la última mesa de aquel bar junto al puerto.

Sobre la mesa reposaban tres botellas de vino tinto vacías, y una de coñac a la mitad; se sentía alcoholizado… pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar.

Theodore Nott entró en el establecimiento, aún intrigado por lo que fuera que le pasara a su mejor amigo, pues cuando el rubio había llamado a su casa no había dado detalle alguno sobre su pesar.

Lo localizó en la mesa más apartada, se acercó y levantó una ceja al ver la cantidad de botellas en la mesa.

-Qué? Decidiste ahogar tus penas en alcohol?.- preguntó escéptico.

-Sí.- respondió el rubio, esbozando una media sonrisa.- pero las muy putas aprendieron a nadar.

Draco soltó una amarga carcajada a causa de su propio chiste, Theo le sonrió y se sirvió una copa de cognac.

-Qué ocurre, hermano?.- preguntó el ojiverde verdaderamente preocupado.

-Me mandó a la mierda.- respondió Draco sin inmutarse, tomando de golpe un vaso lleno de alcohol.- así de simple.- le dio otra calada profunda a su cigarro.

-A ver, Malfoy, dime qué pasó.

Draco se dedicó la siguiente media hora a relatar lo ocurrido entre más y más copas de licor; Theo escuchaba atentamente sin decir nada.

-Pero por qué podría ella haberte dicho eso?.- preguntó el castaño retóricamente.

-No tengo ni la más mínima jodida idea.- declaró el rubio con pesar.- tal vez se dio cuenta de que no le convengo y decidió cortar de raíz con todo.

-Eso no tiene sentido, no suena a algo que ella haría.

-No es algo que mí Hermione haría… pero parece que ya no hablamos de la misma persona.- dijo Draco con profunda tristeza.

Theo comprendió que no era el momento de buscar porque's… sencillamente tenía delante la noble tarea de viajar con su mejor amigo de toda la vida hasta las profundidades de la estupefacción etílica. Tecleó un rápido mensaje de texto y después de enviarlo comenzaron los brindis eternos…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luna y Ginny llevaban casi una hora aporreando la puerta de la habitación de Hermione; sus padres no estaban, pues habían salido para ultimar los detalles de la cena de año nuevo que tendría lugar al día siguiente en la casa de los Malfoy… y la castaña no se dignaba a abrir.

-Qué está pasando aquí?.- preguntó la voz de Pansy desde las escaleras, pues a penas iba llegando.

-No lo sabemos.- dijo Ginny con frustración.

-Tiene toda la tarde así.- dijo Winki, tímidamente parada detrás de ellas.- desde que llegó de pasear con su amiga, la rubia.

-Cual rubia?.- cuestionó la morena, mirando de reojo a Luna.

-Mmmm… Astoria, creo que se llama Astoria.- respondió la mujer.

-Esa perra!.- gritó Ginny, perdiendo los estribos.- Ve a saber qué clase de estupideces le habrá dicho!

-No me importa, si Hermione no quiere salir, la sacaremos nosotras!.- declaró Pansy, golpeando con furia la puerta de madera.- Hermione Jane Granger! Se que estás ahí, como un demonio! Y En este preciso momento vas a abrirnos esta puerta y vas a explicarnos qué rayos te pasa!

Un débil grito de "Lárguense" se escuchó venir de adentro.

-Creo que necesitamos medidas drásticas.- dijo Luna, zafando de su cabello una horquilla que desdobló por la mitad.

Luna introdujo hábilmente el pasador en la cerradura de la puerta, con una serie de tenues click's y algunos movimientos sobre la chapa la puerta de pronto se deslizó hacia dentro.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, era tarde y las luces permanecían apagadas. Hermione Granger era un pequeño bulto arrebujado en una manta de lana sobre el marco de la ventana, un cenicero estaba colocado frente a ella y el aire estaba absolutamente viciado de humo de tabaco.

-Hermione, qué te pasa?.- preguntó Luna maternalmente, acercándose a su amiga.

La castaña las contempló en la obscuridad, con los ojos inflamados de tanto llanto, para volver a ocultarse entre la manta como si quisiera alejarse de todo.

-Herms, habla, me estas asustando.- secundó Ginny, seguida de cerca por Pansy.

-Somos tus amigas, puedes confiar en nosotras.- dijo la morena.

Hermione solo siguió llorando; horas y horas, con las luces apagadas y sus amigas por única compañía… no lograron sacarle ni media palabra.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sus tacones Chanel plateados brillaban con los colores estrambóticos de las luces del lugar; se paseó con calma por toda la pista de baile sin encontrarlo, hasta que se acercó al bar del establecimiento.

En la mesa más alejada, sumergido en las sombras, Draco Malfoy se servía su enésima copa de whiskey, hablando con vehemencia a un inconsciente Theodore Nott que dormitaba en la silla de al lado en calidad de bulto.

Astoria arregló un poco su profundo escote rojo sangre y se acercó hasta quedar frente al rubio.

Draco la observó de hito en hito, como si le costara trabajo enfocar su rostro… como si no la conociera.

Abrió lentamente la boca para preguntar algo, pero sus labios fueron atrapados por aquella chica de vestido rojo que parecía devorarlo.

Por la mente de Draco cruzó la imagen de Hermione y él estuvo a punto de suspender el beso; pero para qué serle fiel a algo que nunca tendrás?

El rubio depositó una buena cantidad de billetes en la mesa y salió con Astoria de aquel lugar…

Si ahogar las penas en alcohol no funcionó, seguramente con el sexo podría lavar todas las huellas que la castaña había dejado tatuadas a fuego sobre su cuerpo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Despertó sobresaltado al sentir una mano sacudiéndolo firmemente por el hombro.

-Señor, disculpe, ya cerramos y usted no puede permanecer aquí, uno de nuestros choferes lo llevará a casa, pero necesito que me de su dirección.- dijo una voz amable cerca de su oído.

-Draco?.- preguntó con voz pastosa por la bebida.

-Su acompañante ya se fue, hace un buen rato.- respondió la voz del mesero.- no se preocupe, dejó la cuenta pagada.

-Qué?

Theo se enderezó rápidamente, entre tantos tragos había caído muerto y ni siquiera recordaba cuándo.

Como en un sueño, una escena llenó su cabeza, Draco besando a una chica… una chica con la cara de….

Astoria Greengras.

De golpe se puso de pie, tan alarmado que pudo suprimir el terrible mareo que le embargaba.

-Agradezco sus atenciones.- dijo dirigiéndose al mesero.

Sacó su celular y marcó uno de los primeros números de su agenda… buzón de voz.

Algo no andaba bien, debía encontrar a Draco, pero antes, tenía que ver a Luna.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana, y Luna se despertó de golpe, salió de la cama de Hermione procurando no mover a ninguna de las tres chicas y se dirigió a la ventana.

No entendía que rayos había pasado con su amiga, encontrarla en ese estado no solo era antinatural, sino preocupante. Sin duda alguna tenía que ver con Malfoy, no encontraba otra razón válida como para que su castaña amiga se sumiera en tanta depresión.

Su celular vibró ligeramente en la palma de su mano, era Theo.

-Si?.- preguntó ella por el auricular.

-Luna, tengo algo que contarte.- respondió la voz de Theo del otro lado de la línea.

La cara de la rubia mutó de ternura a rabia conforme avanzaba la conversación.

-Qué opinas?.- preguntó Theo.

-No lo se… solo tengo claro que Hermione está destrozada porque mandó a Draco a la mierda, lo cual no tiene sentido alguno.- dijo la rubia en voz baja.- y por otro lado, el semental idiota despechado de tu amigo va y se mete con la peor enemiga de la mujer que ama…. Nada tiene sentido.

-Lo se…. Estoy preocupado, Draco no aparece, ya le llamé al mobil, y en su casa no responde.

-Yo también estoy preocupada… Hermione no nos quiso decir absolutamente nada.- murmuró Luna, cuando notó que las chicas comenzaban a moverse a sus espaldas.- luego hablamos.- dijo ella, y colgó la llamada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Una terrible punzada hacía palpitar su rubia cabeza, a penas abrió los ojos, una luz intensa le taladró la vista, cegándolo por un momento. Sentía la boca seca, el cuerpo pesado y dolorido; incluso estando recostado en la cama se sentía caer en cualquier momento a causa del intenso vértigo que le acosaba a cada segundo. Sí, Draco Malfoy estaba con una horrible resaca.

Aún con los ojos cerrados intentó recordar como había acabado en aquellas deplorables condiciones, y lo único que fue capaz de procesar fue la discusión que había tenido con el castaño objeto de sus afectos.

Le sobrevino un mareo tan fuerte que arrancó arcadas de su garganta escocida por el alcohol, sin a penas ver se dirigió al blanco cuarto de baño que tenía frente a él y devolvió cantidades industriales de licor al servicio.

Sus cabellos platinados se pegaban copiosamente sobre su fría piel sudada, se plantó frente al lavabo y lavó su cansado rostro con agua helada, y fue entonces que dudó de su salud mental.

Aquella no era su casa, por Dios! Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera era su pueblo; tratando de mantener un paso firme y no rodar piso abajo, examinó la cama deshecha, una diminuta tanga de encaje negro adornaba la superficie del tocador, su propia ropa estaba desperdigada por la habitación casi artísticamente: los bóxers sobre el pomo de la puerta, su camisa cual tapete al pie de la cama, sus jeans arrugados sobre una silla y sus zapatos puestos de cualquier forma sobre una mesa de centro.

La habitación a todas luces era de una chica, con las sábanas rosas y la sobrecama blanca eso resultaba evidente, ni siquiera tenía que mirar la extensa colección de zapatos en un estante para percatarse de ello…. La pregunta era: qué chica?

-Ho, por Dios, me acosté con alguien que ni siquiera recuerdo!.- se dijo en voz baja, colocando sus bóxers para acabar con la impudicia de sus partes nobles.

-Tienes hambre?.- preguntó una voz desde la puerta, haciendo que toda la hombría del rubio se pusiera en firmes.

Una chica de largos cabellos rubios, ojos azul claro y piel blanca sostenía una suculenta bandeja con el desayuno; sin embargo, lo que Draco no pudo evitar notar, fue lo sugestiva que lucía.

A penas la cubría un delgadísimo camisón de velo blanco, sus pechos, enormes y turgentes resaltaban bajo la tela, haciendo gala de un par de pezones claros completamente levantados; sus piernas asomaban largas y bien torneadas, dando una vista deliciosa de una pelvis perfectamente depilada y dispuesta a ser tomada con brutalidad.

La chica se paseó frente a él, depositando la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche; dejándolo devorar con sus ojos grises aquella cintura estrecha, un trasero firme y extensiones de piel tan tentadoras como el infierno mismo.

-Buen día.- dijo ella, besándolo seductoramente.- te dejé muy agotado? O quieres jugar de nuevo?

Draco sonrió perversamente. Hermione no estaba con él, y el dolor era el aliciente perfecto para saciar sus ansias con aquella chica… aun cuando esa chica fuese precisamente Astoria Grengrass.

Después de todo… Draco Malfoy éra sólo un hombre.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Theo, ya bañado y descansado de su terrible noche durmiendo ebrio sobre una silla, llegó a la mansión Malfoy a penas pasado el medio día, para descubrir que su amigo aún no había vuelto.

-No te parece una irresponsabilidad?.- preguntaba Narcissa Malfoy, mientras ofrecía otra galleta al castaño.- Hoy es la cena, todo debe estar perfecto y este par de brutos no se dignan a ayudarme!.- reclamaba la mujer, medio en broma, medio en serio.- Lucius tiene una junta en el parlamento, y Draco aún no llega! Estaría muy molesta con él si tu no me hubieras dicho en donde está.

-Me imagino.- dijo Theo, sintiéndose culpable por mentirle a la madre de su amigo.- pero es que fue algo repentino, ya sabe, la fiesta en casa de Jack; yo me marché temprano, pero Draco se quedó a dormir, no se preocupe, está bien.

-Theodore, perdóname por dejarte solo, pero necesito ir a revisar los adornos del jardín.- se disculpó la dama, levantándose de la sala de estar.- estas en tu casa, cherie.

-Gracias.

En dónde demonios estaba Draco? Ahora sí, la preocupación se reflejaba en su joven rostro; después de aquel recuerdo de su amigo marchándose con Astoria a sabrá-Dios-dónde no era para menos. Se acomodó en el sillón dispuesto a esperarlo, no se marcharía hasta que no llegara a explicarle qué coño había pasado.

Justo en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió, dando paso al susodicho rubio que ofrecía la vista más extraña que Theo le hubiese visto antes. Su camisa, mal abotonada, quedaba fuera de los jeans arrugados; su cabello estaba hecho un desorden y tenía una sospechosa sonrisa en la cara.

-Y tú que demonios te crees?.- preguntó un irritado Theo al verlo.- Tienes una puta idea de lo preocupado que me tenías?

-Lo siento, Theo, pero hay prioridades.- respondió el rubio, cínicamente mostrando un enorme moratón en el cuello.

-Como ir a enredarte con una puta?.- preguntó Theo retóricamente, con voz seca y llena de sarcasmo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Nott.- respondió Draco amenazante.- ni a ti ni a nadie le importa lo que haga con mi vida.

-Claro que m importa, imbécil.- dijo el castaño, poniéndose de pie.- Piensas que sólo porque discutiste con Hermione tienes derecho a revolcarte con su peor enemiga?

-Cállate, Nott. Qué mas da con quién me revuelque, eso no le importa a nadie; y menos a Granger. Y no me mires así, que yo no fui quien le pateó el culo y la corrió para siempre de su vida. Yo la amé, pero tengo mis límites; Primero pierde la memoria, está bien, puedo luchar contra ello, pero que después venga a cantarme lo mierda que soy y lo poco que valgo sin darme ninguna explicación…. No, eso no lo tolero. Y no tendrá nada que reprocharme, ya no le importo, recuerdas?

La mente de Draco bullía con rabia; en el camino a su casa había decidido. Cuánto sufrimiento puedes experimentar por alguien que ni siquiera te recuerda y que quizás nunca lo hará? Vale la pena tratar de cambiar, de ser mejor día con día, si la persona por la que lo haces te aborrece por razones que tú no conoces? No, nada vale la pena.

Cualquier persona habría roto a llorar, dado rienda suelta al sufrimiento o intentado por cualquier medio buscar una reconciliación… pero no, el no era cualquiera, el era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no le ruegan a nadie. Él ya se había cansado de intentar.

Un golpe a puño cerrado sobre su mandíbula, cortesía de su mejor amigo, lo sacó de sus crueles pensamientos.

-Sabes qué? Ella tiene razón.- dijo el castaño con absoluto desprecio y una mirada arrogante que Draco jamás le había visto.- sí eres una mierda; tu crees que ella quería olvidarte? Crees que no tiene alguna buena razón para haberte dicho todo eso? Crees que no vale la pena aclarar las cosas?

-No vale la pena aclarar nada, porque ella no es la misma de quien me enamoré; las razones no me importan porque ella se negó a escucharme, aún cuando he sido todo lo que ella quiere para ganar su amor de nuevo… y si ella no quería olvidarme no me importa, lo hizo de todas formas.- dijo el rubio, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-Eres un bastardo egoísta.- dijo Theo.- escucha las idioteces que estás diciendo… Te vas a quedar solo… no, ya estás solo, cualquiera que no puede pensar más que en sí mismo está solo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El suplicio que significaba realizar el enorme sacrificio que estaba llevando a cabo era prácticamente inhumano. Le dolía no poder confesar a sus mejores amigas la razón de sus represalias contra Draco; pero lo cierto es que ella había hecho una promesa, y con memoria o sin ella, las promesas están para cumplirse.

En realidad, el no poder dar explicaciones de su conducta la estaba ahogando en el plato de cereal que intentaba comer en la cocina, y mas aún el no poder pedirlas. Enfrentaba el dilema moral y ético más severo de toda su existencia; tan amigas suyas eran Luna, Ginny y Pansy como Astoria, y definitivamente no podía elegir a quién creer.

Por un lado estaban las chicas, ninguna de ellas le había mencionado nada sobre alguna relación anterior de Draco, ellas no habrían dejado pasar información tan importante, cierto? Aunque por el otro lado estaba Astoria y la tragedia de su relación con Malfoy; tanto sufrimiento no podría ser falso… o si? Pero por sobre todas las cosas, algo en ella le decía que sencillamente las cosas no eran como parecían, algo muy dentro en ella confiaba en Draco. Algo no cuadraba del todo.

Con frustración arrojó la cuchara sobre el plato de cereal y descubrió que la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas era dorada. Media tarde.

Y ella debía ir a arreglarse para despedir el año viejo en casa de los Malfoy.

Subió apresuradamente a su habitación, ansiosa por el encuentro que tendría lugar unas horas después. Había tomado una determinación.

Sacó de su closset el vestido que su madre le trajera de Praga la semana pasada, aún guardado en la funda, ella ni siquiera lo había visto; y corrió al baño de su recamara con la urgencia de que el tiempo pasase rápido y llegara la hora de ver a Malfoy.

En cierta forma ahora se daba cuenta de lo injusta que había sido, no lo dejó explicarse, así como ella no le dio sus razones; pero eso era lo de menos, el señor Malfoy había dicho que el corazón nunca olvida, y en ese momento su corazón recordaba una sola cosa: Confiaba plenamente en Draco Malfoy. Solo debía preguntar (y disculparse) y él le diría la verdad.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	20. Who among them is the real killer?

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Capítulo 20! **

**Después de tanto tiempo deben odiarme T.T Lo se, y no los culpo… si yo fuera ustedes, me odiaría D:**

**Pero eso no es por lo que estoy aquí, sino para agradecer sus opiniones, todos y cada uno de sus comentarios :)**

**Los conciertos están de regreso!**

**Y por supuesto…. Para dejarles éste, que es el primero d los cap finales, aunq suene raro la forma d decirlo XD**

Le Chevalier de la Rose: Kimi o ai shiteru!

Malfoy19Dani: Sí, creeme, ambos son unos idiotas… respecto a Astoria, te enterarás en el sig cap. Draco… digamos q enfrentará severas consecuencias; y con el tema del perdón… Cuando los dos son unos completos tarados, la cosa siempre se complica.

PaolisMalfoy: Hahahahaha siii, yo t apoyo! Astoria es una perra desgraciada! Pro tmbn, qué clase d hombre hay q ser para revolcarse cn ella a la menor provocación ¬¬

DianizLoca: Astoria es así… xk así la hizo Dios XD El caso es q es una mujer herida en su orgullo y obsecionada con cierto rubio babosos que se enredó con ella ¬¬ Pro las cosas irán agarrando su ultimo giro… Y mil gracias x tus bnos deseos! :D Ya he solucionado la mayoría d mis problemas, pro para ser franca no había actualizado M4L xk mi musa entró en huelga y no m brotaban las ideas… pro ya sta aki!

Beatrix Malfoy: Si yo fuera Hermione, definitivamente nunca perdonaría a Draco… pero como Hermione es evidentemente más bna prsona q yo… lee y descúbrelo!

89Cheshire: Y m gusta q m lo sigas diciendo XD

Nyra Potter: Spero q tmbn t guste este cap!

Yue Yuna: :D Spero q sigas comentando!

Safi: Pues creo q tu sopicisión es la más cercana d todas las q m han dicho…. Tu solo spera y verás; respecto a la velocidad d las actualizaciones, mil disculpas T.T spero tener chance d actualizar más rápido, puesto q ahora mi vida va un pokito más relajada q antes. Prometo sforzarme!

Aby-Envy: Hahahaha tienes razón, si eso pasara, sería toda su culpa por pendejo XD Wiiii, tu review m subió la pila a full hahahaha, y respecto a lo d tu Fic, n serio, spero ser d las primeras en enterarse, eh! Bno, disfruta el cap :D

Pawlie37: Nena! Mil Grax x tu review :) spero q ste cap t deje satisfecha y q tmbn lo disfrutes como el anterior :)

Danae Black: Grax x los elogios…. Pero eres una pekeña niña perversa! Cómo que un par d años? T.T yo c q m tardo más d lo q debería, pro no m lo digas así XD Eres Mala! Hahahahahaha pro grax x tus opiniones :) disfruto muxo d la sinceridad XD Lamento q vivieras algo así recientemente… desearía ser bna para dar palabras d aliento, pro lo más cercano a ello q puedo decirte es… Mientras llega tu media naranja… Cómote unas cuantas mandarinas! Hahahahaha XD Lo se, patético mi apoyo moral, pro d vrdad, aki ando para lo q kieras :D

Bibi Cullen Swan: Awh! Tu review es… sublime, conmovedor! Gracias! Spero no defraudarte y seguir dando el ancho para ser d tus favoritas… una pregunta, cuál fue el primer fic mio q leiste?

Harrina Potter: Grax x la inspiración! Spero q sigas dejando opiniones tan maravillosas! Y con lo d los hombres, si un hombre fuera, wapo, talentoso e inteligente… sería mujer XD x eso debí darle su dosis d idiotez masculina a nuestro Draco. Es muy cierto lo q dices… la magia sta en todos lados, y s increíble cómo de pronto puedes descubrir otras realidads que siempre han stado ahí, sperando x ti :)

**AVISOS SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTES:**

**Pasen x mi nuevo fic, llamado "Casi embarazados"… es un dramione XD pro creo q s una historia un poco fuera d lo común y m gustaría compartirla cn ustedes!**

**Las invito al FaceBook de mis Fanfic's :)**

**Sí, un simple Fb xk m stresan los Blog's hehehe**

**En fin, pondré ahí los videos d las canciones d cada Cap :) para q no c compliquen la vida buscando la versión correcta :)**

**Además d las fotos d vestuario, conciertos, videos, y demás lokeras q c m ocurran! Tmbn incluiré material d mis otros fic's :D Agréguenlo! **

**Solo pongan esta dirección de mail en la barra de buscar en Fb: the_dramione (Arroba) hotmail . com**

**SOUNDTRACK:**

° End of All Hope, de Nightwish.

°Beautiful Emptiness, de After Forever.

°The Kill, Versión acústica con violines, de 30 Seconds to Mars.

°Forgive me, de Evanescence…. Ufff, n los inicios, viejísima la canción XD

Ya están publicados en el face :)

Muy bn…

Larga vida al Metal! Yeah!

_"La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener." _

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lucius Malfoy arribó a Malfoy Manor y aparcó su Lamborghini negro descapotable en el garaje de atrás. Cuando descendió del vehículo y dobló hacia el jardín frontal de su casa, una varonil sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, y por su mente pasó sólo un nombre: Narcissa.

Su, antes sencillo, jardín de cuento de hadas, era ahora algo a medio camino entre pub underground, sala de recepción victoriana y tocada de Metal a la intemperie.

La enorme carpa blanca que cubría el césped asemejaba profusas cortinas de encaje, debajo de ella se disponía un enorme comedor medieval en forma de "l_l" rodeado de antorchas auténticas, candelabros de plata de la colección Black y jarrones de porcelana llenos de rosas negras atadas con terciopelo rojo; en el centro (donde tradicionalmente debería ser la pista de baile) estaba montado un "pequeño" escenario cargado con columnas de iluminación, potentes amplificadores, varios instrumentos y…

-Unas gradas?.- preguntó el hombre incrédulo, acercándose por la espalda a su mujer, que iba de jeans y una sencilla blusa polo blanca.

-Son para el coro.- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Coro? Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo…- dijo Lucius, observando con una ceja en alto toda la decoración.

-Crees que estoy siendo muy radical?.- preguntó la rubia con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de preocupación.- Es solo que los chicos se portaron bien en navidad, y yo creí que, bueno, el año nuevo es una época de cambios, y ellos se lo merecen, y yo quería recordar también, pero no pienses que…

-Cissy, tranquila.- susurró Lucius a su oído, abrazándola por la cintura.- Es un poco… mmmm, radical, pero me agrada. Aunque no entiendo muy bien de qué va todo esto.

-Bien.- acaso su flamante y elegante esposa se estaba ruborizando?.- La idea es, obviamente, cenar, pero después pasaremos a la actividad… podrías llamarlo una muestra de talentos. Joanne y yo estuvimos conversando, y seamos francos Lucius, hace cuánto que no nos permitimos ser los que éramos antes?

-Tienes razón.- accedió el hombre, besando la frente de su esposa.- Y quiénes van a participar, eh?

-Todos.

Después de excusarse para ir a vestirse adecuadamente, Narcissa Malfoy se marchó al interior de la casa dejando a Lucius con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Las notas se desgranaban tristemente desde su guitarra hasta su corazón; la música trémula y melancólica que producían sus propias manos le hacía estremecerse hasta lo más hondo.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba… solo estaba.

Un ruido, seguido de un golpe se escuchó antes de que alguien llamara con insistencia a la puerta de su recámara.

-Malfoy!.- dijo la voz de Harry tras la puerta.- Podemos pasar?

-Adelante.- dijo Draco sin levantarse de la alfombra ni soltar la guitarra.

Eran Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom.

El chico de ojos verdes observó con curiosidad al rubio. Se veía… serio, demasiado serio, si no lo conociera tan bien, incluso creería que estaba triste; pero Draco Malfoy triste? Naaaa, primero se acabaría el mundo.

-Qué ocurre, Malfoy?.- preguntó Neville, extrañado por la llamada de emergencia que habían recibido él y Harry mientras entrenaban con el equipo de fut bol de la universidad.

-Oh, necesito su ayuda con una canción.

El rubio procedió a explicar detalladamente cuál era el proyecto de su madre para esa noche, y pidió apoyo de los chicos para arreglar una canción de último momento… reservando la letra solo para él.

-Y Theo?.- preguntó Harry repentinamente, mientras trataba de afinar su guitarra.- Qué raro que no esté aquí ayudándote.

-No importa, Theo tenía otras cosas que hacer.- respondió Draco, impasible, con voz indiferente.

Harry Potter no era precisamente la persona más intuitiva del universo, pero Neville, por otro lado, tenía la capacidad de leer a las personas con una precisión asombrosa. Supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, así como también estuvo seguro de que era algo que Malfoy debería remediar solo.

Un par de horas más tarde, ambos chicos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares para ponerse presentables.

Draco observó las cortinas de su ventanal que dejaban pasar sombras y luces de todos tipos; sus ojos grises se posaron sobre cierto anillo con forma de serpiente que reposaba en el velador. Se levantó furioso y lo tomó entre su manos, apretándolo dentro de su puño casi hasta hacerse daño.

Odiaba a Hermione por haberla conocido, si aquello no hubiera pasado él seguiría siendo el cabrón vacío de siempre, y probablemente ella estaría bien, triunfando en alguna parte… la odiaba por haberle enseñado a amar, y después arrebatárselo todo, era como una droga, él se había hecho adicto a ella, y ella solo lo había abandonado… Odiaba a la castaña por mostrarle que podía ser alguien mejor, la odiaba porque ella era su motivación, y ahora le negaba la razón de sus cambios… La odiaba por ser perfecta, tan perfecta que él no la merecía en absoluto; tan perfecta que la misma vida se la había arrebatado de las manos… Tan perfecta que el destino no lo consideró digno de quedarse con ella… Tan perfecta que la vida la obligó a olvidarlo… Tan perfecta que dolía.

Con paso firme abrió el ventanal y se acercó a la baranda; el sol iluminaba tenuemente el estanque artificial que descansaba bajo su habitación.

-Te odio, Hermione Granger!.- gritó con voz rasgada por el dolor y lanzó el puño con fuerza, dispuesto a deshacerse de aquella maldita prenda de su desgracia.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo; el anillo seguía entre su mano, no podía dejarlo ir… así como le era imposible dejarla ir a ella, qué irónico, no podía dejarla, pero tampoco podía estar con ella.

Con la sonrisa rota y su universo colapsando, Draco Malfoy fue solo un enamorado más… A la orilla del ventanal se sentó, y se permitió llorar.

La vida es una perra caprichosa, te lleva la punto de éxtasis, y luego te abandona a medias por no cubrir sus honorarios.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Theodore Nott se sentía completamente enfurecido; ni siquiera descansando su cabeza en el regazo de su novia lograba tranquilizarse.

Luego de su discusión con su _mejor amigo_, había acudido hacia la única persona en la que sentía podía confiar cualquier cosa por estúpida que fuera. Así que toda la tarde había trascurrido entre charlas en el jardín de los Lovegood. Ninguno había comentado con nadie lo que sabía acerca del desliz de Draco, aún guardaban la esperanza de que todo se solucionara fácilmente.

-Pero no lo entiendo.- decía la rubia, un poco consternada mientras acariciaba los castaños cabellos de Theo.- por qué tanto rencor contra ella?

-Eso es lo que yo tampoco entiendo!.- respondió Theo, un poco más ásperamente de lo que pretendía.- Lo siento… es solo que… ahhhhh, me frustra tanto su estupidez! Dime, Luna, dime, qué clase de bastardo es un hombre que culpa y aborrece al amor de su vida por tener un accidente, eh? Dime!

-Bueno…- Luna meditó un poco su respuesta, tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas.- Draco está acostumbrado a tenerlo todo fácil, no? Toda su vida ha sido perfecta en los sentidos más básicos, todo se hace según su ley y su orden… él lo controla todo…

-No veo a qué quieres llegar con esto.- dijo Theo, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

-No lo entiendes? Qué es lo único que Draco no puede, ni podrá, controlar jamás? El destino!.- dijo la rubia, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de Theo, que se abrieron al instante. – No lo vez? La vida, el destino, Dios, buda, Satanás, como quieras decirle… es lo que no permite que ellos estén juntos de la manera fácil a la que él está acostumbrado… creo que él no la odia realmente… su actitud es solo una consecuencia… consecuencia de sus pocos huevos para lidiar con el flujo de la vida. Draco no sabe aún lo que es realmente luchar por algo.

Theo reflexionó las palabras de Luna, y de alguna manera supo que ella tenía razón.

-Draco es un idiota.- declaró el castaño, seriamente.

-Sí, lo es.- concedió Luna.- sin embargo no toda la culpa es suya, Hermione también es una estúpida por hacer reclamos de la nada y sin dar explicaciones coherentes, así cualquiera se enoja; y estoy segura de que esto tiene la misma fuente de todos los males… me da la impresión de que alguien más está metiendo sus operadas narices en todo esto.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Winky ya había terminado de arreglarle el cabello, y ahora estaba afanada ordenando su atuendo para la fiesta; Hermione caminó hacia el decrépito reproductor de discos de vinilo y colocó encima el que habían grabado sus padres en su juventud; era extraño, pero escucharlos la hacía sentir tranquila… segura.

Corrieron varias canciones que había escuchado hasta el cansancio, y de pronto comenzó una bastante hermosa. Estaba segura de haberla oído antes, pero no fue sino hasta ese momento que puso verdadera atención. Sus ojos se aguaron un poco, y una sonrisa anhelante se extendió en sus labios. La pieza expresaba completamente lo que ella quería decirle a Draco… era un estilo antiguo, pasivo… pero perfecto. Ya sabía como disculparse; escribió un rápido mensaje de texto y lo envió a dos de sus números frecuentes. Satisfecha, se volvió hacia su nana.

-Venga acá, niña.- llamó la mujer con voz dulce.- me alegra que ya esté mejor, es mucho más bonita cuando sonríe.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo y se dejó envolver en el delicado vestido. Era de un extraño color rosa aviejado en la parte del corsé (constituido de delicado encaje belga), y conforme caía más abajo, degradaba en un negro absoluto hasta rosar el suelo. Era de falda amplia y vaporosa, en la cual se intercalaban artísticamente capas de seda y capas de gasa, creando un efecto casi surrealista.

Con mucho cuidado, Winki se empeñó en calzarle los zapatos más extravagantes que hubiera imaginado para tal vestuario: Unas botas militares negras, altas hasta las rodillas, con tacón muy ligero y presillas plateadas allá donde se cruzaba la interminable sucesión de agujetas.

La castaña miró a su nana con la pregunta escrita en el rostro y una ceja enarcada.

-No me mire así, niña.- reclamó la mujer.- si le pongo los Gucci que le ha traído su madre, cuando recupere la memoria, me acusará de convertirla en una burguesa aburrida de modas corrientes. Créame! Es el mismo sermón desde el jardín de niños, cuando se quejaba amargamente de usar el uniforme y verse "increíblemente ordinaria"… aunque dudo que una criaturita normal supiera lo que eso significa.

Hermione sonrió aún más, probablemente su vieja nana tenía razón, y de algún modo ella comenzaba a entender los gustos de su viejo yo, fusionándose cada vez más con los nuevos… encontrándose de nuevo con ella misma.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Quién es?.- preguntó la voz de Pansy Parkinson desde el vestidor de su recámara, tras escuchar un ligero tono de teléfono.

-Es un mensaje para mí.- respondió Jack, que esperaba pacientemente a su chica sentado en el sillón junto a la cama.

El mensaje en cuestión era de Hermione.

"_Has escuchado la sexta pista del disco de mis padres? Necesito que me ayudes a tocarla hoy ;D"_

Jack meneó la cabeza con diversión, es que todas las chicas sentían placer en diseñar planes improvisados? En fin, de cualquier forma conocía la canción y si se dedicaba a escucharla un par de veces más seguro la tendría cubierta para la noche.

-De quién era?.- preguntó la ojigris saliendo del vestidor descalza.

-De Hermione.- respondió el chico, sin poder evitar devorar la imagen que tenía frente a sí.- parece que ya está mejor.

-Eso espero.- Pansy se acomodó las zapatillas de tacones vertiginosos y trató de ponerse en pie adecuadamente.- me preocupa no saber qué le pasa, ayer en toda la noche no pudimos sacarle ni una palabra.

- Bueno, por la petición que acaba de hacerme, me parece que ya está mas o menos bien.- dijo el moreno tomando a su novia entre los brazos.

A Pansy aún le faltaba el maquillaje y el cabello, así que Jack se retiró a su casa para darle tiempo y para escuchar la dichosa canción hasta tenerla en la cabeza.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Theo se sentía un tanto consternado cuando Winki arribó a la mansión Nott en el Rolls Royce familiar para entregarle el encargo de la señorita Hermione. Cómo pretendía esa loca chica que él pudiese aprenderse una canción en menos de tres horas? Es simple, había dicho ella por teléfono…. Por Dios! Y lo decía alguien que no sabía tocar ni la puerta? Colocó el vinilo en el viejo gramófono de su padre y después de escuchar la pieza en cuestión comprendió perfectamente de qué iba todo; no pudo evitar poner el alma y la mente en cumplir la petición de su amiga.

A las ocho en punto salió convertido en todo un caballero, montado en un corvette verde y no en un corcel blanco… pero qué demonios, los tiempos cambian. Con una sonrisa marca Nott, se dirigió a despedir el año viejo acompañado de su padre, con la firme convicción de que también se llevaría todas las idioteces del día anterior.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La mansión Malfoy lucía… hermosa.

Montones de farolillos de papel marfil iluminaban los árboles como frutos luminosos, numerosas guirnaldas de flores blancas decoraban el lugar y un ejército de meseros se afanaban en que hasta el más mínimo detalle estuviese a la perfección.

Narcissa Malfoy contemplaba su obra extasiada, con la mano de su marido tomando la suya, esperando la aparición de sus selectos invitados.

-Sabes que esta es la fiesta más pequeña que has organizado?.- preguntó Lucius, mirando con sorpresa su corta lista de asistentes.

-Sabes que esta es la fiesta más cara que has pagado?.- preguntó de regreso ella, produciendo una mueca de incomodidad a su marido.

-Créeme, eso preferiría no saberlo sino hasta que todo haya pasado y sienta que cada euro gastado valió la pena.

Narcissa rió un poco y asestó un ligero golpe al hombro de su esposo.

La matriarca de los Malfoy era aún más hermosa que de costumbre; su alta figura se encontraba enfundada en un espectacular vestido de razo y muselina blancos, únicamente rompiendo la angelical imagen la cinta rojo sangre que entallaba su cintura, la cual se ataba con un enorme moño a sus espaldas, ahí donde terminaba el tremendo escote del vestido… mostrando una delicada mariposa grabada bajo la piel de Narcissa.

Por su parte, Lucius no podía ser más guapo. Su terno negro le sentaba maravillosamente, la camisa verde obscuro y la corbata de satín plateado hacían resaltar dramáticamente sus rasgos aristocráticos y sus fantásticos ojos grises.

Los primeros en desfilar por la alfombra roja (Narcissa literalmente había puesto una que conducía al jardín) fueron los Black; es decir, Bellatrix y Sirius Black. La morena lucía un vestido negro, con un interesante diseño que evocaba la época victoriana, Sirius era caso a parte, pues aun cuando llevaba el elegante terno, su camisa color vino lucía los tres primeros botones abiertos y su pose despreocupada le daba un aire informalmente elegante, si es que aquello era posible.

Es seguida, Luna Lovegood con su vestido azul rey hasta las rodillas entró del brazo de un flamante Theodore Nott con el cabello estirado hacia atrás, ataviado con un foulard de seda tan verde como sus ojos e increíblemente mal anudado. Detrás de ellos venían los resignados consuegros, Xenofilius Lovegood y Theodore Nott Padre, charlando acerca de la factibilidad y la imposibilidad de colonizar las regiones polares, respectivamente, y un poco más atrás Neville Longbottom observaba la escena con indiferencia, mientras acomodaba de nuevo sus rebeldes cabellos que osaban escapar de su apretada coleta para mantenerlos en su lugar.

Después de algunos minutos Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley aparecieron en la entrada. Narcissa no pudo reprimir una sonrisa desbordante ante la imagen que presentaban, sin duda, esos dos habían nacido para ser unos auténticos RockStar's. Ginny llevaba un dramático vestido rojo obscuro, ribeteado de encaje negro hasta las rodillas, sus piernas enfundadas en medias negras de red remataban su atractivo con los altos zapatos de tacón de aguja a juego con su estola de plumas negras; Harry… él era todo un espectáculo, sus jeans negros contrastaban radicalmente con el saco de Armani que cubría su playera negra, un pañuelo de seda del mismo tono rojo que el vestido de su novia se asomaba del bolsillo junto con la cadena de algún reloj vintage.

Y si ellos parecían estrellas del metal, bueno, la siguiente pareja sin duda había sido sacada de Hollywood, concretamente de la cinta Sr. y Sra. Smith. Pansy Parkinson llevaba sus largos cabellos negros recogidos en un moño alto, dejando lucir el profundo escote de su vestido de seda negro que comenzaba a desvanecerse a media pierna, rematando con un par de tacones de finas tiras de raso negro; Jack era, hasta ahora, el único chico realmente formal; con su cabello engominado hacia atrás, sus gemelos de diamante y su foulard plateado impecable, el traje negro resaltaba como una luciérnaga en la noche.

Todos estaban acomodados ya en la extraña mesa medieval, y Narcissa esperaba ansiosa a sus últimos cuatro invitados.

El matrimonio Granger y su flamante hija parecían salidos de alguna revista de la realeza; Joanne Granger iba tan sobria como la dama que era, con su largo vestido dorado pálido que entallaba sus mesuradas curvas y realzaba el marrón de sus ojos, así como el rubio de sus cabellos; Antouane Granger vestía de perfecta etiqueta, con su camisa blanca almidonada y su corbata de seda color ocre; pero Hermione… Hermione era una visión divina, o por lo menos eso le pareció al mas joven de los Malfoy, que por fin se había dignado a aparecer junto a sus padres, sencillamente vestido de Jeans negros, botas militares y una casaca negra de cuello alto muy parecida a los abrigos nazis de la Alemania antigua.

-Qué bueno que llegan!.- saludó Narcissa a la familia.- ya es hora de la cena. Ya solo esperaremos a…

-Allá viene.- la interrumpió Lucius, esbozando una sonrisa altanera.

Severus Snape caminaba a paso firme hacia ellos, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta elegante, y su atuendo era bastante parecido al de Antouane y Lucius, salvo que Severus había optado por utilizar también una bufanda de cachemira gris.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ahora que todos los invitados estaban presentes, la corte estaba completa.

Draco fue vagamente consciente de las palabras de bienvenida de su madre, y del brindis por la prosperidad que propuso su padre; el chico estaba demasiado ocupado en observar a hurtadillas a la mujer de sus pesadillas… aquella que se había rbado sus sueños.

Después de mucho reflexionar, Draco había entendido cuál era la solución; debía alejarse de ella, arrancarla de su vida aunque tuviese que mutilar su corazón. De tal manera, ni ella le haría daño, ni él estaría ahí para hacerla sufrir. Esa era la mejor opción.

Sintió de pronto la pesada mirada de unos ojos verdes un poco más allá; Theodore Nott no apartaba su mirada de él, ni siquiera cuando parecía estar entregado a devorar su langosta. Vio que Luna apoyó su mano en la de su novio y luego dirigió una mirada indulgente a sus ojos grises. Casi le dolió la sensación de que ella ya lo había perdonado cuando él mismo no podría perdonarse jamás.

La cena trascurrió sin ningún incidente más importante que las esporádicas risas de Hermione… o quizás sí, pero lo único que él percibía era todo aquello que provenía de ella.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione Granger se sentía como al filo de la navaja; era consciente de que jugaría su única carta bajo la manga, y debía jugarla bien. La mirada tranquilizadora de Theo la envolvió en la calidez de la seguridad. Todo saldría bien, y Draco sin duda entendería que estaba pasando por un momento difícil. Después, ella no tendría más que preguntarle directamente sin mencionar la fuente de su información y todo quedaría solucionado. Dicho así, sonaba tan fácil que las esperanzas se permitían echar raíces en su interior.

-Bien, como todos saben, esta noche a penas comienza.- dijo Narcissa con voz cantarina desde el centro de la mesa.- me complace que todos ustedes estén en nuestra humilde morada y podamos compartir la partida de este año juntos.

-Cissy, ve al grano.- exigió Bella con una sonrisa torcida.

-Bella…- dijo la rubia con reproche rodando los ojos.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Todos rieron con el comentario de Sirius, y Narcissa volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Déjenme ser!.- dijo fulminándolos con sus grandes ojos azules.- en fin, toda esta parafernalia es para recordar nuestros viejos tiempos, así que vallan armando sus equipos, porque debemos recibir el nuevo año con buena música!

Todos en la mesa aplaudieron entusiasmados, comenzando a cuchichear entre sí. Un grupo de siete jóvenes ocupó las pequeñas gradas a la derecha del escenario improvisado y el zumbido de los amplificadores se hizo presente.

-Empezamos nosotras!.- gritó Bellatrix, cual niña de diez años. Sin dar tiempo a nada, subió a la tarima jalando a su hermana pequeña de la mano; una vez arriba se volvió con mirada acusatoria a Lucius, Severus y Sirius.- Qué están esperando, eh? Muevan sus decrépitos traseros hasta aquí ahora mismo!

Los hombres acudieron al estrado con gesto de fastidio y el espectáculo comenzó.

Severus arrojó la bufanda detrás de él y se sacó el sobre todo negro, recogiendo las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos; Sirius sencillamente abrió de muevo su camisa, dejando ver su bien esculpido abdomen, tal como en aquel concierto que parecía tan lejano. Pero Lucius Malfoy definitivamente estaba en otro nivel: Su saco había desaparecido, y sin pudor alguno retiró su elegante camisa para mostrar un cuerpo por el que cualquier modelo vendería su alma.

Bellatrix y Narcissa rodaron los ojos con hastío, ganándose las risas de los presentes.

Las soberbias voces de las hermanas Black, apoyadas de fondo con el coro, entonaron un himno de destrucción acompañado magistralmente por Severus en la batería y Lucius marcando el remache de cada verso con la guitarra.

(N/A: Aki End of All Hope)

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me_

_Se sumó a ellos Sirius en el teclado, aumentando la potencia…_

_This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had  
This life unforgiven  
It will end with a birth_

_La guitarra de Bellatrix hizo su aparición con acordes complejos y poderosos, acompañada de los furiosos golpeteos de Severus en la bataka…_

Lucius rasgaba su instrumento apoyando un pie sobre el amplificador de Sirius, arrancando notas agresivas que servían de fondo para el protagonismo de Bella…

_Narcissa se adelantó al micrófono y esbozando una sonrisa su voz se elevó de una forma casi onírica, marcando cada verso con los golpes de Severus…_

_No will to wake for this morn  
To see another black rose born  
Deathbed is slowly covered with snow  
_

_Narcissa levantó una blanca mano al cielo…_

_Angels, they fell first but I'm still here  
Alone as they are drawing near  
In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung_

Ambas mujeres volvieron a entonar su canto mientras se dedicaban a pasear sobre el escenario...

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me  
_

_Algunos rizos escapaban ya del moño de Bellatrix, mientras que Narcissa meneaba sus cabellos rubios al compas de la música, para después dejarse caer sentada con un giro sobre el escenario…  
_

_Wounded is the deer that leaps highest  
And my wound it cuts so deep  
Turn off the light and let me pull the plug  
_

_Bellatrix se sentó junto a Narcissa sin dejar de tocar, el dueto de ambas coreado por aquel montón de voces graves lo hacían sonar aún más poderoso…_

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me  
This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had  
This life unforgiven  
It will end with a birth_

_Por un momento solo se escucharon la guitarra de Lucius y la Bataka de Severus, creando un Puente agresivo y rítmico…_

_Sirius entró un poco después, entrelazando notas rápidas como salpicadas por sus largos dedos sobre las teclas…_

_Al mismo tiempo, Bella continuo con la entonación de Lucius, tocando a la par con él…_

_Narcissa y Bella se pusieron de pié, y la rubia acercó el micrófono hacia su hermana, dejando que sus voces se elevaran…_

_Mandylion, without a face  
Deathwish without a prayer  
End of hope  
End of love  
End of time, the rest is silence  
_

_De nuevo Bella tomó el control, pasando a Lucius a segundo plano…_

_La bataka golpeaba furiosamente, y el teclado seguía haciendo lo propio…_

_Narcissa se colocó junto a Bella, elevando los brazos sobre su cabeza en una delicada danza, cual musa de los bosques…_

_Mandylion, without a face  
Deathwish without a prayer  
End of hope  
End of love  
End of time, the rest is silence_

Bellatrix dio un avance al centro, e hizo llorar la guitarra, rasgando notas complejas y hermosas en sí mismas; curvó su cuerpo hacia adelante, apoyándose sobre una enorme bocina…

_Narcissa tomó el control con el pesado estribillo…_

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me_

_Se acercó a su marido y canto mirándolo a los ojos…_

_This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had  
_

_Ambas mujeres ocuparon su lugar al frente…_

___It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me  
It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
End of all hope_

_El vibrante conjunto de voces se desvaneció con los últimos acordes, sacando sendas sonrisas por parte de su pequeño público…_

La adrenalina del momento se manifestó en una lluvia de aplausos impresionados y sonrisas altaneras en los rostros de los intérpretes.

-Seguimos nosotros!.- gritó la señora Granger para sorpresa de todos.- No solo ustedes saben hacer buena música, eh! Theo! Neville, vengan acá!

Hermione veía pasmada a sus padres, en qué momento ellos habían mandado la etiqueta al demonio y se comportaban como adolescentes? Sin embargo, una enorme sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la castaña sintiéndose orgullosa de ellos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Un momento después, Joanne se posicionaba frente al coro, susurrando las letras y dando indicaciones sobre lo que debían cantar; el señor Granger tomaba la batería, dejando de lado su saco y su corbata; Neville y Theo se miraban nerviosamente entre sí, el castaño sostenía una guitarra de siete cuerdas (propiedad de Lucius Malfoy) y Neville sostenía una guitarra sencilla (del mismo origen que la otra).

-Tranquilos, ya conocen la canción.- dijo Antouane en voz baja, acercándose a ellos .- Neville la ensayaba todo el tiempo cuando conoció a nuestra niña, Theo, y yo se que tú estuviste practicándola para la guerra de bandas. Todo saldrá bien!

Los chicos esbozaron una ligera sonrisa culpable mientras Antouane volvía a su posición.

-Lo que no sabe es que nunca me salió.- murmuró Neville por lo bajo.

-A mi tampoco.- dijo Theo con una mirada de complicidad.- así que… a partirnos la madre?

-Partámosla!.- dijo Neville, con una auténtica carcajada.

Joanne Granger se posicionó al frente con la cabeza gacha, cubriendo su rostro inmaculado con su largo cabello dorado; y en esa misma posición resonó su voz coreada por el grupo de las gradas…

La guitarra de Neville marcó los primeros acordes, al mismo tiempo que la bataka y la voz de Joanne se elevaban en la noche junto con el dichoso coro…

(N/A: Aki Beautiful Emptiness)

_You're the worst of all,  
With all your accusations and compunction  
I can't suffer this duress,  
From someone so deprayed and selfish  
_

_You embody all that I've been through  
Without you I am sure I will be loved_

Joanne levantó la cabeza, separando su voz del coro con notas altas y seguras…

_My existence conforms to your distress  
Your ambition, the cause of mine_

_Apuntó con un dedo blanco a los presentes, bordeando el escenario…_

_A disruption, I'm nothing, even less  
Misfortunes never come singly and I was there to stay_

La música se volvió lenta y la mujer se sentó sobre un amplo enorme…

_You don't allow me a single place,  
Nor any love into your lives  
An unperceived, annoying presence you'd rather ignore  
But in my life you know you'll leave…_

_Llevó su puño libre al pecho…_

_A beautiful emptiness_

Se puso de pie de un salto…

_Where you used to be  
Impotent screams will turn  
Into the love of silence  
_

_Caminó lentamente hacia su esposo…_

_My liberation, then silence,  
Will be perfect and pure  
It's all in my dreams,  
I'll remove you  
And all our mutual disgust_

Acercó el micrófono a su marido, la música se volvió pesada y Antouane impresionó a todos con su voz…

_In my dreams,  
I solve the problem by removing it  
My wish is to see you grovel,  
Like you once forced me to_

There's no other way, here's my course of life  
A path without the sickening trace of you  
I need the beauty of a cleared, pure world  
This eternal interruption of your rash life can save me

De Nuevo la música disminuyó, y Joanne se desplazó como una sombra dorada…

_You don't allow me a single place,  
Nor any love into your lives  
An unperceived, annoying presence you'd rather ignore  
But in my life you know you'll leave... a beautiful emptiness_

La música aumentó el ritmo, y la mujer sacudió violentamente sus rizos al aire, apoyando salvajemente un delicado tacón sobre una bocina al pie del scenario…

_Todos la contemplaban ensimismados, comprendiendo perfectamente de dónde había salido el talento prodigioso de Hermione…_

_Draco no pudo evitar percatarse de que la mujer era una versión crecida y rubia de su propio tormento…_

_Joanne esbozó una sonrisa sardónica…_

_It's sad to feel you don't believe in love,  
It's sad that you're so cold  
And I'll be the same,  
If you keep on poisoning my life  
Drowning in self-sacrificing visions  
When you're gone, then we will all be released_

Su voz no era tan exquisita como la de Narcissa, pero su presencia era capaz de llenar cualquier hueco…

_La música se tornó dramática, y Joane se colocó en medio de Theo y Neville, que se sentían eufóricos con la interpretación…_

_Ella lentamente se acercó a su marido, clavando sus intensos ojos marrones en los azules de él…_

_La melodía se volvió violenta y desenfrenada…_

_Ambos lucían en plena comunión; no actuaban para nadie más que para sí mismos…_

_Ella recargó su mano en el hombro de Antouane y miró al público…_

_It's sad my life has been like hell so far,  
It's sad that you're the cause  
And I'll be cured in this beautiful, empty world  
Floating, floating away with your perilous visions and hate  
When you're gone, silence will fill up the emptiness_

Su voz guió al coro con intensidad…

_When you're gone, we all will be released_

_Antouane tomó el control de Nuevo…_

_In my dreams I shall rinse my body and soul  
My wish,  
The accomplishment lies here before me in my hands_

I will be released from your accusing eyes  
And torrents of verbal abuse  
You'll know the causes are your own mistakes  
While life flows out of you  
and exempts me forever!

_La música cesó abruptamente junto con las voces; y después de un segundo de shock, los aplausos estallaron como fuegos artificiales…_

-Un día deberemos cantar juntas!.- gritó Narcissa, acercándose a abrazar a Joanne efusivamente.

-Claro, opacarás mis gritos con tu voz de soprano y todos dirán "Maten a ese animal en agonía! No me deja escuchar a Narcissa" .- bromeó la señora Granger y ambas rompieron a reir.

-Lo digo en serio!.- rebatió la señora Malfoy, y luego se volvió a la concurrencia.- Y bien? Quién será el siguiente?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La velada pasó entre risas y sorpresas para todos, menos para cierto joven rubio de ojos grises que no podía evitar concentrarse a partes iguales en lo hermosa que lucia Hermione, y al mismo tiempo en el daño que habría de infringirle para alejarla de él.

Harry y Ginny hicieron una magnífica actuación presentando la canción en piano que habían tocado para la guerra de bandas; Neville y Luna, por su parte, estremecieron a todos con Eccentric, la nueva composición que habían hecho juntos (N/A: Pondré la actuación en los caps finales, pero de momento no es bueno incluirlo aún :D), Incluso Pansy había atacado con un clásico I Love Rock n' Roll con ayuda de Jack, Theo y Harry, dado que Draco se negó sutilmente a la petición.

Bellatrix lucía ya bastante, emmmm, alegre, igual que Narcissa y Joanne, que hacía rato habían comenzado con la ronda de chistes feministas acompañadas de un buen número de botellas de Vino blanco.

La Matriarca de los Malfoy recordó sus obligaciones de anfitriona después de escuchar la ingeniosa composición de Joanne "Como le llamas a un hombre montado en un caballo? Una bestia de dos pisos!".

Narcissa se levantó de la mesa e instó a su hijo a participar en la fiesta. Con un poco de reticencia, Draco hizo una señal a Neville y a Harry; un nudo se apretó en su garganta, pero estaba convencido de que la vida de Hermione sería mejor sin él en ella… doliera lo que doliera.

Draco se sentó en una silla al lado de Harry, con un micrófono a la altura de su boca y sosteniendo ambos dos lustrosas guitarras de madera negra y pulida. Neville se situó detrás de ellos y tomó entre sus brazos un magnífico violín y un arco de cerdas de caballo.

-Esto es algo que compuse el día de hoy; me sentí…. Inspirado.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa torcida y triste.- así que tendrán la primicia.

Naturalmente nadie captó el significado de aquellas palabras a excepción de Luna, Theo, y por supuesto Hermione; que eran los únicos que conocían los recientes hechos turbios.

(N/A: Aki The Kill)

_Unos cuantos aplausos resonaron por el lugar y la guitarra de Draco comenzó a sonar melancólicamente…_

_Los acordes eran tristes y pausados, como una marcha dolorosa…_

_Como un viacrucis de vacío…_

_Draco cerró sus ojos grises y se acercó al micrófono…_

_Su voz entonó un canto nostálgico…_

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
_

_Abrió sus ojos y miró a la nada, mientras Neville comenzaba a sacar notas desgarradoras del violín…_

_What if I fell to the floor?  
Couldn't take this any more  
What would you do?_

_La guitarra de Harry se unió en perfecta armonía a la canción, y los ojos de Draco se clavaron en Hermione…_

_Come break me down!  
Bury me, bury me!  
I am finished with you!_

_La melodía cambió un poco, sonando casi como un reproche mientras Harry rasgueaba notas distintas a las del rubio que no despegaba sus ojos de la castaña…_

_What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
_

_Levantó una ceja retadora…_

_What would you do?_

_Hermione tenía una mueca demudada… era mejor así…_

_You say you wanted more  
But I'm waiting for  
I'm not running from you_

_Finalmente desvió la vista casi con pesar…_

_Su voz se elevó como un lamento, potente y dolorido…_

_Come break me down!  
Bury me, bury me!  
I am finished with you!  
_

_De Nuevo su Mirada fija en la castaña…_

_Look in my eyes!  
You're killing me, killing me!  
All I wanted was you!_

_Un nudo se formó en su garganta…_

_Pero fué un auténtico reclamo lo que emanó de ella…_

___I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside!  
Finally found myself! Fighting for a chance I know now,  
THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!  
__Giró violentamente la cabeza, concentrándose en toda su rabia contra el destino…_

_Neville tocaba notas sublimes, fuertes y desgarradoras…._

_Tan desgarradas como el corazón de Hermione…_

_Sintió cómo sus ojos castaños se anegaban en lágrimas secretas; su labio temblaba ligeramente, y por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era el dolor, pero era incapaz de apartar la vista de su ángel rubio del apocalipsis…_

_La música cesó y solo se escuchó la voz de Draco…_

_Come break me down!  
Bury me, bury me!  
I am finished with you!_

_La canción volvió a la vida…_

_Look in my eyes!  
You're killing me, killing me!  
All I wanted was you!  
Come break me down!  
Break me down, break me down!  
_

_Retomaron la melodía inicial…_

_What if I wanted to break?  
_

_What if I…_

_Bury me, bury me…_

Los aplausos sonaron un tanto escuetos; no porque la actuación fuese mala, ni porque nadie comprendiera la secreta tragedia que ocurría ante sus ojos, sino por la profunda tristeza que flotaba en el aire como el dulce aroma de la muerte.

Hermione se excusó rápidamente para ir al baño, mientras que Draco, sin ser notado por nadie, salió a la parte trasera del jardín.

Theo fue el único que se percató de la ausencia del rubio, y con el pecho henchido de ira fue a buscarle para dejar algunos puntos claros.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lo encontró golpeando salvajemente un árbol, el castaño se recargó indolentemente en uno cercano y lo observó con una sonrisa cruel, nada propia de él.

-Ya terminaste de torturarlo?.- preguntó cruzando los brazos, señalando con la barbilla el susodicho árbol.

-Qué quieres, Nott?.- preguntó Draco fríamente.

-Nada, solo verifico que no dañes a alguien más de la misma repugnante forma que lo has hecho con Hermione.- Theo dio un par de pasos hacia su amigo, mutando su expresión en una mueca de desprecio.- Qué? El árbol es culpable de ser demasiado verde así como Herms de tener amnesia? Me das asco, Draco.

Cállate! Cállate de una maldita vez!.- gritó el rubio, fuera de sí, lanzando una mirada amenazante.

-Aunque me calle, Malfoy, tu consciencia, si es que alguien como tú tiene una, te gritará lo que no quieres escuchar de mí.- dijo el ojiverde fríamente.- sabes? Siento pena por tus padres, nadie merece tener una mierda de hijo como tu.

Eso es lo más que pudo soportar Draco; sin medir su furia se lanzó contra su, otrora, amigo, asestándole un golpe en la mandíbula que fue rápidamente devuelto por este directo a su pómulo inmaculado.

Se contemplaban retadoramente, fintando en círculo cual gladiadores en el coliseo romano de la vida.

-Tu no entiendes nada!.- gritó Draco, dejando escapar su furia en un rugido.- Tú no sabes lo que me ocurre Nott! No sabes lo que es perder a alguien que sigue aquí! No puedes ni imaginar lo que es extrañarla aún cuando está sentada a tu lado; Tu no sabes cómo te traspasa el alma tener tan cerca a la persona que amas y que te ha jurado no olvidarte jamás… y que para ella no seas nadie; no entiendes lo desesperante que es no poder tocarla, mirarla, tomar su mano y reír compartiendo memorias! Mirarla, y que físicamente sea la misma, pero por dentro ya no es la mujer de la que te enamoraste! Nadie es capaz de entenderlo… Va más allá del egoísmo; yo se que no fue su culpa, pero ello no impidió que me abandonara, ello no evitó que me desconociera… su inocencia no hace que no me duela…

-Qué es lo que no se? Que tu vida ha sido miel sobre hojuelas? Que nunca has tenido que luchar realmente por algo? Que sientes que el mundo está en deuda contigo por adornarlo con tu presencia? Tienes razón, Malfoy, no lo entiendo, no entiendo que clase de bestia debes ser para culpar a la chica a la que dices amar por un accidente que no fue su culpa… qué clase de alimaña eres para enredarte con otra cuando los besos de Hermione aun están calientes en tu piel? Tan difícil era esperar un poco para aclarar las cosas? Tan complicado era tener un poco de paciencia? Tan poco hombre eres?

Theo nunca le había hablado con tanta dureza y crueldad; dicho de ese modo, ciertamente él parecía ser la mierda más repugnante del mundo… y probablemente lo era, pero jamás lo admitiría tan fácilmente.

-Arreglar el mal entendido?.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona bordeando sus labios fríos.- lo único que yo entiendo es que ella fue quien me mandó al demonio y yo…

-Tú no le ruegas a nadie.- completó Theo, mirándolo con lástima.- Tu no te rebajarías a rogar por una culpa que no conoces, ni por un perdón que podría cambiar tu vida; curioso que ella si estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo…

-Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

-Ven a verlo tu mismo.- dijo Theo, iniciando la marcha hasta una abertura de la carpa que los ocultaba de la vista de los demás.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luego de su visita fugaz a los servicios, lo último que le apetecía a Hermione era volver a la fiesta; decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco para mitigar aquellas incontrolables ganas de llorar hasta morir. Se paseó entre los enormes árboles, y de pronto escuchó el sonido inconfundible de dos puñetazos.

Se acercó al lugar silenciosamente, y los vio: Draco y Theo a punto de iniciar una lucha.

Independientemente de cualquier cosa, ella debía evitar que se hicieran daño, estaba determinada a frenar todo aquello, pero cuando se acercó otro tanto, las palabras que salieron de la boca de Draco la paralizaron.

"_No sabes lo que es perder a alguien que sigue aquí! No puedes ni imaginar lo que es extrañarla aún cuando está sentada a tu lado; Tu no sabes cómo te traspasa el alma tener tan cerca a la persona que amas y que te ha jurado no olvidarte jamás… y que para ella no seas nadie; no entiendes lo desesperante que es no poder tocarla, mirarla, tomar su mano y reír compartiendo memorias! Mirarla, y que físicamente sea la misma, pero por dentro ya no es la mujer de la que te enamoraste! Nadie es capaz de entenderlo… Va más allá del egoísmo; yo se que no fue su culpa, pero ello no impidió que me abandonara, ello no evitó que me desconociera… su inocencia no hace que no me duela…"_

Como una autómata comenzó a caminar hacia la fiesta, ya sin importarle si Malfoy y Theo se descuartizaban vivos entre si. Era extraño, por un lado se sentía feliz de saberse amada por Draco… por otro, anidaba la culpa de haberlo olvidado, como a todos los demás… y en el fondo de todo aquello se sentía una persona terrible por Astoria…

La canción que Draco le dedicó fue un golpe bajo, una estocada fatal hacia lo que quedaba de su corazón… pero lo peor es que ella no podía negar que era cierto…

_Look in my eyes! You're killing me, killing me!_ Sí, ella lo estaba matando, lo sabía, lo sentía, lo veía en sus ojos grises con cada parpadeo; _All I wanted was you!_ De verdad? Al parecer si, todo lo que él quería era estar con ella… y ella lo había arruinado.

Por qué diablos no podía ser más inteligente! Cómo se le ocurrió reclamarle a Draco de esa forma sin darle ni siquiera una explicación a medias? Se había portado como la perra más perra de todas las perras! Con una ira inmensa, y la determinación en su mirada, esbozó un gesto serio y reflexivo, y dejó caer su puño cerrado sobre el tronco de un manzano.

-Ahhhhh!.- trató de ahogar su grito, pero su puño adolorido punzaba como el infierno.- Estúpido Malfoy! Estúpidos árboles! Y mil veces estúpida yo por imitar a un neandertal salvaje! Haaaaaaaaay, duele, duele, duele..!

Después de su pequeño incidente con el manzano decidió ignorar el intenso dolor y regresar a la normalidad; al volver, todos habían insistido en que era su turno, y sin tener recursos para rehusarse, accedió a subir al escenario tragando grueso; dispuesta a interpretar el tema que tenía contemplado para esa noche… Sin duda, por muy herida que estuviera, por muchas dudas que tuviese…debía pedir perdón.

Buscó a Jack con la mirada, y este asintió dirigiéndose hacia la batería detrás de ella; un segundo después, justo cuando comenzaba a preguntarse por él, Theo atravezó la estancia para colocarse junto a ella, esbozando una triste sonrisa que no iluminaba sus enormes ojos verdes. Se volvió un momento hacia los asistentes del coro, y luego de susurrar algunas instrucciones, regresó a su sitio.

Una vez listos, irónicamente sentados en las mismas sillas en las que habían estado Draco y Harry, la voz de Hermione se elevó en solitario, llena de tristeza…

(N/A: Aki Forgive me)

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you  
_

_La bataka y la guitarra se unieron a ella al mismo tiempo…_

___I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you_

_Las voces de acompañamiento enmarcaban sus palabras sutilmente…_

_Ella elevó la Mirada suplicante al techo…_

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken_

_Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla…_

_I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you_

_Miró sin ver hacia el frente…._

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

_Divisó unos ojos grises más allá de las cortinas…_

_Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see_

_Eran los ojos de él…_

_How happy you make me_

No supo en qué momento se puso de pie sin desviar su vista…

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side_

_Extendió su mano, como si pudiese tocarlo mas allá de la distancia…  
_

_I need you to survive  
So stay with me  
_

_Una segunda lágrima nació de sus ojos…_

_Y a ella no le importó…_

_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

_El coro se elevaba detrás de ella angelicalmente…_

_Los ojos grises la observaban adoloridos, y ella sintió que le debía tanto…_

_Lo abandonó…_

_Lo había abandonado cuando ella juró no hacerlo…_

_Lo había traicionado…._

_Lo había perdido…_

_Llevó su mano hacia su corazón, deseando ser capaz de arrancárselo para dárselo a su único dueño; Draco Malfoy…_

_Él la había herido, sí… pero ella lo había hecho mucho antes…._

_La música desapareció con parsimonia, y ella enjugó discretamente aquel par de lágrimas…_

_Venciendo el nudo en su garganta, elevó su voz cargada de arrepentimiento…_

_And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you_

-Esa es mi niña!.- Rugió Antouane Granger desde la mesa, elevando su voz entre los aplausos.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, pero un agudo piquete le atravesó el cráneo.

Repentinamente, antes de poder pensar nada, un dolor sobrevino dentro de su cabeza, como si amenazara con partirla en dos.

Su vista se nubló, y después todo se volvió en penumbras, casi un negro absoluto.

-Hermione, estás bien?.- preguntaba la voz angustiosa de su madre.

-Herms, Herms, qué pasa?.- ese era Theo… preocupado?

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, apretando los ojos con fuerza, mordiendo su labio para evitar cualquier grito.

Sus sienes punzaban al compás de su corazón, aumentando la presión en su cerebro; intentó abrir los ojos y una hiriente luz blanca penetró en cada neurona dentro de ella.

-Hermione! Tranquila, respira, eso es… aquí estoy, todo va a estar bien…- Unos cálidos brazos la envolvían, y ella los conocía perfectamente.- no te voy a dejar sola…

-Me duele!.- siseó la castaña, abriendo los ojos una fracción segundo para cerciorarse de no alucinar.

Draco Malfoy la sostenía junto a su pecho.

Sintió como avanzaba el tropel de personas hacia el interior de la mansión, y fue vagamente consciente de toda la movilización en la sala a obscuras.

No había luz, lo sabía, pero dentro de su cabeza una odiosa claridad los llenaba todo, y en medio de la deslumbrante blancura, miles de flashes inconexos e indescifrables se atropellaban unos con otros a la velocidad de la luz, como fotogramas desordenados en un viejo proyector. Un zumbido molesto, irritante y doloroso resonaba dentro de ella misma, eran voces, millones de ellas, hablándole al mismo tiempo en susurros; el dolor era cada vez más agudo y sintió su cuerpo flaquear nuevamente.

-Ya viene la ambulancia!.- gritó la madre de Draco.

Justo cuando la agonía se encontraba en su máximo punto, justo antes de que ella decidiera gritar…

Se fue…

El dolor simplemente desapareció; llevándose consigo la luz, los sonidos, y las nieblas de su mente.

Su cuerpo estaba agotado, húmedo y enfebrecido; cayó presa del cansancio, durmiendo sin soñar.

Hermione Granger lo recordaba todo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	21. Otherside

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Capítulo 21! **

**Mil gracias x los review's! Ya casi llegamos a doscientos :) x cierto, kiero recomendarles dos fic's, el primero es La Suma de Todos los Miedos, de **anellie layfield, **mi kerida Nidia :) Y el segundo, es Casi Embarazados hehehe el mío XD Ya stamos a menos d 19 review's para los 1000, asi q supongo q algo bueno habrá d tener :)**

**Este cap m costó un mundo escribirlo… pero en realidad creo q es mi favorito. Spero q les guste, y claro, tmbn spero sus opiniones. Son muy importantes para mi.**

**SOUNDTRACK:**

**°Otherside, un cover acústico de Red Hot Chili Peppers, interpretado por unos tipos desconocidos q encontré en Youtube XD les dejo el video en el Facebook, y para las que no me han agregado, aquí está el link, ya saben, sin espacios: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = Uyv4J6c3pPI**

_"Si amas y te duele… sonríe, lo estás haciendo bien."_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Astoria Greengrass, radiante de felicidad corrupta y perversa, ingresó al consultorio médico con un sobre de aspecto clínico en sus manos.

Todo estaba marchando tan bien que le parecía increíble. Ciertamente Draco Malfoy era una serpiente difícil de atrapar, pero ella lo estaba logrando especialmente bien. Sin duda, el golpe final lo había dado de forma memorable, hacía seis días exactamente.

_Astoria descansaba perezosamente sobre el pecho desnudo de Draco Malfoy después de follar salvajemente como todos los días desde aquella primera noche, hacía poco más de una semana._

_Era un ritual extraño. Él llegaba a su departamento como un muerto en vida, y sin mediar palabra alguna, sin ningún cortejo, ni ninguna cortesía, simplemente la tomaba de forma bestial… una y otra vez. _

_Eso sí, él nunca la besaba en los labios… al parecer solo Granger seguía siendo dueña de aquel derecho._

_No había amor, era cierto; tampoco había pasión… pero si había necesidad._

_Astoria necesitaba saber que su maltrecha vida de abandonos y tragedias tenía un propósito… y se daba cuenta en cada gesto de que Draco también necesitaba de ella._

_La necesitaba para odiarla, para calmar sus ansias, para vengar sus miedos y anestesiar su dolor._

_Era curioso, a veces él le besaba el cuello con ternura y acariciaba su rostro con tanta delicadeza que la hacía estremecer; en otras ocasiones la penetraba sin piedad, haciéndola sufrir, maldiciendo el destino una y otra, y otra vez._

_A veces, él simplemente lucía sin vida, y como en un movimiento mecánico la tiraba sobre la cama, posándose sobre ella, carente de cualquier emoción._

_Era el ritual de cada día; su pan diario. Al marcar el reloj las once de la mañana, cuando Draco tenía horas libres en la universidad, y hasta las dos de la tarde, cuando debía volver a clases, él la hacía soñar con ser amada._

_Y ella se conformaba con aquel espejismo. Una hermosa ilusión._

_Astoria sabía que no era la mejor persona del mundo; sabía que estaba equivocada en muchas formas distintas… pero también sabía que la vida la había hecho así._

_Qué esperaba el mundo de ella? Nada; así como ella no esperaba nada del mundo._

_La vida la había enseñado a no esperar nada de nadie. A no soñar._

_Ella, como todas las criaturas que llegan al mundo, fue alguna vez pura y llena de luz… luz que se corrompió al encontrar a su madre colgada del árbol más alto del jardín… pureza que murió cuando más grande comprendió que entre sus padres nunca hubo amor sino conveniencia, y por no poder huir de aquel destino, su madre había escapado por la puerta fácil, dejando todo atrás, incluidas ella y Daphne, sus hijas._

_Aún recordaba por las noches el espantoso sonido de la soga recorriéndose sobre la madera, y el rostro moreteado e inflamado de la mujer que le dio la vida. Pero sin duda alguna, lo que la marcó y la convirtió en el ser vacío que era ahora fue la expresión indiferente de su padre al contemplar la escena._

_Daphne no lo vió, ella estaba en el colegio; sin embargo, Astoria tuvo que mover el pie de su madre insistentemente, para despertarla de aquel sueño de muerte del que nunca regresó._

_Ella no era mala… simplemente nunca conoció lo que era ser feliz._

_Los mejores años de su infancia los pasó corriendo hacia su recamara al caer la noche; para que su padre no pudiera abusar de ella tan fácilmente… así fue su vida. Siendo usada, y después indemnizada con todo aquello que el dinero pudiese comprar._

_Y Daphne se atrevía a criticarla porque era la Princesa de Papá! Pero nadie nunca supo cuánto costaba aquella corona…_

_Y ahora? Ahora la vida le regalaba algo cercano a la felicidad… un placebo, una droga… un sustituto perfecto de aquello que todos llamaban Ser Feliz._

_Había llegado con el nombre de Draco Malfoy. Y ella sintió envidia._

_Por qué Hermione Granger tenía un hombre que la amaba y que era dulce y detallista? Por qué estaba rodeada de amigos que no la abandonaban nunca? Por qué tenía padres que se amaban…?_

_Qué era Hermione Granger? Por qué ella sí… y Astoria no?_

_La vida no era justa._

_Entonces decidió tomar aquella felicidad para sí misma. No le importó pasar por encima de cualquier moral… qué importa la moral cuando tu vida es una mierda?_

_Y helo aquí: el fruto de sus esfuerzos se encontraba entre sus sábanas._

_-Draco…- comenzó ella, llamando la atención del chico.- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte._

_-Qué cosa?.- preguntó él, inexpresivamente._

_-Yo fui a hacerme unos análisis de rutina al hospital…_

_-Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?_

_-Estoy embarazada. Espero un hijo tuyo.- soltó la chica, tendiéndole un sobre con el logotipo de una unidad de salud._

_Draco simplemente se levantó de la cama, se vistió, tomó el sobre y salió cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco. La suerte estaba echada… y Gracias a Dios o al Diablo, aquella misma noche tuvo su respuesta._

_Obviamente, tal hijo no existía, aquellas pruebas falsas le habían costado una fortuna, pero valía la pena; sin embargo, ella deseaba con todas las fuerzas del rescoldo de alma que tenía, que efectivamente todas esas molestias fueran por un embarazo._

Astoria volvió a la realidad y contempló con orgullo su reflejo en el crital del consultorio. Ahora podía llamarse la Novia de Draco Malfoy.

-Tome asiento, por favor, señorita Greengrass.- dijo el médico, indicándole una silla.

-Bien, aquí están los análisis.- dijo ella tendiéndole el sobre con impaciencia.- ahora, dígame qué tengo y por qué me ha hecho dar tantas vueltas.

El hombre se colocó las gafas sobre la nariz y examinó el documento con ojo crítico. Soltó un suspiro compasivo y miró con infinita tristeza a la rubia jovencita que se sentaba frente a él.

-Cómo ha seguido con la irritación en la piel?

-Bien…- dijo la chica.- bueno, se ha extendido un poco, pero seguramente es una alergia o algo así, verdad?

-No se trata de algo tan sencillo… lamentablemente Usted enfrenta una situación muy delicada.- comenzó el médico.- Ante todo, debe saber que la ciencia avanza día con día, y es sorprendente lo que la medicina puede lograr en menos de un año.

-De qué está hablando?.- preguntó la rubia nerviosamente.- qué tengo? Es grave?

-Su padecimiento… es de por vida; sin embargo eso no le impide vivir con normalidad siempre y cuando tome los tratamientos adecuados. Obviamente, su forma de vida cambiará un poco, pero con ayuda de los medicamentos, podrá sobrellevarlo bien.

-No entiendo!.- exclamó Astoria, comenzando a sentir el temblor en las manos que antecede a toda mala noticia.

-Señorita Greengrass, necesito que me escuche con atención y que no se alarme.- dijo el hombre, tomando entre sus manos la mano derecha de la rubia.- Usted padece el Síndrome de Inmunodeficiencia Humana… SIDA.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione Granger caminaba como leona enjaulada frente al ventanal de su alcoba, mientras escuchaba con atención los apagados murmullos provenientes del pasillo, en espera de que aquel médico no descubriera su engaño.

La noche del año viejo rodaba por su cabeza en un remolino imparable de emociones, sentimientos y acontecimientos tan extraños como fascinantes. Recordaba! Por Dios, recordaba todo!

Recién despertaba de un nuevo coma post-traumático… de nuevo dos semanas de flotar en la nada.

Lo que era su vida, su familia, sus amigos y ella misma… lo sabía todo, y también conservaba todo cuanto había ocurrido en aquel tiempo de obscuridad.

Le parecía increíble que todo hubiera terminado tal como empezó: sin avisar, en un segundo… sin ninguna explicación.

Explicaciones… precisamente eso era lo que ella deseaba! Por las mil putas, necesitaba que alguien le explicara qué demonios había pasado con su vida, porque ella no entendía absolutamente nada.

Y claro, tenía qué decidir cuál era el plan a seguir de ahora en adelante.

-Al parecer no hay cambios, solo fue una crisis de estrés, aparentemente.- dijo la voz seria del médico desde afuera.- No es fácil lidiar con una crisis de identidad de ese tamaño, la Señorita Granger solo estaba sobrecargada.

Hermione suspiró aliviada al escuchar aquellas palabras; sin más preocupaciones por el momento, caminó hacia su librero y tomó un vistoso libro de tapas rojas y borde dorado. Necesitaba desahogar un poco su atribulada mente.

_Querido librito que me regaló Luna:_

_Parece que han pasado siglos desde la primera y última vez que te escribí… y te puedo decir que la que era entonces ya no existe, ahora no soy la misma._

_Anoche por fin recordé mi vida, volví a ser yo con todo y todo; fue un momento tan inexplicable que todavía no logro comprender qué fue lo que pasó._

_Para ser sincera, no comprendo nada en absoluto._

_Tengo una infinidad de cosas en qué pensar, y mil planes que trazar… pero para no confundir más a mi trastornado cerebro, creo que debo ir por partes._

_Respecto a Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Theo, Jack y Pansy… bueno, estoy conforme con ellos. No me trataron como la subnormal que fui, simplemente me dieron el calor y la identidad que necesitaba. Estoy feliz por haberlos recobrado; cada momento con ellos vale más que cualquier futuro que se me presente. Tengo amigos muy valiosos._

_Mis padres y mi nana… bueno, ellos siempre intentaron hacer lo mejor para mi, y la realidad es que lo han logrado. No puedo decir mucho más de ellos, dado que hicieron lo que los padres deben hacer… simplemente los amo, y agradezco al cielo por nacer en esta maravillosa familia._

_Demonios! Tengo tantas cosas en mi mente que no puedo explicarme bien!_

_En fin, pasemos al tema que me enerva: Astoria Greengras, y también daré una mención honorífica al imbécil, manipulable, huevos-calientes, de Viktor Krum._

_Astoria, la chica que fue una perra conmigo desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez; la zorra que trató de robarme a mi novio… ha estado fingiendo amistad durante todo este tiempo. Y me siento tan rematadamente idiota! Ahora que puedo recordarlo, puedo deducir su plan… si me lo preguntas, es en realidad una buena estratega. _

_Originalmente ella planeó… asesinarme? Acabar conmigo literalmente? Dejarme parapléjica de por vida? No lo se, pero lo que sí se es que ella fraguó la falla en los frenos de mi auto aquella noche… una noche que pasó de ser victoria a ser tragedia… como todo en la vida._

_Gracias a los Dioses, no lo consiguió, y entonces que pasó? Claro! Juguemos con la mente trastocada de Hermione! Mintámosle con toda la cara, seamos las amigas que nunca fuimos! Y todo para qué? Por quitarme al hombre que era mío…_

_Y tal vez lo consiguió._

_Ni en mil vidas podré borrar el pecado de olvidarte, Draco… no me lo perdonaré jamás._

_Tan fuerte era el amor que te olvidé? O fue un juego macabro del destino que me hizo renunciar a ti? Tus ojos grises como una estrella brillante, arriba, muy arriba… me miraron con dolor desde la nada, aquel día que desperté, herida y perdida, te fallé… me fallé a mi misma._

_Dónde quedó el amor inmortal y perpetuo que prometí algún día? Si era tan fuerte, cómo es que no pude aferrarlo en mi corazón? Cómo pude olvidarte… cómo pude olvidarte y seguir viviendo? Acaso hacías más falta cuando no te conocía? Es mentira cada palabra que sale de mi boca? Cómo estar segura de que esto es real? Qué tan real es el amor cuando se desvanece en la memoria?_

_Qué dolor pasaste, amor mío… qué dolor bebiste de mis labios! Y yo… yo viviendo, solo viviendo, sin saber que dejaba atrás lo más valioso… Tú._

_Granger! Vuelve a la realidad!_

_Draco Malfoy, el tema más importante… y el más difícil._

_Me odio… me odio por abandonar mi corazón, por permitir que se convirtiera en el agujero negro de desesperanza que fue mientras las nieblas cubrieron mi mente. Pero qué podía hacer? Nadie entiende la impotencia de no ser tú? La maldita desesperación de no ser nadie…_

_Él estuvo ahí, tratándome como un igual… cubriendo mis vacíos con su presencia, conquistándome todos los días… dándome una luz para continuar._

_Fue un faro en medio de la noche; las migas de pan hacia mi antigua vida… Y qué ocurrió?_

_De verdad quieres saberlo? _

_Lo traicioné._

_Apuñalé su alma con mis rescoldos de principios, y no hay justificación para ello. Primero creí las palabras de esa perra sucia y teñida, antes que escuchar las razones de mi amor._

_Soy tan lamentablemente estúpida que la autocompasión no logrará hacerme sentir mejor._

_Lo alejé de mi vida. Quizás lo he perdido._

_Recuerdo la canción de aquella noche, recuerdo su voz ronca y su mirada llena de rencor._

_Pero algo en mi me dice que no todo ha muerto._

_Recuerdo, es cierto… nadie lo sabe aún. Él será el primero. Él lo sabrá hoy._

_Sabrá que soy suya… sabrá que lo amo… sabrá que eso no cambiará jamás._

_Pero quiero tomar mi venganza sola. _

_No me esconderé tras un escudo, ni planearé un ataque sigiloso. No me guío por estrategias, me gusta pelear mis batallas cuerpo a cuerpo...__  
__Con sangre, pasión y muerte._

_H.J.G_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

- Pero ya está mejor?.- preguntó la preocupada voz de Ronald Weasley desde el otro lado del teléfono.- Hay algún cambio?

- El médico dice que continúa igual.- dijo Harry Potter, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su auto.

-Demonios! Yo debería estar ahí!.- bramó Ron, verdaderamente desesperado.- parece increíble que en tanto tiempo no haya podido ni siquiera ir a verla!

- No te culpes, amigo.- lo apaciguó el moreno colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.- yo entiendo que no puedas venir; el trabajo en la empresa de tu tía Muriel es complicado, y no puedes desatender tus obligaciones. Tranquilízate, yo te mantendré informado.

- Está bien, Harry, cualquier cosa, me avisas.

- Hecho.- dijo el pelinegro.- ahora debo ir a casa de Spencer; pese a todo, tenemos pendiente un proyecto de la universidad… te juro que estos trabajos parecen una burla al lado de todo lo que estamos viviendo…

- Lo se, Harry… pero por favor, cuida a nuestra Mione por los dos.- susurró Ron antes de colgar la llamada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Su habitación lucía igual que siempre… lo único distinto, extraño, ajeno a todo, era precisamente él._

_Contempló el anillo con forma de serpiente que descansaba sobre el velador, aquel del que, hacía ya mucho tiempo, había tratado de deshacerse sin ningún éxito evidente; lo tomó con tristeza y lo colocó sobre su dedo medio de la mano derecha._

"_Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo"_

_Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas a penas unas horas antes, seguían acribillando su mente con punzadas de… Culpa? Arrepentimiento? Molestia?_

_No…. Simplemente un profundo dolor._

_Tarde se dio cuenta del malentendido entre Hermione y él… Se dejó llevar por el despecho y se cegó por sus propios demonios. Qué estúpido había sido! Y entonces?_

_Ella le pedía perdón, y él solo lograba herirla una vez más. Qué hacer con el asunto de Astoria?_

_Siempre había soñado con ser padre; era una anhelo profundo, algo más allá de su comprensión. Él deseaba fervientemente tener una pequeña vida a la que cuidar… pero no quería que fuese de aquella forma._

_Al principio, como buen Malfoy, desconfió de las palabras de su amante, no era estúpido, él siempre se cuidó, jamás hubo un contacto absolutamente directo… salvo la primera noche, la cuál estaba tan ebrio que aún no podía recordar. Pero los análisis no mentían; ahí estaban, tres laboratorios distintos clavándole una verdad frustrante en el pecho._

_Demonios! Qué hacer? Qué haría un hombre inteligente en su lugar?_

_Qué es lo que un verdadero hombre debe hacer?_

_Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia su auto._

_Luego de conducir por una agónica media hora, arribó al ala de cuidados intensivos donde reposaba el amor de su vida; presa del sueño como la princesa de un cuento eterno._

_Entró sigilosamente, con pasos suaves, al interior de la habitación. Ella estaba sola, tan pálida y tranquila como un ángel. _

_Draco Malfoy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que arrodillarse junto a la cama, clavar su rostro en aquellos largos rizos y llorar._

_Llorar como nunca lo había hecho._

_-Hermione… perdóname.- murmuró con voz ronca.- quizás nuestro destino no es estar juntos; quizás la vida nos separa una y otra vez porque no soy el indicado para hacerte feliz. Cómo podría serlo! Si vivo cayendo de error en error… si te he fallado de tantas formas que sencillamente ni yo puedo perdonarme…_

_Enredó su mano con la de ella, en vano esperando que ese gesto la hiciera reaccionar. Esto no era una película, en donde todo se resuelve con un simple cambio de escena; esto no era un cuento de hadas, donde todo se cura con un beso de amor verdadero… esto era la vida real, en dónde ambos se habían herido sin piedad el uno al otro, donde los errores no hacían más que coartar sus oportunidades de seguir juntos… la vida, donde él esperaba un hijo, donde Hermione no estaría jamás con él…. Donde el destino le había preparado un futuro lejos de la mujer que amaba… La jodida vida, mil veces maldita, en donde él debía pagar por sus actos, donde debía dejar libre a la castaña y seguir su propio camino, lejos de ella._

_Besó la frente de su amada, bañando sus mejillas con lágrimas nacidas del alma; acarició aquellos largos bucles color de sueños, y se despidió de su último dolor._

Draco Malfoy volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó el impaciente golpeteo de la puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo con voz firme, tirándose de nuevo sobre la enorme cama de edredones verdes.

Theodore Nott entró como alma que lleva el diablo, sus cabellos castaños estaban desordenados, y aún llevaba puesto el uniforme del equipo de Esgrima de la universidad.

-Qué quieres Nott?.- preguntó el rubio, contemplando con indolencia a su, antaño, mejor amigo.

Desde aquella noche fatalista Draco se había mostrado completamente indiferente hacia su compañero de la infancia; y Theo no había hecho mucho por arreglar las cosas.

Lo cierto es que, Draco, siendo el perfecto bastardo cínico que era, no tenía cara para mirar a los ojos a su hermano del alma.

Él había estado siempre ahí, una presencia benévola capaz de poner todo en orden en los caóticos pensamientos de Draco…. Y ahora, también le había fallado a él. Le había fallado al dejarse envolver por sus pensamientos egoístas, por no escucharlo cuando él había intentado hacerle entrar en razón… con soberbia despreció sus consejos, desoyó sus palabras, y dolía pensar que si hubiese puesto un poco de atención a la retorcida sabiduría de su mejor amigo, quizás, todo fuese diferente.

Pero las cosas eran como eran, y arrepentirse no iba a cambiar nada.

-Ella despertó.- anunció Theo sin ningún placebo de por medio.- creí que te interesaría saberlo.

Draco se incorporó, y contempló al vacío con sus ojos grises.

-Y como está?

-Igual.- dijo el castaño, sentándose sin ser invitado en la esquina de la cama.- aún no recuerda, pero está bien.

-Valla, me alegra.- declaró el rubio, encendiendo un cigarro y caminando a la ventana.- Si era todo lo que querías decirme, gracias, ya puedes irte.

Theo se sintió tentado a golpearlo una vez más, pero su amigo ya había demostrado ser ampliamente resistente al ataque físico, y también a las palabras duras. Así que el chico optó por su último recurso.

-Draco… Perdóname.- pidió Theo, con su expresión franca llenándole el rostro.- tal vez no he sabido ser el amigo que tu necesitas… pero aquí estoy, no te voy a dejar solo… siempre vas a contar conmigo, hermano.

Draco se volvió sorprendido por las palabras de Nott, y en un momento de emotividad masculina, se acercó hasta él y lo atrapó en un varonil abrazo.

-Perdóname tú a mi…- pidió el rubio, pero Theo lo interrumpió.

-Por ser un cabrón? Por tu estupidez? O simplemente por haber nacido?.- preguntó el castaño sonriendo, mientras levantaba una ceja y deshacía el abrazo.

-En realidad, por ser más guapo que tú.- rebatió Draco, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

Theo suspiró; por lo menos algo volvía a estar en su lugar. Desde que lo vio, supo que algo no marchaba bien, y ahora, ese imperceptible temblor en las manos de su mejor amigo, le confirmaba que su mal humor no era ni la punta del iceberg… y no se equivocaba.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione, contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, no se derrumbó llorando deprimentemente, ni entabló una rabieta indignada, ni siquiera profirió su habitual retahíla de palabrotas contra el mundo… ella simplemente sonrió.

Y para ser sinceros, Theodore Nott no entendía cómo aquello podía ser posible_; "Astoria espera un hijo de Draco"_, las palabras aún reverberaban en el jardín de los Granger, y lo único que ella hacía era reír.

_-Qué demonios! Estás seguro?.- preguntó Theo en cuanto Draco hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras._

_-Absolutamente.- respondió el rubio, volteando la mirada hacia el ventanal._

_-Pero… y ahora qué vas a hacer?_

_-Evidentemente, Hermione y yo no podemos estar juntos…- declaró el chico, encendiendo otro cigarro.- Y por lo que a mi respecta… estoy tratando de hacerme a la idea._

_-Bueno… siempre puedes buscar otra solución…. Musitó el castaño cautelosamente._

_Draco tomó una honda calada del cigarro y habló entre etéreas nubes de humo blanco y aromático._

_-Si estas insinuando un aborto, pierdes tu tiempo.- dijo el rubio.- Una vida, es una vida, y yo no soy Dios como para decidir en qué momento cortarla._

_-No quise decir eso.- objetó el ojiverde.- pero no es necesario que te quedes con Astoria, no sería sano para ninguno de los dos… existen otras opciones, puedes dar el niño en adopción… o puedes quedarte con él, pero sin ella… o ella puede quedarse con él; podrías verlo regularmente…_

_-Ese no es el punto, Theo.- refutó Draco con semblante serio.- Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que significa la ausencia de uno de tus padres. No sería justo para el niño. Yo tengo la fortuna de contar con ambos, y se que probablemente no hubiese sido feliz de haber sido diferente. El niño no pidió nacer, él no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores. Es una vida, una vida que nació de mi, y no voy a permitir que viva de una forma incompleta. No sería justo. Ya bastante malo es que sea producto de un error, que no sea un niño deseado, como para también truncarle la vida antes de comenzar a vivir._

_-Pero es un sacrificio…. Inimaginable._

_-Lo se; pero, no dicen que por los hijos se da hasta la vida?_

_Theo entendía cuál era el punto, pero escuchar a Malfoy hablando así… denotaba una madurez insospechada, sorprendente. Sin duda, siendo otras las circunstancias, él mismo habría pensado de tal forma… pero sencillamente no concebía un destino tal para su mejor amigo._

_-Y ella? Qué va a pasar con ella?_

_No era necesario decir a quién se refería, pues era la mujer de sus sueños y pesadillas; así que luego de meditar su respuesta, Draco clavó sus ojos grises en los verdes de él._

_-Nada. Debo largarme de su vida de una vez por todas, para no seguir haciéndole daño. La decisión está tomada y no hay vuelta atrás, saldré de la vida de Hermione Granger, y le daré un hogar a mi hijo. Astoria Greengrass ya es mi novia._

_-Y si ella pregunta?.- insistió Theo, en shock por las palabras del rubio._

_-Díselo… no entres en detalles, solo díselo, debe saberlo._

Y ahí estaba, Theodore Nott, transpirando como un cerdo, tan nervioso por darle la noticia a su amiga que parecía que tenía párkinson… y ella, simplemente se reía.

-Hermione… no lo entiendo, qué pasa?.- ahora comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente por la salud mental de la chica.

-Es tan estúpido!.- soltó ella entre carcajadas.

-De qué hablas?

-Ella no está esperando ningún niño.- dijo ella, recobrando la compostura.- es el truco más viejo para atrapar a un hombre.

-Y cómo sabes que no es cierto?.- Theo se sentía intrigado por las actitudes de la chica.

-Solo lo se, lo conozco, Draco jamás sería tan idiota como para no cuidarse.- soltó ella, aún sonriendo.- un promiscuo consumado, como él, no podría cometer ese error ni estando drogado.

Theo contempló a Hermione inquisitivamente, y en un segundo, su única neurona conectó todos los cabos sueltos.

-Promiscuo? No es tan estúpido?... Desde cuándo le llamas Draco?

Mierda! En ese momento, Hermione Jane Granger descubrió que, a pesar de ser la alumna más brillante de su promoción, eso no la eximía de ser una boca-floja.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, dentro de todo aquel retorcido plan de recuperación de su antigua vida, necesitaría un aliado; Ginny no porque era muy indiscreta, Pansy menos, porque era demasiado…. Explosiva; Luna estaba descartada por ser demasiado noble, y Harry… ni pensarlo, definitivamente su amigo no era la persona más brillante sobre el universo. Definitivamente el destino estaba de su lado, Theo era la mejor opción.

-Theo… yo te quiero mucho.- declaró Hermione, acercándose dulcemente al chico.- Y necesito contarte un secreto…. Pero debes jurar que nadie lo sabrá.

Theo solo asintió con la cabeza, completamente descolocado y sin saber qué esperar.

-Yo recuerdo… todo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Jack, Pansy, Luna, Harry y Ginny se encontraban cómodamente desparramados sobre la duela de la sala de estar de los Potter; Lily Potter les había dejado un platón de galletas de chocolate, así que no sufrirían hambre durante un buen rato.

-Y Theo?.- preguntó Pansy, tomando una galleta.

-No lo se.- declaró Harry, haciendo lo mismo.- al salir de la universidad ya no lo encontré en el estacionamiento.

-Fue a ver a Draco.- explicó Luna.- fue a avisarle que Hermione despertó por fin.

Naturalmente, todo este asunto de las infidelidades, las rupturas y los resentimientos, estaba fuera de su alcance; las únicas personas que conocían toda la historia, eran Luna y Theo, pero los demás chicos no eran idiotas, sabían que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, aunque no tuvieran ni idea del qué.

-No les parece raro que Draco no haya ido a verla en todo este tiempo?.- preguntó Ginny, intrigada.

-Sí, eso es algo que no entiendo.- continuó Pansy.- Hermione estuvo en coma, y ese idiota no se ha dignado a aparecer por ningún lado; nunca está disponible!

-Bueno… supongo que si yo estuviera en su lugar, actuaría parecido…

-Harry James Potter!.- Bramó Ginny, fulminando con la mirada a su flamante novio.- Estás diciendo que si yo quedo al borde de la muerte, simplemente no irías a verme, y me dejarías morir sola, desamparada e indefensa?

-No! Ginny, yo no quise decir eso!.- saltó el ojiverde, negando desesperadamente.- a lo que me refiero es que, si yo estuviera viviendo lo que vive Malfoy, estaría tan acabado que no tendría ni cara ni estómago como para ver a la mujer de mi vida sufriendo, sin poder hacer nada por ella.

-Es cierto, Potter.- dijo Jack, abrazando posesivamente a Pansy por la cintura.- No debe ser fácil lidiar con todo; pero al menos ella volvió de nuevo… pronto se pondrá bien.

-Me pregunto por qué aún no recuerda.- musitó la rubia, como para sí misma.- En la mayoría de los casos, luego de un segundo traumatismo, la gente suele recuperar sus memorias… quizás no todas, pero si algo.

-Supongo que ella es una excepción a la regla.- acotó Harry con lógica.

-Solo nos queda esperar.- dijo Jack, tomando una galleta más.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione respiró profundamente antes de entrar al famoso café del que tanto se ha hablado en esta historia; "Tengo algo importante que decirte" Decía el mensaje de texto que ella había enviado desde el celular de Theo. Al parecer había dado resultado: ahí, al fondo, un hombre alto de rubios cabellos, permanecía tranquilamente sentado frente a una aromática taza de capuccino, mirando detenidamente el periódico que tenía en sus manos.

-Puedo sentarme?

Draco Malfoy alzó los ojos con incredulidad al escuchar la suave voz que le hablaba desde el frente.

-Hermione…

-Cómo estás?.- preguntó ella, tratando de sonar casual aún con lo extraño de las circunstancias.

-Bien… pero, qué haces aquí?

-Quería hablar…

-Pero a penas ayer saliste del hospital! Qué demonios estás pensando?.- estalló el rubio, sin poder suprimir la preocupación que sentía por ella.- podrías sentirte mal! O podrías recaer! Tus padres saben que saliste de casa? Mierda, vámonos inmediatamente, tienes que descansar hasta que estés bien…

-Cállate, Malfoy.- dijo ella con voz firme.- Ya tengo una madre, no necesito tus servicios de niñero, Draco. Si salgo de mi casa o no, eso no es asunto tuyo; además, me siento perfectamente, y solo quiero hablar contigo.

Draco contempló a Hermione con fascinación…. Era maravilloso; sí, lo estaba cagando por sobreprotector, pero era tan parecido a la Hermione de la que se enamoró que… simplemente no podía creerlo, era como regresar en el tiempo…. A uno mucho mejor, donde todo era perfecto.

-Está bien, qué quieres?

-Yo… quiero contarte algo muy importante… pero debo disculparme, Draco… quiero que me perdones por actuar de una forma tan idiota todo este tiempo…- dijo ella, mirándolo esperanzadamente.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, aseguró él, volviendo la mirada hacia el vacío.- después de todo el daño que te he hecho…

-Daño? Por Dios, si aquí alguien ha sido una desgraciada, esa soy yo.- rebatió ella, rodando los ojos.

-De verdad, no tienes idea de lo que hablas, Hermione.- dijo el rubio, clavando sus ojos grises sobre ella.- Te he fallado de tantas formas posibles, que jamás podré perdonármelo, he cometido errores que van más allá de cualquier disculpa.

Esa actitud de mártir estaba desesperando seriamente a la chica; qué el idiota amor de su vida no podía entender que nada importaba? Qué no podía dejar de auto flagelarse por un minuto mientras ella le contaba todo y le juraba que nada iba a cambiar entre ellos? Hombres, todos son iguales!

-De qué hablas? De tu pseudo-noviazgo con Astoria-la-perra-Greengrass? O te refieres al ficticio hijo tuyo que ella quiere que creas que espera?

Draco casi sufre un ataque al corazón. Desde cuándo coño Hermione se comportaba de esa manera? Desde cuándo le hablaba tan mandona y sarcástica? Desde cuándo ella era como había sido antes?

-Parece que estás muy bien enterada.- dijo él, levantando una ceja con altanería.- pero, para tu información, estoy absolutamente seguro de la existencia de mi hijo, Hermione.

-Bah! Se que siempre has sido prepotente y cretino, pero jamás estúpido… Cómo demonios puedes creerle semejante calumnia a la zorra oxigenada de Astoria?

-No es una calumnia.- aseguró el chico con semblante serio.- ella en verdad espera un hijo mío.

-Y qué con eso?

-Me haré cargo. Pienso casarme con Astoria.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Qué rayos estaba pasando? De alguna forma, las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella había planeado.

Draco contempló la cara de sorpresa de Hermione… Y se sintió morir; pero no cedería, era un hombre de decisiones, y la elección estaba hecha: afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos, y se alejaría de la mujer que amaba para dejarla en libertad de ser feliz.

-Pero eso es una idiotez!.- gritó la castaña, llamando la atención de la poca gente que había en el local.- Aún suponiendo que fuera cierto, por qué tendrías que casarte con ella? Hay otras alternativas!

-No hay más alternativas, Granger.- cómo le dolió llamarla así… cómo dolía mandarlo todo al carajo.- Un hijo es un hijo, y yo soy un hombre. Y como hombre, se qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

Hermione trató de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos castaños. A penas unas horas antes, ella había imaginado un panorama bien distinto. Hasta consideró que lo del supuesto hijo fuera cierto, ella podía vivir con eso! Ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, tan solo por poder quedarse con el amor de su vida para siempre… y ahora, justo ahora, era cuando el imbécil de Draco decidía escuchar a su jodida conciencia de mierda!

-Pero… pero…- El nudo en su garganta no la dejaba hablar con la fortaleza que ella quería.- Yo podría cuidar del niño; podríamos ser una familia! No me importaría, Draco, yo te amo, y eso no lo va a cambiar nada.

-No, Granger, no lo entiendes…

-Claro que lo entiendo!.- de nuevo, ella gritaba.- Pero el que no entiende eres tu! No sabes que me duele? No sabes cuánto he esperado por este momento? Astoria Greengras y tu moral de mierda pueden irse al demonio! Yo te amo! Y tu me amas, por qué no podemos estar juntos? A qué le tienes miedo?

-Yo no tengo miedo, Granger.- siseó el chico. Todo esto le estaba resultando dolorosamente difícil.- Precisamente, lo más fácil sería dejarlo todo, desentenderme y abandonar… pero no puedo; debo hacerlo, debo enfrentar lo que el destino me da.

-El destino y un carajo! Draco… por favor… no puedes hacerme esto.- gimió ella, derrotada, desesperada en su último intento.- Tu y yo somos quienes escribimos el destino. Tu me amas… tu me amas, verdad?

Draco Malfoy contempló con desesperación el puchero angustioso que formaban los labios de la castaña. Cómo negarse ante eso? Cómo dejarla? La solución acudió a su mente, y se odió a sí mismo por las palabras que estaba por pronunciar.

-No, Hermione, no te engañes.- musitó él con el corazón asfixiado de miseria.- Yo no te amo.

El mundo, recién recuperado, de Hermione cayó en picada hasta el abismo más negro, hacia la nada infinita. Había imaginado multitud de posibilidades, pero jamás vislumbró siquiera el hecho de que él ya no la amara.

-Mientes.- declaró ella, tratando de creer sus propias palabras.- mientes, tú me amas como el primer día.

-No, Granger, no es así… tú ya no eres la mujer de la que me enamoré.- Draco sentía asco de sí mismo, pero si la única solución para que ella se alejara de él era lastimarla… entonces lo haría sin piedad; total, tendría toda una vida para arrepentirse.- No te culpo por haber perdido la memoria, no te culpo por no recordarme; pero no se puede vivir así. Digamos que he podido conocerte en _tu estado puro, tu esencia, tú misma_… y no eres la mujer con la que desearía pasar el resto de mi vida; al principio, me deslumbraste, eras tan diferente, tan especial, pero en estos últimos tiempos, descubrí que detrás de la Hermione maravillosa no hay nada más que una chica común, alguien normal que pretende no serlo, no eres lo que quiero para mi. Hermione, yo no te amo.

El rubio sacó de su cartera un billete de 100 euros y lo depositó sobre la mesa, se levantó, y sin dirigir una sola mirada atrás, salió por las puertas de cristal hacia la lluviosa callecita de adoquines.

Ya no la amaba. Por todos los Dioses, ya no la amaba!

Hermione sopesó aquellas palabras… y encontró que era una lógica irrefutable. Sin duda, en los últimos tiempos, no había sido ella misma, solo un contenedor vacío carente de sentido… Pero qué uno no se enamoraba de la escencia de una persona? No se enamoraba uno del alma? Si era así…. Evidentemente Draco no la había amado jamás.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La llovizna golpeaba furiosamente sobre su espalda, creando un eco vacío de la vida que habitaba en su corazón. Cómo podía ser tan ruin? Qué clase de hombre lastimaba de tal forma a la mujer que amaba más allá de lo imaginable?

-Un hombre que ya no quiere hacerle daño.- murmuró Draco, mirando el cielo lleno de nubes borrascosas.

Cada maldito paso era una agonía, un tormento que tenía bien merecido. Salió del café, y dejó el auto en el estacionamiento, ya enviaría a alguno de los sirvientes por él. Ahora solo quería caminar bajo la lluvia, sintiendo el repudio del universo sobre su cabeza.

Quería gritar, quería odiar, quería olvidar…

Draco Malfoy quería morir.

Pero sería una puerta falsa, una salida cobarde; un sin sabor en el último momento.

Luego de un rato, alcanzó las puertas de su casa, encontrando la noticia de que sus padres habían tenido que viajar de improvisto… estaría solo, a merced de la desesperación, durante dos semanas. Menos mal, sufriría en paz.

Si bien sus padres no hacían preguntas, era obvio que entendían perfectamente lo que estaba pasando…. Aunque no en su totalidad.

Respecto a Astoria, no hicieron preguntas, lo achacaban a la carga emocional de lo que estaba viviendo; y era mejor así, que creyeran que su amado hijo era un débil emocional sin agallas suficientes como para enfrentar sus propios demonios, que yacían dormidos a los pies de la princesa sin memorias.

No les había dicho aún lo del bebé, su hijo, porque sería imprudente. Tendría que estudiar la mejor forma de dejar caer ese golpe. Pero por ahora, era un alivio saberse solo para paladear su miseria.

Subió a su habitación, tomando del camino una botella rebosante del Vodka más fuerte que había en la cocina.

Abrió el enorme ventanal, sintiendo la brisa mojada besar su rostro; la iluminación era gris, como el cielo, como sus ojos…. Como su vida.

En qué momento todo se había torcido así? En qué momento todo se había ido a la mierda?

No lo sabía. Quizás cuando Astoria llegó a su vida, quizás el día del accidente, quizás la primera vez que se topó con Hermione en aquel café.

Qué dulce ironía de la vida! Qué jodido humor negro del destino! Ahí donde la conociera, ahí la perdió para siempre.

Estaba tomando la mejor decisión? Sólo los años podrían responder eso. No era perfecto, no era el héroe de alguna historia olvidada, no era el hombre ideal que aparecía en las películas y conquistaba a la chica de sus sueños, no era un príncipe azul lleno de honor y de bondad… no, él era un hombre, solo un hombre; un ser imperfecto, lleno de desatinos, emociones, sentimientos egoístas… un simple ser humano que se equivocaba cada dos por tres.

Tomó su guitarra y un viejo block de notas.

Apurando la botella de Vodka, logró plasmar sus emociones en palabras, creando una melodía que escapaba directamente de su alma.

(N/A: Aki Otherside, recuerden empezar a correr a partir del minuto 0:10)

_Ya era de noche, y la lluvia seguía derramando lágrimas sobre el mundo._

_El clamor desolado de la guitarra rasgaba la noche en arpegios delicados, vibrantes y perturbadores…_

_Bebió el último trago de licor y entonó el verdadero canto de su corazón mutilado…_

_Un himno que jamás debería ser cantado…_

_Un dolor que no era suyo, también pertenecía a ella…_

_La penosa desnudez de su dolor, el lamento angustioso de sus miedos…_

_How long how long will I slide  
Separate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever_

_Un sueño, ella solo fue un sueño…_

_I heard your voice through a photograph  
I thought it up it brought up the past  
Once you know you can never go back  
I've got to take it on the otherside_

_Silenciosas lágrimas resbalaron sobre sus mejillas, naciendo de sus ojos cerrados…_

_Centuries are what it meant to me  
A cemetery where I marry the sea  
Stranger things could never change my mind  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
Take it on the otherside  
Take it on  
Take it on_

Su voz inundó la obscuridad, como un rastro sanguinolento en medio de la noche…

_How long how long will I slide  
Separate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever_

_Hermione…_

Pour my life into a paper cup  
The ashtray's full and I'm spillin' my guts  
She wants to know am I still a slut  
I've got to take it on the otherside

Era un éxtasis por fin sacar todo lo que llevaba por dentro…

_Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed  
A candidate for my soul mate bled  
Push the trigger and pull the thread  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
Take it on the otherside  
Take it on  
Take it on_

Tantos miedos, tanta cobardía, tanta culpa, tanta nada… vacío…

_How long how long will I slide  
Separate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever_

Quería morir, quería matar, quería dejar su piel atrás y no ser Draco nunca más…

_Quería negar el pasado, despertar de aquella pesadilla, ser de Nuevo el insulso Draco que seguía las reglas…_

_Quería odiarla, odiarla con cada célula de su cuerpo…_

_Quería abandonarse a la mierda, mandar todo al demonio…_

_Quería tantas cosas, y ahora no tenía nada…_

___Turn me on take me for a hard ride  
Burn me out leave me on the otherside  
I yell and tell it that  
It's not my friend  
I tear it down I tear it down  
And then it's born again  
_

_La lluvia cesó, convirtiéndose en un susurro mortuorio…_

_Y las lágrimas se derramaban sin tregua, lavando sus culpas, diluyendo su espíritu…_

_La luna recién aparecía, y él elevó su voz…_

___How long how long will I slide  
Separate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever  
_

_Con una última nota el silencio volvió._

_Draco clavó sus ojos en la luna blanca que dominaba el cielo, detrás de las nubes casi muertas…_

_La misma luna que Hermione veía a través de su ventana._

_Dos corazones que laten al mismo ritmo, no morirán jamás._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


End file.
